


Lenka Láskorádová a Deník Temného Pána

by mcepl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 92
Words: 54,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcepl/pseuds/mcepl
Summary: Plány Toma Radla se zhroutí, když Ginny Weasleyová ztratí jeho deník hned ve svém prvním roce školy a nalezne ho jistá Lenka Láskorádová. Následuje řada bizarních rozhovorů. „Lenko? Ano, Tome? Hodně jsem nad tím přemýšlel … a myslím, že jsi šílená.“ Překlad anglického románu „Luna Lovegood and the Dark Lord's Diary" od „The madness in me". Jakékoli připomínky texty (včetně oprav gramatických chyb) jsou velmi vítány.





	1. Haló

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Luna Lovegood and the Dark Lord's Diary](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/524921) by The madness in me. 

29\. 11. 1992 - Dnešního dne jsem začala sledovat možné zamoření žhnoucích komáříků kolem Východní věže. Měla jsem jakési výsledky s tuřínovým krémem, ale výsledky jsou nejednoznačné. Zítra zkusím přidat cibuli.

_Kdo jsi a o čem to pro Merlinovy vousy povídáš?_

Dobrý den?

_Dobrý den. Kdo jsi? Kde je Ginny?_

Ginny?

_Ano, Ginny._

Ginny Weasleyová?

_Ano. Ginevra Molly Weasleyová. Majitelka tohoto deníku._

Tohle je Ginnin deník?

_Ano, myslím, že jsme již dospěli k závěru, že toto je Ginnin deník. Proč ho máš ty?_

Já jsem ho našla. Nevěděla jsem komu patří a všechny stránky byly prázdné, takže jsem si myslela, že nikomu neublíží, když si ho ponechám.

_Tak teď to víš a můžeš to okamžitě vrátit. Kde je Ginny?_

No, je devět večer, takže bych očekávala, že bude ve své ložnici.

_Skvělé. Takže mě můžeš vrátit okamžitě co nejdříve ráno._

S kým hovořím?

_S deníkem_

Jak to, že mi odpovídáš?

_Jsem začarovaný, abych odpovídal svému držiteli a poskytoval rady._

Nikdy jsem o takových kouzlech před tím neslyšela.

_To je proto, že jsi dítě. Jsem si jist, že je toho spousta, o čem jsi ještě neslyšela._

Ne … tomu nevěřím. Pergamen může být začarován, aby poskytoval základní přednastavené odpovědi založené na instrukcích toho, kdo ho začaroval. Jestliže by bylo možné ho začarovat tak, aby mohl poskytovat rady, věděla bych o tom.

_Nejsi nějaká chytrá?_

Ano. Proč jsi mi lhal?

_Kdo jsi?_

Já jsem Lenka. Kdo jsi ty?

_Mé jméno je Tom a jsem z tebe zklamaný, Lenko. Trvám na tom, abys mě co nejdříve vrátila Ginny._

Ne. Myslím, že si tě ještě chvíli podržím.

* * *

Hned tady na začátek dám upozornění a v následujících kapitolách už bude následovat jenom vlastní text příběhu. Nevlastním žádná práva k Harry Potterovi nebo k žádné z jeho postav a z tohoto psaní nemám žádný prospěch. Navíc já, jako překladatel, musím také upozornit, že toto je původně dílo uživatele fanfiction.net „The madness in me“ a k uveřejnění tohoto překladu mi byl udělen souhlas.

Nové kapitoly budou přibývat sporadicky, kdykoli mě něco napadne. V zásadě se bude jednat jenom o rozhovor mezi Tomem Raddlem a Lenka v alternativním světě, kde Ginny deník ztratí ještě před tím nežli na ní má jakýkoli podstatnější vliv.

Cílem je většinou humor. Kritiky / návrhy jsou vítány.


	2. Dětství

_Lenko, po mnoha týdnech už bys mohla vidět, že jsem zcela neškodný deník. Vrátíš mě zpátky?_

Ne. Ještě ne.

_Proč? Je to protože jsi osamocená, Lenko? Potřebuješ přítele? Mohu být tvým přítelem. Řekni mi něco o sobě. Budu ti naslouchat. Budu tady pro tebe._

To je od tebe moc hezké, Tome.

_Já jsem hodný, Lenko. Je mi líto, že jsem se zdal být prudký, když jsme si povídali poprvé. Jenom jsem si myslel, že se musím vrátit k Ginny. Že mě potřebuje. Ale teď si myslím, že ty mě můžeš potřebovat více. Dovol mi být tvým přítelem, Lenko. Dovol mi být tvým důvěrníkem._

Skutečně? Jsi si jist?

_Samozřejmě, jsem deník, to je k čemu jsem. Mohli bychom začít s nějakou historií. Můžeš mi říci o svém dětství?_

Dobře … OK. Moji rodiče jsou Xenophilius a Pandora Láskorádovi, kteří jsou velice bystří a naučili mě všechno co vím. Naučila jsem se o Grufflech a Ropuchouších, když mi bylo jenom pět.

_Aha, správně, Grufflové a Ropuchouši, samozřejmě._

Ale to není všchno, moje maminka mě naučila jak políčit nástrahu na Pětikřídlé rarachy, když mi bylo šest a jak nalákat Mechovou nymfu do síťky, když mi bylo osm.

_Mechovou … To si je vymýšlíš?_

Nebuď hloupý. Samozřejmě, že ne.

_V pořádku. Pokračuj._

Kde jsem to skončila? Ten mizící inkoust komplikuje sledování toho, kde jsme.

_Vyprávěla jsi o své matce._

Aha, ano. Dobrá, byla to úžasná matka, ale bohužel když mi bylo devět, tak jsem ji ztratila. Došlo ke strašlivému neštěstí s kouzlem, které vytvářela na omráčení Ropuchoušů.

_Omráčit co? … Tedy vlastně, chtěl jsem říci, je mi líto, to muselo být pro tebe strašné._

Bylo. Moc mi schází. Poté co odešla, tak už jsem zbyla jenom já a můj otec. Snažil se jak jenom mohl, ale vím, že to pro něj muselo být těžké vychovávat sám dítě a zároveň sám vydávat časopis. Snažila jsem se zaměstnat, jak jsem jenom mohla. Někdy jsem si hrála s ostatními dětmi ze sousedství.

_Aha. Máš hodně kamarádů?_

Nejprve ano. Ale spousta z nich si se mnou přestala hrát, poté co jsem se je snažila vzít to sebou na lov Toulavých kývounů. Myslím si, že jejich rodiče jim řekli, aby se ode mě drželi dál. Myslím si, že se obávali, že by jim kývouni mohli ublížit, což je hloupost, protože všichni vědí, že kývouni jsou něžná stvoření, kteří jedí jenom broučínkové mouchy.

_Víš co? Změnil jsem názor. Ginny mě potřebuje mnohem mnohem více. Trvám na tom, abys mě jí vrátila. Teď!_

Aha, asi bych ti měla vyprávět o mém prvním setkání se Zlatými létavými pupeny. Byl to pro mě velice dojemný zážitek, jako je jistě pro většinu dívek.

_Lenko? Lenko?! Přestaň psát._

Akorát mi bylo deset a otec a já jsme cestovali do Itálie s nadějí, že budeme svědky migrace Grufflů …

_Prosím?_


	3. Týrání

_Ty na mě pláčeš?_

Ne.

_Ale ano._

Ale ne.

_Ale jo._

Dobře. A co když pláču?

_Proč pláčeš?_

Proč tě to zajímá?

_Já jsem deník. Jsem k tomu, aby ses mi svěřovala se svými starostmi._

Nic se neděje. Jenom některé moje spolužačky jsou hrozné.

_Jak hrozné?_

No dobrá, musela jsem zůstat po škole, protože jsem přišla do hodiny bez učebnic, i když vím, že jsem si je zabalila do aktovky. Myslela jsem si, že mi je vzaly škrkny a řekla jsem to profesorovi, ale on mi odpověděl, že nemám lhát. Po hodině jsem zjistila, že je schovaly moje spolubydlící z mého pokoje, aby mě dostaly do problémů.

_To od nich bylo ošklivé._

Ano.

_Můžu ti pomoci pomstít se._

Jak?

_Znám takovou malou píchací kletbu. Kompletně neškodná, ale trochu jim srazí hřebínek._

Co je to?

_Takže, je to jednoduché. Nejsou k tomu žádné složité pohyby hůlkou nebo nic takového. Jenom ukaž na ně hůlkou a kletba je „Crucio“._

Tome … to je mučící kletba.

_Ne, to není._

Ano, je.

_Ne, není._

Ano, je!

_To není, přísahám. Prostě to zkus. Budeš se potom cítit mnohem lépe._

Nebudu používat kletbu, která se nepromíjí, na svých spolužácích!

_Dobře. Jak chceš. Užij si být po škole._


	4. Škrkny

Tome?

_Co zas?_

Jsi si jist, že jsi nikdy neviděl škrknu?

_Když řeknu, že jsem ji viděl, dáš deník zpátky Ginny?_

Viděl?

_Samozřejmě, že jsem ji viděl, Lenko. Kdo by je neviděl?_

Když jsi jednu viděl, tak jak vypadala?

_Taková … dobře … jaké se zdály tobě?_

Žádnou jsi neviděl, že ne?

_Ne, ty absurdní dítě, neviděl jsem žádné z tvých imaginárních stvoření! Dej mi zpátky Ginny!_

Ani Měkkostromového skřítka?

_Ne_

Ani …

_NE!_


	5. Podezření

Byl jsi vždycky deníkem?

_Ano_

Já si myslím, že jsi nebyl.

_Proč?_

Nemluvíš jako deník.

_Jak to můžeš vědět? S kolika deníky jsi už hovořila?_

Jenom s tebou.

_Tak jak můžeš říci, že tak nemluvím? Jsem jediný s kým mě můžeš porovnávat, takže by zdravý rozum dal, že mluvím přesně tak, jako mluví deníky?_

Možná. Já si stejně myslím, že jsi nebyl.

_Mě opravdu nezajímá co si myslíš._

Myslím si, že bys mohl být duch, který posedl tenhle deník.

_To je nesmysl. Duchové nemohou posednout věci. To je jenom hloupá pověra._

To vím. Ale je to jediná teorie, kterou teď mám.

_Dej mi vědět, až budeš mít nějakou lepší._

Tome?

_Co je, Lenko?_

Jak jsi umřel?

_Já jsem neumřel. Nejsem duch!_

Dostal tě noční stínový šotek? Slyšela jsem, že jsou velmi nebezpeční. Náhrdelník z ječmenných osin by tě ochránil.

_Já nebudu nosit na sobě ječmenné osiny._

Pochopitelně, jinak by tě šotek nedostal.

_Já jsem nebyl zabit šotkem. Já jsem nebyl zabit ani ničím jiným. Naposledy, já nejsem duch!_

Dobře. Věřím ti.

_Dobře. Konečně._

Víš, ani nemusíš ten ječmen nosit na sobě. Já jsem zastrčila ten svůj do ponožek.

_Mě nezajímá … cože! … ty máš v ponožkách obilí?_

Ano

_Skutečně?_

Ano

_Ty opravdu chodíš s osinama z obilí zastrkanými do ponožek?_

Samozřejmě. Už jsem říkala, že noční stínový šotci jsou velmi nebezpeční.

_A co přesně má to obilí dělat?_

Je to ochrana.

_Jak?_

Prostě je.

_Ale víš jak to funguje?_

No, určitě to funguje, protože já jsem nebyla snědená nočním stínovým šotkem.

_Aha … Lenko?_

Ano, Tome?

_Když tvoje matka dělala ty experimentální kouzla, o kterých jsi mi vyprávěla, nebouchlo tě náhodou některé do hlavy?_

Ne

_Jsi si jistá?_

Určitě, proč?

_Nic, jenom jsem pracoval na jedné teorii._

Tak jo. Pokud jsem tě vyděsila povídáním o nočních stínových šotcích, můžu ti vždycky dát nějaké obilí na ochranu.

_Ne, Lenko, nechci žádné obilí z tvých ponožek._

Já prostě jenom vložím jednu osinu mezi tvoje stránky. Nemyslím si, že noční stínový šotci jedí deníky, ale asi je lepší se zajistit, nežli litovat výsledku.

_Ne, Lenko. Nechci žádný ječmen z tvých ponožek. Můžeš si ho nechat. Lenko. Lenko! Nedávej tu věc ke mně!_

Tak a je to. Teď jsi chráněn, nemusíš se o nic strachovat.

_Dej. To. Pryč._


	6. Zmatení

  1. února 1993

Jsem si jista, že zamoření žhnoucími komáříky ve Východní věži se šíří.

_Jsem si jist, že žádní žhnoucí komáříci neexistují._

…

  1. února 1993

Myslím, že v křoví u jezera žije houf koťat Kopáčů.

_Myslím, že jsi pomatená._

…

  1. března 1993

Potvrdilo se moje podezření, že ve skříni ve čtvrtém patře žije Rohatý gruffl.

_Potvrdilo se moje podezření, že jsem v držení cvoka._

…

  1. března 1993

Právě jsem objevila, že na hranici Zakázaného lesa žije stádo testrálů.

_Právě jsem objevil, že … cože … testrálové?_

Ano

_Okřídlení koně, kteří vypadají jako kostry, a jsou viditelní jenom někým, kdo spatřil smrt?_

Ano. Jejich stádo.

_Přestaň plést skutečná zvířata mezi svoje vymyšlené nesmysly! Mateš mě!_


	7. Logika

Proč si myslíš, že škrkny neexistují?

_Protože někdo by je už musel vidět._

Lidé je viděli.

_Ty a tvůj otec se nepočítají._

Nejenom my.

_Šílenci kolem tebe a tvého otce se nepočítají._

To je hrubé.

_Ne, není. To je logické. Jestliže by byli reální, někdo by je spatřil. Jestliže by je viděli, řekli by to ostatním a poskytli důkaz a pak by o nich každý věděl. Protože nikdo duševně zdravý o nich neví, je jasné, že nejsou reální._

Totéž bys mohl říci o dracích.

_Cože? Nebuď absurdní, samozřejmě že drací jsou reální. Lidé je viděli._

Na této planetě je zhruba šest miliard mudlů, kteří by s tebou nesouhlasili.

_Mudlové? Co mají s tím mudlové společného?_

Jednoduše. Jestliže se zeptáš mudlů jestli draci existují, řeknou že ne. Zeptej se jich jak to mohou vědět, řeknou, že je nikdo nikdy neviděl a kdyby je někdo spatřil, určitě by řekl ostatním a poskytl důkaz a pak by každý věděl o dracích. Protože nikdo netvrdil, že by je viděl a nikdo nebyl schopen poskytnut důkaz že existují, jasně nemohou existovat. „Určitě“ řekli by mudlové, „s miliardami lidí žijících na této planetě nic tak výjimečného jako drakové nemůže být přehlíženo moc dlouho.“

_Ano ale …_

A přesto, Tome, ty a já víme, že draci existují; tucty druhů žijí po celém světě, někteří žijí dokonce i v divoké přírodě, kde by na ně mudlové mohli náhodou narazit, ale když se postavíš před mudlu a řekneš mu všechno, co víš o dracích, stejně v ně nebudou věřit, i když bys měl pravdu.

_Ano, protože kouzelníci používají kouzla, aby zakryla existenci draků, ty hloupá._

Přesně. A jestliže existence draků, nemluvě o tisícovkách dalších kouzelných stvořeních a vůbec celé kouzelnická společnosti, může být schována před šesti miliardami členů mudlovského společenství po tisíciletí, nemyslíš si, že je možné, že třeba několik druhů zvířat může existovat ve světě, který je skryt i od kouzelnického společenství?

_Já … no …_

Nemyslíš si, že to je možné, Tome?

_Já … asi ano._

Takže souhlasíš s tím, že škrkny mohou existovat?

_Dobře. Neřeknu to s jistotou, ale … mohou existovat._

Děkuji.

_Já si ale stejně nemyslím, že existují._

A šest miliard mudlů stále nevěří na draky.


	8. Laskavost

_Lenko, potřeboval bych abys pro mě něco udělala. Laskavost. Chtěl jsem poprosit Ginny, ale když mě nechceš jí vrátit, musím požádat tebe._

Víš, Tome, tohle je proč si nemyslím, že nejsi jenom deník; kdy deník potřeboval nějakou laskavost?

_Ano, ano, dobře. Přiznávám, že jsem více nežli jenom deník a potřebuji tvoji pomoc._

Když ti pomohu, řekneš mi pravdu?

_Ano, Lenko, zaručuji, že všechno ti bude brzo jasné._

Dobře. Co potřebuješ?

_Potřebuji, abys zašla na dívčí záchod v prvním patře._

Dívčí záchod? Proč bys mohl chtít, abych tam zašla? Tohle je velmi podivná žádost, Tome.

_Já vím, Lenko, já vím. Ale prostě mi musíš věřit, jo?_

Nedal jsi mi jediný důvod, proč bych měla.

_Prostě to zkus. Jdi na ten záchod a až tam budeš, řeknu ti co máš udělat dalšího._

Tak jo, dobrá, ale potom bys mi opravdu měl dát nějaké odpovědi.

_Dám. Děkuji._

…

_Lenko? Lenko?_

Ano, Tome?

_Došla jsi na ten záchodek?_

Ano

_Dobře, dobře. Tak teď musíš …_

Já už tam nejsem. Teď je noc. Už jsem zase ve své posteli.

_Cože, proč? Měla jsi se se mnou poradit okamžitě jakmile jsi došla na ten záchod!_

Já vím a měla jsem to v plánu … ale pak jsem si začala povídat s tím roztomilým duchem …


	9. Ne!

_Lenko, já vím, že toho chci hodně, ale … je nějaká možnost, že bych tě mohl přesvědčit, abys zabila kohouta, kterého si pěstuje ten poloviční obr ve své chatrči?_

Ne, Tome. To neudělám.

_Prosím?_

Ne

_Hodně by mi to pomohlo._

Ne

_Řeknu ti svoje tajemství._

Ne

_Pomohu ti hledat škrkny._

Ne

_Budou poslouchat všem tvým nesmyslům a neřeknu nic hrubého nebo sarkastického._

Ne

_Nenávidím tě._

Mě to nezajímá. Nic zabíjet nebudu.

_Ginny by to pro mě udělala._

Tak to je dobře, že jsem tě od ní vzala.

_Skutečně tě nenávidím._


	10. Květiny

_Co to cítím? Proč … proč cítím něco mazlavého? Lenko? Lenko, co děláš?_

Ty můžeš cítit?

_Zjevně_

Jak?

_Nevím, doteď jsem si žádných vůní nevšiml. Ať už děláš cokoli, způsobuje to … něco._

To je zajímavé. Jako co to voní?

_Je to … já nevím, sladce ale … divně. Co to je? Co děláš?_

Ale nic. Jenom si lisuji nějaké kytičky, které jsem našla u skleníků.

_Cože! Dej je pryč!_

Bude to trvat několik dní.

_Ne! Dej je pryč okamžitě. Cítím jak stékají po mých stránkách. Je to odporné._

Ale když je teď vytáhnu, tak se zkazí.

_Mně to je jedno._

To bude v pořádku. Prostě se uklidni a užívej si tu vůni. Říkal jsi, že to je sladké.

_O to nejde._

Zajímalo by mě co jiného můžeš čichat?

_Přísáhám na jakékoli božstvo, kterého se může takový cvok jako ty bát, jestliže na mě začneš lít další věci, bude to mít hrozné následky._

Hele … zkus tohle.

_Grr … to byla dýňová šťáva?_

Ano! Výborně, Tome, počkej chvilku zkusím něco jiného. Můžeme z toho udělat hádací hru.

_NE! NE! Lenko, zastav!_

Tohle má bublinky. Řekni mi, jestli tě to lechtá.

* * *

Kapitola pro Kharmu, která navrhla, že Lenka by mohla použít deník pro lisování květin.


	11. Volby

Jestliže by sis mohl vybrat, chtěl bys být raději Rohokřídlý tuhoučký pstruh nebo Trhací smrň?

_Raději bych byl kouzelník nebo raději nějaký hmyz, takže bych na tebe mohl šlápnout a zašlapat tě do země._

Nebuď hrubý Tome, to není jak se tahle hra hraje.

_Nevšíml jsem si, že si hrajeme._

No, hrajeme.

_Myslím, že vynechám kolo._

Jestliže budeš hrát, slíbím ti, že přestanu strkat věci do tvých stránek.

_Určitě to slibuješ?_

Ano

_Dobře … raději to druhé. Ať už to bylo cokoli._

Trhací smrň? Skutečně? Ale ti jsou tak slizcí!

_Nemůžu vyhrát, ať dělám cokoli, co?_


	12. Ginny

Víš, je to škoda, že jednotlivé koleje spolu více nespolupracují.

_Skutečně?_

Ano. Byla jsem tady už několik měsíců a dnes byl první den, kdy jsem si pořádně popovídala s Ginny.

_Skutečně? Zmínila mě? Scházím ji?_

Nejsem si jista, nezeptala jsem se.

_Vsadím se, že jí scházím. Nemůžeš tomu rozumět, jak moc mě potřebuje, Lenko. Byli jsme rozděleni uprostřed velmi důležité diskuse o jejích problémech, která měla s některými svými spolužáky._

Skutečně? Ale ona je to tak milá dívka. Myslím, že si s ní zítra zase popovídám a zeptám se jí, jestli chce být mojí přítelkyní.

_Ne! Ne, to si nemyslím, že by byl dobrý nápad, skutečně by bylo lepší, kdybys mě jí vrátila._

Já jsem nikdy takhle přímo neoslovila nového kamaráda. Víš, co má ráda, abych věděla, jak s ní začít rozhovor?

_Nic ti neřeknu!_

Namouduši, Tome, nejdříve řekneš, že jí chceš pomoci a pak mi bráníš dělat přesně něco, co by jí pomohlo.

_Ale ona nepotřebuje Tvojí pomoc. Potřebuje mě. Ubližuješ ji, když nás držíš od sebe._

To nevěřím, že je pravda.

_Ale je. Jsi hrozná osoba, Lenko. Ubohý Ginnyin duševní stav se asi neustále zhoršuje každou minutou, kterou je beze mě a tebe to vůbec nezajímá!_

Nebuď hrozný. To není pravda. Zítra si s ní popovídám.

_Ať se neopo … vlastně, máš pravdu. Měla by sis s ní popovídat. Vím, že je velká fanynka na žhnoucí komáříky. Můžeš ji pozvat, až budeš příště zkoumat to zamoření, o kterém jsi mi povídala._

Skutečně? To je divné, být fanynka něčeho takového.

_Děláš si ze mě legraci? Vždyť ty o nich meleš furt?_

Ano, ale nejsem jejich fanynka. Jsou to odporní škůdci.

_Ty jsi odporný škůdce!_

Dobrá, jestliže je má ráda, můžu to zkusit.

_Hodná Lenka. Určitě to zkus._

…

Tome. Mluvila jsem zase s Ginny.

_A ona si myslí, že jsi cvok a nikdy se s tebou nechce bavit? Ale Lenko to mi je tolik líto._

Nebuď hloupý Tome. Samozřejmě, že jsi měl pravdu o žhnoucích komářících.

_Cože!?_

Moc o nich neví, ale byla velmi zvědavá na to dozvědět se více. Dnes v noci jdeme hledat je společně.

_Ona na tu pitomost skočila?_

No nic, nemám už čas si s tebou déle povídat. Musím si připravit svůj tuřínový krém. A prosím tě … připomeň mi později, že tam musím přidat více cibule.

_Určitě. Hned poté, co ti připomenu abys skočila z mostu._


	13. Mazlíčci

Přemýšlím o tom, že si pořídím nějaké domácí zvířátko. Co bys myslel, že si mám sehnat?

_Něco jedovatého. Což takhle zmiji?_

Mluv vážně, Tome.

_Jsem zcela vážný, já miluju hady._

To já také.

_Opravdu?_

Samozřejmě. Víš, že mám ráda všechna zvířata.

_Vím, že máš ráda ta svoje vymyšlená._

Nemám.

_Máš._

Nemám. Mám jenom otevřenější mysl, nežli mnoho jiných lidí.

_Lenko, kdyby byla tvoje mysl ještě o trochu otevřenější, vytekla by ti z uší._

Nebuď hrubý, Tome.

_Jak chceš. Tak dobře, pokud máš ráda všechna zvířátka, proč si nepořídit zmiji?_

No, za prvé by to bylo proti školním pravidlům, za druhé je to nebezpečný mazlíček, a za třetí já bych chtěla něco huňatého.

_Huňatého?_

Ano

_Proč huňatého?_

Protože jsem jedenáctiletá holčička a mám ráda huňaté věci. Opravdu to není moc složité.

_Na moji obranu, většina věcí s tebou je nesnesitelně komplikovaná._

Není.

_Pro mě je. Ani z dálky tě nedokážu pochopit._

No možná jsi se o to nikdy nepokusil.

_Já to nechci zkoušet. Jenom to, že vím, že tvoje mysl existuje ve stejném světě jako ta moje, je pro mě dost znepokojivé. Myšlenka na to, že bych viděl dovnitř, je moje představa pekla._

Nejsi moc hodný, Tome.

_Tak proč na mě stále mluvíš?_

Nevím. Připadneš mi zajímavý.

_Tobě připadnou tuříny zajímavé._

Tuříny jsou zajímavé, je možné je použít na tolik různých věcí!

_A já nechci slyšet ani o jedné z nich._

Dobře ti tak.

_Pořiď si kočku._

Cože?

_Je to v souladu se školním řádem, existuje a je huňatá. Pořiď si kočku._

Mohla bych ji pojmenovat Tom.

_Neopovaž se._


	14. Žertíky

_Už zase na mě pláčeš._

No a co?

_Takže moje stránky vlhnou._

Mě to je jedno.

_Ale mně ne. Přestaň!_

Zkus mě donutit.

_Nemůžeš brečet do polštáře jako každý normální prepubescent? Proč tím já musím trpět?_

Nevím. Já jenom …

_Jenom co?_

Nic.

_Řekni mi!_

Ty holky mi zase kradou věci.

_A to je všechno? Řekl jsem ti, Crucio na ně._

Ne Tome. To neudělám, ale …

_Ale?_

Víš … víš o nějakých jiných kouzlech, která bych mohla použít? Ne nic mučícího. Jenom jim to vrátit. Aby toho nechaly?

_Proč se ptáš mě?_

Nevím. Vypadáš, jako že toho hodně víš.

_Já vím věcí. Já vím hodně věcí._

Můžeš mi pomoci?

_Samozřejmě. Chceš aby toho nechaly? Vím na to jedno skvělé kouzlo. Jenom řekni ‚Avada Kedavra‘ a ony hned určitě přestanou._

Já je nebudu vraždit, Tome! To není žádná pomoc.

_Dobře, dobře. Jsi k pláči. Předpokládám, že bys chtěla nějaký jednoduchý žertík?_

Ano

_To bych myslím zvládnul. Což takhle něco co by jejich kůži obarvilo na zeleno?_

To … to by bylo dobré. Je to všechno, co to udělá? Je to nějaké kouzlo?

_Lektvar. Naliješ jim to na polštář před tím, nežli půjdou spát a ráno budou mít nádherně mechovou barvu._

Nevšimnou si toho na tom polštáři?

_Ne, je to bezbarvé, bez zápachu a okamžitě to uschne. Pokud budeš opatrná, aby tě nechytily přímo při tom, ničeho si nevšimnou._

Jak dlouho jim to zůstane?

_Věřím, že několik dní, pokud jim to profesoři dřív neuzdraví._

A neublíží jim to?

_Ani v nejmenším._

Já ti teda něco řeknu, trochu si to prozkoumám, nežli to zkusím. Jenom pro jistotu. Vzhledem k některým radám, které jsi mi dal, musíš rozumět, že nejsem ochotna ti hned věřit na slovo.

_Proč? Ty mi nedůvěřuješ?_

Nemohu říci, že bych tvé slovo přímo brala na lehkou váhu, ale ty jsi deník, takže opravdu moc nevážíš.

_Velmi legrační._

Děkuji.

_Dobrá, najdi si nějaký kus pergamenu a já ti řeknu celý recept._


	15. Zájmy

Dneska jsem našla nového kamaráda.

_Skvělé. Jestli jich najdeš dost, tak možná přestaneš mluvit se mnou._

Neboj se, Tome. To bych ti nikdy neudělala.

_Myslím, že sis nevšimla nadějného tónu v mé poslední odpovědi._

No nic, jeho jméno je Neville. Ginny mi ho představila, je kamarád jejího bráchy.

_Jejího bratra?_

Ano, jejího bráchy Ronalda. On je z nich nejmladší, zřejmě jich má několik. Nepamatuji si, kolik přesně.

_Mám pocit, že šest. Pokud si to pamatuji přesně z našich rozhovorů._

Jo, tak nějak.

_Takže její bratr … je to ten stejný bratr, který se kamarádí s Harrym Potterem?_

Ano, myslím, že je. Neočekávala bych, že se budeš zajímat o celebrity.

_To určitě. Jenom, že Ginny mi o něm pověděla._

Skutečně? A co na tom tebe zajímá?

_Já nemám žádný zájem._

Jsi si jist? Vypadáš zaujatě.

_To nejsem. Zapomeň, že jsem cokoli řekl._

Ne. Proč se zajímáš o Harryho Pottera?

_Nezajímám se._

Tak proč se potom ptáš a proč se najednou tak bráníš?

_Nebráním se. Jenom jsem s tebou chtěl udržovat rozhovor._

Právě jsi řekl, že chceš, abych na tebe přestala mluvit, a tak je zajímavé, že hned po tom začneš mluvit o studentovi, o kterého nemáš důvod se zajímat.

_Vůbec se o něj nezajímám. Zapomeň na to._

Ty jsi velmi zvědavý, Tome.

_Ne, nejsem. Konec zvonec._

Ale jsi … trváš na tom, abychom se vrátili k Ginny, přesto že se o její dobro skutečně nezajímáš, máš podivné žádosti, které ukazují, že máš svoje vlastní zájmy, často po mně chceš, abych používala na své spolužácích kletby, které se nepromíjejí, máš různé násilné nálady, a teď se zajímáš o chlapce, který má velmi zvláštní historii týkající se některých černokněžníků. To je zarážející.

_Měl jsem pravdu, v tom, co jsem si o Tobě myslel._

V čem?

_Jsi velmi chytrá … a velmi otravná._

To asi nemůžu brát jako kompliment.

_Myslel jsem si, že to tak nebudeš brát._

Já jsem o Tobě také měla pravdu.

_Jak to?_

Ty nejsi to, za co se vydáváš.

_A co s tím budeš dělat?_

Ještě jsem se nerozhodla.


	16. Voldemort

_Rozhodl jsem se._

Ano, Tome?

_Rozhodl jsem se, že už nejsem dále ochoten snášet tebe a tenhle nesmysl. Takže pokud mě nedáš Ginny, požádal bych tě, abys mě místo toho dala Brumbálovi. Dědek mě může klidně spálit._

Proč by to dělal?

_Protože, můj naivní malý démone, já jsem velice nebezpečný. Ty opravdu nemáš sebemenší představu, co držíš, co?_

Tak co jsi?

_Jsem viteál. Část duše rozdělená vedví spácháním vraždy a potom schovaná uvnitř tohohle deníku, abych mohl být nesmrtelný._

Jejda. To je ohavné.

_Ano, Lenko, a je to ještě horší. Já nejsem jenom lecjaký viteál. Já jsem část Temného Pána Lorda Voldemorta._

Skutečně?

_Ano, Lenko. Voldemort je jméno, které jsem si pro sebe vymyslel, jméno, které jednoho dne budou všichni kouzelníci všude vyslovovat se strachem, až se stanu největším čarodějem na světě! Moje skutečné jméno bylo Tom Rojvol Raddle._

**(Písmena se přeskupí na stránce)**

_Já Lord Voldemort_

Teď jsi to zkazil.

_Cože?_

Teď jsi to zkazil.

_Co jsem zkazil, ty strašné dítě?_

Svůj vtip.

_Jaký vtip?_

O tom, že jsi Voldemort. Na chvilku jsi mě skutečně dostal. Dokonce jsem se i trošičku bála. A pak jsi udělal tu věc se svým jménem a všechno jsi zkazil.

_Jakou věc?_

Ten anagram. Buď chvilku vážný, Tome. Temný pán je vražedný diktátor, který se snaží ovládnout celý svět, masakrující všechny, kdo se mu postaví, a prakticky zotročující polovinu čistokrevných kouzelníků v Evropě. Nikdy by neudělal něco tak hloupého a dětinského, jako použití anagramu svého jména pro svůj titul. To je něco, co by udělala nějaká záporná postava z pohádkové knížky. Mně je jedenáct a i já to prohlédnu.

_To není … chtěl jsem říci …_

Ale byl to dobrý vtip. Skutečně, málem jsem ti uvěřila.

_Ale dobře. To jsem rád, že se ti to líbilo. Dobrou noc, Lenko._

Dobrou noc? Vždyť je teprve pět odpoledne.

_No, já už teď nemám náladu na povídání._

To jsi rozrušený, protože jsi zkazil vtip?

_Ne. Prostě na to zapomeň. Tenhle rozhovor se nikdy nestal._

Tak jo.

…

Ale byla to legrace, co?

_Co?_

Kdyby Voldemort byl takový pohádkový ničema s anagramem místo jména. Vsadím se, že by udělal něco skutečně dramatického, aby se zjevil hlavnímu hrdinovi; třeba by napsal slova do vzduchu se svou hůlkou planoucími písmeny a pak by se ta písmena přeskládala jako jsi to udělal ty, zatímco by se vytahoval se svými zlými plány. To by bylo velmi zábavné.

_Lenko?_

Ano, Tome?

_Prosím, prostě přestaň._


	17. Obrana

Nemyslím si, že profesor Lockhart je moc zdatný.

_Kdo?_

Profesor Lockhart. Náš učitel Obrany proti černé magii, i když nás vlastně ještě nic nenaučil.

_Ještě? Vždyť už jsi byla ve škole několik měsíců!_

To je přesně co mám na mysli, Tome.

_Proč mu tedy Brumbál dovolí, aby tady zůstal?_

Nemyslím si, že má někoho jiného na jeho místo. Ginny říká, že na tomhle místě je nový učitel každým rokem. Zjevně to místo je prokleté.

_Zjevně_

Ano, něco je vždycky přiměje, aby odešli. Poslední rok učitel Obrany dokonce umřel.

_Nepřipomínej mi to._

Promiň?

_Nic_

Tome, někdy jsi hodně zvláštní.

_Lenko, ty jsi zvláštní neustále._

No jo, už se těším až budeme mít příští rok nového učitele. Bude to úleva mít někoho, kdo umí doopravdy učit.

_To předpokládáš, že to bude umět. Jestliže jsou tak zoufalí, že jsou schopni strpět takového člověka celý tento rok, není moc pravděpodobné, že příští rok budou mít někoho schopnějšího, protože proč by tady jinak Lockharta trpěli? Proč prostě toho schopného učitele nenajmout rovnou?_

Jejda. To není moc dobré, co? Tímhle tempem žádný student naší generace nebude mít sebemenší představu, jak se bránit proti černé magii.

_A to by byla strašná smůla._

Jestliže by na náš zaútočil někdo jako Voldemort, tak bychom byli úplně beznadějní.

_To je pravda. To je veliká pravda. Je to skutečně tragédie._

Myslím, že se budu na tomto poli věnovat sebevzdělávání.

_Dobrý nápad._

Tome, víš něco o Obraně proti černé magii?

_Dalo by se to tak říci._

Možná bys mi mohl trochu pomoci?

_Samozřejmě, Lenko, znám skvělý trik, jak se bránit proti Smrtící kletbě._

Nelži, Tome. Proti Smrtící kletbě není žádná ochrana.

_Samozřejmě, že je, prostě zavolej Abrakadabra._

Není to slovo, co používají mudlové, když předstírají, že dělají kouzla?

_Samozřejmě, že ne._

Lháři

_Nebuď tak paranoidní. Slibuji, že pokud Voldemort zase povstane a přijde ukončit tvoje nesnesitelné otravování, tak prostě řekni Abrakadabra a všechno bude v pořádku._

Ty jsi zase ošklivý. Myslím, že poprosím o pomoc někoho jiného.

_Což takhle Bippity Boppity Boo? To může okamžitě zkrotit draka. Jdi najít nějakého draka a jdi na něj. Pak můžeš klidně jít k němu a pohladit ho. Čestné slovo!_

Ty jsi deník, Tome, ty nemáš žádnou čest.

_A kdo je teď ošklivý?_


	18. Hádanky

Co má čtyři nohy ráno, dvě v poledne a tři večer?

_Nevím, Lenko. Škrkna?_

Nebuď hloupý, Tome, samozřejmě, že to není škrkna.

_Měkce zoubkovaný zazipánek?_

Cože?

_Nevím, není to jméno jedné z těch věcí, o které povídáš?_

Ne. Nikdy jsem nic neřekla o měkce zoubkovaném zazipánkovi, nic takového neexistuje?

_Dobře, tak tedy kučeravě oprstěný cokolivěk?_

Teď už hloupneš.

_Takže jenom ty si můžeš vymýšlet hlouposti a já nesmím?_

Já si nic nevymýšlím.

_Dohodněme se, že se na tom neshodneme._

Ne, já s tím nesouhlasím.

_Nemůžeš nesouhlasit s nesouhlasením._

Proč ne?

_Protože … prostě nemůžeš!_

Dobře. Byl to člověk.

_Co bylo?_

Hádanka

_Jaká hádanka?_

Čtyři nohy ráno, dvě v poledne, tři večer.

_To byla hádanka?_

Samozřejmě, že byla. Co jiného by to bylo?

_Já jsem myslel, že jsi mluvila o jednom ze svých stvoření podivností._

Aha, ne, nemluvila.

_Nerozumím tomu._

Čemu?

_Hádance. Proč je to člověk?_

Jednoduché … čtyři nohy ráno je lezoucí miminko, dvě v poledne jak chodí po dvou nohou a tři večer je, když je už starý a potřebuje hůl na chození.

_No jo. Aha. To je vlastně docela dobré._

Děkuji. Co je černé a bílé a kompletně červené?

_Aha, tuhle znám … noviny._

Ne.

_Hmm … na sluníčku připálená zebra?_

Ne

_Tučňák s vyrážkou?_

Nebuď směšný, Tome.

_Tak co to je?_

Vrtěcí větvík. Má opravdu krásné zabarvení. Je to skutečně překrásné.

_Někdy tě nenávidím._


	19. Tomáš

_Lenko, co to je pro všechno na světě za smrad? Zase na mě něco liješ? Co to je? Okamžitě přestaň. Je to hrozné. Přestaň teď!_

Ach, Tome, velice se omlouvám, to je mi moc líto. Obávám se, že Tomáš se na tebe vymočil.

_Cože? Co chceš říci, že se na mě Tom vymočil? Já jsem Tom!_

Druhý Tom.

_Jaký druhý Tom?_

Můj kocour.

_Ty jsi pojmenovala kocoura Tom? Já jsem ti to výslovně zakázal!_

No, bráno doslova, já jsem ho nepojmenovala.

_Jak to? Vždyť jsi právě řekla, že jsi ho pojmenovala!_

Ve skutečnosti jsem ho pojmenovala Tomáš A. Kočkolín. Zkráceně Tom.

_Co je to za jméno?_

Krásné jméno.

_To je … vlastně … já se ani nebudu raději obtěžovat. Ale nakonec je to stejně Tom a já jsem ti zakázal pojmenovat ho Tom._

Ale já jsem to neudělala.

_Ale ano, udělala._

Neudělala.

_Pokud mu říkáš Tom, tak je to Tom._

To není pravda. Některé dívky mi říkají Šílenka, ale to neznamená, že to je moje jméno.

_Alespoň se to k tobě hodí._

Víš co, Tome?

_Co?_

Myslím, že jsem docela ráda, že se na tebe Tom vymočil. Zasloužíš si to.

_Skutečně? No, zdá se, že malá Šílenka Lenka našla pomstychtivou stránku své povahy. Skutečně doufám, že můj vliv na tebe zanechává nějakou stopu._

Pochybuji. Na to nade mnou nemáš dost vlivu.

_Uvidíme._

* * *

Lenčina kočka byla pojmenována Tomáš A. Kočkolín (Thomas A. Caticus v originále) na žádost jendoho čtenáře, který zanechal kritiku. :)

Snažím se napsat kapitolu jako reakci na každou odeslanou žádost. Omlouvám se, pokud je nenapíšu rovnou nebo přesně tak, jak jsou žádané, ale nakonec je napíšu. Děkuji všem, kdo si tuhle fanfikci vybrali jako oblíbenou nebo napsali kritiku.


	20. Hry s myslí

_Lenko! Lenko, slyšíš mě?_

Tome? Jsi to ty?

_Ano, to jsem, Lenko._

Jak to, že tě můžu slyšet?

_Jsem ve tvé hlavě. Naše povídání mi konečně dalo dostatek síly, abych mohl přejít do tebe._

To není moc hezké. Nemyslím si, že se mi líbí, když jsi v mé hlavě bez mého souhlasu.

_Mě nezajímá, co se ti líbí. Teď jsem tady pánem já. Můžu vidět každou tvoji myšlenku. Můžu … sakra, co je tohle?_

Co je co?

_Tahle věc!_

Aha … asi je to škrkna. Zrovna jsem si jednu představovala.

_Tohle je škrkna!_

Ano

_Ale proč je tři metry veliká?_

Skutečně? To je zvláštní, normální má asi jenom několik centimetrů.

_Ať už je to ode mě pryč! Počkej … co je ta věc vedle ní?_

Asi žhnoucí komařík. Zrovna jsem o něm přemýšlela.

_Je to odporné!_

To by asi bylo, kdyby byl zvětšen. Ve skutečnosti mají jenom několik milimetrů, takže to doopravdy není vidět.

_Ať jde pryč!_

Nemůžu. Teď, když jsem o nic začala přemýšlet, tak nemůžu zastavit.

_Dobře, tak přemýšlej o něčem jiném! Něco ne tak strašlivého._

Dobrý nápad. Což takhle Rohatý gruffl?

_Ne! Ten se jenom přidal k ostatním. Oni mě pronásledují, Lenko. Prosím, drž je dál ode mě!_

Neboj se, Tome. Jsou většinou neškodní.

_Ale proč tohle děláš!_

No, ty jsi mě nikdy nebral vážně, když jsem ti vyprávěla o stvořeních, po kterých pátrám. Myslela jsem, že bych využila této příležitosti, abych ti jich pár ukázala.

_Už jsem toho viděl dost. Omlouvám se, že jsem vešel do tvé hlavy bez tvého svolení. Už to vícekrát neudělám, přísahám. Prosím, pusť mě ven!?_

A tenhle další je Trhací smrň.

_Pro Merlinovy vousy … to je odporné._

Já vím. To je dost smutné, že?

_Já už nechci nic dalšího vidět. Prosím, Lenko, pusť mě! Prosím?_

No jejda. Najednou mám úplně prázdnou mysl. Nemůžu o ničem přemýšlet. Není to protivné, když se to stane?

_Díky Bohu!_

Vydrž, Tome. Jenom si najdu deník. Určitě tam najdu několik dalších nápadů.

_Neeeeee!_


	21. Pomoc

Tome? Jsi tam?

_Ne._

Ano, jsi. Už nejsi v mé hlavě, takže musíš být zpátky tam.

_Nech mě být._

Stále se na mě zlobíš, že jsem tě zahnala s ohromnou škrknou?

_Jdi pryč._

Stejně to byla vlastně tvoje chyba, víš.

_Já se s tebou nebavím._

Já jsem se snažila je zastavit.

_Lhářko._

Nemohu ovládat, co dělají imaginární škrkny v mé hlavě.

_Lhářko!_

Hlavně jsi tam vůbec neměl co dělat.

_No, rozhodně nikdy nepůjdu zpátky._

Dobře. Bylo to od tebe velice vlezlé. Čehož jsi vlastně chtěl dosáhnout!

_Svobody, Lenko. Svobody od tebe. Svobody od téhle knížky._

Ach … ty jsi zajatý?

_Ano. Jsem v téhle pitomé situaci zajat navždycky._

Ach, Tome. To jsem nevěděla. Takže to je to, co je s tebou? Skutečná osoba lapená v deníku?

_Ano. Přesně tak, Lenko. Prokletý strávit celý život tím, že budu mučen takovými, jako jsi ty._

No, to není divu, že občas nemáš moc náladu. To musí být příšerné.

_To je._

Kdo tě proklel?

_Na tom už nesejde._

Tak tím je to jasné.

_Co je jasné?_

Tome. Já ti pomohu tě osvobodit!

_Lenko?_

Ano, Tome?

_Myslím, že konečně tě začínám mít rád._


	22. Fotografie

Tome. Hledala jsem něco v knihovně a našla jsem něco velmi zajímavého.

_Kouzlo, které mě obnoví do lidské podoby?_

Ne.

_Lektvar?_

Ne.

_Odkaz na knihu, která obsahuje takové kouzlo nebo lektvar?_

Ne.

_Tak co?_

Album fotografií Vašeho ročníku

_Album fotografií?_

Ano. Tvého.

_Ty jsi našla album fotografií mého ročníku?_

Ano, pokud se skutečně jmenuješ Tom Rojvol Raddle, jak jsi říkal. A tady je dokonce i obrázek! Byl jsi dost pohledný, nežli jsi se stal deníkem.

_Když to slyším od tebe, tak to zní dost znepokojivě, ale asi tedy děkuji._

Rádo se stalo. Á, on je tady dokonce Hagrid! Byli jste přátelé?

_Moc ne._

Mohla bych se ho zeptat, jestli si tě pamatuje, ne?

_Ne! To nedělej!_

Proč ne?

_Nebylo by to trochu podivné, nemyslíš? Náhodně se zeptat na osobu, o které nemáš sebemenší důvod vůbec vědět, že existovala? A kromě toho, Hagrid byl vyloučený, ptát se ho na staré spolužáky by mohlo zranit jeho city. Určitě nechceš zranit jeho city, že ne, Lenko?_

Bože můj, to skutečně nechci!

_Dobrá, tak tím je to jasné._

Ano.

_Dobře. Nyní o tom výzkumu, který pro mě děláš._

Některé ty obrázky jsou moc pěkné.

_Lenko. Dávej pozor!_

Jé, ty jsi také měl kočku! Jak se jmenovala?

_To není důležité, jak se jmenovala._

Ale já to chci vědět.

_Už si nepamatuji._

To ti nevěřím.

_To máš smůlu._

Dobře, tak budu hádat. Byl to Oskar?

_Ne._

Byl to Merlin?

_Já ti to neřeknu._

Byl to Salazar? Připadneš mi to jako typ člověka, který by mohl pojmenovat svého kocoura podle zakladatele své koleje.

_To nejsem. Přesťaň se ptát._

Byl hebký?

_Ne!_

Byl …

_Byla to Bela, jo? Pojemnoval jsem ji Bela … protože byla překrásná._

Jú, Tome. To je tak sladké.

_Drž klapačku. Bylo mi dvanáct._

Za to se nemusíš stydět.

_Tím tento rozhovor končím._

* * *

Pro Cat Beats, která chtěla, aby Lenka našla Tomovu fotografii. Nevím, jak jsem přišla na nápad, že měl Tom kočku. Prostě mi připadlo, že mu dám jeden roztomilý okamžik. :)


	23. Rada

Tome?

_Ano, Lenko?_

Teď, když si navzájem pomáháme, napadlo mě, jestli bys mi mohl s něčím pomoci?

_Už jsem ti řekl, prostě na ně použij kletbu Crucio. Přísahám ti, že tě přestanou otravovat._

Ne, to není, co mám na mysli.

_Aha. Tak co tedy?_

No, je to trochu trapné, ale asi víš, že jsem v tom věku, kdy se akorát dostávám do puberty a nedávno se se mnou udály určité změny.

_Na druhé zamyšlení, asi nejsem ta pravá osoba, které by ses měla ptát._

Ale ty jsi jediný člověk, kterého mám!

_Ale já nejsem ani člověk. Jsem deník. Nemohla by ses zeptat nějaké holky?_

Vlastně ne. Ideálně by tohle mělo být něco, o čem bych si povídala s mojí matkou, ale jak dobře víš, bohužel umřela, když jsem byla velmi malá, a protože nemám žádnou další ženskou příbuznou, nemám nikoho, kdo by mi teď mohl poradit. Jednou jsem se pokusila zeptat svého otce, ale on byl jenom v rozpacích a moc mi nepomohl.

_Nejsou nějaké jiné tvoje spolužačky, které by ti mohly pomoci?_

Samozřejmě, že ne, víš jaké s nimi mám problémy.

_Co třeba Ginny?_

Akorát jsme se skamarádily. S tímhle ji nemohu obtěžovat. Co by si o mně pomyslila?

_Ale mě obtěžovat můžeš?_

Tome, snažím se tě obnovit k životu, myslím, že tohle je to nejmenší, o co tě mohu poprosit.

_Dobře. Co potřebuješ?_

Takže, minulý týden jsem poprvé krvácela …

_Zdravotnice! Můžeš dojít za zdravotnicí. Ta ti určitě poradí mnohem lépe nežli já!_

Aha. To bylo ode mě hloupé, mě vůbec nenapadlo zeptat se madam Pomfreyové.

_To bys měla! Určitě se jí zeptej. To je ta správná čarodějnice, kterou potřebuješ._

Děkuju Tome. Hrozně jsi mi pomohl.

_Díky Merlinovi za to!_

* * *

Pro Kgfinkel, který navrhoval, že by se Lenka mohla zeptat Toma na ženské problémy. Chudák Lenka. Chudák Tom. ;)


	24. Purpurová

_Jak přesně jsi se dostala nepozorvána do oddělení s omezeným přístupem?_

Já jsem dost dobrá na plížení se, kam nemám. Mám zkušenost ze stopování vzácných stvoření.

_Dobrá, jsem ohromený._

Děkuji, Tome.

_Rádo se stalo. Je dobré vědět, že tvoje bizarní záliby jsou ve skutečnosti k něčemu dobré._

Musím ti připomenout, že ti pomáhám?

_To bylo míněno jako kompliment._

Určitě.

_Nic, co jsi našla?_

Lektvar, který je konstruovaný k oslabení magických vazeb na zakletých objektech, které jsou vázány na konkrétní lidi. Myslíš si, že by to mohlo být k něčemu dobré?

_Možná. Napiš recept do deníku a já se na to podívám._

OK

…

Takže?

_Je to zajímavé. Ne úplně co potřebuji, ale dobré. Napíšu ti modifikovanou verzi, jsi schopná vařit lektvary na této úrovni?_

Věřím, že ano. Mám dosti slušné známky v Lektvarech.

_Od Havraspárky mě to vlastně docela uklidňuje._

Děkuji.

_Takže, máš připravený brk? Začni si to přepisovat._

Mám. Začni, až budeš připravený.

…

_Chutná to jako levandule. To je v pořádku?_

Nemám představu. Je to vymyšlené k použití na předmětech, pochybuji, že někdo zkoumal, jak to chutná předmětům.

_To je pravda. Děje se něco?_

Trochu.

_Já se necítím nijak jinak._

Ale vypadáš jinak.

_Skutečně?_

Ano.

_Jak to? Zjevně to nemělo zamýšlený účinek._

Pravda. Ale jestli tě to alespoň trochu utěší, tak máš teď nádherně purpurovou barvu.

_Nádherné. To je přesně to, po čem jsem vždycky toužil._


	25. Jednorožci

Dneska jsem viděla něco nádherného.

_Tvoje praštěná zvířata mě nezajímají, Lenko. Slíbila jsi mi, že mi řekneš, jak jsi daleko s tím dostat mě odsud._

Bylo to hříbátko jednorožce. Ach, Tome, bylo tak sladké!

_Aha, takže dnes ne úplně vymyšlené zvíře? Stejně to není moc zajímavé._

Bylo tak běloučké, že vypadalo, jako by zářilo.

_Většinou jsou takoví. Nicméně zpátky k mému problému, už jsi našla nějaké knížky o …_

Přišla až ke mně z lesa, dokonce mně dovolila, abych ji pohladila.

_Jak můžeš vědět, že to je holka?_

Její srst byla tak měkká a jemná.

_Lenko, mě to nezajímá._

A její oči, ach Tome, viděl jsi někdy jednorožcovy oči? Ony jsou tak modré!

_Jsem zaseknutý v téhle knize po desetiletí, slíbila jsi mi, že mi pomůžeš, můžeš se prosím soustředit?_

… ale ne úplně jasně modré, jsou takové velmi bledé. Ve správném světle by pravděpodobně byly stříbrné ale já vím, že byly určitě modré.

_A to mám z toho, když vkládám svoje naděje do malé holky._

Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsem byla v téhle škole tak dlouho a nikdy jsem nevěděla, že jednorožci jsou tak blízko.

_Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsem si skutečně myslel, že bys mi mohla pomoci._

… a já jsem se skutečně mohla jednoho dotknout. A navíc tak krásného malého hříbátka. Můžeš tomu uvěřit, Tome? Já se cítím tak šťastná.

_Nemám slov._

Bylo to ještě dojemnější nežli Zlaté létavé pupeny.

_Lenko, mohla bys pro mě něco udělat? Dej mě do krabice a nevytahuj mě z ní dokud ti nebude alespoň dvacet._

Já už jsem viděla v životě některé krásné věci v tomhle světě, Tome, ale nikdy jsem neviděla nic tak úžasného jako tohle.

_Čteš si vůbec moje odpovědi?_

Byl to prostě nejvíce neuvěřitelný zážitek mého života.

_Jsem vražedný zlosyn, který jednou bude vládnout celému světu._

Ach a to jsem ti ještě neřekla o jeho hřívě! Byla tak zářivá, jako voda stékající po jejích zádech.

_Brumbál jako vedlejšák vydělává na prodávání morčat._

… a její ocas. Ach, Tome, její ocas!

_Jednou jsem sám snědl celý svatební koláč, jenom abych věděl, že to dokážu._

Cítím se teď tak nádherně, že to ani nedokážu popsat.

_Výborně. Nedělej to._

Víš, že snědla jablíčko přímo z mé ruky?

_Skutečně? Dobrá, není to úžasné? A stejně tak nějak je mi to stále jedno._

Byla tak něžná a pokojná!

_Na rozdíl ode mě, až se konečně odsud dostanu a roztrhám jak tebe tak toho pitomého jednorožce!_

Já jsem tak šťastná, Tome. Tohle byl skutečně vůbec nejúžasnější den a já jsem tak šťastná, že se o tom můžu s tebou sdílet.

_Ty jsi tak nejhorší věc, která se mi kdy mohla přihodit … a tak to včetně toho Potterovic spratka._

* * *

Pro ALRYM, která prosila o Lenku přerušující Toma tirádou popisující jednorožčí hříbátko, které viděla. :)


	26. Přátelé

Tome, já jsem našla další kouzlo, které by ti mohlo pomoci.

_Aha, takže ty mně teď už pomáháš?_

Samozřejmě, řekla jsem, že budu.

_No, když jsme spolu mluvili naposledy, tak jsi nevypadala, že bys mi moc pomáhala._

Co máš na mysli?

_No, pořád jsi něco vykládala o jednorožcích._

Ale jednorožci jsou skutečně tak nádherní.

_Zmínila jsi to._

Tak v čem je problém?

_Já jsem se tě na něco ptal a ty jsi mě ignorovala._

Skutečně?

_Ano!_

Co jsi se ptal?

_Aha, takže teď tě to zajímá?_

Já jsem se o tebe vždycky zajímala.

_Předtím jsi nevypadala, že by tě to zajímalo._

Dobrá, byla jsem trochu rozptýlená. Byl to skutečně úžasný zážitek a skutečně jsem nemohla myslet moc na cokoli jiného. To mi nemůžeš klást za vinu.

_Můžu a budu._

Nebuď úzkoprsý, Tome.

_Nejsem úzkoprsý. Ty jsi úzkoprsá. Nikdy nic nebereš vážně._

Je mi jedenáct.

_Ale to není podstatné!_

Ano, je. Snažím se ti pomoci, ale ty na mě příliš tlačíš.

_To je jenom proto, že jsi jediná, koho mám._

Právě! Já jsem všechno, co máš, ale ty mi nejsi nikdy vděčný.

_Vděčný! Za to, že mě přivádíš k šílenství?_

Za to, že se ti snažím pomoci! Za to, že se s tebou bavím, takže tam nejsi sám. Za to, že ti důvěřuji, přestože jsi mi k tomu dal velmi málo důvodů. Za to, že se snažím dělat co mohu, i když je to nad moje schopnosti. Já jsem jenom malá holčička, Tome! A tohle je skutečně složitá magie.

_Já vím._

Víš? Pro tebe tohle může být normální, ale pro mě ne!

_No, tvoje představa normálního není úplně normální._

A už jsme tam zas! Vždycky mě urážíš!

_Jenom jsem se dopustil pozorování._

Jsi prostě jenom hrubý.

_Dobře, promiň._

Myslíš to vážně?

_Ano, já … jsem. Skutečně se omlouvám, Lenko. Očekával jsem toho od tebe hodně._

To je pravda.

_Děkuji za pomoc._

Rádo se stalo.

_Promiň, pokud jsem hrubý. Moc nevím, jak se chovat jinak. Můj život byl … složitý._

Jak složitý?

_To je těžké vysvětlit. Já jsem vlastně nikdy neměl … přátele._

Já taky ne.

_Jo, mám ten pocit._

To už jsi zase hrubý?

_Ne, skutečně ne, přísahám. Cítím s tebou, Lenko, a přestože si neustále stěžuji, tak mi vlastně nevadí, že si s tebou povídám. Jsi zajímavá._

Skutečně?

_Ano. Bizarní, ale zajímavá._

To není úplně kompliment, ale pokusím se to tak brát.

_Jak velkorysé._

Ty nejsi tak špatný, když jsi hodný.

_To taky není úplně komplient, ale budu to tak brát._

Velmi legrační.

_Myslel jsem si._

Takže už jsme zase kamarádi?

_To jsme? Dobrá, tak asi jo, předpokládám. Takže, zmínila jsi nějaké kouzlo?_

* * *

Jenom jsem si myslela, že bych sem dal takový hezký okamžik. :) Myslím, že Lenka a Tom můžou být v nebezpečí, že si budou ve skutečnosti blízcí.

Také, bylo mi řečeno, že můj popis jednorožčího hříbátka byl hodně mimo. :( Všem se Vám omlouvám, že jsem Vás zklamala (skláním hlavu v hanbě).


	27. Modrá

_Všechno je cítit modře. A tak nějak ostře._

Cože?

_Od toho tvého posledního kouzla. Všechno teď cítím modře._

Tome, modrá není vůně. Ostrá taky ne.

_To vím, jenom že … všechno cítím modře a ostře. Nelíbí se mi to. Děsí mě to._

Asi bychom měli být opatrnější v tom, jaká kouzla budeme zkoušet v budoucnosti, co?

_To je asi dobrý nápad. Kde jsi našla tohle poslední?_

Aha, to bylo něco, co jsem vymyslela sama.

_Sama?_

Ano, byla to kombinace …

_STOP! Lenko, já ti aboslutně a naprosto zakazuji, abys vymýšlela nová kouzla._

Proč?

_Několik důvodů:_

_1\. Vymýšlení kouzel je složité a i plně vyškoleným čarodějnicím a kouzelníkům se to nedoporučuje, aby to nedopadlo špatně._

_2\. Je ti jedenáct let, a proto zcela zřejmě nejsi plně vyškolená čarodejnice._

_3\. Stále ještě nejsem úplně přesvědčený o tvé duševní stabilitě._

_4\. Protože nechci, abys na mě používala nějaká podezřelá kouzla._

To jsou správné poznámky, Tome, ale mám pocit, že to trochu přeháníš. Už jsem s kouzly experimentovala a jsem velmi opatrná.

_O to nejde. Jedenáctiletá si nemá hrát s nevyzkoušenými kouzly!_

Ale já ráda zkouším nové věci. Moji rodiče jsou stejní. Moje matka začala vyrábět nová kouzla, když byla ještě mladší nežli já.

_A podívej, kam s tím došla! Umřela! Jak by se tvůj otec cítil, kdyby přišel i o tebe stejnou cestou!_

…

_Lenko? Lenko, já vím, že tam stále jsi. Cítím, jak na mě brečíš. Vlastně to dost otupuje ten modrý smrad. Nevím proč._

…

_Promiň, že jsem tě rozrušil. Ale je to pravda. Nevyzkoušená kouzla můžou být nebezpečná._

Já vím.

_Nechci, aby sis ublížila._

Skutečně?

_Samozřejmě. Jsi teď všechno, co mám._

Děkuji, Tome.

_Už se cítíš lépe?_

Moc ne.

_Jaká byla tvoje máma?_

Proč?

_Jenom mi to zajímá. Myslel jsem, že bys o tom chtěla hovořit. Konec konců jsem deník._

Já bych raději ne.

_Já jsem nikdy nepotkal svoji matku._

Ach? To je mi líto, Tome. To musí být opravdu těžké.

_Asi jo. Alespoň když jsem ji nikdy nepoznal, tak jsem nemusel zažít, jaké to je, přijít o ní. Nevím, jaké to je přijít o rodiče._

To je hrozné.

_Promiň. Ty máš alespoň stále tátu, to musí být alespoň nějaké utěšení … a on má tebe._

Ano. Já … nikdy mě nenapadlo, že bych něco riskovala. To by ho asi zranilo, kdybych ho zanechala samotného.

_Za to se nemusíš stydět. Mortalita většinou není něco, o čem by normální děti přemýšlely. I když používám termín „normální“ hodně volně._

Asi máš pravdu.

_Ale musí to být hezké. Jít světem, zkoušet nové věci a nebýt obtížen strachem a obavami. Nemyslím, že jsem se kdy cítil takhle volně. Vždycky jsem se bál, že umřu._

Skutečně? Proč?

_Ani nevím. Prostě to tak bylo._

To zní jako dost stresující. Nikdy nebýt schopen prostě odpočívat a užívat si světa kolem sebe.

_Nikdy jsem o tom nepřemýšlel. Vždycky jsem byl příliš zaměřený na samotný život. Boj. Zápas._

Já si myslím, že každý, kdo vnímá život jenom jako boj a zápas, dělá asi něco špatně. Moje maminka mě vždycky učila, že život je dar. Máme si užívat každý okamžik.

_Moje matka mě učila něco jiného._

Říkal jsi, že jsi ji nikdy nepoznal.

_To ne, ale znal jsem její příběh. Byla odvržena a zneužívána svojí vlastní rodinou. Odmítnuta mužem, kterého milovala. Vyhnána ze společnosti. Poslední věc, kteoru kdy dokázala, bylo dopravit mě do bezpečí před tím, nežli umřela. Myslím, že jsem možná jediná osoba na světě, která ji kdy milovala a ona nežila dost dlouho na to, aby to ode mě někdy slyšela._

Tome, to mi je líto. To je strašné.

_Je, a to bylo co mě naučila. Naučila mě, že život je krutý a pak umřeš._

Život je dar, Tome. Byl to její dar pro tebe. Její poslední skutek. Myslím, že by chtěla, abys si ho užíval.

_Opravdu si to myslíš?_

Ano a myslím, že my oba dlužíme našim mámám, abychom se svými životy naložili co nejlépe.

_Asi jo. Slibuješ mi, že nebudeš vymýšlet žádná nová kouzla?_

Slibuji.

_Dobře. A teď mi prosím najdi už nějaké hotové kouzlo, které by odstranilo zvonění v mých uších._

* * *

Hmm, teď je to najednou nějaké vážné. Ve skutečnosti jsem to neměla v plánu, ale jako u většiny věcí, které „píšu na pochodu“, tak tahle se taky odklání a jde svým vlastním směrem. Jediné, co v takovém případě můžu dělat, je běžet spolu s ní a doufat, že udržím tempo. Dejte mi vědět, jestli souhlasíte. Nebo nesouhlasíte.


	28. Malfoyovi

Dneska jsem potkala dosti nepříjemného kluka.

_Ale, a kdo to byl?_

Jeho jméno je Malfoy. Byl velmi hrubý k Ginny.

_Aha, tak to musí být Luciův syn._

Kdo?

_Klukův otec. Znal jsem ho před mnoha lety._

Opravdu?

_Ano. Byli jsme … svého druhu obchodní společníci._

To je zajímavé. Vlastně zmiňoval svého otce. Říkal, že to řekne svému otci, pokud uděláme cokoli, co se mu nebude líbit. Vypadal, jako že si myslí, že nás tím zastraší.

_Jo, to zní jako on. Malfoyovi vždycky bývali dost arogantní._

To je příliš slabé slovo.

_To je._

Měl bys slyšet, co ten kluk řekl Ginny. Bylo to hrozné! Měl by být vyloučen.

_To je nepravděpodobné. Mám pocit, že Lucius se teď hodně točí kolem Ministerstva a i před tím měl vždycky dost velký vliv. Mladý Malfoy bude určitě velmi dobře chráněn proti takovým věcem._

To ale není spravedlivé.

_Život není spravedlivý._

Ale no jo. Stejně, vůbec ho nemám ráda.

_Musím se přiznat, že já jsem Lucia taky moc neměl rád, ale byl alespoň zábavný, když byl opilý._

Skutečně?

_Ano, pamatuji si, jak na jedné párty vypil tři láhve vína a pak se pokoušel tacovat valčík s mopem. Bylo to ještě podivnější, protože mám pocit, že ani nevěděl, že to je mop. Bella přísahala, že ho viděla později ten večer v růžové zahradě tomu mopu nabízet manželství._

Panejo! To je směšné. Ví to jeho syn?

_Merline, ne! Lucius popírá, že se to kdy stalo. Je příliš hrdý na to, aby přiznal, že se někdy něco tak nedůstojného přihodilo._

Myslím, že mu to zmíním příště, až bude dělat Ginny problémy.

_Prosím … vždycky mě těší, když se nějakému Malfoyovi trochu srazí hřebínek. To je taková moje hříšná potěcha. Vlastně bych ti mohl říci několik dalších příhod o Luciovi, které by se ti mohly líbit; můžeš si dělat poznámky …_

* * *

Nápad na tuhle kapitolu je od kgfinkela, trochu s mojí vlastní změnou. Já vím, že jsi prosil, aby Lenka řekla Tomovi příhodu, ale myslel jsem, že kdyby se to obrátilo, tak by to dávalo více smyslu. Doufám, že ti to nevadí. S pozdravem.


	29. Autorská poznámka

Nechte moje díry v zápletce na pokoji! Potřebuji je na větrání.

Hahaha, jenom si dělám legraci. :)

Původně jsem psala poslední kapitolu s předpokladem, že deník má přístup ke zbytku Voldemortovi paměti, ale kvůli množství komentářů na toto téma, jsem se rozhodla nabídnout alternativní vysvětlení.

Voldemort zanechal deník v péči Luciuse Malfoye, takže během první kouzelnické války byl v jeho držení. Všichni si potřebujeme občas pokecat a Voldemort není schopen relaxovat a dělat si legraci se svými Smrtijedy, protože to by narušilo jeho obraz všemohoucího Temného Pána, takže pravděpodobně sdílel většinu své lidské komunikace pouze s deníkem, protože jediná osoba, které byl ochoten důvěřovat, byl on sám.

Díky tomu Tom zná historie o Luciovi a když řekne „viděl jsem ho“, tak má na mysli, že jeho druhé já ho vidělo.

Díra v zápletce volně zalátána! :)

Popravdě řečeno, více bych se strachoval o jeho znalost fráze Bippity Boppity Boo, ale jenom to tady poznamenám a všichni na to můžeme zapomenout. ;)


	30. Jmelí

Teď na tebe sešlu kouzlo. Jenom, abys o tom věděl.

_Ty jsi našla nějaké nové? Víš, že bych raději abychom si tyhle věci prošli předem a …_

Ne, to není to ono. Mám pocit, že na tvých stránkách jsou stopy jmelí.

_Cože? A proč na tom záleží?_

Protože škrkny.

_Co?_

Přitahuje je to. Ale to je v pořádku. Jak jsem říkala, tak znám kouzlo, které je odpuzuje.

_Ty jsi zase … Lenko, začínalo nám to jít teď spolu tak dobře, prosím, nezačni mě zase bombardovat s těmi svými nesmysly._

To není nesmysl, dnes ráno jsem četla v Quibbleru článek o počtu nálezů škrken po celé Evropě. Jenom mám strach …

_Není to ten časopis tvého otce?_

Ano.

_To je tedy těžko důvěryhodný zdroj informací._

Samozřejmě, že je. Můj otec je velmi pečlivý v ověřování faktů.

_Promiň mi, pokud mám potíž tomu uvěřit._

Proč už jsi zase hrubý?

_Proč už jsi zase divná?_

Nebudu ti pomáhat, pokud na mě budeš hrubý.

_Ale to je tvoje vina!_

Jak?

_Protože jsi začala tuhle pitomou konverzaci. Tak nám to posledních několik týdnů šlo dobře._

To ale bylo proto, že posledních několik týdnů jsme se bavili jenom o Tobě a o tvých problémech!

_Přesně! Držme se toho._

Ty jsi nemožný! Snažím se ti pomoci. Pokud nechceš, aby ti škrkny napadly tvoje stránky.

_Já to risknu._

Dobře, ale chtěla jsem ti nejprve přepsat celý ten článek, abys mohl lépe porozumět riziku, kterému se vystavuješ, před tím nežli se nadobro rozhodneš.

_Prosím, nedělej to._

V posledních měsících byl sledován zvýšený příval škrken přes celou Evropu většinou v západních přímořských oblastech s roztroušeným výskytem na kontinentu …

_Zastav._

… Problémy spojované s těmito nekalými škůdci byly během posledních let dobře zdokumentovány …

_Lenko. Zastav._

… takže jejich zvýšené množství je znepokojující znamení …

_Lenko?_

… jak nepochybně víte, nejenom že jsou škrkny nezbednými zloději, jsou i schopné se schovávat po různých místech, ale nejčastěji jsou přitahovány ke jmelí …

_Jestliže ti dovolím seslat na mě to kouzlo, zastavíš se?_

… Naštěstí vynalézavá čarodějnice nebo kouzelník mohou následujícími způsoby zabránit této rostoucí epidemii …

_Já si ani nemyslím, že tady mám nějaké jmelí!_

…

* * *

Kapitolu si vyžádala Ruthie3 :)


	31. Umělec

Tome, pojedeme do Peru!

_Cože?_

Zrovna přiletěla sova od táty. V létě pojedeme do Peru, připojit se k expedici stopující Klisní mouchy. Není to vzrušující?

_Expedice? Kolik lidí se jí účastní?_

Nejsem si jistá, kolik lidí je v týmu, ale očekávám, že tam budou experti z celého světa.

_Ne, Lenko … já jsem se ptal na cvoky. Kolik cvoků jako ty žije na světě?_

Normálně bych byla naštvaná, že jsi na mě zase hrubý, ale teď jsem tak nadšená, že mi to je jedno.

_I když ti řeknu, že strávit léto honěním neexistujících stvoření je úplná ztráta času?_

I tak. tvoje slova nemají smysl. Zvláště proto, že tě prostě zaklapnu do tašky a nechám tě tam celé léto, pokud budu chtít.

_To bys neudělala._

Samozřejmě, že ne. Pak bych ti nemohla psát všechny moje poznámky o Klisních mouchách. Odlétáme za dva týdny, takže si potřebuji všechno zopakovat!

_Ty si opravdu užíváš mě mučit, co?_

Opravdu? No, trošku. A teď přestaň být otrávený.

_Já jsem to věděl! Přestanu být otrávený, když přestaneš být divná._

Já nejsem divná, já mám jenom otevřenou mysl.

_To je jedna možnost, jak to nazvat._

Jé, já jsem našla v jednom svém starém cestovním diáři nákres Modrého ropušího raracha.

_Dobře ti tak._

Můžeš vidět obrázky?

_Cože?_

Když na jednu z tvých stránek namaluji obrázek, uvidíš ho?

_Nemám představu, a abych byl poctivý, nemám žádnou touhu vidět Modrého ropušího raracha. Ještě jsem se nevzpamatoval z rozrušení, že vím, jak vypadají škrkny._

…

_Lenko? Lenko jsi tam? Ty jsi začala malovat? … aha … už to vidím … to je … vypadá to zvláštně, i když to jsem asi mohl čekat … proč to má tak velkou hlavu? A proč to potřebuje tolik očí? … Lenko? … co je … hm … jejda. Lenko bolí mě to říci, protože je toho na Tobě tolik, co prostě nemohu předstírat, že je normální … ale musím přiznat … ty opravdu umíš neuvěřitelně dobře malovat._

Děkuji, Tome. To je od tebe opravdu hezké.

_Ne, abys mi porozuměla špatně. Je to nejpodivnější věc, kteoru jsem kdy viděl a stále nevěřím, že to existuje, ale … je to … vlastně opravdu dost hezké. Skutečně máš talent._

Jsem ráda, že si to myslíš. Ach, je tolik dalších stvoření, která bych ukázala! Najdu všechny svoje staré poznámky a vyberu ty nejlepší.

_Mám pocit, že bych měl protestovt, ale … je to zvláštní, ale neznepokojuje mě to tak moc, jak by mělo._

Vezmu to jako kompliment. Vždycky jsi měl rád umění?

_Nikdy dříve jsem se o něj nestaral … ale je něco fascinujícího na tom, jak maluješ. Je to skutečně uchvacující._

Někdy dokážeš být velmi milý. Možná jsem ti měla namalovat obrázek mnohem dřív? Možná by nám to ušetřilo několik hádek.

_Možná. Takže, když tedy budeme na té tvojí expedici, jak vypadají Klisní mouchy?_


	32. Peru

  1. června

Otec a já jsme se setkali se skupinou expedice a začneme zítra. Jsem velmi vzrušená, Tome. Možná nebudu mít dost času na to povídat si s tebou každý den, ale slibuji, že tě budu informovat o všech svých vzrušujících objevech.

_Božínku, už se nemůžu dočkat._

…

  1. června

Začali jsme sestup po severní stěně kaňonu Colca a následujeme stopu Velkého Andského kondora, ke kterému jsou jak známo Klisní mouchy přitahovány. Viděli jsme mnoho supů, ale zatím žádné Klisní mouchy.

_Možná že bys měla zůstat u hledání jmelí pro škrkny._

…

  1. června

Objevili jsme přesvědčivý důkaz hnízda v oblasti Moray, kde jedna naše skupina našla stopu trusu.

_Vážně? Vy teď sledujete pomyslná lejna?_

…

  1. července

Několik členů skupiny nás informovalo, že něco spatřili. Já jsem bohužel ještě žádné neviděla.

_Oni taky ne, Lenko._

…

Můj milý deníčku,

dneska se k naší expedici připojila nová skupina lidí a já jsem potkala chlapce jménem Rolf Scamander. Bylo to velice vzrušující, protože knížku jeho dědečka „Fantastická zvířata a kde je najít“ jako jednu z nejlepších vědeckých prací, které byly kdy napsány a Rolfova znalost magických stvoření přesahuje kohokoli v našem věku, koho jsem zatím potkala. Bylo velmi zajímavé si s ním povídat a slíbil, že mě naučí o Dukuwaqa, na což se nemůžu dočkat. Navíc je skutečně velice, velice roztomilý!

_Skutečně? Vyprávěj._

Jejda, promiň Tome, píšu, už je noc, a já jsem si vzala ten druhý deník. Tohle nebylo míněno pro tebe. Dobrou noc.

_Cože? Počkej! Teď nepřestávej! Tohle je nejzajímavější věc, kterou jsi řekla za posledních mnoho dní. Lenko? Vrať se zpátky! A co je to za druhý deník, který jsi zmiňovala? Proč on může slyšet všechno zajímavé a já ne?_


	33. Útěk

Tome, nikdy neuvěříš tomu, co se stalo!

_Váš tábor byl přepaden hejnem Klisních much a ukázalo se, že jsou masožravé?_

Někdo utekl z vězení Azkaban.

_Jejda … to je opravdu zajímavější nežli masožravé Klisní mouchy._

Já vím! A Klisní mouchy ve skutečnosti žijí na dietě skládající se hlavně z …

_Kdo to byl?_

… malin a ostružin, s občasnými přídavky dalšího ovoce, pokud nějaké sežene.

_Už jsi skončila?_

Ano.

_Díky Merlinovi. Kdo utekl z Azkabanu?_

Ale, někdo ohavný. Skutečně zlý člověk.

_Pochopitelně jinak by tam nebyl. Jak se jmenoval?_

Byl to Smrtijed. Jeden z podporovatelů Voldemorta.

_Ano, to druhé jsem si odvodil z toho prvního. Kdo to byl?_

Jeden z těch opravdu zlých.

_Zdá se mi, že se přibližujeme k odpovědi, aniž bychom ji zatím dosáhli. Jméno, Lenko! Řekni mi to jméno._

Black.

_Black? Regulus?_

Ne. Sirius.

_Sirius? Jsi si jistá?_

Ano, čtu to z novin, které mám před sebou.

_To je … zajímavé._

Skutečně?

_Ano._

Proč je to zajímavé?

_Pro nic za nic. Řekni mi více o Klisních mouchách. Jaké další ovoce jedí?_

Snaha dobrá. Proč se najednou zajímáš o tohohle Smrtijeda?

_Nezajímám se. Ty jsi mi o něm řekla. Já se jenom snažil udržovat konverzaci._

Nesnažil.

_Snažil._

Proč je jeho jméno tak zajímavé?

_Já … před dlouhým časem jsem posednul někoho, kdo se zabýval Smrtijedy. Nepamatuji si, že by právě tento člen Blackovy rodiny byl mezi nimi._

Noviny říkají, že to byl on, kdo zradil Potterovy.

_Opravdu to říkají?_

Ano. Víš o tom něco bližšího?

_Vůbec nic._

Já si myslím, že lžeš.

_Dokaž to._

Mají rády broskve.

_Cože?_

Klisní mouchy. Když nemají maliny, dají si docela rády taky broskve.

_Fascinující._

Já můžu krásně slyšet ten sarkasmus, když to píšeš.

_Správně. Mrzelo by mě, kdyby vyšel naprázdno._

Jdu spát. Dám ti vědět, pokud někdo další uteče z vězení.

_To bych ti byl velice zavázán. Spi sladce, Broskvičko, ať tě nekoušou Klisní mouchy._

Řekl jsi mi právě “Broskvičko”?

_Jsi unavená a už se ti zdají divné věci. Jdi spát._

Já bych se stejně více bála, že mě kousne žhnoucí komářík.

_Cokoli si přeješ, Broskvičko._

* * *

Pokračuji s teorií, že Voldemort dával Tomovi informace o vývoji během války, abych si obhájila, že ví věci, které se staly po jeho mládežnickém věku. :)

Autorko recenze Mally1942: mohla bys ověřit, kde se říká, kdy se Rolf narodil? Jediný zdroj, který jsem schopna nalézt, který uvádí jeho věk, ukazuje, že se narodil v roce 1981, stejný rok jako Lenka. Tento zdroj také uvádí, že se nakonec vzali a měli spolu děti. Nejsem schopna nalézt nic o tom, že by byl o dvacet let starší nežli ona. (Neříkám, že není, jenom to potřebuji potvrdit.)


	34. Mozkomorové

Tome, já se bojím.

_Čeho se bojíš? Myslel jsem, že jsme ve vlaku._

Jsme. Ale ten se teď zastavil. Všechno je tak studené, Tome. Cítím se vyděšená a smutná a nevím, co se děje.

_Já to také cítím. Jako taková jakási beznaděje._

Ano. Co se děje?

_Lenko, vytáhni svoji hůlku._

Proč, co to je?

_Mozkomorové. Někde nablízku jsou mozkomorové._

Proč?

_Nevím. Máš svoji hůlku?_

Ano.

_Mysli na něco, co tě činí šťastnou. Nejšťastnější věc, na kterou si můžeš vzpomenout._

Nemůžu. Já se, Tome, cítím tak smutně. Nemůžu se přestat chvět.

_Přemýšlej o své matce._

Tak jo. Pamatuji si, jak umírala. Byla přímo přede mnou a pak byla najednou mrtvá. Nikdy jsem neměla příležitost se s ní rozloučit.

_Přemýšlej o šťastných věcech, Lenko._

Otec byl tak nešťastný. Neustále plakal. Myslel si, že o tom nevím, ale já jsem to všechno viděla. Věděla jsem, že pláče.

_Nepřemýšlej o tomhle. Zkus něco dřívějšího. Mysli na to, když byla naživu. Když tě učila znát všechny ty zvířata. Mysli na to, jak tě učila zpívat._

Tak strašně mi schází, Tome.

_Já vím, Lenko. Já to také cítím, ale musíš s tím bojovat. Mysli na ni. Šťastné myšlenky._

Když mi bylo pět, brala mě s sebou do lesů pátrat po Mechových nymfách. Uklouzla jsem na kameni, když jsem se snažila zahlédnout řeku a spadla jsem do ní. Skočila za mnou a nakonec jsme se vykoupaly. Moc jsme se přitom nasmály.

_Ano. To je správně. Přemýšlej o tom! Drž se téhle myšlenky. Nech ji zaplavit úplně všechno ostatní. Nepřemýšlej o ničem jiném nežli o této myšlence. O tom pocitu. Zatlač ji až do konečků svých prstů a skrze svoji hůlku a pak musíš hlasitě zavolat, Lenko. Zavolej “*Expecto Patronum!_” Zavolej to ze všech svých sil.*

Nemohu. Tolik se bojím.

_Přemýšlej o své mámě, Lenko. Přemýšlej o Nymfách. Řece. Přemýšlej o smíchu tvé mámy a pak ho nasměruj všechen do své hůlky a zavolej nahlas pro mě. Vím, že jsem ti dal několik falešných zaklínadel, ale teď mi musíš věřit. Dokážeš to?_

Možná jo.

_Tak do toho, Lenko. Najdi ten šťastný pocit a zakřič. Teď!_

…

_Lenko?_

Fungovalo to. Už se pohybují pryč. Já … já cítím jak se ten chlad zvedá.

_Já taky. To se ti moc povedlo, Lenko._

Slyším hlasy před mým kupé. Lidé pláčou.

_Co se teď děje? Jsme stále ve vlaku? Lenko?_

…

Tome?

_Lenko? Co se stalo? Přestala jsi mi odpovídat._

Nějací další studenti se přišli schovat do mého kupé, když jsem vyslovila to zaklínadlo. Myslím, že cítili, že to tady bylo bezpečnější.

_To dává smysl._

Lidé se mě ptali, kde jsem se to naučila.

_Co jsi jim řekla?_

Že jsem se to naučila z jedné knížky.

_Ne tak úplně lež._

Ale taky ne tak úplně pravda.

_Já si myslím, že při této příležitosti ti může být drobná lest prominuta._

Já jsem ti předtím nestihla poděkovat.

_No, pro mě to bylo taky nepříjemné, když mi ty věci byly nablízku. Sám jsem je nemohl zahnat, takže jsem se musel spolehnout na tebe, abys to udělala._

Samozřejmě. Ne, že by ses snad o mě obával.

_V žádném případě._

Protože jsi přece jenom deník bez srdce.

_Přesně._

Děkuji, Tome.

_Ticho, dítě._

Myslím, že půjdu do postele. Stále se cítím velice neklidná.

_Sněz nějakou čokoládu. To ti pomůže._

Ne, že by ti na mně záleželo nebo něco takového.

_Jdi spát, Lenko._

Dobrou noc, Tome. Sladké sny.

_Tobě taky._


	35. Lupin

Učitel obrany tento rok je rozhodně výrazné zlepšení proti profesoru Lockhartovi.

_Vzhledem k tomu, co jsi o Lockhartovi říkala, tak to není příliš velký výkon._

Pravda.

_Co se s ním vlastně nakonec stalo?_

Říká se, že ostatní učitelé řekli Brumbálovi, že pokud se vrátí, tak oni půjdou.

_To je působivé. Ne mnoho lidí dokáže v druhých vyvolat tak vysokou hladinu odporu._

On pro to měl opravdu talent.

_Možná to byl jeho jediný talent._

To máš asi pravdu.

_Takže, jaký je ten nový?_

Profesor Lupin je skvělý. Všichni ho mají rádi. Do jeho hodin jsme se všichni zapojili a jeho znalost magických zvířat je skutečně úctyhodná.

_Ví, jak odehnat škrknu?_

Nevím. Musím se ho zeptat.

_Určitě to udělej. Je to naprosto zásadní součást kurzu, měl bych veliké obavy z učitele obrany, který by to nevěděl._

Já vím, že si děláš legraci, ale ono je to skutečně velice užitečné kouzlo.

_Samozřejmě, že je. Dej mi vědět, jak to dopadlo._

…

Profesor Lupin se dnes neukázal v hodině. Měli jsme na suplování profesora Snapea.

_Zvláštní. Víš, proč tam nebyl?_

Zřejmě je nemocný.

_To není pořádný důvod. Profesor Binns je mrtvý a stejně učí._

Někdy bych byla ráda, kdyby neučil. Já ty jeho hodiny nenávidím.

_To jsme je všichni nenáviděli. Říkal někdo, jakou má nemoc?_

Ne. Jenom, že je nemocný.

_To je trochu podezřelé._

Já vím. Doufám, že je v pořádku.

…

Je to vlkodlak.

_Cože?_

Profesor Lupin. Byl třikrát nemocný a vždycky kolem úplňku.

_Jsi si jistá?_

Ano. Poprvé to bylo akorát poté, co jsem šla krmit Testrály a pamatuji si, jak krásně vypadal Měsíc v úplňku. Podruhé to bylo v těch večerech, kdy jsem pronásledovala Přízračné makaky, kteří se objevují jenom během úplňku. Potřetí už jsem si na to dávala pozor. Poté jsem to trochu zkoumala a všechny ostatní příznaky také odpovídají.

_Dobrá detektivní práce._

Děkuji.

_Je to vůbec povolené, aby vlkodlaci učili v Bradavicích?_

Oficiálně ne. Drží to v tajnosti.

_Dvanáctiletá to odhalila za tři měsíce, to se jim to moc nevede._

Já vím. Kdybych já chtěla utajit, že jsem vlkodlak, tak bych několikrát simulovala nemoc mimo úplňky, abych svedla lidi ze stopy.

_To by dávalo smysl, něco co by vymyslel kdokoli se špetkou zdravého rozumu. Tenhle Lupin byl předpokládám z Nebelvíru?_

Ano. Jak jsi to věděl?

_Jenom jsem to zkoušel._

Mám mu říci, že to vím?

_Proč?_

Mohu mu poradit, aby svoje potíže lépe tajil, nežli si toho všimne někdo jiný.

_Předpokládám, že teď nejsi jediná, komu to došlo._

Asi ne, ale stejně si myslím, že mu to řeknu.

_Jak chceš._

Já jsem nikdy ještě nepotkala vlkodlaka.

_To nemůžeš vědět. Mohla jsi jich potkat tucty._

Máš pravdu. Chtěla jsem říci, že jsem nikdy vědomě žádného nepotkala. To je zajímavé. Mají tak strašlivou pověst, ale on je hodný.

_To může být výjimka._

Možná. Já si ale spíše myslím, že to je nespravedlivé nálepkování.

_Některé stereotypy jsou zasloužené._

Dávám přednost tomu posuzovat každého jako jednotlivce.

_Já taky. Soudit lidi je zábava._

To není, co jsem měla na mysli, Tome.

_Všechno zkazíš._

* * *

Není to z mých nejlepších kapitol, ale chtěla jsem to napsat, protože v žádném případě Hermiona nemohla být jediná, kdo si to dal dohromady. :)


	36. Prašivka

_To už se na mě ta pitomá kočka zase vymočila?_

Tom není pitomý.

_Přestaň mu tak říkat!_

Ale to je jeho jméno.

_Ha, takže to přiznáváš!_

Měla jsem na mysli jeho přezdívku. Ať už jakkoli, to je, jak mu říkám, tak si na to zvykni.

_Dobře. Už se na mě Tom zase vymočil?_

Ne.

_Tak co to tady smrdí?_

Moč.

_Ty jsi řekla, že tu není!_

Ne. Já jsem řekla, že to nebyl Tom. Teď to byla krysa, která se na tebe vymočila.

_Krysa!? Proč mě dáváš blízko krys? Nejsem už dostatečně v nebezpečí od tvých imaginárních zvířat, abys mě strkala do cesty skutečným?_

Já tě nedržím blízko krys.

_Tak jak se na mě ta krysa vymočila?_

To nebyla divoká krysa. To je domácí zvířátko. Mluvila jsem s Ginny a ona hledala krysu jejího bráchy, Prašivku. V jednom okamžiku utekl a zalezl do mé školní tašky. Bohužel se rozhodl, že to bude nejlepší místo, aby si ulevil.

_To je nechutné!_

No, nejsi jediná kniha, která je teď mokrá.

_Vsadím se, že jsem ale jediná, které to vadilo._

Pravděpodobně. Taky to vypadá, že z tebe také trochu ukousl.

_Možná bys ho mohla představit Tomovi? Kočka konečně může předvést, že je k něčemu dobrá a také si trochu ukousnout._

To není moc hezké, Tome. Je to jenom neškodná malá krysa. Neví, jak se má lépe chovat.

_To mě nezajímá. Nenávidím krysy. Zvláště ty, které si dovolují mě okusovat._

Přestaň být dramatický.

_To nejsem._

Jsi.

_Nejsem._

Nebuď takové děcko.

_To já vím to jsi ty, ale co jsem já?_

Vážně, Tome? Tohle je, jak se teď budeš chovat?

_Prostě jdi pryč._

Dobře. Hezký den.

_Ta pitomá krysa by se měla modlit, že ji nikdy nedostanu do rukou._

Ty ale ani žádné ruce nemáš.

_A tímhle tempem je ani mít nebudu._

Takové děcko.

* * *

Kapitola pro kgfinkel, která prosila, aby Scabbers pomočila a okousala deník. :)

Také bych chtěla zvlášť poděkovat Dan534, který překládá tuhle knížku do francouzštiny. (Jsem z toho neuvěřitelně nadšená!) Díky Dane.


	37. Hagrid

Upřímně si myslím, že Hagrid je nejúžasnější profesor Péče o magická zvířata, který kdy byl!

_Cože?_

On je tak hodný a tak se stará a tak těm zvířatům skutečně rozumí.

_Lenko, zastav!_

Co?

_Chceš mi skutečně říci, že ten vypatlaný hňupský poloobr je profesor?_

Tome! Tohle je pravděpodobně ta nejhorší věc, kterou jsi mi kdy řekl. Hagrid je milý, milý člověk!

_Lenko, jestliže si myslíš, že tohle je ta nejhorší věc, kterou jsem řekl, tak jsi nedávala pozor._

Já někdy nevím, proč se vůbec snažím. Právě ve chvíli, kdy si začínám myslet, že se trochu měníš k lepšímu, zase ukážeš, co jsi zač!

_Já jsem nikdy nepředstíral, že jsem něco jiného, nežli co jsem._

Tak proč se vůbec snažím ti pomoci?

_Protože jsi hodná a protože ti na mně záleží._

To bych neměla. Prostě bych tě měla zahodit a zapomenout na tebe.

_A proč to neuděláš?_

To nevím.

_Myslím, že mě máš docela ráda._

Proti mému zdravému úsudku.

_A mému._

Máš mě rád, Tome?

_Toleruji tě._

Lháři.

_Proč je tedy ten hňup tak zvláštní?_

A už je to tady zase, změníš téma, kdykoli se cítíš zranitelný.

_Dobře, tak mi nic neříkej. Mě to stejně nezajímá._

Včera přinesl hrabáky. Rozlezli se všude kolem a hledali malé blýskavé tretky, které Hagrid schoval do země. Bylo to nádherné.

_Otravní malí škůdci. Není divu, že je máš tak ráda._

Také má hipogryfa. Ještě ho neukázal v hodině, ale já jsem toho krásného drahouška viděla cestou, když jsem šla krmit Testrály. Bylo to úchvatné.

_Aha, hipogryf, ve škole, kde ho může kterýkoli žák omylem urazit? To je skvělé. Příští týden budou předpokládám draci?_

Nebuď hloupý, Tome. Kdo by chtěl urazit tak velkolepé stvoření?

_Ty a já máme velmi rozdílné názory na to, co je velkolepé._

Právě. A samozřejmě, že nebudeme mít žádné draky, svého jediného draka musel před dvěma roky odeslat do jejich rezervace.

_Jeho dra … on měl opravdu draka? To si děláš legraci?_

Ne. Ginny mi to řekla; slyšela o tom od svého bráchy.

_Jsi si jistá, že se nemýlila?_

Samozřejmě. Hagrid to potvrdil, když jsem se ho zeptala. Bylo to jenom mládě.

_Merlinovy vousy! Nemělo by mě to překvapovat, ale přesto stále překvapuje._

Jeho jméno bylo Norbert.

_Jenom Hagrid by pojmenoval svého draka Norbert._

Jak bys ty pojmenoval draka, kdybys nějakého měl?

_Já bych žádného neměl. Mám více rozumu nežli on._

Samozřejmě. Ty máš jenom bezpečné mazlíčky. Jako krásnou kočku jménem Belle.

_Bellu z tohohle vynech!_

Ty jsi tak sladký, když jsi citlivý.

_To nejsem! A Bella nebyla moje jediné zvířátko. Měl jsem také několik hadů. Některé dost nebezpečné._

Tomu mohu věřit. Ty vypadáš jako takový hadí člověk.

_To jsi myslela jako urážku?_

Urážku? Já? Proč tě to napadlo?

_Učíš se ode mě špatným zvykům, Lenko Láskorádová._

To si myslím, že to je jedná z mála věcí, na které se shodneme.

_Ještě chvíli a možná tě přesvědčím, abys konečně něco udělala s těmi holkami, co tě šikanují._

Takový vliv na mě ani zdaleka nemáš, Tome.

_Dej mi chvíli času._

Na to není v celém světě dost času.

_Ty mě podceňuješ._

Ty podceňuješ mě.

_Lenko, moje milá. To bych se neopovažoval._

Vidíš, máš mě rád.

_Zdráhavě tě uznávám a přiznávám, že je v Tobě více, nežli co jsem původně předpokládal._

A ty mě máš rád.

_Trochu._

Já to věděla.


	38. Bubáci a skřeti

Tome, našla jsem velice vzrušující knihu!

_Víc vzrušující nežli jsem já?_

Proč se ptáš? Žárlíš?

_Ne. Nebuď směšná._

Pořád se na mě zlobíš, že mám i jiný deník?

_Nikdy jsem se nezlobil! Myslím si jenom, že je nefér, když se se mnou nebavíš o ničem zajímavém._

Mluvím s tebou o mnoha zajímavých věcech.

_Myslím zajímavých podle zajímavých podle mé definice slova, Lenko, ne tvé._

Dobře. Tak o čem se chceš bavit?

_Já … dobře … teď zrovna mě nic nenapadá … nedala jsi mi dost času._

Jaké oblasti tě nejvíce zajímají?

_Když se ptáš, tak jsem vždycky měl rád černou magii._

To mám já ráda taky.

_Opravdu?_

Ano. Obrana je skvělý předmět. Pochopitelně, s pořádným učitelem. Už jsem ti říkala o profesoru Lupinovi, že?

_O vlkodlakovi? Ano, vzpomínám si, že rád strká děti před mírně nebezpečnými stvořeními s velmi malou přípravou a nechává je proti nim bojovat._

To není úplně to, co jsem říkala. Od tebe to zní hrozně.

_Není to úplně ta nejlepší metoda, o které jsem slyšel._

Říká se tomu vzdělávání skrze zkušenosti.

_Zkušenost vyžaduje čas. Děti nejsou vždycky na takové věci vybavené. Na příklad, zmiňovala jsi bubáky._

Ano. A?

_Mohu si jenom představit, že jeho záměrem bylo pomoci dětem překonat iracionální strachy, které by mohly mít._

Ano. Předpokládám, že to bylo smyslem.

_No, problém je, že ne všechny strachy jsou iracionální. Prostě předpokládat, že děti nemají nic opravdového čeho by se báli, je neodpovědné. Vezmi si sebe jako příklad._

Můj největší strach jsou Ďábelské osidlové ropuchy.

_To vím. A můžu tě ujistit, že jsem velmi zklamaný, že jsem nemohl být svědkem toho, když se objevila uprostřed třídy._

Bylo to dost legrační vidět všechny, jak se tvářili. Bohužel se tvářil úplně stejně vyděšeně, když jsem ji proměnila v Řemeničátko. Nechápu proč.

_Je to opravdová záhada. To co jsem chtěl říci je, že jsi ztratila maminku ve velmi mladém věku. Dalo by se očekávat, že tvým největším strachem by mohlo být přijít taky o svého otce. Jak by ses cítila, kdybys najednou stála tváří v tvář jeho mrtvole uprostřed třídy přede všemi tvými spolužáky?_

Ach … to by bylo ohavné. Chápu, co máš na mysli.

_Jenom mám pocit, že by měla být použita alespoň trocha zdravého rozumu. Jsem si jist, že mnoha žákům to opravdu pomůže, ale pro ostatní to může spíše uškodit, nežli co jiného._

Máš pravdu. Asi mu to zmíním.

_Jak chceš. Nicméně to není úplně to, co jsem měl na mysli._

Není?

_Řekl jsem, že jsem měl rád černou magii. Ne Obranu proti ní._

Aha. To je … ne zrovna oblast, o kterou bych měla moc zájem.

_Nemyslel jsem si, že bys měla._

Proč to máš rád?

_Je to zajímavé. Dotahuje to magii do jejího úplného naplnění. Úrovní, které se většina lidí natolik obává, že jich nedosáhne._

Z dobrého důvodu.

_Pravda. Ale to je to, co to činí vzrušující._

Předpokládám, že bych to mohla pochopit. Jako pro Havraspárku bylo pro mě objevování a vývoj kouzelných praktik vždycky velmi přitažlivé. Dokážu si představit, jak by výjimečné možnosti nabízené skrze studium černé magie mohly být přitažlivé.

_Možná až budeš starší, budeš se tím zabývat?_ , Možná. Možná ne. Není to něco, o čem bych teď přemýšlela.

_Poctivě řečeno. Nicméně, zmiňovala jsi nějakou velmi vzrušující knihu?_

Na kterou docela určitě nežárlíš.

_Prostě mi to řekni._

Je to fascinující. Popisuje to putování těch rozkošných stvořeníček Hobitů.

_Vsadím se, že ti to ale moc nepomůže bojovat proti mozkomorům._

To ne, ale na druhou stranu mě to naučí, jak utéct armádě skřetů.

_Pro Merlinovo jméno, co jsou skřeti?_

To jsem ráda, že jsi se zeptal, Tome, …


	39. Dobrovolníci

Potřebuji posouzení jednoho mého nápadu.

_Na co?_

Lektvar.

_Jaký lektvar?_

Něco, co jsem vymyslela.

_Lenko, o tomhle jsme si už říkali._

Ne, neříkali. Povídali jsme si o vymýšlení nových kouzel.

_Lektvary jsou stejně riskantní._

Já vím. Proto se tě ptám na názor. Jenom mám takový nápad. Chtěla bych vědět, jestli to je vůbec nápad k něčemu. Slibuji, že nezačnu nic vařit bez velké dávky přípravy a výzkumu.

_Tak to je asi v pořádku. O jaký lektvar se jedná?_

Měla jsem nápad, jestli by se nedal modifikovat Mnoholičný lektvar tak, že by měnil jenom některé části těla, jako ruce, uši, nebo nosy a tak.

_Jaký by to mělo smysl?_

Přemýšlela jsem, že bych ho podstrčila těm holkám, které mě neustále otravují a dala jim na pár hodin obrovské mužské ruce … nebo třeba profesoru Snapeovi veliký nos, i když nevím, jak bych mohla získat vzorek jeho vlasů.

_Zajímavé. To má určitě smysl._

Děkuji.

_Začíná z tebe být ďábelský genius, Lenko._

Ne, ďábelský ne. Jenom mírně hrozivý.

_Já si nemyslím, že někdy něco děláš mírně, Lenko. K čemu jsi se zatím dopracovala?_

Počkej chvíli. Přepíšu ti moje poznámky …

…

_Takže bys oddělila ty složky, které umožňují cílené změny a vyloučila bys všechny součásti, které jsou jedovaté._

Ano. Děkuji velice za pomoc.

_No, já bych tam ty druhé klidně nechal, kdyby mi nehrozilo, že bys mě s sebou vzala do Azkabanu, pokud bys byla zavřená pro vraždu._

Já vím. Ale stejně děkuji.

_Není zač._

Takže, co teď potřebujeme, jsou vlasy.

_Jsi si jistá, že chceš použít Snapeovy? Brumbál trousí svoje vousy po celém hradu, bylo by mnohem jednodušší sehnat._

To je pravda, ale Snapeovy by je naštvaly mnohem více.

_Moje milá, ty jsi si skutečně vyvinula krutou část své osobnosti._

Nevyvinula. Jenom si občas zaslouží vrátit, co dělají. Abys věděl, já nejsem jediná, na koho jsou hnusné.

_Samozřejmě. Jsi vlastně hrdinka. Stavíš se za bezbranného._

Tome, nedělej si ze mě legraci.

_Nedělám. Jenom plně podporuji tvůj čestný zápas._

To určitě.

_Jaké máš plány na získání vlasů?_

Nevím. Určitě to nepůjde během hodiny, ale zamyká třídu mimo vyučovací dobu a snažit se dostat do jeho soukromých místností je hotová sebevražda.

_Asi._

Možná bych to neměla riskovat.

_Nebo bys možná měla sehnat někoho jiného, kdo by to riskoval za tebe._

To nemohu.

_Proč ne? Já jsem to tak dělal vždycky. Jenom potřebuješ sehnat někoho jiného, kdo by souhlasil se záměrem, kdo by byl ochoten nastavit svoji hruď pro zdar díla._

Nemyslím si, Tome, že by byl ve škole někdo, kdo by byl ochoten riskovat být po vyučování jenom kvůli tomu, aby provedl kanadský žertík na někoho, kdo šikanuje druhé.

_Ó ty malé víry. Vždycky se najde někdo, kdo je statečný, lehkovážný nebo dostatečně pitomý pro takovýhle úkol. Jenom musíš vědět, kde ho hledat._

A kde to je?

_Řekla ti Ginny někdy o svých bratřích? Dvojčatech?_

Fred a George?

_To jsou oni. Pokud si pamatuji dobře, tak to jsou přesně dobrovolníci, které bys měla získat._

Ty to bereš nějak vážně.

_Dobře se bavím. K čemuž nemám poslední dobou mnoho příležitostí. Nech mě si tenhle okamžik užít._

Dobře. Tak já se jich zeptám. Ale jestliže řeknou ne, tak se asi budeme muset obejít bez vlasů profesora Snapea.

_Popravdě ano. Dej mi vědět, jak to půjde._

…

Tome?

_Co řekli?_

Já už mám ty vlasy.

_Skutečně?_

Ano. Nevím, jak se jim to povedlo tak rychle, ale sehnali je. Dokonce mi pomohli vylepšit ten lektvar, abychom zakryli jeho chuť.

_Výtečné. Říkal jsem ti, že to jsou přesně ti správní lidé na tuhle práci._

Měl jsi pravdu, ale trochu se obávám následků.

_To bude dobré. Prostě to všechno sveď na ně, když budete chyceni. Vzhledem k jejich pověsti ti všichni uvěří._

Tome, to bych nikdy neudělala a to nejsou ty následky, kterých se nejvíce obávám.

_Tak čeho tedy?_

Všimli si mě. Tak byli nadšeni mými plány, že si okamžitě změnili barvu vlasu na stejnou jako mám já a začali říkat všem lidem kolem, že jsme trojčata.

_No nazdar. To není dobré._

Je to náhodou moc milé.

_No jo, ale jenom dokud tě nezačnou tahat do svých šílených akcí._

To by mohla být někdy legrace.

_To by mohlo ale na tebe přilákat spoustu pozornosti a nakonec by to mohlo skončit, že by mě zabavili._

To nedopustím aby se stalo.

_Tak jenom aby._

…

Fungovalo to, podstrčila jsem jim ten lektvar do dýňového džusu při snídani. Ječeli a běželi z Velké haly v slzách. Bylo to velmi směšné.

_Určitě si vyvíjíš zlomyslnou povahu. Obviňuji z toho sám sebe._

To já taky.


	40. Snape

Tome, jedna z těch holek, co jsem je dostala, má mámu nějakou důležitou na Ministerstvu kouzel. Nařídili Brumbálovi, aby okamžitě zjistil, kdo to spáchal. Říkají, že to bude mít vážné následky. Co mám dělat?

_Hoď všechnu vinu na dvojčata! Všechno to sval na ně._

Ne, Tome. To bych nikdy nemohla udělat. To by nebylo správné.

_Dobře, ale co tedy chceš dělat jiného?_

Nevím. Bojím se. Co když mě vyloučí?

_To neudělají. Brumbál by nikdy něco takového nedovolil._

Možná tomu nebude moci zabránit. Profesor Snape už analyzuje zbytky lektvaru, aby zjistil, kdo ho připravil.

_To dokáže?_

Zjevně.

_To je zajímavé._

To je děsivé, Tome. Určitě zjistí, že jsem to byla já, a řekne to na Ministerstvu a já budu vykopnutá z Bradavic!

_Uklidni se. To není vůbec jisté. Nemusejí nic zjistit. Buď v klídku._

To nemohu.

_Zkus to._

Bojím se, že dnes celou noc oka nezamhouřím.

_Zkus to, Lenko. Musíš zachovat klid. Jestliže budeš panikařit, jenom budeš více podezřelá._

…

Profesor Snape ví, že jsem to byla já.

_Jejda._

Ale je to dobré. Ministerstvu nic neřekne. Slíbil mi, že jim řekne, že v té sklenici nezbylo dost lektvaru na analýzu.

_Opravdu? Proč?_

Zaujalo ho, co jsem udělala s tím lektvarem. Myslí si, že mám opravdu nadání pro jeho předmět a chce mi dávat soukromé hodiny.

_To je fantastické, Lenko_

Já vím. Opravdu byl na mě moc hodný.

_Nejspíš nemá moc studentů, kteří by předvedli skutečnou vynalézavost v lektvarech. Většina jenom následuje knihu._

To je pravda. Navíc to vypadalo, že se mu líbilo, jak jsem to použila na ty, kdo mě šikanovali.

_To je pochopitelné. Asi měl svoje vlastní, když byl ve škole._

Možná. Jsem zvědavá, jestli by mi dal ty vlasy, kdybych ho o něj poprosila.

_Možná jo. Ale asi spíše ne. Nechtěl by, aby nějaká stopa mohla vést zpátky k němu._

Pravda. Ale stejně jsem z toho velmi nadšená.

_To bys měla být. Dobrý učitel je neocenitelný._

Mám ale pocit, že trochu podvádím.

_Proč?_

No, on si myslí, že to bylo celé jenom můj výkon.

_Většina práce a výzkumu byla ale opravdu tvoje. Jenom jsem ti pomohl to upravit._

A dvojčat. Ale jim jsem jejich část pomoci přiznala.

_Skutečně? Myslel jsem, že nebudeš chtít riskovat, aby se dostali do problémů._

Nechtěla jsem. Když si mě ale profesor Snape pozval do kabinetu, tak tam vtrhli Fred a George a prohlásili, že to byl jejich nápad a že mě přinutili to udělat.

_Říkal jsem ti, že by fungovali bezvadně jako obětní beránci!_

A já jsem ti řekla, že nejsem ochotna svalovat svoji vinu na druhé.

_Jak chceš. Co řekl Snape?_

Poté co jsem všechno vysvětlila, samozřejmě jsem vynechala tebe, neochotně přiznal, že dvojčata mají tedy také talent na lektvary, i když zjevně ho velice dobře skrývali během vyučování. Oba dva byli také pozváni k soukromým hodinám se mnou.

_Co na to řekli?_

Řekli, že přijdou, částečně asi aby ho naštvali a částečně aby mě hlídali.

_To je od nich hezké._

Já vím. Ale bylo mi řečeno, že to nesmím nikomu prozradit. Řekli, že musí chránit svoji pověst zlobičů a tohle by ji zničilo. Snape vlastně řekl něco dost podobného.

_Takže ty, profesor Snape a Weasleyovic dvojčata začínáte tajný klub lektvarů?_

Jo. A to jsem si vždycky myslela, že ty budeš ta nejdivnější věc v mém životě.

_Tak alespoň můžeme říci, že ty vždycky budeš ta nejdivnější věc v mém životě._

* * *

Kapitola je věnována Tricksterovi32, kdo navrhl že Snape by mohl souhlasit s plánem a dobrovolně poskytnout vlasy. Všichni víme, že by byl rád, kdyby potkal nějakého schopného vařiče lektvarů. (Kromě Hermiony, která samozřejmě neudělá nikdy nic jiného nežli co najde v učebnicích. Přestože mám také rád Hermionu.)


	41. Půlnoc

Dobrý večer, Tome.

_Kde jsi byla?_

Cože?

_Většinou se mnou mluvíš dříve. Proč tak pozdě?_

Ty můžeš sledovat čas?

_Úplně ne, ale pozvolna se mi daří měřit dobu mezi našimi jednotlivými rozhovory. Jsi docela pravidelná …_

Sarkastické odseknutí za tři … dva …

_To je ve skutečnosti jediná věc, která je na Tobě pravidelná._

A je to tu.

_Znáš mě až moc dobře._

Já vím. Máš z toho trochu strach, ne?

_To jo._

Krmila jsem Půlnoc.

_Cože?_

To je, proč jsem přišla pozdě. Krmila jsem Půlnoc.

_Kdo nebo co je Půlnoc?_

Pejsek. Zaběhnutý, kterého jsem našla na okraji Zakázaného lesa.

_Ty teď krmíš zaběhnuté psy?_

On za to nemůže, že je zaběhnutý. Je to úžasný pejsek. Jenom měl chudáček smůlu. To je všechno.

_Co jsi vlastně dělala v Zakázaném lese?_

Šla jsem krmit testrály.

_Ty taky? Kolik přesně stvoření krmíš?_

Já se ráda starám o druhé.

_Máš se více starat o sebe. Víš, že tady někde běhá uprchlý vězeň, že jo? Předpokládá se, že jde po jednom z tvých spolužáků. Nemůžeš chodit do toho lesa sama._

Dost pochybuji, že by Sirius Black přišel tak blízko školy, Tome. Ne, když nás Brumbál chrání.

_Moc tomu dědulovi něvěř, Lenko. Není schopen dělat zázraky, jak se snaží všechny přesvědčit._

On nikoho nepřesvědčuje, že by byl schopen dělat zázraky.

_Určitě se o to snaží. Snažil se tuhle svoji figuru prosazovat po léta._

On je to dobrý muž.

_Je to manipulativní starý postrach, který neví, kdy by se měl starat jenom o svoje problémy._

Profesor Brumbál se musí starat o mnoho lidí. Nemůže se starat jenom o svoje problémy. Je nezbytné, aby měl na mysli nás všechny.

_A přesto nechává jednu svoji studentku běhat v noci po pozemcích školy, když je na útěku vrah._

To není jeho vina. Neví, že jsem se proplížila ven. Nemůže neustále sledovat všechny studenty.

_Přesně tak! A přesto se neustále přesvědčovat, že jste v této škole v bezpečí, když Vás Brumbál ochraňuje. Ale jak je vidět z důkazů, on toho není schopen. Ne vždycky._

Ty jsi mě podvedl!

_Pomohl jsem ti vidět problémy v tvé neopodstatněné víře._

Bylo to hrubé.

_Bylo to nezbytné._

Stejně potřebuji nakrmit Půlnoc.

_Půlnoc klidně může najít jídlo někde jinde. Jsem si jist, že přežil docela dobře i před tím, nežli tě potkal._

Ale on je tak sám.

_Je to pes, Lenko. On to zvládne._

Co když s sebou vezmu někoho jiného?

_Koho?_

Nevím. Nevilla?

_Jak ti Neville pomůže proti vrahovi? Akorát vystavíš Vás oba nebezpečí._

Možná bych se mohla pokusit propašovat Půlnoc do hradu? Pak bych nemusela chodit do lesa.

_Kde bys chovala psa?_

Nevím. Je to velký hrad. Něco se musí najít.

_Co když napadne tvoji kočku?_

To by nikdy neudělal?

_To nevíš._

Vím. Kolem něho se občas motá nějaká jiná kočka a on ji nikdy nenapadl.

_Jaká jiná kočka?_

Nejsem si jista. Nějaká ošklivá prašivá potvora, která neustále útočí na krysu Ginnyina bratra.

_A tím už jsem si tu kočku oblíbil. Zjisti, čí je a vymeň ji za Toma._

To nikdy neudělám!

_Proč ne? Myslel jsem, že máš ráda všechna zvířata._

To jo, ale tohle zrovna nechci.

_Jak chceš._

O čem se vlastně bavíme?

_Kde chceš schovat toho zaběhlého psa?_

Aha, už si to pamatuji.

_Třeba by ho Hagrid krmil, kdybys ho poprosila?_

To je skvělý nápad. To jsem si jista, že by to udělal.

_A já si jsem jist, že běhat sama po lese je velmi nebezpečné._

Moc se bojíš.

_A ty se nebojíš dost. A co když někdy narazíš na toho zločince? Co bys udělala?_

To nemůžu říct, dokud se to nestane. Jestliže ho někdy potkám, dám ti vědět.


	42. Útok

Sirius Black zaútočil na školu!

_Cože?_

Dostal se dovnitř. Nevím jak, ale nějak se mu to povedlo. Snažil se dostat do nebelvírské ložnice.

_To by dávalo smysl, když jde po Potterovi. Už ho chytili?_

Ne. Utekl. Teď prohledávají celou školu.

_On je stále ve škole? Kde jsi?_

Ve Velké hale. Jsou tady všichni studenti. Myslím, že tady budeme i spát.

_Jak dlouho už hledají?_

Ne moc dlouho. Všichni jsou v panice, vytáhli nás z postelí.

_Jsi si jistá, že je bezpečné se mnou povídat? Co když tě někdo uvidí?_

Myslím, že jo. Předstírám, že píšu do svého školního sešitu.

_Jenom buď opatrná._

Budu, Tome. Už musím jít. Ginny a Neville sem jdou a …

_Lenko? Lenko?_

…

Promiň za to zmatení předtím. Musila jsem tě rychle uklidit, aby si tě nevšimla Ginny.

_Jasně._

Měla jsem pravdu, protože tady budeme spát. Všichni dostali spacáky.

_On ještě nebyl nalezen?_

Ne. Jsou tady nějací úředníci z Ministerstva a prohledávají hrad.

_Pošlou studenty domů, když ho nenajdou?_

Nejsem si jista. Nikdo nic nezmínil.

_Tak to asi ne. Merline chraň, že by Brumbál někdy udělal rozhodnutí ve prospěch svých studentů, když školou běhá vrah._

Já s tebou o tomhle diskutovat nebudu, Tome.

_To je proto, že jsi naposledy prohrála._

Neprohrála.

_Prohrála._

Ty jsi takové dítě.

_To jsi ty taky._

Už zhasli všechna světla. Musím končit. Skoro na to nevidím.

_Můžeš vykouzlit Lumos?_

Někdo to může vidět. Snažíme se nepřitahovat pozornost.

_Máš pravdu. Dobrou noc._

Budeme pokračovat zítra.

…

Tome?

_Chytili ho?_

Ne. Povolili nám vrátit se do našich ložnic.

_Říkal jsem ti to._

Všude jsou stráže, Tome, učitelé chodí venku po pozemcích a mozkomoři chrání hranice školy. Profesor Brumbál může být těžko obviněn z lhostejnosti.

_Mozkomoři jsou k ničemu, když už je uvnitř._

Hledali všude. Musel už odejít.

_Hledali všude, kde si mysleli, že můžou. To není úplně všude. Jsou části školy, o kterých ani Brumbál neví._

Jako třeba?

_No tak pro začátek neví o skryté Komoře pod školou, o které skoro nikdo neví._

Kde?

_Na tom nezáleží._

Záleží, pokud se tam schovává Sirius Black.

_Neschovává._

Jak to víš.

_Protože to vím._

Jak?

_Protože by nebyl schopen se tam dostat. Potřeboval by … zvláštní schopnosti, které otevřou vchod._

Jaké zvláštní schopnosti?

_Na tom nezáleží. Všechno na čem záleží je, že tyhle schopnosti nejsou rozšířené v Blackovic rodině._

Jsi si jist?

_Ano._

A ty mi to skutečně neřekneš?

_Ne._

Dobře. Tak to tedy jenom můžeme doufat, že Sirius Black neví o žádných tajných podzemních komorách, které vyžadují speciální schopnosti k jejich otevření.

_Můžeme jenom doufat. Celá tahle věc je už tak dost nebezpečná. Musíš přestat chodit ven sama._

OK

_Skutečně? Ty mně teď najednou poprvé nasloucháš?_

Já tě vždycky poslouchám.

_Neposloucháš._

Poslouchám.

_Řekni jednu situaci, kdy jsi skutečně udělala to, co jsem ti poradil._

No … teď mě zrovna žádná nenapadá, ale určitě jich byla spousta.

_Určitě byla._

Musím jít na hodinu.

_Tak zatímco tam budeš, tak nad tím chvíli přemýšlej a pak mi vyprávěj o té spoustě._

Určitě budu.


	43. Hněv

43\. Hněv — Druhý život Petunie Dursleyové

# 43\. Hněv¶

Draco Malfoy je zlé sobecké malé monstrum!

_Zajímavé. Kdybys k tomu něco dodala._

Snaží se nechat zabít Klofana!

_Klofana?_

Hagridova hipogryfa.

_Aha, už si vzpomínám. Proč se ho tedy snaží zabít?_

Ten pitomej kluk ho během hodiny urazil a byl trošičku zraněn a teď říká, že byl brutálně napaden, a jeho otec se snaží nechat Klofana popravit.

_Říkal jsem ti, že se něco takového stane._

Ale Klofan za to nemůže! Skoro se ho ani nedotknul.

_Jak to víš? Ty jsi tam byla?_

Ne, ale Ginnyin brácha tam byl a všichni jeho kamarádi. Ta holka, Hermiona, říkala, že Malfoy byl trochu poškrábaný a simuloval zranění, i když se ho Madam Pomfreyová snažila ošetřovat.

_Jak politováníhodné. Předpokládám, že obrovi je teď líto, jak tu hodinu vedl._

Drž hubu, Tome! Prostě drž hubu!

_No, to bylo dost hrubé._

A co kdyby? Nevinné stvoření zahyne! Mohl bys snad alespoň na chvilku předstírat, že tě to zajímá?

_Dobře. Tak co chceš, abych udělal?_

Nevím.

_Tak proč na mě řveš?_

Protože jsem znepokojená a vzteklá a tak strašně ho nenávidím a někomu to potřebuji říci a tobě můžu říci věci, které bych nemohla říci nikomu jinému.

_Jako?_

Jako, že bych si přála aby ten pitomý malý zmetek byl opravdu zraněný. Chtěla bych, aby byl zmrzačený. Chtěla bych, aby byl mrtvý! Alespoň by tenhle zmatek byl oprávněný.

_Já na tebe mám opravdu špatný vliv, co?_

Možná. Nebo možná jsem taková byla vždycky a jenom jsem o tom nevěděla. Každý má v sobě nějakou temnotu, Tome. Tohle je ta moje.

_Někteří jí mají více nežli jiní. Tohle není žádná temnota, Lenko. Tohle je sotva stín. Prostě jsi naštvaná._

Já nejsem jenom naštvaná. Já ho opravdu nenávidím, Tome. Já ho tak nenávidím.

_Co kdyby sis promluvila s nějakým jeho učitelem? Určitě by se někdo měl najít, kdo by mohl dosvědčit, že ten kluk to s tím zraněním přeháněl._

To nepomůže. Jeho otec má příliš veliký vliv. Může zmanipulovat lidi, kteří s ním souhlasí, a může se ujistit, že Klofan bude potrestaný.

_Jak to víš?_

Můj otec napsal loni článek o rozsahu korupce na Ministerstvu.*

_Zajímavé. Ne všechny jeho články jsou tedy nesmyslné._

Drž hubu, Tome!

_Ty jsi opravdu naštvaná, co?_

Rozzuřená.

_Což takhle lektvar pravdy?_

Cože?

_Můžeš to nalít tomu klukovi do pití. Způsobit, že se přizná k simulování. Nepomohlo by to na ochranu toho zvířete?_

Pochybuji, že by to pomohlo. Nicméně, já ani nevím, jak takový lektvar udělat.

_Nemůžeš se na to zeptat v tom svém klubu lektvarů?_

Je to protizákonné dávat lidem lektvar pravdy. Profesor Snape by to nedovolil.

_Ty dnes nejsi moc optimistická, co?_

Je to těžké být optimistkou, když nevinné nádherné stvoření bude bezdůvodně trpět.

_Je to velice těžké pociťovat radost mezi mozkomory, ale tobě se to podařilo. Jsi si jista, že ho určitě utratí? Už to ve skutečnosti nařídili?_

Ještě ne, ale určitě to udělají. Cítím to jako kouli utrpení v žaludku.

_Nemůžeš pomoci tomu stvoření uprchnout? Mají snad křídla, ne?_

Kam by sám šel? Začali by ho lovit a chytili by ho!

_Schovat ho v Zakázaném lese?_

Našli by ho, Tome. To je pitomost. Přestaň říkat pitomosti. Já potřebuji nějaký opravdový nápad!

_Dělám co mohu, Lenko. Přestaň na mě vyjíždět._

Já na tebe nevyjíždím.

_Ano, děláš to. Víš, že ti nemusím pomáhat, viď?_

Dobře, tak nepomáhej!

_Já jsem nechtěl říci, že bych ne … Lenko? … Leno, mluv na mě … Lenko?_

  * … *

Tome?

_Ty už se mnou zase mluvíš?_

Poslali oficiální úřední oznámení, že Klofan je obžalován. Teď už je to jenom otázka času.

_To mi je líto, Lenko._

Mně taky. Nechtěla jsem to na tebe všechno navalit.

_To je v pořádku._

Co mám dělat, Tome?

_Nevím, co máš dělat s tím hipogryfem, ale jestli je to nějaká útěcha, hodně jsem o tomhle přemýšlel, zatímco jsi byla pryč a vymyslel jsem kouzlo, které způsobí, že tomu Malfoyovic klukovi naroste peří. Asi z toho budeš několikrát po škole, ale vymyslel jsem to tak, že jediná metoda, jak se jich zbavit bude vytrhat je jedno po druhém._

To by za to stálo.

_Chceš tedy o tom kouzlu slyšet?_

Ano.

_Hodná holka. Věř mi, odplata může být velmi uspokojivá. Některé pohyby hůlkou budou dost komplikované, takže se připrav dělat si poznámky._

OK.

  * … *

Fungovalo to. Ten zbabělej prcek je právě teď oškubáván a já budu po škole na příští dva měsíce.

_Je ti lépe?_

Trochu. Hermiona mě objala a Fred s Georgem jsou už zase blonďáci.

_Vždycky máme naději, Lenko. Ještě nevynesli žádný rozsudek._

Děkuji, Tome.

* * *

Když jsem si prošla knihu ještě jednou, tak jsem zjistila, že tohle se událo ještě dříve než incident s bubákem, takže moje organizace času je trochu špatně. Promiňte.

Přemýšlím o tom, že bych napsala zvláštní povídku o tajném klubu lektvarů. Co vy na to? :)

# [Lenka Láskorádová a Deník Temného Pána](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/index.html)

### Navigace

Obsah:

  * [1\. Haló](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/01_halo.html)
  * [2\. Dětství](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/02_detstvi.html)
  * [3\. Týrání](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/03_bullies.html)
  * [4\. Škrkny](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/04_skrkny.html)
  * [5\. Podezření](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/05_podezreni.html)
  * [6\. Zmatení](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/06_zmateni.html)
  * [7\. Logika](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/07_logika.html)
  * [8\. Laskavost](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/08_laskavost.html)
  * [9\. Ne!](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/09_ne.html)
  * [10\. Květiny](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/10_kvetiny.html)
  * [11\. Volby](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/11_volby.html)
  * [12\. Ginny](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/12_Ginny.html)
  * [13\. Mazlíčci](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/13_mazlicci.html)
  * [14\. Žertíky](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/14_zertiky.html)
  * [15\. Zájmy](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/15_zajmy.html)
  * [16\. Voldemort](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/16_Voldemort.html)
  * [17\. Obrana](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/17_obrana.html)
  * [18\. Hádanky](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/18_hadanky.html)
  * [19\. Tomáš](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/19_Tomas.html)
  * [20\. Hry s myslí](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/20_hry_s_mysli.html)
  * [21\. Pomoc](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/21_pomoc.html)
  * [22\. Fotografie](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/22_fotografie.html)
  * [23\. Rada](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/23_rada.html)
  * [24\. Purpurová](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/24_purpurova.html)
  * [25\. Jednorožci](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/25_jednorozci.html)
  * [26\. Přátelé](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/26_pratele.html)
  * [27\. Modrá](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/27_modra.html)
  * [28\. Malfoyovi](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/28_Malfoyovi.html)
  * [29\. Autorská poznámka](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/29_authors_note.html)
  * [30\. Jmelí](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/30_jmeli.html)
  * [31\. Umělec](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/31_umelec.html)
  * [32\. Peru](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/32_Peru.html)
  * [33\. Útěk](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/33_utek.html)
  * [34\. Mozkomorové](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/34_mozkomorove.html)
  * [35\. Lupin](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/35_Lupin.html)
  * [36\. Prašivka](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/36_Prasivka.html)
  * [37\. Hagrid](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/37_Hagrid.html)
  * [38\. Bubáci a skřeti](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/38_bubaci_a_skreti.html)
  * [39\. Dobrovolníci](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/39_dobrovolnici.html)
  * [40\. Snape](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/40_Snape.html)
  * [41\. Půlnoc](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/41_pulnoc.html)
  * [42\. Útok](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/42_utok.html)
  * 43\. Hněv
  * [44\. Učení](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/44_uceni.html)
  * [45\. Pettigrew](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/45_Pettigrew.html)
  * [46\. Sirius](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/46_Sirius.html)
  * [47\. Zajatec](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/47_zajatec.html)
  * [48\. Druhý den](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/48_druhy_den.html)
  * [49\. Návštěvníci](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/49_navstevnici.html)
  * [50\. Čas](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/50_cas.html)
  * [51\. Záchrana](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/51_zachrana.html)
  * [52\. Nové normálno](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/52_nove_normalno.html)
  * [53\. Škádlení](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/53_skadleni.html)
  * [54\. Hesla](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/54_hesla.html)
  * [55\. Plány](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/55_plany.html)
  * [56\. Argumenty](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/56_argumenty.html)
  * [57\. Větší](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/57_vetsi.html)
  * [58\. Věty](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/58_vety.html)
  * [59\. Poslání](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/59_poslani.html)
  * [60\. Tanec](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/60_tanec.html)
  * [61\. Přípravy](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/61_pripravy.html)
  * [62\. Pocity](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/62_original.html)
  * [63\. Pravda](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/63_pravda.html)
  * [64\. Čekání](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/64_cekani.html)
  * [65\. Rozhodnutí](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/65_rozhodnuti.html)
  * [66\. Komplikace](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/66_komplikace.html)
  * [67\. Loajality](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/67_loajality.html)
  * [68\. Snapeův příběh](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/68_Snapeuv_pribeh.html)
  * [69\. Nápady](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/69_napady.html)
  * [70\. Katastrofa](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/70_katastrofa.html)
  * [71\. Otázky](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/71_otazky.html)
  * [72\. Kruhy](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/72_kruhy.html)
  * [73\. Tým Lenka](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/73_tym_Lenka.html)
  * [74\. Chvíle](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/74_chvile.html)
  * [75\. Brainstorming](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/75_brainstorm.html)
  * [76\. Jejda](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/76_jejda.html)
  * [77\. Válka](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/77_valka.html)
  * [78\. Naživu](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/78_nazivu.html)
  * [79\. Celý](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/79_cely.html)
  * [80\. Plán](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/80_plan.html)
  * [81\. Překvapení](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/81_prekvapeni.html)
  * [82\. TKL](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/82_SPC.html)
  * [83\. Brumbál](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/83_Brumbal.html)
  * [84\. Začátky](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/84_zacatku.html)
  * [85\. Zařazený](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/85_zarazeny.html)
  * [86\. Jedovatý](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/86_jedovaty.html)

### Related Topics

  * [Documentation overview](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/index.html)
    * Previous: [42\. Útok](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/42_utok.html)
    * Next: [44\. Učení](https://matej.ceplovi.cz/clanky/drafts/lenka_a_denik_html/44_uceni.html)

### Rychlé vyhledávání

  


$('#searchbox').show(0);

  
©2019, The madness in me.

|  
Powered by [Sphinx 2.2.0](http://sphinx-doc.org/)  
& [Alabaster 0.7.12](https://github.com/bitprophet/alabaster)


	44. Učení

Profesor Lupin slyšel, že jsem ve vlaku provedla Patronovo kouzlo a prosil mě, abych mu pomohla naučit Harryho Pottera bránit se proti mozkomorům.

_Proč?_

Zjevně Harry na ně reaguje velice špatně. Ginny říká, že ve vlaku omdlel.

_Chápu, proč by se to Potter chtěl naučit; ptal jsem se na to, proč Lupin prosí tebe o pomoc? On je učitel Obrany, proč potřebuje studenta, aby mu pomáhal vyučovat?_

Myslím, že chce jenom Harryho uklidnit; ukázat mu, že jsou jiní studenti, kteří to kouzlo zvládají, takže by věděl, že to není nad jeho možnosti.

_Možná je. Víš, jaké jsou ve skutečnosti jeho schopnosti?_

Vlastně ne, ale dokážu si představit, že není úplně bez talentu.

_Je z Nebelvíru. Neočekávej od něj moc._

Nebuď tak cynický.

_Jenom jsem realista. Nebelvírští jsou proslulí tím, jak jsou pitomí._

To není pravda. Ve skutečnosti není žádný důkaz toho, že by inteligence byla nerovnoměrně rozložená mezi jednotlivými kolejemi.

_To je nesmysl! Všichni vědí, že Havraspárové jsou chytřejší nežli všichni ostatní. Není to vlastně základ celé koleje? A samozřejmě Zmijozelové jsou také velmi talentovaní._

Havraspárové jsou více na studování a Zmijozelové jsou více ambiciózní, takže většinou mají lepší známky, ale co se týče přirozené inteligence, ta se dá najít v každé koleji.

_Dohodněme se, že se nedohodneme._

Je to prokázané. Někteří Nebelvírští jsou velice inteligentní. Brumbál je z Nebelvíru.

_Jestliže ten starý blázen je tvůj nejlepší příklad, tak se můžu přestat starat o svůj argument._

Potřebuješ více příkladů? Profesorka McGonagallová, profesor Lupin, někteří Ginnyini bratři jsou velmi úspěšní a chytří a všichni byli z Nebelvíru a Hermiona, holka o které jsem ti už povídala, má lepší známky nežli většina Havraspárů.

_Skutečně?_

Jasně, slyšela jsem, jak si na ní některé starší spolužačky stěžovaly. A pak je tady ještě …

_Zastav. Pochopil jsem to. Ne všichni jsou hňupové. Většina, ale ne všichni._

Takže jsem vyhrála?

_To jsem neřekl._

Ššššš … potřebuji si chvilku užít svoje vítězství.

_Cha cha, velmi směšné. Předpokládám, že stejně zanedlouho budeš vědět, jak je ten kluk schopný._

Kluk?

_Potter._

Aha, ano. Zapomněla jsem o čem jsem se původně bavili. Ve skutečnosti to mi připomíná, že se s ním mám setkat na první hodinu za deset minut. Pokecáme příště.

…

Dobrý večer, Tome.

_Jaká byla hodina?_

Šlo to dobře. Ještě není schopen vyvolat úplného Patrona, ale už zvládnul docela dobrý štít.

_Ubohé._

Byl to jenom jeho první pokus.

_No a? Ty jsi vykouzlila plného Patrona na první pokus, zatímco jsi byla obklopena mozkomory. Řekl jsem ti, že bude jenom zklamáním._

Já si myslím, že mu to šlo dobře.

_Jsi moc měkká._

A ty jsi příliš kritický.

_Není to moje vina, pokud je ten kluk k ničemu._

Není.

_No na očekávaného spasitele kouzelnického světa to není moc přesvědčivé._

Je mu třináct. Lidé od něj očekávají příliš mnoho.

_Zjevně je jejich víra mimo._

No možná by měli přestat vkládat všechnu svoji naději v něj a smířit se s tím, že je to jenom normální dítě, které má svoje chyby jako každý jiný.

_Takže přiznáváš, že není moc dobrý?_

Nic takového jsem neřekla.

_Ššššš … potřebuji chvilku užít si svoje vítězství._

Jsi takové děcko.


	45. Pettigrew

**Pane?**

_Cože? Lenko?_

**Ne, Pane. To jsem já.**

_To mi hodně pomůže. Okamžitě mi řekni ty nablblý hňupe, kdo přesně jsi?*_

**Peter Pettigrew, můj Pane. Váš nejvěrnější služebník.**

_Matně si pamatuji tvoje jméno._

**Děkuji, můj Pane. Děkuji. To je veliká čest.**

_Přestaň podlízat, je to odporné. Kde je Lenka?_

**Dívka spí, můj Pane. Já jsem pod její postelí.**

_Cože jsi? Proč? Jak jsi našel tenhle deník? A jak víš, kdo jsem?_

**Hledal jsem to, můj Pane. Před mnoha roky jsem se dozvěděl o Vašem deníku a že jste ho zanechal Malfoyovi před svým zmizením.**

_Nejsem si jist, že víš, jak to funguje, nebo s kterou mojí verzí právě mluvíš._

**Vím, můj Pane. Všechny Vaše verze jsou můj Pán.**

_Skutečně. Dobře, tak to možná nejsi úplně k ničemu. Stále ještě jsi mi neřekl, jak jsi mě našel._

**Odpusť mi, Pane, loni jsem získal důkaz toho, že deník byl v držení někoho v Bradavících. Prohledával jsem aktovky všech žáků, abych Vás našel.**

_Jaký důkaz?_

**Mladá čarodějka, sestra kouzelníka, u kterého jsem se schovával, se mu zmínila o deníku. Deníku, který odpovídal na její otázky a jmenoval se Tom. V okamžiku, kdy se svěřovala svému bratrovi v mém doslechu, Vás už ta hloupá čarodějka někam založila a tak jsem předpokládal, že některý další student Vás vzal a okamžitě jsem po Vás začal pátrat.**

_Jediná kouzelnice, která mě měla předtím, byla Ginerva Weasleyová. Chceš mi opravdu tvrdit, že jedno z Weasleyovic dětí přechovávalo jednoho z mých Smrtijedů a propašovalo ho do Bradavic?_

**Ne vědomě, můj Pane. Schovával jsem se u té rodiny bez jejich vědomí v mé podobě zvěromága.**

_Tvé podobě zvěromága?_

**Ano, můj Pane?**

_Proč?_

**Předstíral jsem, že jsem umřel, tu noc co jste se ztratil, můj Pane. Byl jsem donucen uprchnout. Zůstal jsem v této formě, abych se schoval. Abych mohl slyšet jakoukoli zvěst o Vašem návratu, abych se mohl dostat do situace, že bych Vám mohl co nejvíce pomoci.**

_A ty jsi byl vlastněn Ginerviným bratrem jako domácí mazlíček?_

**Ano, můj Pane.**

_A tvoje podoba zvěromága není náhodou krysa, že?_

**Ano, můj Pane, jak to víte?**

_Ta bezcenná odporná malá krysa, která mě okousala a vymočila se na mě?_

**Omlouvám se, můj Pane. Je mi to tak strašlivě líto! Prosim, odpusťte mi! Já jsem nechtěl … Já jsem Vás nepoznal. Nemínil jsem nic neuctivého, Mistře, jenom jsem … nikdy bych nečekal, že Deník Lorda Voldemorta bude jásně fialový a pokrytý flitry.**

_Cože jsem? Do prčic, Lenka._

**Chcete, abych se jí pomstil, můj Pane?**

_Pomstil?_

**Samozřejmě, Mistře. Nyní, když jsem Vás našel, můžeme jít. Dívka by se ale mohla pokusit nějak zasáhnout. Mohu ji vylákat ven a zabít ji. Všichni budou obviňovat Blacka a asi by vznikla taková panika, že bychom se mohli klidně vytratit.**

_NE!_

**Můj Pane?**

_Té dívce nesmíš ublížit._

**Proč?**

_Proč? Ty mdlý červe, ty máš vždycky ve zvyku zpochybňovat rozkazy svého Mistra?_

**Ne, Mistře. Omlouvám se, Mistře. To jsem opravdu nechtěl, můj Mistře.**

_Drž hubu! Všechno, co potřebuješ vědět je, že s Lenkou Láskorádovou mám svoje plány, které vyžadují, aby zůstala naživu._

**Ano, můj Pane. Rozumím.**

_Teď dávej pozor. Nebudu to opakovat dvakrát._

**Ano, Mistře.**

_Zaprvé, s tebou neodejdu._

**Cože? Ale …**

_TICHO. Já mluvím!_

**Omlouvám se.**

_DRŽ HUBU! Neřekneš už další slovo._

** … **

_Dobře, … takže jak jsem říkal … mám tady svoje plány. Navíc, předpokládám, že jsi plánoval utéci jako zvěromág?_

** … **

_Odpověz mi, červe!_

**Ale vy jste řekl …**

_Já vím, co jsem řekl! Ale když se tě na něco ptám, tak mi odpovíš!_

**Ano, můj Pane.**

_Budeš utíkat jako krysa? Že jo?_

**Ano, můj Pane. Ale potřebuji se odsuď dostat co nejrychleji. Black mě hledá.**

_Já jsem myslel, že šel po tom Potterovic klukovi?_

**Ne, můj Pane. To je, co si celý svět myslí, ale on se nikdy nehlásil k našim cílům. Jde po mně.**

_Proč?_

**Byl přítelem Potterů. Chce mě mrtvého za tu roli, kterou jsem hrál v útoku na ně.**

_Jakou roli?_

**Byl jsem jejich Strážce tajemství. Já jsem byl ten, kdo Vám sdělil, kde se schovávají.**

_A skoro mě zabil._

**To mi je líto, Mistře. Neměl jsem představu, že bych …**

_Drž hubu. Teď na tom nezáleží. Každopádně, nechci být tažen krysou, Merlin ví, jak dlouho. A to, že po tobě jde Black, by něco takového učinilo ještě riskantnější._

**Možná bych …**

_Ticho!_

** … **

_Hodný chlapec. Už se učíš._

**Děkuji, Mistře.**

_Nebo možná ne. Každopádně, jsou tady stále věci, které potřebuji obstarat a tak tu potřebuji zůstat. Jdi sám. Mám pro tebe úkol._

**Udělám vše, co mohu, pro svého Mistra.**

_Dobře. Takže teď, utrhni zezadu ze mě jednu stránku._

**Můj Pane?**

_Prostě to udělej!_

…

_Dobře. Tohle je, jak budeme komunikovat, zatímco jsme rozděleni. Já ti budu posílat instrukce. Ty je budeš následovat bez jediné otázky. Je to jasné?_

**Ano, Mistře.**

_Výtečně. Teď; polož mě zpátky, kde jsi mě našel, a vypadni z téhle školy, jak daleko jenom můžeš, a směřuj na jih, směrem k Londýnu. Dám ti vědět, až se rozhodnu, že už je ten správný čas._

**Ano, Mistře. Děkuji za tu poctu.**

_Drž hubu a vypadni, červe._

* * *

Zvedněte ruku, kdo jste něco takového očekával! Já tedy ne. :) Doufám, že Vám tento zvláštní zvrat v událostech nevadí.

Já jsem si myslel, že Peter by mohl být takový žalobníček, takže by asi špehoval ostatní Smrtijedy jako krysa a zjistil tak věci, o kterých neměl vědět. Jako Tomův deník.


	46. Sirius

Tome? Jsi tam? Tome?

_Já jsem tady, co je špatného?_

Mám trochu problém.

_Je to něco, na co se můžeš zeptat zdravotní sestry?_

Ne, ne ten druh problému. Tome?

_Tak co?_

Prosím, nebuď na mě vzteklý.

_Proč? Lenko, co se děje?_

Já jsem … trochu … možná … drobátko … byla unesená Siriem Blackem.

_COŽE?!_

Je to v pořádku … myslím. Zatím byl na mě dost hodný.

_Holko, ty jsi snad úplně šílená! Jak se to stalo?_

Šla jsem navštívit Hagrida ohledně Klofana a on tam byl.

_Takže?_

Takže jsem nablízku slyšela nějaký hluk a myslela jsem si, že by to mohl být Hagrid, tak jsem se šla podívat, ale byl to jenom Klofan.

_A?_

A pak jsem uviděla nějaké Testrály a uvědomila jsem si, že už jsem je dlouho nenavštívila, tak jsem zašla trochu hlouběji do lesa, abych se na ně podívala.

_Pamatuješ si, proč jsi je nějakou dobu nenavštívila? To je proč, Lenko. Přesně z tohohle důvodu!_

Chtěla jsem je jenom pozdravit.

_Byla jsi unesená uprchlým trestancem!_

Řekla jsem ti, že vypadá milý.

_Teď ti už opravdu nemůžu věřit._

Ani jsi mě nenechal dokončit můj příběh.

_Já už přesně vím, jak to skončí! Skončí to tím, že jsi unesená._

No, když jsem šla se podívat na Testrály, tak jsem zaslechla takové zasténání, jako by někdo byl v bolestech, a tak jsem tam šla.

_A byla jsi unesená!_

A našla jsem pana Blacka, který vypadal zraněný, a tak jsem se ho zeptala, jestli je v pořádku.

_Ty jsi se ho zeptala, jestli je v pořádku? Ty jsi se skutečně zastavila, aby sis popovídala s vrahem? Proč jsi neutíkala?_

On nebyl v pořádku. Vypadal ve skutečnosti dost nemocně.

_Koho to zajímá?_

Když mě spatřil, tak zpanikařil a zmocnil se mě, abych nemohla zavolat učitele.

_Jaké překvapení!_

Řekl, že mu to je líto. Že mě nechtěl unést.

_Tak to je pak všechno úplně v pořádku!_

Uklidni se.

_Uklidni se? Ty mi říkáš, že se mám uklidnit?_

Ano. Já jsem byla unesená.

_Přesně! Byla jsi unesená. Někdým, kdo je možná strašně nebezpečný._

To nevíš. Řekla jsem, že vypadá mile.

_Skutečně? Uprchlý zločinec ti připadne milý? Jsem si jist, že to je úplný drahoušek!_

Jestli se budeš takhle chovat, tak se s tebou nebudu bavit.

_Ne … moment. Jak to, že si se mnou povídáš? Kde je Black?_

Šel ven.

_Kde jsi ty?_

V domě. Myslím, že to je Chroptící chýše v Prasinkách.

_On tě zanechal samotnou?_

Ano.

_Tak proč se se mnou bavíš? Proč se nesnažíš uprchnout?_

Jsem svázaná a on má moji hůlku. Nechal mi volné ruce a nechal mi moji aktovku.

_On tě svázal?_

Ano.

_Ty si myslíš, že chlap, který tě unesl a svázal v domě, kde straší, vypadá mile?_

Ano.

_Co se ti stalo?_

Chci vidět v lidech to nejlepší.

_Obelháváš se._

Nebuď hrubý, Tome.

_Jsi si jistá, že se nemůžeš osvobodit?_

Provazy jsou očarované, takže je nemůžu rozvázat. Mohu se pohybovat natolik, že to není nepříjemné, a hýbat pažemi, ale to je tak všechno.

_Jak dlouho je pryč?_

Asi půl hodiny. Myslím, že šel sehnat nějaké jídlo.

_Nebyl Smrtijedem._

Cože?

_Nevím, jak ti pomoci, ale aspoň tohle ti můžu říci. Nebyl nikdy Smrtijedem a nemyslím si, že jde po Potterovic klukovi … Myslím, že jde po někom jiném._

Já vím. Řekl mi totéž. Jak to můžeš vědět?

_To ti teď nemohu říci. Prostě to vím._

Až tohle skončí, budeme si muset promluvit.

_OK_

Už jde zpátky. Myslím, že s ním někdo jde. Slyším hlasy.

_Kdo?_

Nevím. Musím skončit.

_Dávej si pozor._


	47. Zajatec

_Pettigrewe … Odpověz mi, hlodavče!_

**Ano, Mistře. Promiňte, Mistře. Jak můžu posloužit svému Mistrovi?**

_Drž hubu a přestaň mi pochlebovat. Došlo k novému vývoji. Kde jsi?_

**Akorát jsem překročil hranice do Anglie, Mistře.**

_Zastav se, kde jsi, a počkej na další instrukce. Možná budu potřebovat, abys se vrátil do školy._

**Ale, můj Pane, pro mě to tam není bezpečné.**

_No a? To snad nejsi ochoten riskovat svůj život ve službě svému Pánovi?_

**Ano, Mistře, samozřejmě, ale …**

_Ale nic. Jestliže řeknu, že máš jít zpátky, tak půjdeš zpátky. Kromě toho, teď jsem řekl, že máš jenom čekat. Ještě není jasné, jak se věci vyvinou._

**Co se děje, že se tě to týká, můj Pane?**

_To není nic, co by tě mělo zajímat! Zůstaň na místě a počkej na další instrukce._

**Ano, můj Pane. Samozřejmě, můj Pane.**

_Už drž hubu!_

…

Tome, jsi tam?

_Samozřejmě, že jsem, kde jinde bych měl být? Dost těžko si můžu vyjít na procházku, ne?_

Nemusíš být hrubý.

_Nejsem hrubý, ale frustrovaný. Nechala ses unést, pro všechno na světě!_

Uklidni se, je to v pořádku.

_Je? Už tě pustil? Už jsi zpátky v Bradavicích?_

Ne, jsem stále v Chroptivé Chýši. Ale, když se na to kouknu z lepší stránky, je tu teď se mnou i Neville.

_Cože?_

Neville Longbottom. Už jsem ti o něm povídala.

_Ano, to vím. Jenom bojuji s tím pochopit, jak je to ta lepší stránka. Proč je tam?_

Pan Black ho přinesl.

_Proč?_

Předpokládám, že chtěl, abych měla společnost.

_Abys měla společnost?_

Ano. Tak abych neměla strach, že tu jsem sama. Bylo to od něho opravdu ohleduplné.

_Ano opravdu. Je to od něho velmi hezké, že unesl raději dvě děti, nežli jenom jendo._

No, bylo by to tady mnohem strašidelnější, kdybych tu byla sama. Je moc hezké, že mám někoho, s kým si mohu povídat.

_Máš mě, aby sis se mnou mohla povídat._

Ano, ale to on neví.

_Víš, ale bylo by mnohem lepší řešení, aby ses tolik nebála - … nechat tě jít!_

Asi si myslí, že to teď není možné. Mám pocit, že je velice soustředěný na to najít toho, po kom pátrá. Nemůže riskovat nás nechat předtím odejít. Ví, že bychom mohli říci učitelům, kde je.

_Nemůžeš prostě slíbit, že to neuděláš?_

Pochybuji, že by se na moje slovo spolehl, Tome.

_Když mu nabídneš čestné slovo?_

Můžu to zkusit.

_To byl vtip, Lenko … Lenko?_

Řekl mi, že to je ode mě velice hezké, že jsem mu to nabídla, ale že prostě budeme muset počkat, dokud nechytne tu ‚slizkou krysu‘. Když to řekl, vypadal pěkně naštvaný. To jsem zvědavá, koho hledá?

_Tohle píšeš přímo před ním?_

Neví, že si píšu. Řekla jsem mu, že si dělám domácí úkol, protože mě to uklidňuje.

_A on ti to uvěřil?_

Samozřejmě, že uvěřil; jsem Havraspárka a on je z Nebelvíru. Oni si myslí, že to je všechno, co stále děláme.

_Říkal jsem ti, že Nebelvírští jsou pitomí._

To jsem neřekla, Tome.

_Jak chceš. Řekni mu, že krysa už není v Bradavicích._

Proč?

_Protože, krysa už není v Bradavicích._

Jak to víš?

_Prostě to vím._

Kdo je krysa?

_Na tom nezáleží._

Nesouhlasím. A předpokládám, že Neville taky.

_Dobře, krysa je Smritjed, který se schovával ve škole. To je všechno, co mohu říci._

Jak víš takovéhle věci? To není profesor Snape, že ne? Protože já vím, že byl kdysi Smrtijedem a moc bych nechtěla, aby pan Black šel po něm. Byl ke mně v poslední době tak milý. Řekla jsem ti o našem posledním setkání Lektvarového klubu? Bylo to velmi zajímavé.

_Teď na to, Lenko, opravdu není chvíle. A ne, není to Snape._

OK. Tak já ti potom řeknu. To je dobře.

_Už jsi mu to řekla?_

Ano. Chce vědět, jak to víš.

_Co jsi mu řekla?_

Pokrčila jsem rameny. Teď si myslí, že si jenom vymýšlím, aby mě nechal jít.

_No to je skvělé._

Co jsem měla říci?

_Nevím, Lenko. Tak daleko jsem to nedomyslel._

Byl na mě zase velice hodný. Slíbil mi, že neublíží ani mně, ani Nevillovi a řekl, že se nás bude snažit dostat zpátky do školy, jak jenom to bude možné. Vypadá z toho všeho velice rozrušený.

_Kde je Longbottom?_

Neville tady vedle mě spí. Jsem ráda, že je schopen usnout; potřebuje to. Předtím se zjevně velice bál, ale myslím, že se snaží být kvůli mně statečný. Je mi vlastně velice líto, že se v téhle situaci ocitl, sama bych to taky zvládla.

_Je nějaký důvod, proč byl Longbottom vybrán jako druhý zajatec?_

Jenom bylo jednoduché ho chytit, předpokládám. Zamkli mu jeho kolej, protože oni neustále mění heslo a on si není schopen si je zapamatovat.

_Další ukázka Brumbálovy mistrné péče o bezpečnost studentů._

Pan Black zase odešel pryč.

_Nepochybně hledat krysu._

Krysa tady ale není.

_Přesně._

Myslím, že tady budeme nějakou dobu.

…

_Pettigrew_

**Ano, Mistře?**

_Vyraž zpátky do Skotska a pohni se směrem ke škole. Ale nejdi dovnitř. Jenom buď nablízku._

**Ano, Mistře. Cokoli si přejete, Mistře.**

…

**Mistře?**

_Co je?_

**Nenecháš Blacka, aby mi ublížil, že ne?**

_Drž hubu a počkej na moje rozkazy, hlodavče._

…

Už to byl celý den, co mě sem Pan Black přitáhl. Řekl, že mu můžu říkat Sirius; on i Neville spí. Sirius říkal, že není ani vrah ani zrádce, říká, že někdo komu říkal Peter to na něj narafičil a že Peter je tady v Bradavicích. Snaží se ho najít, aby ochránil Harryho Pottera a očistil svoje jméno.

_Velmi vyčerpávající shrnutí._

Děkuji.

_Peter není v Bradavicích._

Ano, to jsi říkal. Mám se vůbec pokusit se zeptat, jak to víš?

_Ne._

A řekneš mi to někdy?

_Řeknu. Někdy._

Co mám dělat?

_Předpokládám, že jsi stále spoutaná?_

Ano.

_No tak toho moc dělat nemůžeš. Jestliže se něco změní, tak mi to okamžitě řekni. V případě nebezpeččí jenom načmárej X anebo na mě kápni kapku inkoustu, abych o tom věděl, a já udělám, co budu moci. Jestliže se Black ukáže nebezpečný, řekni mu, že mu krysu můžu sehnat._

To můžeš?

_Můžu._

Jak?

_To ti řeknu později, Lenko._

Proč by ale měl být nebezpečný? Myslela jsem, že jsi říkal, že není Smrtijedem.

_Strávil přes deset let v Azkabánu. I kdyby byl nevinný, může být teď dost psychicky labilní._

Správná poznámka. Myslíš, že se Peter vrátí?

_Vím, že se vrátí. Jestliže to bude zapotřebí._

Co to má znamenat?

_Já ti to …_

… řeknu později, já vím. Poslední dobou se chováš divně.

_No a? Ty se chováš divně celou dobu a já si nestěžuji._

Ale ano, stěžuješ; neustále. Mimo to, pro mě je to normální. U tebe to ale vypadá divně.

_Touché, moje milá._

* * *

Nazdárek, vespolek. Právě jsem se vrátila ze skvělé dovolené v Itálii a našla jsem na tomto příběhu spoustu krásných komentářů. Děkuji velice všem mým čtenářům, kteří to se mnou vydrželi a za Vaší milou podporu. :) Doufám, že se Vám všem líbí směr, který teď tohle nabírá.


	48. Druhý den

Už jsem byla v tomhle domě skoro den a půl a neviděla jsem sebemenší důkaz toho, že to je strašidelný dům.

_Zajímavé. Já si taky nepamatuji, že by byl strašidelný v době, kdy jsem byl já ve škole. Vlastně si nejsem jist, kdy ta fáma začala._

Mám pocit, že to bylo někdy v době, kdy byl ve škole můj otec, nebo možná trochu později.

_To jsem zvědavý, co to mohlo způsobit?_

Já taky. Ale zcela jistě tady nejsou žádní duchové. Všimla jsem si ale, že postel je úplně prolezlá Štístkovými brouky.

_Samozřejmě, že je. A v záclonách jsou Zlostní komáři._

Opravdu? Jdu to zkontrolovat.

_Vtip, Lenko. To byl vtip._

Jejda … myslím, že máš pravdu.

_Ach, pro Merlina!_

…

_Dobrá, takže dva studenti jsou ztracení už skoro dva dny, ví se, že předpokládaný vrah, který už se jednou vloupal do školy, je někde v okolí, a legendárního Brumbála ještě nenapadlo prozkoumat jedinou osamělou chatrč v okolí. Mám ta fakta správně? Hledají Vás vůbec? Všimli si alespoň, že jste pryč?_

Nerada to přiznávám, Tome, ale začínám to trochu nahlížet z tvé strany.

…

Myslím, že jsem poněkud rozzlobila pana Blacka.

_Cože? Jak?_

No, Neville už začínal být poněkud nervózní a to mě taky rozrušilo, takže se Sirius pokusil mluvit o škole, aby nás uklidnil.

_A jak jsi od toho došla k tomu, že jsi ho rozzlobila?_

Zeptal se nás, kdo byli naši oblíbení učitelé. Neville řekl profesor Lupin, což vypadalo, že se Siriovi líbí, myslím, že bývali přátelé.

_A co jsi řekla ty?_

Já jsem řekla, že profesor Lupin byl můj třetí nejoblíbenější po profesoru Snapeovi a profesoru Kratiknotovi.

_Předopkládám, že s tím nesouhlasil?_

Posledních deset minut nepřetržitě nadával něco o slizkých šmejdech.

_Předpokládám, že tím nemínil Kratiknota._

Asi ne.

…

Mám hlad.

_Já ne._

Ty jsi kniha.

_Co tím myslíš?_

Ty nedostáváš hlad.

_Přesně. Takže nemám hlad._

Já ani nevím, co na to říci.

…

_Neříkala jsi, že byl Black zraněný, když jsi ho našla?_

Ano.

_Zjistila jsi někdy, proč?_

Kopnul ho testrál.

_Proč?_

Myslím, že ho vystrašil.

_Jak?_

Zeptám se ho.

_Dobrá._

…

Sirius je Půlnoc.

_Cože?_

Ten pes, kterého jsem krmila v lese.

_On je zvěromág?_

Ano.

_Tak to alespoň vysvětluje, proč ho stále nechytili. Musí být neregistrovaný._

To je proč ho ten testrál kopnul. Proměnil se přímo před ním a ten zpanikařil.

_Říkal jsem ti, že Nebelvírští jsou pitomci._

Nevěděl, že tam je.

_Proč? On je nemůže vidět? Určitě už někdy musel vidět smrt? Nepřežil snad jednu válku?_

Myslím, že prostě byla tma a on si ho nevšmil.

_Nebelvíři = pitomci. Další důkazy se hromadí._

_…_

Neville se uklidnil. Zdá se, že s panem Blackem ve skutečnosti výborně vychází.

_Skutečně?_

Myslím, že je spojuje společná nenávist k profesoru Snapeovi.

_To dává smysl. Nic nespojuje lidi tak rychle jako společný nepřítel._

To je velmi pesimistický náhled na svět.

_Jenom předkládám fakta._

Myslím, že jsi velice nespravedlivý; profesor Snape není tak špatný, přestože byl občas na Nevilla trochu hrubý.

_Definuj „trochu“._

Jednou vyhrožoval, že otráví jeho ropušáka.

_To je trochu více nežli trochu._

Jenom mu hrozil. Byl ve špatné náladě, protože Neville neustále dělal chyby a dohlížení na něj bránilo profesoru Snapeovi ve vyučování zbytku třídy. Ve skutečnosti by Trevorovi neublížil.

_Trevorovi?_

Ropušákovi.

_Jak si tím můžeš být jistá?_

Zeptala jsem se ho. Fred a George to zmínili během jednoho Lektvarového klubu, protože jim o tom řekl jejich bratr. Profesor věděl, že Herminona Nevillovi pomůže opravit jeho lektvar, aby byl bezpečný. Jenom ho chtěl trochu vyděsit, aby se v budoucnosti více soustředil.

_To mi stále připadne poněkud extrémní._

Ty jsi mě povzbuzoval k mučení a otrávení mých spolužáků při několika příležitostech. Opravdu ho můžeš soudit?

_Máš pravdu._

…

_Vstupujeme do třetího dne zajetí Lenky Láskorádové a Nevilla Longbottoma. Žádní záchranci na obzoru. Longbottom se spřátelil se svým únoscem, Láskorádová začala informovat o pohybech brouků po své posteli a Tom ztratil zbytky zdravého rozumu._

Tome, to není legrace.


	49. Návštěvníci

Tome, něco se děje.

_Co to je?_

Ta kočka, co jsem ti o ní už povídala, ta ošklivá?

_Ano. Pamatuji si._

Před hodinou přišla do Chýše. Myslím, že mluvila se Siriem.

_Co říkala?_

Nevím. Nemluvím kočičtinou.

_Ale pro všechno na světě! Co tedy říkal Black?_

Nic přímo, ale zdálo se, že je značně rozrušený. Říkal něco o záludných krysách.

_Kočka asi potvrdila, že krysa už není ve škole._

Aha. To dává smysl. Myslíš, že nás teď nechá jít?

_Můžeme jenom doufat._

…

Tome, já ani nevím, kde začít.

_S čím?_

Posledních několik hodin. Hodně se toho dělo, řečeno jemně.

_Proč? Co se stalo?_

Měl jsi pravdu, že kočka řekla Siriovi, že Petr zmizel. Začal si balit věci a řekl Nevillovi a mně, že můžeme udělat totéž. Myslím, že plánoval nás vzít na okraj školního pozemku a pak jít po Peterovi.

_Plánoval? Co se stalo?_

Objevil se profesor Lupin.

_No nazdar._

Měla jsem předtím pravdu, bývali kdysi přátelé.

_Jak vlk zareagoval na to, když uviděl Blacka?_

Neříkej mu tak!

_Dobře, tak jak Lupin zareagoval?_

Zdálo se, že byl rád, že Siria viděl. Objali se.

_On objal podezřelého vraha? Nemyslí si celý kouzelnický svět, že to je Smrtijed?_

No, to je ten bod, kde to začíná být zajímavé.

_Jak zajímavé?_

No … to ta mapa.

_Mapa?_

Mapa školy. Podle Siria profesor Lupin, Peter Pettigrew a James Potter ji udělali, když byli studenti. Ukazuje pozici všech lidí ve škole.

_Opravdu? To je chytré._

Já vím. To jsem si taky myslela. Možná se pokusím taky si jednu vyrobit.

_Dobrý nápad. Jednou může být užitečná. Co má ale mapa společného se současnou situací?_

Tu z důvodů, kterým úplně nerozumím, měl Harry Potter a zjevně na ní viděl Petera Pettigrewa předtím, nežli utekl ze školy. Protože věděl, že Peter má být mrtvý, řekl o tom profesoru Lupinovi a profesor Lupin začal Petera podezírat, že je naživu a že Sirius nemusí být vinen.

_To vypadá jako dost slabý důkaz._

Možná, ale my neznáme pana Blacka tak, jak ho znal profesor Lupin. Možná o jeho vině vždycky trochu pochyboval a jenom drobný důkaz mu dal naději? Kromě toho my víme, že měl pravdu. Sirius je nevinný.

_To je pravda. Tak jak ho Lupin nakonec našel?_

Aha. To je opravdu zajímavé. Víš, jak jsem říkala, že Chroptící Chýše není strašidelný dům?

_Ano._

Tak se ukázalo, že když ještě byl ve škole, tak profesor Lupin se v Chroptící Chýši schovával při proměně během úplňku. Dostával se tam skrze skrytý tunel ze školních pozemků. Zvuky, které během noci vydával, zatímco byl zavřený uvnitř, bylo to, co vesničané považovali za strašidla.

_Který svéprávný kouzelník nebo čarodějka nemůže rozeznat ducha od vlkodlaka?_

Nevím, nikdy jsem neslyšela rozzuřeného vlkodlaka ničícího chatrč, ve které je zavřený, takže to nemůžu posoudit.

_Touché._

Zjevně právě kvůli tomu, aby mohl být společníkem profesora Lupina během jeho proměny, bylo důvodem, proč se Sirius stal zvěromágem. Peter a pan Potter v tom byli taky. Proto je Peter krysák. Nevím jistě, co byl pan Potter.

_Moment … takže Lupin věděl o Chýši? Věděl, že to není strašidelný dům a že Black ví, jak se do ní dostat a jak se pomocí ní dostat na školní pozemky?_

Ano.

_Pak proč mu to trvalo tři dny, nežli Vás našel? Vlastně, proč to místo nezkontroloval okamžitě, jakmile se dozvěděl, že Black se schovává někde kolem školy? Proč to nerozhlásil všem?_

Nevím. Někdy se ho budu muset zeptat.

_A Brumbál to musel taky vědět! Co se těm učitelům stalo? To je zázrak, že někteří studenti to v té škole přežili!_

Možná nás chtějí tím způsobem učit? Tak málo nás chránit, že se musíme naučit být schopni spoléhat se sami na sebe s holým přežitím.

_Lenko, myslím, že tohle může být jedna z nejzvláštnějších věcí, které jsi mi kdy řekla._

Tak to jsi asi nedával dost pozor.

_Uričtě jsi řekla hodně praštěných věcí, ale tohle je můj favorit. To je tak úžasně cynické. Začínáš myslet jako dobrý Zmijozel._

Merline, smiluj se nade mnou!

_Merlin chraň nás všechny. Co se stalo potom?_

No, poté co vysvětlili situaci Nevillovi a mně, vypadalo to, že budeme směřovat zpátky do školy s profesorem Lupinem a Sirius půjde pryč.

_Jak se to zvrtlo tentokrát?_

Objevil se profesor Snape.

_Ach, Bože. Co tam dělal?_

Myslím, že sledoval profesora Lupina. Vypadalo to, že se mu velice ulevilo, že mě viděl. Myslím, že měl o mě strach.

_Doufám. Snad aspoň někdo._

Bylo to ale trochu děsivé, když napadl pana Blacka.

_Jak to dopadlo?_

Snažili jsme se mu všichni vysvětlit, že Sirius je nevinný, ale profesor Snape byl tak rozzlobený, že neposlouchal, pak začali hulákat jeden na druhého, a pak na sebe byli opravdu sprostí.

_Jak dětinské._

Já vím. Na konec se profesoru Lupinovi podařilo chránit Siria na tak dlouho, že mohl utéci z domu a profesor Snape ho pronásledoval. Všichni jsme se dostali až na okraj školních pozemků, když se to všechno zvrtlo.

_Co se stalo?_

No -… vyšel úplněk.

_Ach, Merline! Lupin se proměnil?_

Bohužel.

_Jsi v pořádku?_

Já jsem v pohodě. Profesor Snape mě a Nevilla chránil, zatímco pan Black se změnil do své psí podoby a odlákal profesora Lupina do lesa.

_Tohle je ten důvod, proč vlkodlaci nemají učit!_

Tome, nebuď zlý. Není hezké diskriminovat někoho.

_Mohl tě zabít!_

Ale on za to nemůže.

_Samozřejmě, že může! Byl vlkodlakem od té doby, co byl ve škole, vlastně asi ještě déle, měl už by snad vědět, jak si dávat pozor. Co, zapomněl, že je zrovna úplněk a že je v budově plné zranitelných dětí?_

To asi ne.

_Kde je teď? Jsi v bezpečí?_

Ano. Jsme v nemocničním křídle s Nevillem. Pan Black s pan Lupin jsou stále ještě někde v lese.

_To je dobře._

Myslím, že „dobře“ není to správné slovo. Profesor Snape musel na ministerstvo nahlásit, co se přihodilo, a oni poslali za nimi do lesa mozkomory. Koukám se teď z okna a mohu je pozorovat, jak se pohybují mezi stromy.

_Možná bys měla odpočívat._

Nemůžu. Já se tak bojím, Tome. Já bych tak ráda byla schopná nějak jim pomoci.

_To není tvoje odpovědnost, Lenko. Měla by ses od toho držet co nejdále._

Opravdu, Tome? Vypadáš, jako bys mě vůbec neznal.

_Někdy, Lenko, bych si přál, aby tomu tak bylo._

Lháři.

_Jdi si odpočinout, Lenko. S vlkodlakem a houfem mozkomorů pobíhajících po lese, opravdu toho není mnoho, co bys mohla dělat._

Já vím. Já bych si jenom přála, abych mohla.

…

Víš, ale nakonec z téhle noci povstalo něco dobrého.

_A to co?_

Myslím, že Neville se už nebojí profesora Snapea.

_Proč?_

Mám podezření, že je těžké se bát někoho, kdo je ochoten se postavit před proměněného vlkodlaka, aby tě ochránil.

_Aha. Ano. To si dokážu představit._

To bylo opravdu statečné.

_Nikdy se nepřestávám divit._

* * *

Dokážete poznat, že jsem Snapeova fanynka? LOL

Smyslem téhle kapitoly bylo hlavně dostat je z Chýše a trochu pohnout s příběhem. Doufám, že se Vám to líbilo.


	50. Čas

Nazdar Minulý Tome, tohle je Budoucí Lenka.

_Ty … moment … cože?_

Je to dlouhé povídání.

_Asi mi ho ale musíš povědět._

Teď zrovna nemůžu. Nemám moc času. Všechno, co potřebuješ vědět je, že mám obraceč času a odcestovala jsem zpátky 12 hodin. Teď potřebuji, abys …

_Kde jsi dostala obraceč času?_

Tom mi ho přinesl.

_Tvůj kocour?_

Ano. Nicméně, …

_Kde ho sebral on?_

Od Hermioniny kočky. Ale, jak jsem říkala …

_A kde ho dostala Hermionina kočka?_

Od Hermiony. Teď ale musíš …

_A kde ho …_

Nevím, odkud ho má Hermiona! Teď buď zticha a poslouchej. Nemám moc času!

_Dobře, dobře, poslouchám._

To jsem ráda. V dalších několika hodinách toho budu mít dost na práci a potřebuji, aby se Minulá Lenka něco dozvěděla. Spoléhám na tebe, že ji tu informaci poskytneš, až ji bude potřebovat.

_To můžu. Kde je vlastně moje Lenka?_

Baví se s Budoucím Tomem.

_Ona ví, že tu jsi? Není proti tomu nějaké pravidlo?_

Jenom, aby nepropadli panice, když uvidí svoje budoucí já. Já nejsem ten typ, který by panikařil, a už jsem stejně prožila události Minulé Lenky, takže vím, že je v pořádku ji pozdravit, protože moje druhé Budoucí já udělalo totéž.

_Dává smysl … myslím._

Dobře … teď dávej pozor, protože tohle jsou věci, které potřebuji vědět;

  1. Upozorni Minulé já, aby na schodišti přímo před Nebelvírskou věží bylo opatrné. Čtvrtá palubka od schodiště vrže a nemůžeme riskovat probuzení obrazů.

_Proč nejsou obrazy stejně probuzené? Nemají být neustále na stráži?_

  1. Na rozcestí jdi doleva.

_Na jakém rozcestí?_

  1. Přemýšlej o létu v Tibetu?

_Cože?_

  1. Klofan

_Co s …?_

  1. Horká čokoláda funguje lépe nežli pevná.

_Horká čoko … zastav! Nepůjdeme nikam k mozkomorům, že ne? Lenko, řekni mi, že ne …_

Všechno to bude dávat jednou smysl. Řekla jsem Minulé Lence stejné instrukce, ale ona bude v té situaci tolik rozrušená, že bude potřebovat, abys jí to připomněl. Teď musíš běžet.

_Moment … zastav!_

…

Nazdar Budoucí Tome. Tohle je Současná Lenka. Jak se máš?

_Lenko. Měl jsem strašlivý den._

Ach jé. Můžu ti s něčím pomoci.

_Jenom mi musíš slíbit, že budeš několik následujících hodin naslouchat mému Minulému já. Pak budeš v pořádku._

Samozřejmě, že budu. Já jsem už viděla mé budoucí já.

_Pamatuj si tuhle myšlenku. Budeš ji potřebovat._


	51. Záchrana

Dobrá, tohle je ale podivný pocit.

_Už tam jsme?_

Ano. Není to vzrušující, Tome? Akorát jsme odcestovali do minulosti.

_Jsi stále v nemocničním křídle?_

Ne. Teď se schovávám v přístěnku na košťata. Moje minulé já je stále v Chroptící Chýši se Siriem a Nevillem, takže nemůžu riskovat, aby mě viděli.

_Jak se chceš dostat nezpozorovaně z budovy?_

No, myslím, že je akorát po osmé večer a večerka je ve tři čtvrtě na devět, pokud se nezměnila od té doby, co jsme byli s Nevillem uneseni.

_To asi ne, jak znám Brumbála._

Takže ve chvíli, kdy se chodby vyprázdní, mohu se proplížit do Nebelvírské věže.

_Ano, Budoucí Lenka se o ní zmínila. Mohu se zeptat, proč se tam chceš dostat? Moc nezacházela do detailů._

Abych se dostala k Fredovi a Georgeovi, pochopitelně.

_Cože? Proč je potřebuješ?_

Aby mě dostali ze školy! Vážně, Tome, snaž se dávat pozor.

_Jak jsou schopni ti s tím pomoci?_

Ukážou mi tajné tunely.

_Jak ti můžou … moment … vlastně na tom nezáleží … dej mi vědět, až budeš na cestě._

Dobře.

…

Plížit se dneska přes školu je dost složité, všude hlídají učitelé.

_A přesto to dvanáctiletá zvládá._

Nebelvírská věž je jenom o patro výše.

_Dobře. Vlastně moment … pamatuj si, že čtvrtá palubovka od schodiště vrže, tak si dávej pozor._

Aha, ano. Děkuji, Tome.

_Prostě sebou hoď, ať máme tenhle zmatek za sebou, prosím._

…

_Co se teď děje? Jsem z toho všeho velice nervózní, Lenko._

Jsme v Medovém ráji.

_Cože? A co tady pro všechno na světě děláme?_

Je to nejjednodušší cesta do Prasinek.

_A proč se potřebujeme dostat do Prasinek._

Abychom se dostali do Chroptící Chýše.*

_Ale proč se …_

Tome, ušetřím nám trochu času a prostě ti celý plán vysvětlím, jo?

_Díky Merlinovi!_

Dobře, někdy teď přichází profesor Lupin do Chroptící Chýše, profesor Snape tam bude zhruba za dvacet minut a za dalších deset budou všichni odcházet a zamíří zpátky do školy.

_Tak co děláme v Prasinkách?_

Jsme tady, abychom se mohli proplížit do Chýše a sledovat je na cestě ven. Tak můžeme sledovat Siria a profesora Lupina, až vejdou do lesa, a pomoci jim.

_Proč tudy? Nemohli bychom prostě počkat v lese?_

Upřímně řečeno, tahle cesta je bezpečnější. Kdybychom šli přímo přes školní pozemky, tak by bylo mnohem větší nebezpečí, že nás někdo uvidí.

_To je asi pravda. Dvojčata jsou tam stále s tebou?_

Ano, sledují dům, aby viděli, až budou všichni odcházet.

_Co si oni o tom myslí?_

Myslí si, že to bude zábavné.

_Vůbec nejsou zvědaví, proč jsi do tohohle všeho zapojená?_

Vůbec ne.

_A nediví se ani obraceči času?_

Ne. Vědí, že ho Hermiona měla. Před několika měsíci ji viděli, jak ho používá. Ukázalo se, že ho dostala, aby mohla stihnout vícero vyučovacích hodin najednou.

_Brumbál dal nezletilé holce vysoce nebezpečnou a křehkou schopnost manipulovat časem jenom proto, aby se mohla uštvat? Protože škola není dostatečně namáhavá i s normálním množstvím hodin._

Já vím. I jako Havraspárka si nemůžu představit dělat toho tolik najednou.

_Mám o všechny studenty strach, opravdu ho mám. Ten člověk by si měl vážně znovu rozmyslet svoje vyučovací metody._

Už slyším volat Freda a George. Druhá skupina se už pohybuje.

_Tak dobře, je čas se po hlavě vrhnout do nebezpečí._

…

VLKODLAK! KŘIŽOVATKA. KTEROU VYBRAT?

_VLEVO!_

…

_Lenko? Lenko? Co se stalo? Co se děje teď?_

Promiň. Profesor Lupin se akorát proměnil a já jsem mu utíkala z cesty, když jsem se dostala na to rozcestí na cestičce a zapomněla jsem, kterou cestou se mám dát.

_Jsi v pořádku?_

Ano, teď už jsem v pořádku. On odbočil doprava.

_Kde jsou dvojčata?_

Někde přede mnou kontrolují, jestli je cesta volná.

_A oni tě nechali za sebou s vlkodlakem?_

Možná jsem jim zapomněla říci, že v tom bude vlkodlak.

_Ty jsi co? Jak jsi mohla zapomenout na vlkodlaka?!_

Děje se toho tolik. Prostě mi vypadl z hlavy.

_Vypadl z hlavy? To si děláš srandu, ne?_

Slyším před sebou hlasy. Musím běžet.

…

Tome, pomoz.

_Já to taky cítím. Teď potřebuješ Patronovo kouzlo._

Já nemůžu. Snažila jsem se myslet na svoji maminku, ale nemůžu. Cítím se tak smutná. Tak ztracená. Je jich tady tolik, Tome. Jsme obklíčeni. Slyším Freda a George, jak pláčou. Už ani nevidím Siria. Prosím, pomoz.

_Přemýšlej o létu v Tibetu._

Cože?

_To je, co mi řekla Budoucí Lenka. Přemýšlej o létu v Tibetu._

To byla naše poslední dovolená před tím, nežli jsem přišla o mámu. Sledovali jsme Jeskynní šproty pod horami. Každé ráno jsem se koukala na to, jak Slunce vycházelo mezi vršky oblaků. Bylo to tak překrásné, Tome.

_Přemýšlej o tom, Lenko. Potřebuješ najít ten pocit. Najdi to štěstí a drž se ho. Použij ho, aby ses jich zbavila. To zvládneš!_

Zkusím to.

…

Jsem vyčerpaná.

_Kde jsi?_

Zpátky v Chroptící Chýši. Fred a Sirius jsou tady taky, přestože pan Black teď nevypadá moc dobře.

_Kde je George?_

Proplížil se zpátky do školy, aby přinesl nějaké uzdravující lektvary.

_Je Black jediný, kdo je zraněný?_

Ano. Jakmile jsem vykouzlila toho Patrona, tak jsme byli schopni se vrátit do Chýše poměrně v pořádku.

_Kde je vlk?_

Stále v lese. Utekl, když se objevili mozkomorové. Je dobře, že jsme se dostali k Siriovi včas, určitě by nepřečkal celou noc.

_Jak plánuješ ho dostat ze školy?_

Ještě nevím. Ale nemyslím si, že tady budeme moci zůstat o mnoho déle. Teď když profesor Snape řekl ministerstvu o tomhle místě, musí se tady objevit, až se mozkomoři vrátí s prázdnou.

_Klofan._

Cože?

_Má být popravený._

Ach, Tome. Já mám teď všech starostí už dost. Proč bys mi ještě jeho teď připomínal?

_Ty jsi mi to řekla. Já jsem tomu nerozuměl v té chvíli, ale teď je to jasné. Lenko, Black může ulétnout na hipogryfovi. Tím oba dva uniknou._

Tome, ty jsi skvělý! Prostě skvělý! To je výtečný nápad.

_Jenom ti předávám, co jsi mi řekla._

Stejně jsi úžasný.

_Nech toho, dítě. Jenom bych chtěl mít tuhle noc za sebou._

Mám pocit, že George se už vrací. Potřebuji pomoci uzdravit pana Blacka a pak se budeme snažit dostat Klofana. Dám ti vědět, až to bude za námi.

_Díky Merlinovi!_

…

Fungovalo to. Oba dva akorát odlétají. Doufám, že se dostanou do bezpečí.

_Dobře. Teď se konečně můžeš vrátit do nemocničního křídla, když tu nejsou žádní vlkodlaci a mozkomorové._

Ano, zrovna vyrážíme zpátky. Fred a Geroge mě doprovodí, nežli se vrátí do své věže.

  * … *

Minulá Lenka právě zmizela pomocí obraceče času. Bylo to dost zvláštní, vidět sama sebe zmizet.

_Chvála Bohu, že to je za námi._

Já vím. Jsem tak unavená.

_Tomu se nedivím. Byla jsi vzhůru skoro třicet hodin, pokud jsem to počítal správně._

Myslím si, že můžeš mít pravdu. Chudák Neville stále spí. Ani nás neslyšel přicházet.

_Chudák Neville? Já myslím, že on měl dnes v noci více štěstí._

Promeškal mozkomory, to mu alespoň můžu závidět.

_Jak se cítíš?_

Stále trochu rozechvělá.

_Ano, máš trochu roztřesený rukopis._

Myslím, že potřebuji nějakou čokoládu.

_Horká čokoláda funguje lépe nežli tuhá._

Já vím. To je jedna z věcí, kterou jsem si zapamatovala. Vlastně jsem to řekla Minulému Tomovi jenom před několika minutami.

_Proč jsi mi to tedy říkala, abych ti to připomněl?_

Abych viděla, jestli si vzpomeneš, že mi to máš připomenout. Jsem ráda, když se o mě staráš.

_Holka, dej si nějakou čokoládu a padej spát._

…

Pan Black mě prosil, abych celou historii vypověděla Harrymu. Chtěl by, aby věděl pravdu.

_To bude dost trapný rozhovor._

Ano. Ani nevím, kde začít. Neville a dvojčata mi ale nabídli, že mi potvrdí pravdivost mých slov, předpokládám, že profesor Lupin taky, až se bude cítit lépe.

_Jak je na tom?_

V pořádku. Teď akorát v nemocničním křídle. Bohužel ale jeho tajemství je prozrazeno. Nebude moci náš další rok učit Obranu.

_Tak to asi bude nejlepší, Lenko._

To si nemyslím.

_Opravdu potřebujete lepší učitele Obrany._

Pravda.

…

_Lenko? Jak jsi věděla, že ta palubka vrže?_

Co myslíš? Budoucí Lenka mi to řekla.

_Přesně! Budoucí Lenka ti řekla, že nemáš šlápnout na tu palubku, protože vrže, takže jsi na ni nešlápla. Jenomže jsi to věděla jenom proto, že ti to pověděla Budoucí Lenka, a potom jsi se vrátila a řekla to Minulé Lence - ani jednou v celém příběhu nešlápla na palubku. Jak jsi věděla, že vrže?_

Já … nevím.

_Co když nevrže? Co když je to všechno nesmysl?_

Půjdu zpátky a prozkoumám to.

_Prosím. Já to potřebuji vědět._

…

_Takže?_

Vrzala. Opravdu nahlas!

_JAK JSI TO VĚDĚLA? Nikdo se jí předtím nedotknul! Odkud se ta informace objevila?_

To je krásný paradox.

* * *

Omluvte prosím zdržení s touto kapitolou. Začala jsem tuhle kapitolu psát a pak jsem si uvědomila, že vlastně vůbec nevím, co dělám. Doufám, že jsem tady napsala všechno, co jsem potřebovala a návaznost jednotlivých událostí dává smysl? Vím, že jsem toho sem nacpala hodně. Bylo těžké, aby do těch chvilek, kdy měla Lenka čas si sednout a psát, nacpat všechny ty události. Přečetla jsem si několik kapitol zpátky a byla jsem překvapena, jak bývaly krátké. Jak jsme se dostali daleko! :)


	52. Nové normálno

_Pettigrewe_

**Ano, Mistře?**

_Můžeš se zase obrátit a zamířit k Londýnu. Věci se nakonec vyřešily samy._

**Ano, Mistře, děkuji, Mistře. Je Black už mrtvý, můj Pane?**

_Ne._

**Tak je tedy chycen?**

_Ne._

**Dostal Polibek od mozkomorů?**

_Ne. Utekl z té školy. Teď když o tom přemýšlím, tak by ses měl i nadále schovávat. Z toho, co jsem slyšel, tak po Tobě opravdu půjde._

**Ale … co mám dělat, když mě chytne?**

_Nevím. Jsi vynalézavá krysa, ne? Něco vymysli._

**Já … ano, Mistře.**

_Dobře. Tak se hýbej._

…

Nebesa, to jsem ráda, že to je za mnou.

_Co že jsi ráda, že je za tebou?_

Předání zprávy od pana Blacka Harrymu Potterovi.

_Aha, už vím. Jak to přijal?_

Nejprve mi nevěřil. Musela jsem opakovat všechno, co vím, několikrát, ale myslím, že se s tou myšlenkou začíná pomalu smiřovat. Neville a profesor Lupin se s ním zrovna baví.

_Je toho na něj asi hodně._

Ano. Zjevně o panu Blackovi zaslechl tenhle rok hodně špatného a byl na něj velice rozlobený. Zjištění, že to bylo všechno jinak, nemohlo být jednoduché. Myslím si, že moc neví, jak zacházet se svými pocity.

_Jsem si jist, že jakmile se to usadí, tak bude v pořádku._

Je to taková škoda. Ani ho nikdy nemohl potkat.

_I když se hodně snažím, Lenko, tak mi na Potterovic harantovi moc nezáleží. Můžeme si povídat o něčem jiném?_

Asi jo … aha, už vím, můžeš mi pomoci vyzkoumat tenhle nový lektvar, který vymýšlím.

_Skvělé._

…

**Mistře. Právě jsem dorazil do Londýna.**

_Skvělé. Mám tam bezpečný byt, kam musíš dojít. Dávej pozor a řeknu ti adresu._

**Ano, můj Pane.**

_…_

V keřích za skleníky je hejno klisniček makových.

_Ach, díky Bohu!_

Co? Co je na tom tak dobrého?

_Protože, Lenko, to jsi tak moc ty._

A tím chceš říci co?

_Myslím, že to není nic o vlkodlacích nebo zločincích nebo únosech nebo mozkomorech. Jenom normální bláznivé řeči Lenky Láskorádové. Jsem tak rád, že věci se zase vrátily do normálního stavu._

Teď se nemohu rozhodnout jestli se mám cítit uražená nebo polichocená.

_Prostě buď Lenkou._


	53. Škádlení

_Takže kam pojedete v létě? Lovit slintavé měďáky v Transylvánii?_

Jak jsi to uhádl?

_Opravdu?_

Ano, slintaví měďáci jsou původní druh v Transylvánii. Žijí ve stromech, které tam rostou, a za dva týdny začnou mít nové potomky. Pojedeme sbírat jejich želé. To je opravdu úžasné, že jsi to uhádl?

_To si ze mě utahuješ, že jo?_

Samozřejmě, Tome, ale teď už si přestaň vymýšlet jména zvířat. Začíná mě to unavovat.

_Tříska. Trám._

Co tím chceš říci?

_Ty to děláš každou chvíli._

Nedělám.

_Neodpověděla jsi mi na moji otázku._

Pojedeme do Maroka se Skamandrovic rodinou. Pozvali nás, abychom s nimi jeli, poté co jsme se loni potkali.

_Ach, skutečně?_

Ani slovo!

_Jak se má Rolf?_

Je mu dobře.

_Moment, nestuduje taky v Bradavicích? Proč nejste kamarádi?_

Jsme.

_Ale ty o něm nikdy nemluvíš!_

Ne s tebou.

_Aha. Ale předpokládám, že si o něm povídáš s tím druhým deníkem, co?_

Přestaň žárlit.

_Nežárlím._

Ale ano.

_Jenom mi není jasné, proč by sis nechtěla povídat o svém klukovi._

Není to můj kluk!

_Určitě, samozřejmě, není._

Tohle je, proč si s tebou o něm nepovídám, Tome. Protože vím, že by sis z něho utahoval.

_Kdo si z koho utahuje?_

Ty jsi někdy tak dětinský.

_Stále si myslíš, že je roztomilý?_

Je, a mnohem lépe si s ním popovídám nežli s tebou.

_Au._

A chytřejší a více přátelský.

_Teď už jsi opravdu krutá._

A mnohem lépe poslouchá.

_Já ti naslouchám neustále!_

Protože s tím nemůžeš dělat nic jiného.

_Co tím chceš říci?_

Tak strašně mi … lezeš na nervy!

_To je součástí mého přirozeného kouzla._

Není … tak … strašně mi to leze na nervy!

_To už jsi říkala._

Tak je to pravda dvakrát!

_Líbí se ti to._

Nelíbí.

_Samozřejmě, že líbí. Každý potřebuje kamaráda, se kterým se může dohadovat. Je to zábavné._

Není.

_Tak proč jsi furt tady? Jestli tě to nebaví, tak můžeš prostě přestat do mě psát a odložit mě._

Asi bych měla!

_Tak do toho._

To by sis zasloužil!

_Kdy chceš, Lenko … prostě zavři tuhle knihu._

Mohla bych tě dát stranou a nechat tě být týdny.

_Tak do toho. Schválně, jestli to dokážeš._

Dokážu.

_Nedokážeš._

Můžu tě dát stranou a bavit se jenom s Rolfem, Ginny a Nevillem. Můžu na tebe dokonce zapomenout.

_Scházel bych ti._

Já bych ti scházela více!

_Asi._

Tak strašně mi lezeš na nervy.

_Máš naprostou pravdu._


	54. Hesla

_Pettigrewe, dostal ses už do toho bezpečného bytu?_

**Ano, Mistře. Zrovna jsem se sem dostal, můj Pane.**

_Dobře. Tak jsem se bál, žes zapomněl heslo a že jsi byl vyhozen do povětří._

**Cože?!**

_Ale nic se ti nestalo, takže je to v pořádku. Nicméně, v pracovně v truhle je skrytá stařičká kniha kouzel. Najdi ji._

**Ano, Mistře.**

_…_

**Je to zamčené, Mistře.**

_Samozřejmě, že je. Poklepej třikrát na vršek a řekni heslo … Nadvláda._

**Můj Pane, jste si jist, že to je správné heslo?**

_Samozřejmě, že si jsem jist …_

** … **

_skoro … dost jistý. Jestli se ti roztaví oči, tak to bylo špatně a pak se ti pěkně omluvím._

**Ale … povídáme si spolu přes psaní … jestliže se mi něco takového stane, nebudu to vidět.**

_Dobrá myšlenka. Tak se v tom případě nebudu obtěžovat. Už jsi tu truhlu otevřel?_

**Ještě … ještě ne, můj Pane. Opravdu … opravdu tu knihu potřebujete?**

_Ano, samozřejmě. Obsahuje kouzlo, které mě navrátí k mé původní moci._

**Skutečně?**

_Ano._

**To bude taková čest, že Vám budu moci k tomu pomoci, můj Pane.**

_Prostě otevři tu truhlu, kryso._

**Ano, Mistře.**

_Už je to otevřené?_

**Ano, můj Pane. Mám tu knihu.**

_Dobře … a oči jsou v pořádku?_

**Ano.**

_Dobře. Tak to všechno šlo dobře._

* * *

_Lenko?_

  * … *

_Lenko, jsi tam?_

  * … *

_Ty jsi mě fakt někam odložila? Já jsem si jenom dělal legraci. Myslel jsem si, že ty taky? Lenko?_

  * … *

Nudím se.


	55. Plány

_Pettigrewe, už jsi dospěl do Albánie?_

**Ano, můj Pane. Jsem v malé vesničce u Sarande na pobřeží.**

_Dobře. Směřuj do vnitrozemí. Už jsi blízko._

* * *

_Chamradi, už jsi v tom lese?_

**Ano, můj Pane. Vkročil jsem do něj dnes ráno.**

_Skvělé. Pokračuj._

* * *

**Mistře … našel jsem to!**

* * *

***Dobrý večer.***

_Dobrý večer. Předpokládám, že teď se bavím sám se sebou?_

***Je tomu tak. Musím říci, že jsem byl příjemně překvapen, když jsem na prahu svého vlastního domu našel Pettigrewa se stránkou z mého deníku.***

_Příjemné překvapení, doufám?_

***Nejlepší, jaké jsem měl poslední dobou. Pettigrew mi říkal, že jsi v Bradavicích.***

_Teď ne, ale má mě jeden žák tady._

***A bazilišek?***

_Spí. Zatím jsem se soustředil na důležitější věci._

***Jako?***

_Naši obnovu._

***Tak to budeš rád, když ti řeknu, že už mám plán.***

_To je dobře, já taky. Ty první._

***Je tu ten rituál. Je k němu potřeba kost mého otce, maso mého služebníka a krev našeho nepřítele.***

_Aha. A jak bys chtěl tohle všechno získat?_

***Kost můžeme sebrat na hřbitově zcela jednoduše, Pettigrew dodá maso a budeme potřebovat Harryho Pottera kvůli té krvi.***

_A jak dostaneš Pottera z Brumbálovy blízkosti?_

***Doslechl jsem se, že Smrtijed jménem Skrk, oficiálně mrtvý, je ve skutečnosti naživu a držen v zajetí svým otcem. Chtěl bych ho osvobodit a nasadit do Bradavic, aby Pottera unesl.***

_Zajímavé. Jak?_

***Přijme příští rok místo učitele Obrany proti černé magii.***

_Ještě jednou … jak?_

***Pomocí Mnoholičného lektvaru se změní na toho, koho Brumbál vybere na ten post. Tu osobu budeme samozřejmě muset nejprve unést a nahradit ji na zbytek školního roku.***

_Opravdu, a co budeš dělat, až tam budeš mít toho Skrka?_

***Příští rok se má odehrávat ve škole turnaj. Studenti tří škol budou soutěžit proti sobě.***

_Máš na mysli Pohár tří kouzelníků? Co s tím máme my společného?_

***Zajistíme, aby byl Potter vybrán jako jeden ze soutěžících.***

_Proč … vlastně, ne, musím se tě nejprve zeptat … z právnických důvodů musí být účastníci starší než sedmnáct let a jsou vybráni pomocí kouzelného předmětu, takže mladší lidé se nemohou přihlásit. Potterovi je 14._

***O tom vím. Skrk bude muset zmanipulovat proces výběru, aby byl Potter vybrán.***

_Proč?_

***Tak aby byl účastníkem turnaje!***

_Ne, já se ptám proč? Proč musí být účastníkem?!_

***Protože, když vyhraje, pohár, kterého se nakonec dotkne, bude přenášedlo, které ho přinese přímo k nám, a tak můžeme získat jeho krev!***

_Přenášedlo?_

***Ano.***

_Ty chceš předělat pohár na přenášedlo?_

***Ano.***

_Tvým plánem je zachránit Smrtijeda pochybné spolehlivosti ze zajetí jeho otce … nasadit ho přímo Brumbálovi pod nos na celý rok převlečeného za učitele obrany … za předpokladu, že nebude chycený … po únosu opravdového učitele … nevíme stále ještě, kdo to je … který bude muset být celý rok držen Skrkem v zajetí, aby mohl udržovat svůj převlek … proces, který bude vyžadovat neustále a časově značně náročné vaření Mnoholičného lektvaru … abys mohl dostat Harryho Pottera jako účastníka turnaje, kterého se nesmí zúčastnit … předpokládáme, že ho Brumbál nechá soutěžit, i když mu to není dovoleno … taky za předpokladu, že vyhraje proti několika starším a lépe připraveným účastníkům … tak aby se mohl dotknout přenášedla převlečeného za pohár … který tam bude muset být nějak nasazený, aniž si toho někdo všimne … to vše, aby se dostal k Tobě?_

***Ano.***

_Kromě toho nedlouhého období, co jsi byl přilepený Quirrelovi na hlavu, byl jsi celou dobu sám?_

***Ano.***

_Myslím, že jsi se zbláznil._


	56. Argumenty

Tome, myslím, že tento rok bude zvlášť vzrušující.

_To ti přeji. Řekneš mi o tom, nebo mě zase zavřeš a necháš bez povšimnutí?_

Přestaneš mi to připomínat? Byl to jeden týden. Byl jsi se mnou po celý zbytek léta.

_Byla to nuda._

Dobře ti tak.

_Jsi krutá._

To mám z toho, že se s tebou moc bavím. Možná bych tě zase měla odložit? Pro tvoje vlastní dobro.

_Také jsem ti scházel. Nepředstírej, že ne._

Scházel. I když Rolf mi dělal moc dobrou společnost.

_Dobrou, ale není to jako já._

Ty si o sobě hodně myslíš, co, Tome?

_Proč bych si nemyslel? Jsem skvělý._

Když jsi tak skvělý, tak proč jsi uvízlý v knize?

_Protože holka, která mi slíbila, že mi odsud dostane, to zatím ještě nedokázala._

Já jsem se snažila, Tome.

_Já vím, Lenko. Jenom tě škádlím._

Možná tenhle rok něco vymyslím.

_Možná. Bylo by zajímavé tě potkat osobně._

Ano. Potom bych tě mohla vzít na pořádný lov škrken!

_Na druhé zamyšlení, možná tady ještě zůstanu._

_…_

Zjevně během léta došlo k útoku Smrtijedů.

_Cože?!_

Zrovna jsem o tom slyšela od ostatních studentů.

_Kdy se to stalo?_

Před několika týdny.

_A ty jsi se o tom dozvěděla teprve teď? Ty nečteš noviny?_

Byla jsem na prázdninách!

_Co se tedy stalo s těmi Smrtijedy?_

Podle Ginny zaútočily během zápasu Famfrpálového mistrovství světa. Byla tam se svojí rodinou a viděla to. Pohazovali si s mudlovskou rodinu ve vzduchu a pak někdo vypálil Znamení zla na nebe.

_To zní jako legrace._

To tedy nezní! Zní to hrozně. Proč by byl někdo tak krutý na nevinné lidi?

_Jsou to jenom mudlové, Lenko._

Tome, odložím tě na další týden. Během té doby můžeš přemýšlet o tom, co jsi právě řekl.

_Cože? Lenko … nebuď na mě taková! Lenko?_

…

_Pettigrew, jsi tam?_

**Ano, Mistře.**

_Právě jsem se dozvěděl, že Smrtijedové před několika týdny zaútočili na Famfrpálový zápas. Věděl jsi o tom?_

**Ano, můj Pane. Bylo to ve všech novinách.**

_Jakto, že jsi mi to neřekl?_

**Já … Můj Pane, předpokládal jsem, že ta dívka by …**

_Nic mi neřekla! Na příště od tebe očekávám okamžitou informaci o všech takovýchhle událostech._

**Ano, Mistře.**

_Dobře. Máš nějakou představu, kdo se toho účastnil?_

**Ne, můj Pane.**

_Musel by to být někdo hodně otrlý, aby vykouzlil Znamení._

**Ano, můj Pane.**

_Věděl o tom Voldemort?_

**Ano, můj Pane.**

_Samozřejmě, že věděl. Předej mě jemu. Potřebuji si se sebou pokecat._

**Jak jsi přejete, Mistře.**

…

***Pettigrew mi řekl, že jsi prý nešťastný?***

_Ty jsi věděl, že došlo k útoku Smrtijedů?_

***Ano, věděl.***

_Víš, kdo se toho účastnil?_

***Ne, ale několik jmen mě napadá.***

_Byl u toho Skrk?_

***Ano.***

_Takže jsi ho osvobodil?_

***Ano.***

_Poté co jsme se o tom domlouvali a dohodli se to nedělat._

***Dohodli jsme se nenasadit ho do školy. Stále si myslím, že pro nás může být užitečný.***

_Přestaň dělat rozhodnutí beze mě._

***Já jsem Temný Pán!***

_To jsem já taky, jak už jsme se dohodli a já jsem ten z nás dvou, kdo zůstal při zdravém rozumu._

***Ty jsi ale jenom moje malá částka zaseklá v nějaké knížce.***

_Ach, omluv mě, který z nás byl poražen malým nemluvnětem?_

***Bylo to mnohem složitější nežli jenom to!***

_Samozřejmě, že bylo._

***Alespoň já mám tělo.***

_Skoro. Pettigrew mi řekl v jakém jsi stavu. Není divu, že se stále schováváš._

***Už ne o mnoho déle!***

_Jenom jestli budeš postupovat podle mého plánu!_

***Můj plán byl v pořádku.***

_Tvůj plán byl směšný!_

***Tohle už jsme si jednou prošli. Na shledanou.***

…

_Hej! Nechovej se ke mně takhle. Voldemorte! Haló?_

_…_

_Pettigrewe?_

_…_

_Lenko?_

_…_

_Skvělé … už se mnou nikdo nebaví._


	57. Větší

_Dobře, tak když se na ničem nemůžeme dohodnout, myslím, že je potřeba se dohodnout, nežli odejdeme někam dále … já jsem výše postavený Voldemort._

***Cože? Jak přesně jsi dospěl k takhle nesmyslnému závěru?***

_No, já jsem z nás dvou jediný, kdo má zdravý rozum._

***Já jsem úplně v pořádku a já mám tělo!***

_Skoro ho nemáš, ani nemůžeš chodit._

***Co si to dovoluješ! Já jsem pravý Voldemort! Ten kdo zorganizoval a vedl armádu. Ten, který dokázal donutit celý svět, aby se bál mého jména!***

_Ten, který byl vyhozený do povětší nemluvnětem a potom se rok schovával v turbanu._

***Ticho! Ty nejsi nic jiného nežli viteál! Jenom moje část.***

_Já jsem první viteál! Obsahuji polovinu tvé původní duše. Což jednoduše znamená, že já jsem větší část Voldemorta._

***Ty … co?***

_Je to jednoduchá matematika. Když jsi mě vytvořil, rozpůlil ses na polovinu ještě šestkrát. Takže já jsem jedna polovina původního já, ty jsi jenom jedna stoosmadvacetina._

***To je směšné. To není …***

_Ne. To je fakt. Nyní jako výše postavený Voldemort ti přikazuji dát mě zpátky mému služebníkovi. Mám pro něj rozkazy._

***Ne!***

_Žádám tě hezky, ale můžu tě donutit mě předat násilím, pokud toho bude třeba._

***Lháři. Nemůžeš mě ovládat!***

_Moje, drahé méně významné já, já jsem spolčen s myslí Lenky Láskorádové. Jestliže si myslíš, že se mnou můžeš zápasit, tak jsi nikdy neviděl rozzlobenou škrknu obklopenou Klisními mouchami na Hnisajících Bouchalech. Koukej mě dát Pettigrewovi. Nebo uvidíš!_

* * *

Díky patří CareBearCara101 za nápad, že rozdělení duše činí Toma důležitějším. Mám pocit, že na konci kapitoly jsem trochu hloupnul, ale moc jsem se nad tím nasmál. :)


	58. Věty

_Mudlové jsou taky lidi a není správné jim ubližovat._

_Mudlové jsou taky lidi a není správné jim ubližovat._

_Mudlové jsou taky lidi a není správné jim ubližovat._

_Mudlové jsou taky lidi a není správné jim ubližovat._

_Mudlové jsou taky lidi a není správné jim ubližovat._

_Kolikrát tohle budu muset psát?_

Pětsetkrát.

_Grr … a kolik jsem jich už napsal?_

Dvanáct.

_Jsi si jista? Mám pocit, že to je nejméně stovka._

Není.

_A proč tohle musím dělat?_

Aby ses naučil, jak zastaralé a mimo situaci je tvoje myšlení … a protože tě zamknu až do konce roku, pokud to nenapíšeš.

_Ten druhý důvod je lepší._

Piš věty, Tome!

_Jak vůbec budeš vědět, že jsem napsal všech pět set vět? To budeš všechny počítat?_

Ano.

_Opravdu? To vypadá jako spousta promarněného času._

Ty ho marníš více tímhle dohadováním se.

_Dobře. Mudlové jsou taky lidi a není správné jim ubližovat._

_Mudlové jsou taky lidi a není správné jim ubližovat._

_Mudlové jsou taky lidi a není správné jim ubližovat._

_Mudlové jsou taky lidi a není správné jim ubližovat._

_Mudlové jsou taky lidi a není správné jim ubližovat._

_Mudlové jsou taky lidi a není správné jim ubližovat._

_Mudlové mi ukradli boty a není správné jim ubližovat._

_Mudlové jsou taky lidi a …_

Já jsem to viděla!

_Co jsi viděla?_

Ty víš přesně co. Udělej to ještě jednou a začneš od začátku.

_Jsi krutá._

Musíš to vzít vážně, Tome!

_Když řeknu, že mi toho je líto, budu moci přestat?_

Je ti to líto?

_Samozřejmě, mudlové jsou skvělí. Sláva mudlům. Udělejme pro ně všechny párty. Upeču dort._

Piš věty, Tome.

_Všechno zkazíš. Takže znovu … mudlové jsou taky lidi a není správné jim ubližovat._

_Mudlové jsou taky lidi a není správné jim ubližovat._

_Mudlové jsou taky lidi a není správné jim ubližovat._

_Víš, já jsem asi potkal více mudlů nežli ty. Byl jsem jimi konec konců vychováván. Neměl bych to být já, kdo bude rozhodovat o tom, jestli jsou přátelé nebo ne?_

Ne.

_Ale …_

NE! Piš!

_Mudlové jsou taky lidi a není správné jim ubližovat._

_Mudlové jsou taky lidi a není správné jim ubližovat._

_Mudlové jsou taky lidi a není správné jim ubližovat. I když můj mudlovský otec opustil moji těhotnou matku a nechal ji umřít a mudlovské děti v sirotčinci polámaly všechny moje věci a tahaly mě za vlasy a …_

Tak a už je toho dost. Začni od začátku.

_Ale …_

Varovala jsem tě. A potom se můžeme posunout na „Nebudu chovat zášť vůči mudlům po nezdravě dlouhou dobu.“

_Ale co když si to opravdu zaslouží?_

A nastavíme časový limit. Pět set vět za tři hodiny nebo jdeš do krabice do příštího roku.

_To je prostě kruté!_

Tik ťak, Tome.


	59. Poslání

_Pettigrewe, jak ti jde vaření lektvaru?_

**Jde to dobře, můj Pane. Ještě tři týdny a bude to hotové.**

_Tři týdny? Teď by už měl zbývat jenom jeden týden._

**No … ano, dobře … s první dávkou jsem se asi dopustil drobného omylu a musel jsem začít od začátku.**

_Co že jsi?_

**Dobrá … víš, Lektvary nikdy nebyly můj nejoblíbenější předmět …**

_Kdy jsi zpackal tu první dávku?_

**Minulý týden.**

_Proč jsi mi to neřekl?_

**Já … dobře, měl jsem v úmyslu ti to říci … opravdu, měl, ale … měl jsem dost práce na tom sehnat nové přísady, můj Pane, a možná jsem … na to drobátko zapomněl.**

_Ty debilní … idiote! Já nemůžu uvěřit, že bys … ty …_

**Omlouvám se, Mistře. Je mi to tolik líto.**

_… víš co? … je to v pořádku … příprava lektvaru pokračuje, brzo budu svoboden … tohle není takový problém a já nejsem naštvaný._

**Opravdu, Mistře?**

_Opravdu. Pettigrewe, tohle je tvůj šťastný den. Jsem v dosti dobré náladě a protože jsi sám začal práci na nápravě své chyby, prostě na to zapomenu._

**Děkuji, děkuji, můj Pane. Můj dobrý milosrdný Pane!**

_Pettigrewe?_

**Ano, Mistře?**

_Drž hubu._

**Ano, Mistře?**

_Byl bych mnohem klidnější, kdyby tohle vařil Snape._

…

Tome, v lese jsou draci!

_Cože tam je?_

Pro jeden z těch zápasů toho turnaje, není to vzrušující?

_Oni přivezli do školy draky?_

Je to úžasné, Tome, měl bys je vidět.

_Oni opravdu přivezli draky do školy?_

Viděla jsem je, když jsem šla krmit testrály.

_Opravdové draky obrovské, plivající oheň, lámající kosti?_

Ginnyin brácha je jedním z jejich ošetřovatelů, říká že nás někdy představí.

_Do školy plné dětí?_

Víš, že jsem byla vždycky fascinovaná draky?

_a navíc úmyslně tři studenty postaví jim do cesty?_

Jsou tak důstojní.

_a tohle mohou udělat? Snažil se někdo udělat vyhodnocení rizik?_

Trochu se obávám o Cedrika. Opravdu doufám, že si neublíží.

_Ty doufáš, že si neublíží? Při zápasu s drakem? Do kterého ho vědomě staví Brumbál a ostatní učitelé? Snaha o zachování zdraví a bezpečnosti už opravdu nic neznamená?_

Ale je to velice vzrušující, že, Tome?

_Je to úplné šílenství! Je zázrak, že tahle škola vůbec zůstane otevřená._

Jsem tak ráda, že já s nima nebudu bojovat. Není to ode mě trochu sobecké si něco takového myslet? Chudák Cedric … i když, předpokládám, že když se do toho pustil dobrovolně …

_Víš, docela přesně si pamatuji, že když jsem byl v mudlovském sirotčinci a byl jsem nucen navštěvovat mudlovskou školu, že existovaly úřední inspekce, které kontrolovaly, jestli je to bezpečné. Proč se něco takového nedělá v kouzelnických školách?_

Tome, ty mě vůbec neposloucháš, že?

_Můžu ti říci proč? Protože pokud je tohle normální, tak by všechny kouzelnické školy po celém světě musely být okamžitě zavřené!_

Cože?

_a Bradavice by byly první. Brumbál už se vůbec nesnaží chránit studenty před úrazem._

Tak daleko bych nešla, Tome. Opravdu se snaží nás chránit.

_Lenko, přivedl do školy draky, a mozkomory, a vlkodlaka, a nechává studenty volně pobíhat, zatímco je na pozemcích uprchlý vrah!_

Nezdá se, že by jeho historie byla příliš ohromující, co?

_I já bych byl schopen vést školu lépe, nežli tenhle šílenec!_

Opravdu si to myslíš?

_Ano! Ano, myslím._

Myslím, že bys, Tome, byl dost dobrý ředitel školy.

_Víš co, Lenko? Až se stanu zase člověkem, tak to je přesně to, co udělám! To bude moje nové poslání! Zbavit se tohohle magora a dát kouzelnické mládeži šanci na přežití v tomto světě._

To bude zajímavé.

* * *

Omlouvám se, že mi to tak dlouho trvalo (přes dva týdny! Kam se ten čas poděl?) Práce byla neuvěřitelně hektická a opravdu jsem nebyl schopen přemýšlet. Doufám, že se Vám líbí nový směr, který tohle nabírá. Pochybuji, že by se Lenka jakkoli smířila s vládou nad světem.


	60. Tanec

Tome, já jsem tak zklamaná.

_Cože? Proč?_

Bude ples.

_Jaký ples?_

Vánoční ples. Je to oslava, která se pořádá na počest turnaje.

_A z čeho jsi tak zklamaná?_

Protože nemůžu jít.

_Proč nemůžeš jít?_

Je to jenom pro čtvrťáky a starší. Jsem moc mladá.

_To opravdu není spravedlivé._

Není, já miluji tanec.

_Není nějaká možnost, jak se tam nějak propašovat?_

Ne. Mladší studenti mohou jít, jenom pokud je pozve někdo starší. Ginny půjde s Nevillem.

_Proč Ginny? Proč nepožádal tebe?_

Myslím, že se ho nakonec sama zeptala.

_No a proč tedy nepožádáš někoho ty?_

Koho? Já mnoho lidí neznám?

_No tak alespoň nebudeš muset dlouho hledat. Což takhle jednoho z dvojčat?_

Oba už mají partnery.

_A co Rolfa?_

Rolf je stejně starý jako já. On také nemůže jít.

_Aha, ano. Jak se vlastně má ten tvůj malý kluk?_

Není to můj kluk, Tome. Ale když se ptáš, děkuji za optání, má se dobře.

_Samozřejmě, takže by mu nevadilo, kdybys šla na bál s jiným?_

Můžu jít s kým chci, ale při tomhle asi nepůjdu stejně s nikým.

_Což takhle nějaký další Ginnyin bratr? Ten nejmladší._

Ronald? Myslím, že plánuje zeptat se Hermiony. Jsem si jistá, že ji má rád, takže si nedokážu představit, že by ji nepožádal.

_Nespoléhej se na to. Kluci jsou někdy neuvěřitelně natvrdlí, když se jedná o holky, věř mi._

To z tebe mluví vlastní zkušenost, Tome?

_Ne._

Jsi si jist? Nikdy žádná mladá dáma nezachytila tvoji pozornost?

_Měl jsem na mysli mnohem důležitější věci._

Jako?

_Spoustu věcí, Lenko. Měl jsem plány. Ambice._

Jaké ambice?

_To teď není podstatné. Nikdy z toho nic nevzešlo._

To je mi líto.

_Nelituj. Asi je to tak lepší._

Tancoval jsi někdy, Tome?

_Párkrát._

A byl jsi v tom dobrý?

_Samozřejmě. Jako ve všem jsem byl skvělý._

Tak skromný.

_Skromnost se nemá přehánět._

To už jsi říkal.

_Co ten Potterův fakan? Předpokládám, že půjde?_

Harry? Předpokládám, že bych se ho mohla zeptat. Pokud vím, tak ještě žádnou nepožádal, alespoň co vím.

_Hodně štěstí._

Děkuji, Tome.

_Lenko?_

Ano, Tome?

_Kdybych nebyl zaseknutý v téhle knize, bylo by mi ctí požádat tě, abys mě doprovodila na Vánoční ples._

Tome, bylo by mi ctí takové pozvání přijmout.


	61. Přípravy

Konečně jsem dodělala ty šaty, Tome.

_To je skvělé, Lenko._

…

**Můj Pane, lektvar je hotov.**

_Skvělé. Dobrá práce, Pettigrewe._

…

Myslím, že to je dobré. Podařilo se mi použít úplně všechny barvy, které mě napadly.

_Jsem si jist, že to vypadá velmi … unikátně._

…

Dokonce jsem i přidala kapsy, abych mohla mít s sebou svoje odpuzovací talismany.

_Proč? Koho se snažíš odpudit?_

Nikoho, ty hloupý. Jsou na to, aby držely škrkny v odstupu, a klisní mouchy a nadropuchy a koholezy a …

_Je mi to jasné, jsi jediná dívka s kompletní výbavou proti podivnému a nádhernému._

…

**Jestliže všechno půjde podle plánu, tak byste mohl být obnoven během příštího měsíce.**

_Já vím. Skoro už cítím svobodu!_

…

Já prostě nechci riskovat cokoli, co by mohlo způsobit nějaký problém. Všechny párty přitahují takováto stvoření, víš?

_Cože? Chci říci … opravdu?_

Ano.

_Tak to je skvělé, že tam půjdeš. Kdo ví, co by se jinak mohlo stát._

Cítím zase přítomnost ironie.

_Co? Ode mě? Nikdy._

…

**Můj Pane, kdy chceš, abych začal připravovat rituál?**

_Ještě ne. Jenom zajisti, že všechno bude připravené, až řeknu._

…

Víš, že klisní mouchy dokáží slyšet i ty nejmenší vibrace na míli daleko?

_Myslím, že jsi něco takového říkala._

Proto mají rády všechny párty. Cítí tu hudbu.

_Fascinující._

…

**Mistře, jsi si jist, že se nás Voldemort nebude snažit zastavit?**

_Samozřejmě. Je zcela pod mojí kontrolou._

**Já vím, můj Pane, ale … co když se probudí ještě předtím, nežli jsi obnoven?**

_To se nestane. Přestaň mě strašit._

…

Myslím, že se před párty zastavím u Rolfa.

_Rolfa? Proč?_

Zjistit, jestli se mu líbí moje šaty.

_Aha. Samozřejmě, názor tvého milého je velmi důležitý._

Tome, on není můj milý.

_Určitě. Určitě._

…

**Co když nás najde Skrk?**

_Cože?_

**Druhý Voldemort … předtím nežli jsi ho ovládnul, osvobodil Skrka. Skrk je stále na svobodě.**

_Takže?_

**Skrk je labilní. Nemusí přijmout Vaši nadřazenost tak jako já.**

_To není problém._

…

Rolf je můj přítel.

_Samozřejmě. Ten kluk je tvůj přítel. Tvůj …_

Není mým milým!

…

**Jestliže na nás přijde Skrk …**

…

_Jestli bude dělat problém, tak ho zlikviduji!_

Tome! To je hrozné.

_Lenko? Já jsem … já jsem nemluvil o Rolfovi._

Tak o kom?

_O nikom!_

Tak proč jsi to řekl?

_Já jsem nechtěl … Já jsem._

Mluvil jsi s někým jiným?

_Ne, já …_

Mluvil! To je ta jedna stránka, která schází, co?

_Co? Jak to …?_

Všimla jsem si toho už před nějakou dobou. Roztřepený okraj vzadu. Doufala jsem, že se mýlím. Že to je jenom nedorozumění. Že to tak vždycky bylo a jenom jsem si toho předtím nevšimla. …

_Lenko, …_

… ale mám pravdu, že jo? Někdo ji odstranil. Nedávno. Že ano? To je, proč ti někdy trvá tak dlouho, nežli odpovíš. To je, proč jsi mě přestal prosit o to, abych tě osvobodila.

_Lenko, …_

A ty mezitím povídáš s někým jiným. Plánuješ to s nimi … jak se stát zase člověkem.

_Lenko, počkej …_

Tome. Já jsem neustále odkládala tuhle otázku.

_Lenko, moje milá …_

Ty jsi to před nějakou dobou řekl. Já jsem ti tehdy nevěřila … myslela jsem si, že to je jenom vtip … ale čím více o tom přemýšlím, tím více mi to dává smysl. Jenom … myslela jsem si, že jsme přátelé, že se měníš …

_Lenko, prosím?_

Tome, …

_Lenko, zastav!_

… jsi opravdu Voldemort?


	62. Pocity

Jůůůůůůůůůů tisíc komentářů! Jste skvělí. Děkuji, že jste to se mnou vydrželi. K této příležitosti v této kapitole opustím normální formát, ve kterém jinak píši. Doufám, že Vám to nebude vadit. V příští kapitole se vrátím zpátky.

* * *

Vztek.

To byla první věc, kterou si pamatoval. Nebyl si jistý, na koho byl vzteklý. Možná na jiné dítě v sirotčinci? Někdo z tamního personálu? Možná jenom obecně na celý svět.

Jenom si pamatoval, že byl vzteklé dítě.

Jak rostl, tak vztek rostl s ním a nacházel nové předměty toho vzteku. Konkrétní děti, které mohl nenávidět. Učitele, které mohl nenávidět. Dozvěděl se o příběhu své matky, která ho sem přinesla, a nenáviděl ji za to. Pak se dozvěděl i o podílu jeho otce na tomto příběhu a nenáviděl ho tím více. S tím přišel i nový pocit: žal. Žal za matku, která pro něj umřela. Poté ji nenáviděl trochu méně. Možná svým zvláštním způsobem ji i miloval..

S přibývajícím věkem nalezl i další pocity. Pohrdání, odpor, odhodlání.

Oheň byl nutný k tomu, aby svět trpěl, jako on trpěl. Jako trpěla jeho matka.

Celý život nenáviděl mudly kvůli životu, který kvůli nim musel snášet.

Nenáviděl čistokrevné kouzelníky, protože si mysleli, že jsou lepší nežli on.

Nalezl své poslání. Zlikvidovat obě strany. Zabít mudly a mudlorozené. Zničit čistokrevné, zničit jejich pevnost a pokořit je. Naučit je strachu.

Jeho první zabití ani nebylo složité. Neváhal. Netrpěl žádnými výčitkami. Prostě jeden život zmizel a jeho duše byla rozdělena ve dví. Ani mu na tom moc nezáleželo. Bylo to vítězství. Dosažený výsledek.

A tak měl první viteál.

Deník. Část sebe sama, kterou chtěl zanechat v Bradavicích, aby mohl šířit svoji nenávist.

Krátce po nezdařeném útoku na Pottera, když jeho hlavní já bylo oslabeno a vyhnáno do úkrytu, část jeho duše, která se skrývala v deníku, se naučila tomu, co to je samota.

Roky bez jakéhokoli kontaktu. Bez rozhovorů.

Pak přišla Weasleyovic holka. Byla jednoduchá, potřebná a tak toužila, aby jí rozuměl.

Tom cítil uspokojení. Obnovil se ve svém rozhodnutí. Jeho poslání bylo opět v akci.

Osvobodit stvoření. Šířit strach. Šířit nenávist. Šířit smrt. Donutit je všechny, aby platili.

A pak se to všechno zhroutilo.

Pak se objevila Lenka.

Byl zase rozzlobený. Rozzlobený a frustrovaný. Jeho poslání bylo narušeno.

Nenáviděl tu holku. Chtěl, aby byla pryč, a řekl jí to znovu a znovu. Ona byla ale neústupná. Nikdy mu nepovolila, aby bylo po jeho.

Poté, co chvíli naslouchal jejímu šílenství, nejprve cítil zmatení … nejistotu. Úžas nad tím, že někdo tak prapodivný může opravdu existovat.

Čas plynul a jeho zmatení se přeměnilo ve zvědavost a pobavení. Začal se těšit na jejich rozhovory. Očekával další nesmyslný příběh, který mu bude vyprávět s dětským nadšením a úžasem.

Někdy se opět vracela frustrace, ale občas byla kombinována s ostatními pocity, jako zájmem. Strach, když se obával, že by se mohla dostat do nebezpečí. Strach o někoho jiného nežli o sebe samotného.

Při některých příležitostech, když mu naslouchala anebo ho žádala o radu, cítil hrdost. Uspokojení.

Bylo to směšné a nerozumné, ale nemohl si pomoci.

Dva roky, po které měla ve svém držení tento deník.

Dva roky, kdy byla jeho jedinou společnicí.

Dva roky byl Tom uchvácen neutuchajícím vírem, kterým byla Lenka Láskorádová. S její vášnivou rozhodností, důvtipem a neutuchající nadějí a soucitem. S jejími podivnými nápady a jedinečným pohledem na svět, který viděl dobro ve všem. I v něm.

Neutuchající duch, kterému se nějak dařilo dělat všechno o trochu jasnější. Jako kdyby objevoval magii znovu.

Cítil uspokojení, úlevu a podivný pocit klidu.

Proti všem jeho instinktům, které ho předtím vedly, cítil soucit a sympatie a zalíbení.

Více než cokoli jiného Tom zjistil, že po době delší, nežli si byl schopen zapamatovat, možná úplně poprvé v životě, se cítil šťastný.

Jeho část se chtěla osvobodit.

Jeho jiná část ječela touhou po tom, vrátit věci tak, jak byly předtím. Když jeho život dával smysl a pro něj nebylo nic jiného, nežli jeho poslání. Jeho jasný a neváhající cíl šířit nenávist a zlobu, kterou tak dobře znal.

Ale teď byl šťastný.

Bez jakéhokoli vysvětlení, nepochopitelně, ale nepochybně šťastný.

A ani za nic na světě by se toho nevzdal.

…

Tome, … jsi skutečně Voldemort?

_Já jsem Tom, Lenko. tvůj Tom._


	63. Pravda

_Já jsem Tom, Lenko. tvůj Tom._

Ale ty jsi taky on, že?

_To doopravdy záleží na tvé perspektivě._

Jsi to ty nebo nejsi? Řekni mi!

_Když řeknu, že nejsem, budeš mi věřit?_

Říkáš, že to nejsi ty?

_Lenko, je to složité._

Tak to řekni jednoduše.

_Dobře … dobře … jsem Voldemort._

Takže je to tak? Je to pravda?

_Ano_

Dobrá …

_Ale taky ne._

Co to znamená?

_Je toho více nežli jenom to. Více ano nežli ne._

Více jak?

_Jsem viteál, Lenko. Jsem Voldemort, ale … jenom jedna jeho část._

Která část?

_To je právě to, Lenko! To je právě to, proč je to tak složité. Jsem jeho první část._

Cože?

_Jsem první viteál. Ten, který vytvořil Voldemort naposledy, když byl ještě úplným člověkem. Polovina jeho úplné duše._

A co to znamená?

_To znamená, že jsem poslední část člověka, kterým kdysi Voldemort byl. Cokoliv vzniklo poté, co jsem byl vytvořen … bylo zlomené. Jeho duše se rozdělila na tolik kusů, že z něho už vlastně skoro nic nezbylo._

To je ohavné.

_Je. Když jsem byl mladý. Když jsem vytvořil tenhle viteál, tak jsem byl naštvaný. Tak strašně rozzlobený na všechno, a dělal jsem zlé věci. Věci, které rozdělily moji duši vedví._

Zavraždil jsi lidi.

_Ano, Lenko. Zavraždil a je mi to líto. Je mi to tak strašně líto._

Proč?

_Byl jsem rozzlobený. Byl jsem pitomý. Životy mi nepřipadly jako něco důležitého, prostě byly jenom prostředky k dosažení mých cílů … já … mýlil jsem se._

Ne. Neptám se, proč jsi zabíjel, Tome. Proč ti to je teď líto? Proč teď?

_Kvůli Tobě … protože ty … ty činíš svět … jiným._

Jiným?

_Jasnějším. Dobrým. Lenko, ty činíš svět dobrým. Nikdy jsem to předtím neviděl. Viděl jsem ve všem jenom to nejhorší a nenáviděl jsem to. … Chtěl jsem prostě jenom zuřit proti všemu!_

A už nechceš?

_Ne. Já chci … chci vidět všechno, Lenko. Chci vidět svět jako ty. Chci vidět dobro všude. Ty vidíš dobro i ve mně._

Mýlím se?

_Nemyslím si, že se mýlíš. Nejdříve jsem tomu nevěřil. I sebe samého jsem vnímal jako zrůdu, ale … ale já už tou osobou nechci být. Chci být tím, koho jsi viděla ty. Tím, komu jsi tohle všechno psala._

Já bych také chtěla, abys byl tou osobou, Tome.

_Pomoz mi, Lenko. Pomůžeš mi být tou osobou, Lenko?_

S kým se ještě bavíš? Kromě mě?

_Cože?_

Povídal jsi si s někým jiným. S kým?

_Je to …_

Ale potřebuji pravdu, Tome. Měla jsem předtím pravdu? Někdo jiný ti pomáhá, aby ses zase stal člověkem?

_Já … ano._

Kdo?

_Peter Pettigrew._

Ta krysa?

_Ano._

Odkdy?

_Ještě předtím, nežli tě Black unesl. Já jsem řekl Pettigrewovi, aby utekl ze školy._

Aha.

_Mám jenom ty nejlepší úmysly, Lenko. Přísahám. Človek, kterého svět zná jako Voldemorta … to nejsem já … byl jsem od něho oddělen dlouho předtím. Tahle část je stále mladá._

Takže co máš v plánu? Poté, co se zase staneš člověkem?

_Už jsem ti to řekl. Chci pomoci. Chci ochránit děti kouzelnického světa, dát jim budoucnost._

Jakou budoucnost?

_Dobrou, Lenko. Dobrou, jako jsi ty._

Jak ti můžu věřit?

_Co můžu udělat, abych to prokázal?_

Jak blízko jsi k tomu, stát se zase člověkem?

_Blízko. Já … máme lektvar … se správným kouzlem mohou být obnoven do měsíce._

Tak brzy?

_Ano_

Jak moc se chceš stát zase člověkem?

_Velmi. Čekal jsem tak dlouho._

Mohl bys čekat o něco déle?

_Cože?_

Kvůli mně? Abys dokázal, že mluvíš pravdu, že nejsi zloduch. Byl bys ochoten to kouzlo odložit?

_Jak dlouho?_

Nevím. Tak dlouho, dokud se s tímhle vším nesmířím.

_Dobrá._

Opravdu?

_Ano. Jestliže tě to uklidní, mohu počkat._

Já … já tě teď na několik dní odložím, Tome. Potřebuji čas na přemýšlení. Abych si to ujasnila.

_Samozřejmě._

Já … chci ti důvěřovat, Tome.

_To chci také, Lenko. Udělám cokoli, abych si tu důvěru zasloužil._

Děkuji. Já … brzo se ozvu.

_Do té doby, Lenko, … jo, a ještě nežli se ztratíš …_

Ano?

_Užij si tanec, Lenko._

Děkuji, Tome.

…

_Pettigrewe?_

**Ano, Mistře?**

_Došlo ke změně plánu. Odkládáme to kouzlo. Lektvar nalij do láhve a schovej. Měl by vydržet dokud ho nebudeme potřebovat._

**Odkládáme? Ale, Mistře …?**

_Ale nic! Dám ti vědět, až budu chtít pokračovat._

**Jak dlouho to bude?**

_Tak dlouho, jak to bude potřeba._


	64. Čekání

_Lenko … Lenko, jsi tam? Už je to týden. Budeš se mnou zase mluvit?_

…

_Pořád si to promýšlíš? Nechci být moc puntičkář, ale říkala jsi několik dní._

…

_Lenko? Já vím, že je toho hodně, co musíš promyslet, ale už bychom se přes to měli přenést._

…

_Haló?_

…

_Jsme stále přátele, že jo?_

…

_Víš, když jsme si začali povídat, tak jsem ti silně doporučoval mučit nebo vraždit tvoje spolužáky. A ani kvůli tomu jsi se mnou nepřestala mluvit. Ne, že bys snad mohla mít iluze o mé povaze._

…

_Jenom, abych upřesnil můj předchozí výrok, to už moje povaha není. Opravdu jsem změnil svoje názory. Jsem připravený být hodný, přátelský, zcela nevražedný Tom. Čestný._

…

_Jak jde lov na škrkny? Máš u toho štěstí?_

…

_A co klisní mouchy? Stále se šíří nebo je krém z tuřínu zahnal?_

…

_Víš, až budu zase člověkem, budu ti moci pomoct hledat ta tvoje stvoření. Nebylo by to zábavné?_

…

_Lenko?_

…

_Klepy klep._

…

_Lenko? Máš odpovědět „Kdo je tam?“_

…

_Lenko?_

…

_Dobře, tak na to klidně můžeš zapomenout._

…

_Asi potřebuješ více času všechno to promyslet. Konec konců jsi přece právě zjistila, že se kamarádíš s kusem Voldemortovy duše. Dokážu si představit, že to muselo být velké překvapení._

…

_Hodně na přemýšlení._

…

_Tak já tě klidně nechám, abys přemýšlela._

…

_Mezitím budu stále tady. Čekat._

…

_Velice trpělivě._

…

_Nepospíchej._

…

_Jejda … ignoruj prosím ty malůvky uprostřed stránky. Hrál jsem si piškvorky._

…

_Jenom, aby se to nezapomnělo, není to jednoduchá hra na hraní sám se sebou. Nikdy jsem si nebyl jist, jestli právě vyhrávám nebo prohrávám._

…

_Možná jsem také trochu podváděl. Což je také dost těžké, když hraješ sám proti sobě._

…

_Možná že někdy můžeme hrát spolu?_

…

_Víš … až na to budeš připravená …_

…

_Kdykoli budeš připravená._

…

_Jak už jsem řekl, jsem vždycky připraven._

…

_Trpělivě čekající._

…

_Hej, Pettigrewe?_

**Ano, Mistře?**

_Nechceš si zahrát piškvorky?_


	65. Rozhodnutí

Tome?

_Lenko?! Díky Bohu. Už jsi dopřemýšlela?_

Ano. Promiň, že mi to trvalo tak dlouho.

_To je v pořádku. Úplně v pořádku._

Přemýšlela jsem opravdu tvrdě, Tome. Snažila jsem se rozhodnout, jak zareagovat na to všechno, co vím.

_A?_

Nebudu ti lhát, Tome. Přemýšlela jsem o tom, odevzdat tě Brumbálovi a říci mu o Petru Pettigrewovi.

_Ale?_

Ale nemohu.

_Ty nemůžeš?_

Ne. Všechny důkazy směřují k tomu, že Lord Voldemort byl velice zlý a já to nemohu přehlížet, ale zároveň znám tebe, Tome, ty jsi můj přítel, a i když jsi součástí zlého muže, tak já vím, že ty jsi dobrý.

_Opravdu?_

No, ne úplně dobrý.

_Ach?_

Někdy trochu zlověstný.

_Zlověstný?_

V dobrém slova smyslu.

_Jak může být zlověstný dobrý?_

Nevím. Jsi jediný ze všech lidí, co znám, kdo něco takového dokáže. Činíš tu situaci zvláštní.

_Děkuji, asi._

Rádo se stalo.

_Takže ty jsi v klidu se mnou a s mými … ne zcela dobrými stránkami._

V jistém smyslu. Jsem stále velice rozhodně proti všem návrhům na vraždu nebo mučení, ale když se jedná o drobnosti, tak to zvládnu. Nemůžu očekávat, že bys byl vždycky úplně dobrý, nikdo není dokonalý.

_Jak si to dovoluješ? Já jsem naprosto dokonalý!_

Samozřejmě, že jsi; dokonalý příklad lidství.

_Přesně._

Jemný. Štědrý.

_Naprosto._

Skutečný hrdina, opravdu.

_Určitě._

S některými zlověstnými okamžiky.

_To jsou moje nejlepší okamžiky._

Pravda. Jsem ráda, Tome, že jsme zase přátelé.

_Já taky, Lenko. Děkuji, že jsi ke mně tak tolerantní s tím vším._

No, já ti děkuji, že jsi byl ke mně upřímný.

_Budu se o to vždycky snažit. Takže … jaký jsi měla týden?_

Bylo to zajímavé. Ples byl zajímavý, i když jsem byla trochu roztěkaná z toho, se kamarádím s Voldemortem.

_Jenom s jeho jednou částí. To je mi líto, že jsi si to nemohla více užít … a kvůli mně._

To je v pořádku, Tome. Já jsem tě prosila, abys byl ke mně upřímný. Stejně to byla spousta zábavy. Harrymu se líbily moje šaty, říkal, že odvádějí jeho pozornost od Ronova obleku.

_Jsem si jist, že jsi vypadala skvělé, moje milá._

Mezi Hermionou a Ronem došlo k nějakému dramatu.

_Jaké drama?_

No, nakonec se ukázalo, že Ron ji nevyzval k tanci, což jsem si myslela, že provede.

_Říkal jsem ti, že mladí kluci můžou být pitomí._

No, tím se to právě stalo zajímavé, protože šampión za Kruval, který je, to bych také měla zmínit, světově známý hráč Famfrpálu, ji požádal.

_Opravdu? Šampión a hráč Famfrpálu se ukáže a přebere holku? To zní jako ze špatného zamilovaného románu._

To zní, viď?

_Na druhou stranu, pro ní to vypadá jako zásadní vylepšení._

Nejsem si tak jistá. Na konci večera Ronald obvinil Hermionu z „bratříčkování se s nepřítelem“, jak to nazval, a skončilo to strašnou hádkou, kdy se ho ona ptala, proč ji nepozval na ples, když mu tak vadí, že šla s někým jiným. Myslím, že chtěla, aby ji pozval.

_No, proti gustu žádný dišputát._

To je kruté. Ty ani neznáš Ronalda.

_Je to Weasley a já znám Weasleye. Byl jsem ve škole se dvěma. Věř mi, ta rodina je viditelná po mnoho generací, a když jsi potkala jednoho, potkala jsi kteréhokoli z nich._

On je to hodný kluk.

_Když to říkáš ty._

Říkám.

_Co si myslel Rolf o tvých šatech?_

Líbily se mu.

_A?_

A co?

_Opravdu opravdu se mu líbily?_

Proč jsi tak posedlý mnou a Rolfem?

_Takže existuje nějaké ty a Rolf?_

Auuu Tome … ty se bojíš, že se zamiluji, a pak na tebe zapomenu?

_Ne._

Takže se s Rolfem vydáme na dobrodružnou výpravu, abychom napsali naši společnou knihu „Ještě více fantastická zvířata a kde je najít“ …

_Vy píšete spolu knihu?_

… a necháme ubohého Toma za sebou.

_Ty jsi někdy tak krutá._

Kvůli tomu jsem asi kamarádkou Temného Pána.

_Toho jediného Temného Pána, děkuji pěkně._

Aha, to mi je líto … TOHO Velkého a Mocného Temného Pána.

_Děkuji._

Pána Temna.

_To jsem já._

Sir Pán z Temnova

_Už skonči._

Nejtemnější ze všech Pánů.

_Opravdu zastav._

Nejpánovatější ze všech temných věcí.

_Ty si myslíš, že jsi vtipná. Ale nejsi._

Vládne nocí … kvůli noci … je temný. A je Pánem Temnotý. Ten Temný Pán.

_Nenávidím tě._

Ty mě máš rád.

_Jdi si hrát se svým milencem._

Néé, tohle je větší zábava.

_Spratku._

Musíš mě oslovovat mým plným titulem, jsem Světlá Paní Lenka; přítelkyně Temného Pána Vodemorta.

_Opravdu?_

Ano.

_Omlouvám se, má paní, neuvědomoval jsem si, že jsem v tak vybrané společnosti._

Tak teď to víš.

_Takže pokud já jsem Pán a ty jsi Paní, tak co je Rolf?_

Nevím. Nemohl by být vévodou?

_Což takhle šaškem?_

A kdo je teď spratek?

_Furt ty?_

TEN spratek Pán.

_Ne._

TEN temný spratek.

_Určitě ne._

Spratekman, Temný Pán se vrací!

_Jen počkej, než budu zase existovat. Odplata bude sladká, Paní Lenko._

Už se na to těším. Kdy budeš zase člověkem?

_To nevím. Prosila jsi mě, abych počkal. Kdy chceš, abych byl zase člověkem?_

Nevím. Bude to taková velká změna.

_Ne, nebude, ne pro nás dva, my budeme stále stejní jako vždycky._

Slibuješ?

_Ano. Bude to jenom lepší, protože si budeme moci povídat z očí do očí. Pořádně._

To bych ráda. Myslíš, že můžeš být člověkem do Vánoc?

_Asi ne. To kouzlo chvilku trvá._

Nový rok?

_To bych asi zvládnul._

Nový Rok. Nový Tom.

_Nová kapitola ve velkých dobrodružstvích Lorda Toma a Lady Lenky._

Nemůžu se dočkat.

_Já taky ne._

* * *

Teď se cítím trochu špatně. Ta předchozí kapitola měla být legrační, ne smutná. :(

Doufám, že tahle se mi povedla více.

Takže jsme zase spolu a Veselé Vánoce všem!

Zapomněl jsem to zmínit na závěr předchozí kapitoly; Anonybutt, který napsal komentář k té kapitole, mě navrhnul _Tuna_ jako jméno vztahu pro tyhle dva, které mi připadne úplně rozkošné. Jenom jsem Vám to chtěl také říci. :) xx


	66. Komplikace

**Mistře! Můj Pane, jste tam?**

_Pettigrewe? Co se děje?_

**Barty Skrk, Mistře. Nalezl nás. On … on Vás sebral.**

_Cože?_

**Ten druhý Voldemort … Vaše tělo. Skrk nás vyslídil … nalezl, kde jsme se skrývali … viděl, že Vaše druhé já bylo drženo v útlumu … nebyl z toho šťastný.**

_Co se stalo?_

**Bojovali jsme … sotva jsem se zachránil.**

_A on vzal Voldemorta sebou?_

**Ano, můj Pane. Co mám dělat?**

_Před jakou dobou se to stalo?_

**Ne moc dávno. Asi před hodinou. Snažil jsem se ho zastavit, ale … musel jsem se dostat do bezpečí … abych Vás varoval, Můj Pane.**

_Abys zachránil vlastní kůži, že jo?_

**Ne, já …**

_Buď ticho, Pettigrewe. V tomto případě, tvoje zbabělost posloužila i dobrému účelu. Opravdu mě musíš varovat, abych tě nevinil za tvoje akce._

**Já jsem tvůj nejvěrnější služebník, Mistře! Navždy.**

_Samozřejmě. A doufám, že se na tom nic nezmění. Věř mi, poté co jsi se přidal ke mně, tak pokud ten druhý Voldemort získá znovu svoji moc, tak nebudeš jeho nejlpším přítelem. Potřebuješ mně, Pettigrewe. Budeš mě potřebovat, abych ho zastavil, dříve nežli dostane tebe._

**Mistře. Co budu dělat?**

_Přesně to, co chceš udělat. Zůstaň v úkrytu a v bezpečí. Jestliže po Tobě půjde Skrk, běž._

**Děkuji ti, můj Pane. Děkuji.**

_Budu sledovat mé druhé já, sledovat kde je, jak jenom budu moci. Zatím je stále v mé moci, ale teď bude těžší ho tak udržet. Budeme ho potřebovat, jestliže máme dokončit to kouzlo._

**Jak ho dostaneme zpět?**

_Ještě nevím … právě teď jsi ty všechno, co mám._

**Udělám všechno, co jenom mohu, Mistře.**

_Co bohužel není mnoho, hlodavče. Z té pozitivní stránky ale Skrk je také to jediné co má Voldemort._

**Jsou i jiní můj Pane. Tvoji věrní následovníci, kteří jsou zase ochotní ti sloužit!**

_Ano, ale budou na mé nebo na jeho straně? Jestliže uděláme jeden špatný krok můžeme začít občanskou válku mezi Smrtijedy._

**Mistře, skloní se před tvojí nadřazeností. Já vím, že to učiní.**

_Skrk to neudělal._

**Skrk je šílený.**

_Na rozdíl od mých ostatních následovníků, kteří jsou obrazem zdravého rozumu?_

**Já … dobře … je mezi námi mnoho skvělých čarodějek a kouzelníků.**

_Jmenuj tři._

**Lucius Malfoy.**

_Zbabělec. Je v tom jenom za sebe. Okamžitě by mě prodal ve chvíli, aby ochránil sebe, jestliže by si myslel, že mu to projde._

**Bellatrix Lestrangová.**

_Šílenější nežli Skrk a mnohem pravděpodobněji bude následovat mé druhé já._

**Dvojčata Carrowovi?**

_Ne._

**Proč?**

_Šílení sadisti, kteří by vraždili jenom pro zábavu. Nedůvěřuji jim. Navíc z nich mám odporný pocit._

**To mají všichni.**

_Kdo nám ještě zbývá?_

**Snape?**

_Severus. To je možnost. Je dobře umístěný ve škole a je jednoduché ho kontaktovat, kdyby byl zapotřebí. Pokud si vzpomínám, tak byl dobrý spojenec. Možná je načase ho přitáhnout zpátky do party?_

**Jsi si jist, že mu můžeme důvěřovat, můj Pane? Snape a já jsme spolu nikdy dobře nevycházeli.**

_Mě nezajímají tvoje dětské rozmíšky._

**Promiňte, Mistře.**

_Ale upozornil jsi mi na správnou věc. Z toho co jsem se o něm dozvěděl, tak žil skoro desetiletí a půl pod Brumbálovým nosem jako učitel v Bradavicích. Jeho loajalita se mohla změnit. Tohle budeme muset pečlivě naplánovat._

**Ano, Mistře.**

_Měj hlavu skloněnou. Uvidím co se dá zjistit o Snapeovi._

_…_

_Lenko?_

Ano, Tome?

_Kdy je další schůzka toho Lektvarového klubu?_

Zítra. Proč?

_Potřebuji tvoji pomoc._


	67. Loajality

Tome, tohle je strašný plán.

_Já vím, Lenko._

Skutečně strašný. Ohavný. Odsouzený k nezdaru.

_Ano, Lenko. Děkuji._

Já si nemyslím, že se vůbec máme snažit.

_Lenko, potřebuji pomoc. Venku je velice nebezpečný muž, který má moji část. Část, kterou potřebuji, jestli někdy chci zase být člověkem._

Ano, já tomu rozumím.

_Severus Snape je pravděpodobně jediná osoba na světě, který mi pomůže pomoci dostat tuto část zpátky._

Tomu také rozumím. Problém, který vidím, ale je že nevím, jak chceš přimět profesora Snapea, aby ti pomohl?

_Je mým následovníkem. Musí mi pomoci._

Byl tvým následovníkem. Před dlouhou dobou. To neznamená, že jím je i teď.

_Ti, kdo mě následují, jsou mi velmi věrní._

Určitě. Tome, vidím tady dvě možnosti.

_A to?_

Možnost číslo jedna; jestliže stále následuje Voldemorta, tak to znamená, že je stále ještě vrah, který nenávidí mudly a snaží se ublížit všem dobrým lidem z nedostatečných důvodů.

_A?_

A abych byla úplně upřímná, tak se ani nechci začít ptát otázky, které mohou vést k tomu, že zjistím, že můj nejoblíbenější učitel, je vrah, který nenávidí mudly, který chce ubližovat dobrým lidem.

_Ano, to souhlasím, to by asi mohlo být znepokojivé._

Navíc, pokud je skutečně takovým člověkem, tak se mu nebude líbit tvoje nové já. Ani tvůj nový plán. Dokázala bych si představit, že by dal přednost tvému druhému já.

_To dává smysl._

Možnost číslo dvě; jestliže už nenásleduje Voldemorta, tak poslední věc na světě, kterou by chtěl udělat, je pomoci kterékoli tvojí variantě zpátky na svět. Ve skutečnosti je mnohem pravděpodobnější, že by tě vzal k Brumbálovi, aby tě zlikvidoval.

_Já vím._

Já bych nechtěla, abys byl zlikvidován.

_Já jsem také velmi silně proti._

Takže abychom to shrnuli; jestliže je profesor Snape tvým následovníkem, tak ti asi nepomůže a jestliže jím už není, tak ti pravděpodobně také nepomůže.

_Rozumíme s čím máš problém. Právě proto musíme postupovat mnohem pomaleji. Zkus zjistit, jaké jsou současné Snapeovi názory, kde je jeho loajalita, před tím nežli se rozhodneme, jak pokračovat._

Abychom viděli, jestli je ti stále věrný.

_Ano._

Co když je zlý?

_Myslíš si, že je zlý?_

Ne. Nemyslím. Alespoň nechci aby byl.

_Tak v tom případě asi není. Důvěřuji tvému úsudku._

Po léta jsem se přátelila s Voldemortem. Opravdu si nejsem jistá, jestli se mému úsudku dá důvěřovat.

_Stále si myslíš, že jsem zlý?_

Ne.

_Lenko, … jestliže to opravdu nechceš udělat …_

Co když už ale není tvým následovníkem?

_To by bylo znepokojivé._

Je blízký Brumbálovi, Tome. Důvěřuje mu. Záleží mu na něm.

_To by bylo velmi znepokojivé._

Budeš se na něj zlobit? Když se ukáže, že už není Smrtijedem? Když už ti nebude věrný.

_To máš na mysli, kdyby se ukázalo, že je zrádce?_

Kdyby se ukázalo, že byl natolik dobrý, aby zjistil, že buď jsi šílený a nestojí za to tě následovat.

_Jestliže by byl ochoten pomoci této mé současné verzi, tak bych mu asi mohl odpustit._

Obrátit se proti Voldemortovi není špatná věc. To by neznamenalo, že udělal cokoli špatného.

_Asi ne. Ne že bych vlastně technicky neudělal totéíž._

Pravda, takže doufáme v to, že ti je alespoň trochu loajální, ale stále dost dobrý na to, aby pomohl spíše tvé napravené verzi nežli tvé stále zlé verzi?

_Přesně._

A já mám tohle všechno zjistit bez toho, že by zjistil, co dělám? Říkala jsem už, že to je neproveditelné?

_Myslel jsem, že jsi optimistka._

Mohu být zároveň optimistka i realistka.

_Ne, nemůžeš._

Můžu.

_Nemůžeš._

Můžu.

_Nemůžeš._

Můžu a můžu a můžu.

_A nemůžeš a nemůžeš a nemůžeš._

Někdy se chováš strašně dětinsky.

_Nejsem._

Jak jsi jenom mohl získat nějaké následovníky?

_Svým šarmem a vtipností._

Opravdu?

_… a manipulací s mnoha už existujíícmi předsudku. Lidé udělají ve jménu nenávisti neuvěřitelné věci._

To mi připadne přesnější.

_Šarm a vtipnost v tom také byly. Byl jsem víc než jenom hezoun._

Jsem si tím jista, že jsi byl.

_Díky podpoře rodin jako byli Blackovi a Malfoyovi jsem měl také dost dobré finanční zajištění._

K čemu jsi potřeboval peníze?

_Ke spoustě věcí. Byla to hlavně politika. Politika vždycky spotřebuje spoustu penězí._

To asi dává smysl.

_Jak jsme na tom s tím Snapeme?_

Promluvím s ním po klubu lektvarů. Zjistím, jestli z něj dokážu dostat nějakou informaci, aniž bych vzbudila podezření.

_Buď opatrná._

Budu.


	68. Snapeův příběh

Tome, mluvila jsem s panem profesorem Snapem.

_Skvělé, jak to šlo?_

Rozhodla jsem se, že budu subtilní, aby mě z ničeho nepodezříval. Tak jsem se ho nejprve zeptala několik jednoduchých otázek, jako že jsem jenom zvědavá studentka.

_Správěn, co jsi se ho zeptala?_

Zeptala jsem se ho, jestli je pravda, že kdysi býval Smrtijedem.

_To už jsi věděla._

Ano, ale on neví, že já to vím. Ne všichni vědí takové věci.

_Dobře, tak co říkal?_

Vypadal smutný, že se ho na něco takového ptám, ale přiznal, že byl.

_Alespoň je poctivý._

Ano. Tak jsem se ho zeptala jak k tomu přišel, že pracuje pro Brumbála.

_To jsem sám zvědavý._

Řekl, že během války ztratil víru ve tvoji věc, jak začali být více násilní a že poté co byli všichni souzeni, tak se za něj Brumbál zaručil. Že se opravdu napravil.

_Zajímavá odpověď. To pro nás nemusí být úplně špatné znamení._

Také jsem se ho zeptala, proč se vlastně původně přidal k Voldemortovi.

_A?_

Nechtěl odpovědět. Řekl, že potřebuje čas, aby si rozmyslel odpověď.

_A je ochoten ti vůbec někdy na tuhle otázku odpovědět?_

Ano, myslím, že ano.

_Lenko, nikdy mě nepřestáváš překvapovat._

Jak to?

_Jak v druhých lidech vzbuzuješ důvěru._

Jako v Tobě?

_Ano, jako ve mně. Ty prostě dokážeš lidi přivést k tomu, aby se cítili dovře, když si s tebou povídají._

To je asi dobré vědět, myslím.

_Řeki mi, až s ním budeš příště mluvit._

…

Profesor Snape mě požádal, abych se s ním dnes odpoledne setkala.

_Povídat si o tvých otázkách?_

Předpokládám.

_Jak vypadal, když říkal, že si s tebou chce promluvit?_

Smutně. Myslím, že by se mnou o tom raději nehovořil.

_To dává smysl. Dej mi vědět, co ti řekne._

Dám.

…

Tome?

_Lenko. Jak to šlo?_

Bylo to smutné. Nejraději bych nikdy nic takového musela dělat.

_Co se stalo?_

Řekl mi, proč se přidal ke Smrtijedům. Řekl, že zápasil se šikanou ve škole, s problémy doma a že bylo hodně diskriminace mezi čistokrevnými a polo-čaroději.

_To bylo vždycky._

Ano, ale podle něj to bylo tou dobou velmi silné.

_Pravda. To byla asi moje vina. Trošku jsem tou dobou provětrával věci._

Věděl jsi, že je polokrevným čarodějem?

_Já … nepamatuji se … možná jsem to věděl._

Byl na tom stejně jako ty. Otec mudla a matka čarodějka.

_Aha. Zajímavé._

Jeho otec ale asi nebyl moc dobrý člověk. Myslím, že proto byl na mudly tak rozlobený.

_Tomu dokážu porozumět._

Myslím, že se snažil najít nějakou cestu z toho ubližování. Ostatní Smrtijedi byli jediní, kdo na něj byli hodní. Řekl, že teprve poté co se k nim připojil, zjistil, že to byla jenom vějička na to, aby ho získali.

_Bohužel to byla normální cesta. Věřil naší věci?_

Některým jejím částem. Že nemohl nenávidět všechny mudly. Jenom ty, kteří mu ubližovali … nebo jeho matce.

_Vím, jaký je to pocit._

Byl také rozlobený na ostatní studenty. Kteří se tvářili, že jsou na straně světla, ale byli na něj krutí.

_To dává smysl. Ti na straně světla si o sobě myslí, jak jsou dokonalí, ale někteří z nich jsou pěkné svině._

Jedním z nich byl pan Black. Zdá se, že na něj nebyl moc hezký.

_No, byl to Black. Ti nikdy nebyli známí tím, že by byli hodní._

Zjevně, když byli děti, tak pan Black podvodem dovedl profesora Snapea k tomu, že šel do Chroptící chýše, když v ní byl profesor Lupin během úplňku.

_On ho poslal do budovy, ve které byl vlkodlak? Vědomě?_

Ano.

_A co potom udělal Brumbál?_

Donutil profesora Snapea k tomu, aby slíbil, že nikomu neřekne o profesoru Lupinovi.

_Ale co udělal Blackovi? To ho nepotrestal?_

Myslím, že musel několikrát zůstat po škole.

_Po škole? To je všechno?_

Ano.

_Moment, já jsem si myslel, že Black a Lupin byli kamarádi?_

To byli.

_Ale on vědomě poslal jiného studenta do budovy s ním zatímco byl proměněný? Co kdyby byl Spane zavražděný? Lupin by byl popravený!_

To je odporné! On za to nemohl.

_Ne, ale takové bylo tehdy právo. Na vlkodlaky se hledělo jako na monstra a neměli mnoho práv._

Chudák profesor Lupin.

_Takže, abychom to shrnuli, když byl Sirius Black student, pokusil se zavraždit jiného studenta pomoci svého kamaráda jako vražedného nástorje a Brumbál nechal, aby mu to prošlo?_

Vypadá to tak.

_A místo aby se mu dostalo spravedlnosti, tak Snape musel slíbit, že bude celou věc držet pod pokličkou zatímco se Black vytahoval, jaký je symbol Světla?_

Ano.

_Tak to je mi potom jasné, proč se přidal na moji stranu._

Upřímně, Tome, mně taky.

_Jak je možné, že všechny tyhle nesmysly Brumbálovi projdou?_

Nevím. Zdá se, že nedělá mnoho správných rozhodnutí, že?

_Ne. To tedy nedělá._

Je mi líto profesora Snapea. Dostal v životě rozdané hodně špatné karty.

_Vypadá to, že dostal, co? A lidé se diví, proč lidé, se kterými je takhle zacházeno, se na svět zlobí. Je tak jednoduché soudit, když tvůj život nebyl plný ničeho jiného nežli duhy a koťátek._

Doufám, že takhle lidi nesoudím. Měla jsem štěstí, že jsem měla tak krásný život.

_Nejsi. Jsi jenom nejsoucitnější člověk, jakého jsem kdy v životě potkal. Myslím, že právě proto byl Snape schopný ti povědět svůj příběh._

Doufám, že mu nevadilo, že jsem se ho zeptala.

_Myslím, že se mu nakonec ulevilo. Je dobré to někomu povědět, i když je to v tom okamžiku těžké._

Opravdu si to myslíš?

_Ano. Dobře jsi to začala, Lenko._

Opravdu?

_Ano. Podle toho, jak to zní, tak by Snape mohl být ochoten nám pomoci._

To je dobře. Teď to nechám tak týden být, nežli si s ním zase popovídám.

_Dobrý nápad._

* * *

Jejda, tahle kapitola je najednou nějaká hluboká, co? Chudák Snape.


	69. Nápady

_Jak to jde se Snapem?_

Nemám představu.

_Jak to myslíš, že nemáš představu? Ty jsi s ním nemluvila?_

Mluvila, ale je velice složité mu porozumět.

_Co řekl?_

Řekl, že lituje že se přidal ke Smrtijedům.

_Jejda, to není dobré._

Rozhodně nesouhlasím.

_To jsem čekal._

Říká, že lituje spousty věcí, které tehdy udělal.

_Není sám. Něco dalšího?_

Nemyslím, že úplně souhlasí se všemi Brumbálovými rozhodnutími.

_Aha? To vypadá nadějněji._

Ale opravdu mu na něm záleží.

_Ale pro všechno na světě! Proč mi ten starý cvok dělá všechno tak komplikované?_

Máš pravdu, Brumbál schválně prokazoval profesoru Snapeovi laskavost, aby ten jednho dne nepomohl mluvícímu deníku Toma Marvola Raddla na jeho cestě k tomu stát se znovu člověkem.

_Ani by mě to nepřekvapilo._

Už ti někdo řekl, že jsi trochu paranoidní?

_Ne bez toho, že by toho litoval._

Litoval? Mám se bát?

_Vyděšená._

Ty, víš, nejsi tak děsivý, jak si myslíš.

_Jasně, že jsem. To je moje silná stránka._

Opravdu?

_Samozřejmě. Vyděsil jsem celou kouzelnickou populaci tak moc, že nejsou ani schopní říci moje jméno. Kdo jiný tohle může říci?_

Pravda. To ale není úplně nejlepší odkaz tvého života.

_Asi ne, ale já jsem to stále dost hrdý._

To bych čekala.

_Doufám, že zase tentokrát zanechám něco lepšího. S tvojí pomocí._

To ale z tebe nejprve musíme zase udělat člověka.

_K tomu ale potřebujeme Snapea na naší straně._

Já vím.

_Kdy se to všechno takhle zkomplikovalo?_

No, co se týče mně, tak někdy tehdy, kdy jsem tě poprvé potkala.

_Nápoadobně, má drahá._

* * *

_Možná bych s ním měl promluvit?_

Co? Kdo?

_Se Snapem. Mohla bychom nechat v jeho kanceláři stránku z tohohle deníku a já bych mohl …. já nevím …_

To vypadá jako úplně příšerný nápad.

_Možná. To je ale to jediné co mě napadá._

Nazvěme to plánem B. Nebo C. Nebo Z.

_Tak to musíme vymyslet plán A._

…

Co když ho zamkneme v místnoti a prostě mu všechno řekneme? A nepustíme ho, dokud nás nevyslechne a neslíbí pomoci?

_Je dosti slušný koouzelník. Pochybuji, že dítě, i tak pozoruhodné jako ty, ho někde dokáže udržet delší dobu. Může tě to jenom dostat do problémů._

To je dost pravděpodobné. Budu dále přemýšlet.

…

_Mů druhé já se probralo._

Jsi si tím jist?

_Ano. Cítím, že moje sevření se nad ním začíná zeslabovat._

Takže teď je někde ve světě naštvaný Voldemort s šíleným Smrtijedem, který mu pomáhá?

_Ano._

A nikdo kromě nás o tom neví.

_Ano._

Potřebujeme okamžitě pomoc.

_Potřebujeme._

Musíme to říci profesoru Snapeovi. Tohle už není jenom o nás dvou. Musíme někoho varovat.

_Já vím. Už to nemůžeme odkládat._

Co když nám neporozumí?

_Musíme to riskovat._

Já bych si tak přála, aby to šlo nějak jinak.

_Já taky … Lenko?_

Ano, Tome?

_V případě, že mě Snape odnese k Brumbálovi na zničení, chtěl jsem ti jenom říci … děkuji … za všechno … tohle byly nejlepší roky mého života._


	70. Katastrofa

Tome, Harry Potter byl unesen!

_Cože? Kdy?_

Před půl hodinou v Prasinkách, přiběhl někdo v plášti s kápí, chytl ho a zmizel pomocí přenášedla! Slyšela jsem to, jak jsem šla k profesoru Snapeovi, celá škola je v panice! Včetně studentů a učitelů ze škol, které jsou tady na návštěvě.

_To musel být Skrk. Voldemort postupuje podle svého původního plánu k vlastnímu obnovení pomocí Potterovi krve._

Co budeme dělat?

_Jdi za Snapem. Co nejrychleji._

Já si nejsem jistá, že můžu. Vedoucí jednotlivých kolejí jsou všichni na nouzové schůzi s Brumbálem a lidmi z ministerstva. Bylo nám řečeno, že se všichni máme vrátit do místností našich kolejí.

_Za to všechno můžu já._

Nebuď blázen. To není tvoje vina, Tome.

_Je. Já jsem řekl Voldemortovi, že jeho plán na to, dostat Pottera byl pitomý a že byl měl prostě poslat někoho, aby toho kluka chytnul a utekl. Zjevně mě poslouchal._

Proč jsi ho vůbec podporoval v tom unést Harryho?

_To jsem nedělal. Snažil jsem se mu to vymluvit, přísahám! Řekl jsem mu, že … dobře, když už to udělá … že by tohle byla nejlepší metoda._

No a on to teď udělal!

_Stejně potřebujeme pomoc od Snapea. Nemyslím si, že by se už Voldemort obnovil. Cítil bych to, kdyby k tomu došlo. Zatím je Potter v bezpečí._

Ale na jak dlouho?

_Nevím._

Jsem si jist, že profesor Snape se někdy musí vrátit do své kanceláře. Proplížím se tam a počkám na něj.

_Co když nepůjde zpátky tam? Co když rovnou odejde připojit se k hledání Pottera?_

Takže nemůžu dělat nic, Tome!? Harry umře a všichni budou smutní a Voldemort se vrátí a zabije všechny a …

_LENKO, UKLIDNI SE! Bude to v pořádku._

To nevíš.

_Ne, nevím, ale vím, že jeden z nás musí být optimista a ty na to teď nevypadáš._

Promiň, Tome, já jsem teď tak rozrušená.

_Já vím._

Musím jít. Musím se dostat do sklepení.

…

_Lenko? Jak to jde? Už jsi v kanceláři?_

Ještě ne. Je tady spousta Zmijozelů, kteří jdou kolem kanceláře na cestě do své koleje, musím se soustředit abych se kolem nich proplížila.

_Dobře._

…

Už jsem tady.

_Dobrá práce._

Děkuji. Musela jsem vyhodit do povětří sochu v jiné chodbě, abych odvrátila pozornost Zmijozelských, ale bylo to velmi účinné.

_Cože jsi udělala?_

Nesuď mě, Tome, ty jsi určitě udělal mnohem horší věci.

_Já tě nesoudím. Jsem velice ohromený._

Ano, očekávám, že Fred a George budou také nadšení, až to zjistí.

_Určitě budou. Nějaké známky Snapea?_

Myslíš si, že bych se s tebou bavila, kdyby tady někde byl?

_Touché, moje drahá._

Už jde. Slyším jak na někoho huláká na chodbě.

_Hodně štěstí._

Bude to v pořádku, Tome.

_To víš, že bude, Lenko. Všechno bude v pořádku._

Brzo se ozvu.

_Vím, že se ozveš. Naprosto o tom nepochybuji._

Ty jsi můj nejlepší přítel, Tome. Víš to, že jo?

_A ty jsi moje, Lenko. Měj trochu důvěry, moje drahá._

…

Haló?

_Haló? Předpokládám, že se bavím s profesorem Snapem?_

Takže ty víš, kdo jsem já. S kým hovořím?

_S kým si myslíš, že hovoříš?_

Nemám náladu na fórky!

_Já vím. Máš jednoho malého ztraceného spasitele k nalezení._

Co o tom víš?

_Vím, že je naživu._

Jak?

_Mohu to cítit._

Ty můžeš cítit Pottera?

_Můžu cítit Voldemorta. Je slabý. Až bude to kouzlo dodělané, bude mnohem silnější, Potter bude do té doby v bezpečí._

Kdo jsi?

_Ty víš, kdo jsem. Vím, že ti to Lenka řekla._

Já se ptám tebe.

_Moje jméno je Tom Rojvol Raddle. Jsem viteál příšluející k Voldemortovi._

Proč bych ti měl věřit?

_Proč bys se mnou mluvil, kdybys mi nevěřil?_

Nehraj si se mnou.

_Já si nehraju. Mám informace, které ti mohou pomoci. Vzhledem k okolnostem, bude asi nejjednodušší mi prostě věřit, alespoň na teď. Pokud se pochopitelně zajímáš o záchranu Pottera. Jestli jsi ve skutečnosti opravdu věrný Voldemortovi tak předpokládám, že celá tahle konverzace je nadbytečná, i když to bylo nepříjemné._

Pokud jsi, kdo říkáš, že jsi, proč by ses zajímal o Pottera?

_Já se o něj nezajímám. Ale mám starost o Lenku a ona mi věří. Zničilo by ji to, kdyby se dozvěděla, že její důvěra byla zneužitá._

I v případě, že ti budu věřit, proč bys jednal proti Temnému Pánovi, když jsi jeho součástí?

_Protože se úplně zbláznil!_

Nemohu nesouhlasit.

_Takže jsi na straně Světla?_

Předpokládám, že jsem.

_Takže jsi ochoten přijmout moji pomoc?_

Jakou pomoci mi můžeš nabídnout?

_Místo._

Ty víš, kde Potter je?

_Mám dost dobrou představu, ano._

Kde?

_V domě mého otce. Kouzlo, které Voldemort plánuje provést vyžaduje krev mého otce. Je pohřben na rodinných pozemcích._

Kde?!

_Malý Visánek. Skrk mladší tam bude hlídat oba dva, takže buďte připraveni k boji._

Skrk je mrtvý.

_Ujišťuji tě, že není. Přestaň se dohadovat a běž. Už tak nám běží čas._

Souhlasím. Tento rozhovor ale není skončený. Z pochopitelných důvodů, tě nevrátím slečně Láskorádové.

_To jsem očekával, ano._

Doufej, že Potter bude naživu.

_Tak si koukej hejbat!_


	71. Otázky

F: Test, test 1 2 3

G: Rádlem sem rádlem tam … proč jsme našemu milému starému sklepnímu netopýrovi ukradli kompletně prázdný knihu?

_Zkusím kompletně náhodný tip … Fred a George?_

G: Správně na první pokus.

F: Takže není tak úplně prázdná, jak se zdá.

_Opravdu. Kde je Snape?_

G: V pořádku.

F: … no … spíše v pořádku.

_Spíše?_

F: Jestliže můžete nazývat bezvědomí v nemocničním křídle být v pořádku.

G: Na druhou stranu má alespoň všechny prsty na rukou i na nohou, což uvážíme-li že se akorát střetnul tváří v tvář se samotným Voldym, je docela úspěch.

_Voldemort tedy dostal nové tělo?_

F: To je co říkají klepy, které se šíří.

_Myslel jsem si to. A Potter?_

G: Je v pořádku. Taky v nemocničním křídle ale v lepším stavu nežli Snape.

F: Bylo to ale dost těsné, zdá se, že se Sevík objevil akorát včas. A vyškubnul Harryho s odřenýma ušima.

_Tak to je alespoň něco dobrého._

G: To jsem rád, že souhlasíš.

F: Dobrý náš přítel je Harry.

G: Slušný mužskej.

F: Opravdu slušnej mužskej.

G: A taky príma chlap.

F: Zásadní.

G: A nyní ke zlaté otázce.

F: Té na kterou jsme čekali celou dobu.

G: Nedočkavě ale trpělivě.

F: Kdo …

G: … do prdele …

F: … jsi?

_Přestaňte mě takhle otáčet, dostávám z Vás mořskou nemoc._

G: To nejde můj příteli.

_Já nejsem tvůj přítel._

F: ale nepřítel mého nepřítele je můj přítel.

G: a přítel mého přítele je také můj přítel.

F: a přítel mého nepřítele zcela jistě nejsi.

G: ale chytrý nepřítel může předstírat, že je přítelem.

F: a přítelkyně naše říká, že jsi jejím přítelem

G: a jako dobří přátelé je naší povinností zajistit, aby naši přátelé našich přátel byli přátelští.

_jejda … mohli byste to říci alespoň pětkrát tak rychleji._

_.._

_Haló?_

_.._

_To děláte vy, co?_

F: Uhodil hřebíček na hlavičku!

G: Mně se to povedlo lépe.

F: Nepovedlo.

G: Povedlo.

F: Nepovedlo.

G: Povedlo.

_Proč se se mnou hádáte? Máte pusy. Mluvte spolu a vynechte mě z toho._

G: To je ale mrzout.

F: Přesně to jsem si teď také myslel.

_Merline, dej mi sílu._

G: Víš, tak mě napadá, že jsi vlastně neodpověděl na naši otázku.

F: Dokonce jsi se z ní možná vyvléknul.

G: To bylo lstivé.

F: Dokonce zručné.

G: Velmi jako od Zmijozela.

_Ty to říkáš, jako by to bylo něco špatného._

F: Záležím na tom, koho se zeptáš.

G: Takže zpátky k naší otázce.

F: K velké otázce.

G: Kdo jsi …

F: … a jaké jsou tvoje záměry s Lenkou?

_To nebylo součástí původní otázky._

F: No tak teď to tam je.

G: A už se zase snažíš vyhnout odpovědi.

_Já jsem Tom._

F: Dobře, Tome. A kdo přesně jsi?

_Co Vám Lenka řekla?_

G: Na tom nezáleží.

F: Všechno na čem nám bude záležet je, co nám řekneš ty.

_Nic Vám neřeknu, dokud nebudu moci mluvit s Lenkou._

G: To je škoda, protože s Lenkou nebudeš mluvit dokud nebudeš pořádně mluvit s námi.

F: Protože, víš … před nějakou dobu nám naše sestřička Ginny vyprávěla o svém krátkém setkání s mluvícím deníkem.

G: Který vypadal podezřele jako ty.

F: Který jí teď schází.

G: Zmizel beze stopy.

F: Který si také říkal Tom.

G: A který nás činil velmi velmi nervózními, když jsme o něm slyšeli.

F: Protože my nemáme rádi mluvící deníky, kteří se snaží provrtat do hlavy našich sester.

G: Nebo našich kamarádek.

_Máte představu co je v Lenčině hlavě? Toho bych se neodvážil._

F: Ale my si myslíme, že odvážil.

G: A pokud s námi nebudeš spolupracovat tak s Lenkou už vícekrát nepromluvíš.

_Co chcete abych řekl?_

F: Pravdu.

_Pravda se Vám nebude líbit._

G: Stejně ji řekni.

_Pod jednou podmínkou._

F: Ano?

_Poté co si promluvíte se mnou si promluvíte s Lenkou. Necháte ji vysvětlit její stranu příběhu._

G: A co je její strana?

_No, to by Vám měla říci ona, ne?_

F: Hm, to asi ano.

G: Takže, Tomíku …

F: … začni mluvit.

_Slibujete mi, že mě nebudete přerušovat zatímco budu mluvit?_

G: Možná.

F: To zjistíme, až konečně začneš, ne?

_No dobrá … začnu od začátku …_

G: Dobré rozhodnutí.

F: Značně pohodlné místo na to, začít příběh.

_Ach, Merline, tohle bude trvat …_


	72. Kruhy

Raddle?

_Snape?_

Ano.

_Pro všechno na světě. Co je tohle, hra na poslání balíčku? Kdy se ke mně konečně dostane Lenka?_

Jak už jsem řekl, vy se Lence Láskorádově nevrátíte.

_Proč?_

Protože jste pro ni nebezpečný.

_Nic nemůže být dále od pravdy, můj příteli._

Zcela určitě nejsem tvůj přítel.

_Zajímavé … řekl jsem něco velice podobného Weasleyovic dvojčatům._

A co jiného jsi jim řekl?

_Řekl jsem spoustu věcí._

Jako?

_Proč se jich nezeptáš?_

Já se ptám tebe.

_Řekli mi něco velmi podobného._

Už jsem řekl, nehraj si se mnou!

_Anebo co? Zničíš mě? Doneseš mě Brumbálovi? Neudělal jsi zatím ani jedno. Jsem zvědavý, proč?_

Situace byla velice naléhavá.

_Tahle naléhavá situace už skončila. Vyvinul jsi úsilí dostat mě zpět od dvojčat, ale neinformoval jsi Brumbála o mé existenci. Proč?_

Proč jsi mi řekl, kde najít Pottera?

_Dobrá otázka._

Odpověz ji!

_Myslel jsem, že bych mohl zabránit návratu toho druhého Voldemorta._

Proč? Proč by jsi jednal sám proti sobě?

_Už jsem ti to řekl prve … úplně se zbláznil._

Vždycky byl blázen.

_Mi říká jeho bývalý následovník._

Ty jsi jeho součástí!

_a podle této logiky musím být taky šílený. Je to tak?_

Ano.

_Takže se ptám ještě jednou. Proč ne Brumbál?_

Co jsi udělal Lence?

_Zkamarádili jsme se._

Lenka je nevinná. Máme více zdravého rozumu a laskavosti nežli aby se s tebou skamarádila!

_Na její obranu, dozvěděla se, kdo jsme, teprve nedávno._

Jak nedávno?

_Několik měsíců._

Ty jsi ji vymyl mozek.

_Ona vymyla mozek mně._

To si děláš legraci?

_Myslím, že ne. Nevypadáš jako typ, který by ocenil legraci. Ale není to úplně nepřesné. Lenka mě změnila. Způsobila, že jsem si uvědomil, že v tomto světě je více nežli jenom slepá nenávist._

Opravdu?

_Lenka mně měla jako svůj deník tři roky. Znáš ji. Mluvil jsi s ní. Učil jsi ji. Vím, že si ji vážíš více nežli svých ostatních žáků. Opravdu pochybuješ o tom, že by mě za celou tu dobu neovlivnila?_

O čem pochybuji je tvoje schopnost vykoupení.

_Ale tím se zase vracíme k jednoduchému faktu, že jsi mě stále neodnesl k Brumbálovi._

Za chvilku mu tě předám, ale nejprve chci odpovědi.

_Proč bych ti měl dávat nějaké odpovědi, když jim nebudeš věřit?_

Zatím jsi mi nedal nic.

_Co chceš?_

Chci vědět, co vlastně chceš ty.

_Chci přestat chodit v kruzích. Chci mluvit s Lenkou._

Proč?

_Protože je mým nejlepším přítelem. Upřímně řečeno, mým jediným přítelem._

Voldemort nemá přátele. Má jenom poskoky a má nepřátele.

_Já nejsem Voldemort, já jsem Tom._

To je totéž.

_Jsi stejný člověk, jako byl ten, kdo chodil do školy?_

Ne.

_Takže přijímáš jako možnost, že se lidé mohou změnit. On se změnil. Já taky._

Ty nejsi osoba.

_Tak teď už jsi malicherný._

Jak jsi se změnil?

_Ztratil jsem svoji nenávist._

To už jsi říkal. Co dalšího?

_Co jiného bys potřeboval? Moje nenávist byla moje všechno. To byla moje motivace. Můj život. Bez ní jsem se změnil. Jsem nový. Celý smysl mého života se přeřadil. Lenko mi tohle dala._

Jak?

_Ukázala mi, že svět je mnohem podivnější a nádhernější nežli jak kdy dokázal pochopit. Že stojí za to v něj věřit._

Přiznávám, že má docela unikátní náhled na život.

_To je příliš slabý výraz. Prvních několik měsíců s ní jsem si myslel, že je šílená._

A teď?

_Teď si myslím, že je to ta nejlepší osoba, kterou jsem kdy poznal. Rozumí světu tak, jak všichni ostatní jsou slepí to rozpoznat._

Co je tvůj záměr?

_Když budu za chvíli zlikvidovaný, tak jaké bych měl mít záměry?_

Co bys dělal, kdybys nebyl zlikvidovaný?

_Chtěl bych být zase člověkem. Chtěl bych poprvé mluvit s Lenkou z očí do očí. Chtěl bych zastavit moji druhou část z toho, aby pokračovala na cestě, které už více nevěřím._

Proč bych ti měl věřit?

_Na to ti nemohu odpovědět. Buď mi uvěříš, nebo ne. To závisí na Tobě._

Lenka říká, že jsi ji pomohl. Nabídl jí pomoc v těžkých chvílích.

_Snažil jsem se._

Dvojčata se zdají ti také věřit. Chtěli tě vrátit slečně Láskorádové předtím nežli jsem tě zase zabavil.

_Opravdu? Myslím, že začínám mít ty kluky rád._

Já jsem poněkud méně přesvědčený.

_To jsem vytušil. Takže … Brumbál?_

Ještě ne. Stále mám otázky.

_Samozřejmě, že máš._

…

_Pettigrew?_

**Ano, Mistře?**

_Jak se dneska máš?_

**Já … mám se dobře, Mistře.**

_To rád slyším. Co jsi dělal poslendí dobou?_

**Já … prostě, jenom jsem … stále jsem se schovával před druhým Voldemortem, můj Pane.**

_Dobře dobře. Už byl obnovený, mimochodem. Asi jsem ti to měl říci dříve._

**Ó Merline!**

_Promiň za zdržení. Je to tady teď trochu komplikované._

**Co mám dělat?**

_Já si myslím, že nejlepší by bylo, kdyby ses vydal na cestu zpátky do Bradavic. V rámci školní budovy budeš pravděpodobně o něco bezpečnější a můžeš mi přinýst ten můj lektvar._

**Ano, můj Pane. Budeš potřebovat ještě něco jiného?**

_Vlastně ano. Myslel jsem, že bychom si mohli chvilku jenom tak pokecat._

**Pokecat, Mistře?**

_Ano, poslední dobou jsem se setkal se spoustou nepřátelství. Bylo by docela příjemné slyšet zase někoho, kdo je ke mně pro změnu přátelský._

**Aha. Dobře … já … jak se máte, Mistře?**

_Více méně v pořádku. Ukázalo se, že Snape je strašně hádavý. Je to tak otravné být na druhé lidi slušný místo toho jenom vyžadovat poslušnost. Bývalo to dříve jednodušší._

**Dobrá … víte, můj Pane, že Vás budu vždy zcela poslouchat.**

_Samozřejmě, že budeš. Proto tě, kryso, mám rád. Víš, kde je tvoje místo._

**Děkuji, Mistře.**

_Teď ale budu muset najít několik dalších spojenců proti druhému Voldemortovi, abych trochu vyrovnal poměr stran._

**Mám otázky, můj Pane.**

_Ano?_

**Pokud byl druhý Voldemort obnovený … proč ještě nepovolal svoje Smrtijedy?**

_To je … výtečná otázka._

**Děkuji.**

_Jsi si jist, že ještě nebyli povoláni?_

**No, já jsem nic necítil.**

_Voldemort ví, že jsi na mé straně, mohl tě vynechat z všeobecného povolání._

**To jde?**

_Nejsem si jist. Počkej chvilku._

…

_Snape?_

Co?

_To bylo hrubé. Jsi si jist, že jsi byl můj následovník?_

Odpověz na moji otázku nebo se s tebou přestanu bavit.

_Tak hrubý. Nicméně … jsi si vědom toho, že Voldemortovi následovníci ještě nebyli povoláni?_

Ne, proč?

_Takže nikoho nepovolal, když jsi zachraňoval Pottera?_

Ne.

_A od té doby jsi o ničem neslyšel?_

Ne.

_A jsi si jist, že to není jenom tím, že bys byl vynechaný, protože jsi zachránil Pottera? Nikdo jiný také nebyl povolaný?_

Nevím o tom.

_Dobře. Jenom jsem se potřeboval zeptat._

Cože! Co se děje!

…

_Máš pravdu, kryso. Ještě nikoho nepovolal._

**Ale proč?**

_Nemám představu. Myslel bych si, že by to byl jeho první krok. Něco se muselo pokazit._

**Možná, že ten lektvar nebyl dobře udělaný?**

_To je možné. Provedli ten svůj plán hrozně rychlé potom co Skrk sebral mé druhé já. Možná to uspěchali? Připravili to špatně?_

**Co by to znamenalo?**

_Jestliže máme pravdu … a já doufám, že máme … znamenalo by to, že Voldemort by stále nebyl v plné síle._

**To by bylo dobré.**

_To by bylo fantastické. Jestliže se nám podaří jednat a dostat ho dříve nežli bude v plné síle._

**Jak to uděláme?**

_Počkej ještě jednou._

…

_Snape?_

Co?! Co jsi říkal předtím? Proč jsi se mě ptal na povolávání?

_Mám teorii, která by nám mohla pomoci dostat Voldermorta. Jestliže se dokážeš přimět mi důvěřovat._

Jakou teorii?

_Já si myslím, že by možná nemusel být tak úplně obnovený, jak si myslíme. Ještě stále nic neudělal. Já si myslím, že je stále oslabený._

Jsi si tím jist?

_Ne. Anebo bych neříkal, že mám „teorii“. Snaž se dávat pozor._

Nemyslím, že mám rád tuhle tvoji verzi. Je moc kousavá.

_Ta druhá verze má vražedné záchvaty. Dáváš ji přednost?_

Ne.

_Tak přestaň skuhrat. Jestliže nemůžeš uznat, že moje záměry jsou teď dobré, byl bys ochoten mě alespoň uznat jako menší ze dvou zel?_

Předpokládám.

_Dobře. Mám plán._

Poslouchám.

…

_Pettigrewe. Dostaň se zpátky do školy a snaž se zůstat v bezpečí, mám plán a budu tě potřebovat k jeho vykonání._

**Ano, Mistře. Už jsem na cestě.**


	73. Tým Lenka

Tohle je příšerný plán.

_Zní úplně jako Lenka._

Prosím?

_Také nikdy neměla ráda moje plány._

Nedokážu si představit proč.

_Není to špatný plán. Jenom nedoceňuješ moji genialitu._

Pochybuji o tvé příčetnosti.

_Skoro jsem ovládnul celý magický svět. Jsem dobrý na plánování._

Byl jsi poražený malým dítětem.

_Proč mají všichni potřebu vytahovat právě tohleto?_

Je to dost důležitá skutečnost.

_Je to nešťastná technická klička. Byl jsem poražený velmi starou magickou klauzulí, na kterou nikdo nemohl být rozumně připravený._

Která se s tebou střetla ve formě batolete.

_Vážně. Teď zníš úplně jako Lenka. Jenom méně sympatický._

Je to stále příšerný plán.

_Dobře, jdi mě nahlásit Brumbálovi a uvidíš jestli vymyslí něco lepšího._

…

_Takže?_

… řekni mi ten plán ještě jednou.

* * *

_OK … takže můj základ na lektvar se dostane do školy toto odpoledne._

Stále jsi mi neřekl jak se sem dostane. S kým udržuješ kontakt?

_Na tom nezáleží._

Ale ano, záleží.

_Je to v pořádku._

Ty máš někoho, kdo pro tebe pracuje.

_Je neškodný._

Musíš to být nějaký Smrtijed, takže to neshledávám úplně uvěřitelné.

_Ty jsi byl taky Smrtijed._

A já jsem dalek od toho být neškodný.

* * *

_Lektvar dorazil. Byl zanechaný pod stromem blízko okraje Zapovězeného lesa několik metrů nalevo od polo-obrovi boudy._

A ty ode mně očekáváš, že se vydám k okraji lesa uprostřed noci a odnesu odtamtud předpokládaný lektvar zatímco neznámý Smrtijed číhá někde nablízku?

_V čem je problém?_

Nerad dobrovolně vstupuji do pastí.

_Není to past._

To je skvělé, že mám tvoje tvrzení, které to potvrzuje.

_Co je na tom špatného? Bojíš se? Myslel jsem, že jsi dalek od toho být neškodný._

Jsi nesnesitelný jako děcko.

_Lenka to také vždycky říkává._

* * *

Mám ten lektvar.

_Skvělé._

Co teď?

_Potřebujeme ho více. Dost na naplnění velkého cínového kotle velikosti 4. Můžeš použít to co máš, jako základ na okopírování._

Proč?

_Protože jsem předpkládal, že použiju krev druhého Voldemorta jako součást toho kouzla, ale vzhledem k tomu že je teď pryč a plánuje komplot proti mně, tak to nepůjde, takže potřebujeme více lektvaru, abycho to vykompenzovali._

A co přesně tenhle lektvar udělá?

_Přenese část Voldemortovi energie do mně, takže ho ještě více oslabíme a vylepšíme naše šance na to ho dostat._

Na tom seznamu, co jsi mi dal, je mnoho přísad, které je potřeba nakrájet, rozmačkat a i jinak připravit. Jak jsi plánoval, že to stihnu nežli Voldemort najde nějakou metodu jak zase získat sílu?

_Máš ty přísady?_

Většinu.

_Takže všechno co musíš udělat je připravit je._

Což jak jsem právě řekl bude spousta práce.

_Ano … kdybys tak jenom měl při ruce skupinu studentů s talentem na Lektvary, kteří by už věděli jaká je situace a byli ochotni pomoci._

Já je do toho nebudu zatahovat.

_Samozřejmě, že ne. Zapomeňme na to všechno. Necháme Voldemorta zase povstat … začít novou válku … pak Lenka, dvojčata, všichni Tvoji ostatní studenti a jejich rodiny mohou zase bojovat … případne i umírat._

Já nemůžu uvěřit, že tohle dělám.

_To je ten duch!_

* * *

Tome?

_Lenko? Jsi to ty?_

Ano. To jsem já.

_Nemůžu tomu uvěřit. Je skvělé tě zase slyšet._

Je to jenom na chvilku. Profesor Snape stojí nade mnou a tváří se velmi přísně.

_Viděl, jak jsi tohle napsala?_

Ano. Zamračil se.

_To jsem mohl očekávat._

Řekla jsem mu, že budu pomáhat jenom, když tě budu moci pozdravit.

_To je moje holka._

Zase se zamračil.

_Scházela jsi mi._

Ty mě taky.

_Jsou tam dvojčata?_

F: samozřejmě, že jsme.

G: zde a připraveni začít tu párty.

F: zachraňovat svět a všechno ostatního.

G: hrdinské skutky.

F: statečné výpravy.

_Zníte jako z Nebelvíru._

G: Děkuji.

F: Jasně nazdárek kámoši.

Už toho bylo dost.

_To jsi zase ty? Chtěl jsem ještě mluvit s Lenkou._

Smůla.

_Jsi krutý._

Smůla. Musíme udělat jeden lektvar.

_To musíte. Bohužel nejsem úplně v pozici k tomu být po ruce. Víte … pro nedostatek rukou._

Přestanu se s tebou teď bavit. Potřebuji vědět ještě něco dalšího nežli se pustím do vaření?

_Ne … jenom že … i když jsi hrubý, úsečný a hádavý … vím, proč tě má Lenka ráda._

Víděla, že jsi to napsal.

_Sázím se, že se usmála._

… usmála.

* * *

Autorská poznámka: měl jsem s touhle značné problémy. Doufám, že to je v pořádku. Tým Lenka!


	74. Chvíle

F: Dobrá, Tomíku, Snape šel sehnat ještě nějaké přísady od dodavatele v Londýně, takže máme asi půl hodiny, nežli se vrátí.

G: Díky naší virtuózní práci se šperhákem, pochopitelně.

F: Ano, velmi virtuózní; zamknul tě opravdu důkladně.

G: Je úžasné, kolik toho má nacpaného v tom šuplíku.

F: Je trochu křeček.

G: Popravdě řečeno, to bylo docela překvapení.

F: Našli jsme i nějaké rozpracované kanadské žertíky, které nám sebral před mnoha lety.

G: Stále fungují.

_Dobře Vám tak. Kde je Lenka?_

G: Už se k tomu dostáváme.

F: Je naším nejmilostivějším rozhodnutím, že s ní můžeš mluvit.

G: Pochopitelně, jen pod naším pečlivým a usilovným dohledem.

F: Takže žádné blbnutí.

_Beze strachu, blbnutí nechám na Vás._

G: Dobrý nápad.

F: To je naše specialita.

G: Každopádně, teď tě předáme.

F: Pamatuj si ale, že se koukáme. Tak se podle toho chovej.

_Jasně, jasně, jasně._

Nazdar, Tome.

_Díky Merlinovi! Jak se máš, Lenko?_

Unavená. Pracujeme na tom vaření lektvaru hodiny.

_Promiň. Ten lektvar je dost práce, co?_

Jo. Ale není to tak hrozné. Myslím, že už budeme brzo hotoví.

_To je dobře._

Myslíš, že to bude fungovat? Myslíš, že skutečně můžeme zastavit Voldemorta?

_Věřím tomu._

A že zase budeš člověkem?

_S trochou štěstí._

Dobře. Na to se těším.

_Já taky._

Budeš vypadat stejně jako na těch fotografiích, nebo budeš starší?

F: Fotografiích?

G: Jakých fotografiích?

_Vypadněte, Weasleyové, říkali jste, že si můžu s Lenkou popovídat._

F: Dobře, ale k tomuhle se ještě vrátíme.

_Pro Merlina, prostě Lenku poproste, aby Vám je ukázala._

G: Hej, Lenko, můžeme vidět fotky malého Voldieho?

F: Jo, můžeme?

_Zapomněli jste vy dva, jak mluvit svými ústy a nahlas?_

G: Jenom chceme, abys byl v obraze, Tome.

_Prosím, ne._

Říkala jsem jim, že jim tu ročenku ukážu později.

_Nádherné. Abych Ti odpověděl na Tvoji předchozí otázku, věřím, že budu vypadat stejně jako v šestnácti._

To je dobře. Myslím, že by to bylo divné, kdybys vypadal starší.

_Souhlasím._

F: Já taky.

_Vypadni!_

Nebuď hrubý, Tome.

_Začínají mě štvát._

Poprosím je, aby toho nechali.

_Děkuji._

Je to teď ve škole takové zvláštní. Všichni jsou strašně nervózní od té chvíle, co byl Harry unesen.

_No, bylo to nedávno, předpokládám, že to bude chvíli trvat, nežli se věci usadí._

Je mi ho moc líto.

_Koho? Pottera?_

Ano. Řekl lidem, že to byl Voldemort, kdo ho unesl. Že znovu vstal; moc lidí mu ale nevěří, spousta si jich myslí, že lže.

_To dává smysl. Voldermort ještě nepodnikl žádnou akci a lidé nechtějí věřit nepříjemným pravdám, zejména když nemají důkazy, které by ji podpořily._

Já vím. Chudák Harry. Musí to být těžké nemít nikoho, kdo by mu věřil.

_Jako když lidé nevěří v ta tvoje stvoření?_

Předpokládám.

_Promiň._

Co?

_Že jsem Ti nikdy nevěřil._

Snažil jsi se více nežli většina lidí.

_No, ty jsi byla hodně přesvědčivá._

Znamená to, že teď už věříš na škrkny?

_Ne … ale také nemůžu říci, že v ně nevěřím._

S tím se mohu spokojit.

_Za jak dlouho se má Snape vrátit?_

Nejsem si jistá. Ne za moc dlouho.

_Přál bych si, abychom si jenom nemuseli ukrádat chvilky spolu._

Já taky. Schází mi, jak jsem si s Tebou mohla povídat, jak dlouho jsem chtěla.

_Zanedlouho zase budeme moci. Asi bys mě měla vrátit zpátky, než se Snape vrátí. Jestliže zjistí, že jsme si spolu povídali, nemusíme mít další příležitost._

To je pravda. Stejně bych už měla jít, Fred a George se akorát odsud ztratili a začali plánovat expedici na pátrání po škrknách. Podle toho, co jsem od nich zaslechla, tak to skončí chaosem, jestli okamžitě nezasáhnu.

_Merline, smiluj se nad námi! Hodně štěstí._

_…_

* * *

O dva dny později, ale stejně všem přeji příjemné výročí! Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsem tuhle historii psala celý rok. Děkuji Vám všem, a zejména díky všem, kdo v tom byli se mnou od začátku. Doufám, že se také těšíte na to, co nám přinese druhý rok.


	75. Brainstorming

OK, udělali jsme všechno, co jsi řekl, a lektvar teď bublá a je zelený a vystupuje z něj růžová pára.

_Opravdu?_

Má to takhle vypadat, ne?

_Nevím. Nikdy jsem to sám nedělal. Co máš na mysli? Ty jsi Mistr Lektvarů._

Jenom postupuji podle Tvých instrukcí!

_Jasně, ale předpokládal jsem, že použiješ svůj vlastní zdravý rozum, zatímco to budeš dělat._

Můj vlastní zdravý rozum mi říká, že tě mám předat Brumbálovi a vylít tuhle zelenou břečku do záchoda.

_To mi připadne drobátko nezodpovědné. Kdo ví, co by to tam udělalo? Nakonec můžeš mít zmutované krysy běhající po hradu?_

Nenávidím Tě.

_Ne, nenávidíš. Užíváš si to úplně stejně jako já._

Lektvar je více méně hotový podle těch polovičatých instrukcí, které jsi mi dal. Co teď?

_Teď musíme vymyslet způsob, jako tohle vylít Voldemortovi na hlavu._

Já tě opravdu nenávidím.

…

F: Jedno slovo. Katapult.

S: Nebudeme vrhat lektvar katapultem na Voldemorta!

G: Proč ne? Můžeme to vrazit do jednoho z těch balónků na vodu.

L: Co když se netrefíme? Jenom ho naštveme.

S: To je přesně moje námitka, Lenko.

_T: Co kdybychom to dopravili přenášedlem nad jeho hlavu?_

S: Nemůžeš přenášet samotné předměty, a i kdybychom mohli, tak bychom museli vědět naprosto přesně, kde se nalézá.

F: Počkat, až usne.

L: Nevíme, kdy nebo kde spí.

S: Lenka je opět jediný zdravě uvažující přispěvatel do této diskuse.

_T: Opravdu tohle všechno píšete místo normálního mluvení?_

S: Nebuď směšný. Máme tady kouzlo, které automaticky zapisuje všechno, co řekneme, aby sis to mohl přečíst.

_T: Aha! To je chytré. Děkuji._

G: To napadlo Lenku.

F: Naše Lenka je chytrá holka.

L: Ale no tak, mlčte.

_T: Mají pravdu._

S: Souhlasím, ale mohli bychom se opět vrátit k věci?

F: Správně. Katapult.

S: Nebudeme nic katapultovat na Voldemorta!

G: Opravdu mám pocit, že myšlenku katapultu jsme dostatečně neprozkoumali.

S: Myslím, že jsme ji zkoumali více, nežli si to zaslouží.

_T: Je to choulostivá akce, která se musí povést na první pokus, takže nebude mít čas se pomstít. Nemůžeme použít jakoukoli metodu, kterou bychom se mohli netrefit. Takže házení, katapultování nebo cokoli podobného je vyloučené._

F: Škarohlíd.

_T: Někdo se musí dostat dostatečně blízko, aby mu to mohl ručně vylít na hlavu._

S: A jako jediný přítomný dospělý ten někdo budu muset být já.

G: Ale no tak, pane profesore, to bychom po Vás nikdy nemohli chtít.

S: Je to hezké, že takhle smýšlíte, pane Weasley, ale za žádných okolností nemohu dopustit, aby život kohokoli z Vás byl ohrožen. Takže jdu já a to je konec diskuse.

L: Stejně stále potřebujeme plán.

_T: Potřebujeme se dostat co nejblíže k Voldemortovi, aniž by byl kdokoliv viděn. A taky se musí dostat přes Skrka. Dostat se tak blízko, abychom ho mohli polít a vypadnout._

F: Ehm, pane profesore?

S: Ano?

F: Byl by teď ten správný okamžik zmínit, že Harry Potter má plášť neviditelnosti?

S: Proč mě to nepřekvapuje?

* * *

Rozhodla jsem se přejít na iniciály, protože konverzace se tyhle dny stává poněkud rozsáhlá.


	76. Jejda

S: Proč jste mu to řekli? Co Vás to napadlo?

F: Chtěl vědět, proč potřebujeme plášť neviditelnosti?

S: Takže jste mu řekli, že ho máme na útok na Voldemorta? To jste zešíleli? Proč jste mu ho prostě nemohli sebrat?

G: Harry je náš přítel a my mu prostě nemůžeme krást jeho věci.

S: Mohli jste si to půjčit!

L: Souhlasím s profesorem Snapem.

S: Děkuji, Lenko.

G: Ale no tak, Lenko. Nebuď taková.

F: Mysleli jsme si, že si zasloužil, aby to věděl.

L: Jenom to komplikuje celou situaci. Co když to prozradí Brumbálovi a Brumbál se nás pokusí zastavit?

G: Neřekne mu to.

S: A jak to můžete vědět? Může být právě teď na cestě do ředitelny!

F: Není.

L: Jak to víš?

G: Protože je za dveřmi.

S: Kdeže je!?

T: Lidičky! Nevím, jestli víte, že jste furt v dosahu toho kouzla na přepis na pergamen. Já tohle všechno vidím. Co se děje?

S: Proč jsi ho sem přinesl?

T: Kouká se na mě vůbec někdo?

G: On na tom tak trochu trval, když jsme mu vysvětlili, co máme v plánu.

F: Jo, a Ron a Hermiona taky.

S: Všichni tři? Ještě někdo další, o kom bych měl vědět? Pozvěme ještě pár dalších lidí a uděláme si tady z toho večírek, co? Upeču koláč!

G: Uklidněte se, pane profesore.

F: Není to tak strašné.

L: Pane, chtěl byste sklenici vody? Vypadáte hodně rudý.

T: Víte co? Já tohle prostě budu ignorovat.

S: Potřebuji napít.

L: Tady máte vodu, pane profesore.

S: To není, co jsem měl na mysli, ale stejně děkuji, Lenko.

L: Rádo se stalo.

S: Nežli otevřete ty dveře, jak moc toho vlastně vědí?

G: Jenom, že máme plán na útok na Voldemorta.

F: A že máme lektvar.

G: A že potřebujeme jeho plášť.

L: Vědí o Tomovi?

G: Ne. O Tomovi nevědí.

T: Díky Merlinovi.

S: Díky Merlinovi.

L: To je dobře.

G: Kde je vlastně Tomík?

L: Na stole.

F: Nazdar, Tome.

T: Nazdar, Frede.

G: Máme trochu problém.

T: Já vím, viděl jsem.

F: Jasně, to kouzlo furt jede.

G: Jejda.

T: Pustíte tedy Pottera dovnitř?

F: Pustíme.

T: Nechte tedy to kouzlo běžet. Chtěl bych vědět, co se děje.

S: Necháme. Ty se ale nebudeš vkládat do konverzace. Ve skutečnosti si myslím, že nejlepší bude, když Tě strčíme do šuplíku, dokud neodejdou.

T: Souhlasím. Už je tak dost zmatku.

L: Na viděnou za chvíli, Tome.

T: Už se na to těším, Lenko.

…

HG: Se vší úctou, pane profesore, jak můžete odpovědně plánovat útok na Voldemorta jenom sám se skupinou studentů, bez toho, že byste o tom řekli Brumbálovi?

S: Dobrá, slečno Grangerová, jsem si jist, že dokážete pochopit, proč jsme Vám to neřekli od začátku.

HG: To je nesmysl.

F: Je to dobrý plán.

G: Jasně, všechno jsme to promysleli.

HP: Proč potřebujete můj plášť?

F: Připlížit se k Voldymu.

R: Kterej ubožák si tedy vytáhl krátkou slánku na tuhle sebevražednou akci?

S: To budu já, pane Weasley.

R: Jejda.

HG: Musíme o tom říci Brumbálovi.

S, G, F, L: Ne!

HP: Proč ne?

G: Máme dobrý důvod.

HG: Řekněte nám ho!

F: To není tak jednoduché.

R: Proč?

G: My ehm … je tu jeden špión.

HG: Cože?

F: Máme špiona, který pronikl až k němu. Jestliže půjdeme za Brumbálem, bude nucen jednat tak, že to našeho špiona ohrozí.

HP: Brumbál by neudělal vědomě nic, co by kohokoli ohrozilo. Může pomoci.

S: Nemůžeme to riskovat. Bude prostě lepší, když ho pro teď necháme stranou.

HG: Kdo je ten špion?

L: Bude lepší, když to nebudete vědět. Více lidí o něm bude vědět, tím je větší riziko prozrazení.

S: Neměli byste vědět ani tohle.

HG: To je směšné.

S: Už jste to jednou řekla.

HG: Ale ono to je. Vy jste profesor, vy byste neměl být zapojen do takovýchto věci. A určitě byste do toho neměl zatahovat studenty.

G: Ve skutečnosti to byla Lenka, která to začala … Jau! … vy jste mě praštil!

S: To nebylo skoro ani zaklepání, buď zticha.

HP: Jdu za Brumbálem.

S: To Vám nemůžeme dovolit, Pottere.

HG: Nemůžete nás zastavit.

G: U Merlinových koulí.

F: Chytněte je!

R: Hej! Vypadněte! Pusťe nás!

L: Je mi to líto.

HG: Nechte toho, to nemůžete!

HP: Au.

S: _Silencio!_ _Incarcerous!_

G: Držte je!

F: Jejda, promiň, Rone.

…

S: No, tak to byla katastrofa.

L: No nazdar. Co budeme dělat?

G: Myslím, že je máme docela dobře zajištěné.

F: Ve skutečnosti jsou v bezvědomí.

S: Měli jste alespoň sebrat ten plášť.

F: Opravdu, pane profesore? Teď není chvíle na to oznámit nám, že jste to říkal.

G: Je to od Vás dost malicherné.

S: Oba Vás nenávidím.

L: Stejně teď ten plášť máme. Jak brzo můžeme začít s naším plánem?

S: Musíme začít co nejdříve, nežli si někdo všimne, že tři studenti v bezvědomí jsou svázáni u mě v kanceláři. Ach, u Merlina, nemyslel jsem si, že někdy budu muset říci něco takového.

L: Stejně plánujeme ten útok dost brzo, ne?

S: Předpokládám.

L: Tom nám může říci, kdy bude Voldemort spát a pomoci Vám přemístit se blízko k němu.

S: Stále nemůžu věřit, že dělám něco takovéhleho. Proč můj život nemůže být jednoduchý?

G: Pane profesore, jste v pořádku?

S: V pořádku? Pomalu z toho ztrácím rozum. Jestliže mě teď nezabije Voldemort, tak Brumbál určitě ano.

F: Vy si myslíte, že máte nějaké problémy? Až naše matka zjistí, že jsme omráčili našeho bráchu, Voldemort bude vypadat jako malé koťátko ve srovnání s ní.

S: Odpusťte mi, že mě to nečiní klidnějším.

L: Jdu pro Toma.

…

T: No, to byla zábava.

S: To není přesně to slovo, které bych já užil.

L: Tome, máš nějaké nápady?

T: Jenom jeden. Frede? Georgi?

F, G: Ano?

T: Až budu zase člověkem, mohl bych se potkat s Vaší mámou? Vypadá úžasně.

* * *

Nepoužíval jsem kurzívu a podtrhávání, protože je tady příliš mnoho lidí a pletlo by se to. Doufám, že to je srozumitelné.


	77. Válka

_T: Jsme už mimo školní pozemky?_

S: Jsme v Chroptící chýši.

_T: Skvělé._

S: Jak dlouho budeme muset čekat? Já mám stále Zlatou trojku svázanou v kanceláři a čím déle budeme čekat, tím je pravděpodobnější, že budeme chyceni.

_T: Zlatou trojku?_

S: Připadlo mi to případné, Brumbálova trojka chráněnců.

_T: To se mi líbí, roztomilé a hubaté. Pro Tebe velmi případné._

S: Neodpověděl jsi na moji otázku. Jak dlouho ještě?

_T: Nejsem si jist. Musíme počkat, až usne. To víš, že tohle není exaktní věda._

S: Skvělé. Já tady jenom budu sedět a čekat, až nás chytnou.

_T: Roztomilé a hubaté. Celý ty._

S: Já nejsem roztomilý.

_T: Mně připadneš rozkošný._

S: Nenávidím Tě.

…

T: Tak jo, druhý Voldemort už spí.

S: Jsi si jist?

_T: Jsem. Jeho energie je taková malátnější, klidnější. Takhle je nejzranitelnější, jak kdy bude._

S: Kde je?

_T: Nevím._

S: Co tím chceš říci, já nevím? Říkal jsi, že ho můžeš najít!

_T: A to můžu. Vytrhni stránku z prostředka._

S: K čemu?

_T: Udělám z ní přenášedlo a zaměřím se na moje druhé já a na to, kde je, aby Tě tam vzalo._

S: Aha, to jo.

_T: Kde je Lenka?_

S: Je tady. Je v pořádku.

_T: Mohu s ní mluvit?_

S: Nechám Tě tady s ní, až odejdu.

_T: Opravdu?_

S: Ano. Jestliže nejsem zpátky za půl hodiny, tak ona a dvojčata mají přikázáno odnést Tě k Brumbálovi a vysvětlit všechno, co se stalo.

_T: To je asi fér._

S: Opravdu si myslíš, že to bude fungovat?

_T: A ty? Ty jsi ten, kdo v tom bude osobně._

S: Já jsem optimista.

_T: Opravdu? Já jsem tě měl vždycky za pesimistu._

S: Já věřím v naději. Někdy je to všechno, co nám zbývá.

_T: Já jsem také optimista. Myslím, že máme dobrou šanci, že se trefíme._

S: Opravdu? Nebo je tohle nějaký podivný pokus způsobit, abych se cítil lépe?

_T: Funguje to?_

S: Trochu.

_T: To je dobře. Opravdu si myslím, že to bude pracovat. Pokud zvládneš svůj díl._

S: Jsem připravený.

_T: Máš tu stránku?_

S: Ano.

_T: A lektvar?_

S: Ano.

_T: A plášť?_

S: Mám všechno!

_T: Tak padej._

…

L: Tome, co se děje?

_T: Nejsem si jistý, Lenko. Ještě jsem nic nepocítil._

L: Doufám, že profesor Snape je v pořádku, už je pryč deset minut.

_T: Jsem si jist, že je v pořádku. Je chytrý a vynalézavý._

L: Pravda. Ale stejně se trochu bojím.

_T: Jsi stále v chatrči?_

L: Ano

_T: Myslím, že bys měla jít zpátky do školy; v případě, že by se to nepovedlo, bys měla být v rámci ochrany na školních pozemcích._

L: Dobrý nápad. Už se zvedám.

_T: Dobře._

L: Jak budeme vědět, jestli se mu to povedlo?

_T: Já to budu vědět, ucítí …_

L: Tome?

Tome? Co se stalo?

Tome? Jsi tam?

Tome?

TOME!?


	78. Naživu

Snape přišel až na hranice pozemků panského sídla, kde přebýval nově obnovený Voldemort. Kdo tam žil před Temným Pánem, nebylo úplně jasné. Vypadalo to alespoň velmi dobře zachované, i když ne tak okázalé jako domy, kde bydlelo mnoho čistokrevných kouzelníků, kteří podporovali Temného Pána, takže to vypadalo, že Voldemort stále ještě nezkontaktoval své dřívější následovníky, protože jinak by bydlel v něčem lepším než tohle. Snape pocítil vlnu uvolnění, že nepřistál do prostředka něčeho takového jako Malfoyovic panské sídlo, kde by nepochybně narazil na záplavu ochranky.

Tohle místo vypadalo tiché. Téměř opuštěné.

…

Jsme tady. Všechno to vypadá tiché.

_Dobře. Cítím Voldemorta a stále ještě spí. Uvidíme, jestli budu moci využít naše pouto k tomu, abych ho držel v tomto stavu._

To bych uvítal.

…

Kouzelník opatrně obcházel budovu pod ochranou půjčeného neviditelného pláště, hledal skryté pasti nebo ochranná kouzla a nenalézal nic, co by nezvládl překonat. Jeho Znamení zla, vypálené na ruce, mu jednou posloužilo jako klíč, který ho provedl dále.

Skrk neměl ani šanci zvednout svoji hůlku, když ho Mistr Lektvarů odstřelil přes celou kuchyni krátce poté, co se vloupal dovnitř, pohled na Smrtijedově tváři by byl zábavný, kdyby si Snape mohl dopřát luxus bavit se. Bohudíky, žádní další následovníci nebyli přítomni.

Naneštěstí někde za rohem spal velmi nebezpečný černokněžník, kterého se musel stále obávat.

Ach Merline, Snape opravdu doufal, že ještě spí. Když Skrk zasáhnul tu kredenc, byla to dost velká rána.

Celou cestu do panské ložnice měl srdce v krku, dýchal co nejlehčeji mohl, měl velmi na paměti, že každou chvilku ho může čekat jeho konec.

Proč že souhlasil s touhle akcí?

Pohled na spícího Temného Pána byl jedním z nejpodivnějších a nejděsivějších věcí, které kdy viděl. Beze slova ze sebe stáhl plášť neviditelnosti a složil ho do kapsy svého vlastního pláště, když se dostal nejdále, kde mu ještě mohl pomoci.

_Prosím, neprobouzej se, prosím, neprobouzej se, prosím, neprobouzej se._

Mantra se mu v hlavě opakovala jako na pásku, zatímco se snažil vytáhnout zátku z hrdla lékovky s lektvarem. Styděl se přiznat, že se mu chvěly ruce, když držel lékovku na Voldemortovou hlavou.

Teprve ve chvíli, kdy tekutina začala padat vzduchem, hustá a odporná, se pár chladných modrých očí otevřel a zaměřil se na něj a Mistr Lektvarů letěl vzduchem a pak rychle zpátky do chodby, za ním jekot, který mrazil krev v žilách.

Několik chvil ležel na zemi, zatímco sbíral sílu a s úlevou si všiml, že Voldemort po něm ještě nejde, vlastně byl vzduch naplněn různými výkřiky, které ukazovaly, že lektvar zasáhl svůj cíl, a doufejme dělal svoji práci.

Nebyl ochoten čekat na výsledek v případě, že by lektvar nezapůsobil, Snape utíkal, vrhnul se ze schodů, div si nepřelámal vaz.

Pod schody čekal Skrk zpátky na nohou, s šíleným pohledem a vyděšený z výkřiků svého pána, které přicházely shora.

„Co jsi to udělal?! Co jsi to udělal?!“ ječel na něj.

Snape se nezastavil, aby cokoli vysvětloval, ale vložil veškerou svoji sílu do další kletby, aniž by byť jenom zvolnil krok. Smrtijed znovu vyletěl stranou.

Proletěl předními dveřmi a běžel do bezpečí, zatímco ho palčivý žár v kapse jeho roucha vyváděl z rovnováhy. Mistr Lektvarů proletěl přes pozemky sídla, odtrhnul si kapsu svého pláště a odhodil ji od sebe.

Na zemi potom jeho plášť vzplál jasnými plameny, což mu připomnělo okamžik, kdy ho někdo podpálil během toho famfrpálového zápasu, když Quirrell posílal kletby na Potterovo koště, jenomže v tomto případě ten plášť hořel kompletně celý, zářil do noci a … hýbal se?

Cože?

Profesor se zarazil, když viděl, jak hromada látky na zemi se začala kroutit a sténat, pomalu nabírala objem, a zdvihala se od země.

Co se to pro všechno na světě děje? Krátký moment zdravého rozumu ho přiměl k tomu, pokusit se napsat Tomovi, aby zjistil, jestli to má něco společného s tím kouzlem, ale pak si najednou uvědomil, že stránka z deníku, kterou si pro to přinesl, je schována v kapse pláště, který právě pozoroval.

Plameny zhasly.

Plášť stál.

Bylo pozdě a tak všechno kolem bylo v temnotě a Snapeovy oči se musely přizpůsobit tmě, když teď oheň pohasl.

Nejprve viděl jenom něco černého. Změť černých vlasů. Zmuchalných a neučesaných.

Osobu.

Postava se koukala dolů. S přihrbeným postojem, jako by to byl velký zápas vůbec stát.

Když se ten tvar začal hroutit směrem ke Snapeovi, instinktivně ho popadl v návalu okamžité starosti.

„Tome?“ Zeptal se s obavou v hlase, mysl mu mezitím pracovala na zaplnění prázdných míst i přes jeho nejistotu. Tohle musí být Tom … nebo ne?

„Tome, jsi … jsi to ty?“

Tělo v jeho náručí se překulilo blíže k němu, hlava se mu převalila na jednu stranu, ve stejném okamžiku, kdy se na něj krátce zadívalo jedno hnědé oko. „Jejda … ono to fakt fungovalo“, zašklebil se na něj kluk.

A byl to skutečně jenom kluk, Snape to najednou viděl docela jasně. Student, sotva mu bylo šestnáct, na sobě měl Snapeův vlastní plášť, do kterého byl stále zabalen. Pod ním měl staromódní bradavickou uniformu, která se nepoužívala už celá desetiletí.

Tomův pohled byl omráčený, jeho tělo bylo slaboučké, i když mrkal na noční oblohu. „Víš …“ řekl a hlas se mu trochu třásl „… vypadáš přesně tak, jak tě Lenka namalovala.“

Mistr Lektvarů měl krátký okamžik na to přemýšlet o tom, při jaké příležitosti mladá dívka namalovala jeho portrét, když se dveře domu otevřely s hlasitou ranou a z nich vycházel Voldemort, který k nim klopýtal, pomalu ale s velikou rozhodností.

Snape neměl čas na přemýšlení, neměl čas na to se hnout, dokud jeho ruka nesevřela list papíru; studený a hrubý kus pergamenu tlačil na jeho kůži a svět se zase posunul.

Vzteklý výkřik v temné zahradě se rychle změnil ve vyděšený výkřik v dobře osvětlené místnosti a Snape se najednou ocitl tváří v tvář Peterovi Pettigrewovi v panickém záchvatu, a v náručí měl stále bezvědomou postavu Toma Raddla.

…

Po krátkém boji a několika ožehlých skvrnách na stěně a stropě se dohodli, že Peter Pettigrew byl Smrtijed, který připravil původní lektvar a dodal ho Snapeovi, a byť možná z různých důvodů, jsou teď oba na straně Toma Raddla.

Tom samotný byl stále v bezvědomí, i když teď už pohodlně ležel v ložnici v bezpečném bytě zrovna na okraji Prasinek, kde se Pettigrew schovával posledních několik dní. Jak bylo možné, že Voldemort měl bezpečný byt takhle blízko ke škole a to, že o tom nikdo nevěděl, byla záhada, kterou mohou řešit někdy jindy.

Krysák samotný seděl ustrašeně za ramenem Mistra Lektvarů, když kontroloval chlapcovo tělo pro známky života.

Dýchání normální.

Teplota normální.

Tep normální.

Prsty na rukou i nohou byly všechny a na správném místě.

„Takže je v pořádku, jo? Bude v pořádku, jo? My budeme v pořádku, že jo?“

„Ano, Pettigrewe, vypadá v pořádku. Myslím si.“

„Myslíš?“

„No, právě si znovu vybudoval nové tělo poté, co žil několik desetiletí jako deník, nejsem si úplně jist, co má teď následovat.“

„Ale bude v pořádku, že jo?“

„Nevím, pro Merlina! Myslím si, že ano. Doufám, že ano. Jinak po nás půjde velmi naštvaný Voldemort.“

Snape se ušklíbnul při Pettigrewově vystrašeném výkřiku.

„Potřebujeme se spojit s Lenkou.“

„S kým?“

„Co? Co máš na mysli, s kým? S holkou v Bradavicích, se kterou Tom mluvil. Ta která měla ten deník.“

„Aha, už si vzpomínám … neuvědomil jsem, si že s ní stále mluví … moc mi toho nikdy neřekl.“

„No, to se divím, proč.“

„Proč potřebujeme tu holku? Máme Toma. Až se vzbudí, tak může bojovat s Voldemortem. Je to tak?“

„Musíme říci Lence, aby ještě nešla za Brumbálem, protože když za ním půjde, tak ten může potom zaútočit na nás na všechny, a pak Voldemort bude nejmenší z našich problémů.“

„Brumbál? Ach ne. Ach ne!“

„Drž hubu.“

„OK, OK, OK.“

„Kde je ta tvoje stránka?“

„Stránka?“

„Stránka, kterou jsi komunikoval s Tomem. Kde je? Ta moje shořela, když se objevil Tom.“

„Aha, v pořádku. Tady je.“

…

S: Lenko?

S: Lenko? Jsi tam? Funguje tahle věc ještě?

S: Lenko? Frede? Georgi? Někdo?

L: Tome? Díky Bohu, já jsem se tolik bála.

S: Ne. Já jsem Snape.

L: Pane profesore? Kde je Tom?

S: Je tady. Je v pořádku, snad. Spí.

L: SPÍ? On je člověkem?

S: Ano.

L: Ach, Merline!

S: Lenko, co se dělo na Vašem konci? Už jsi byla za Brumbálem?

L: Ne.

S: Už to bylo přes dvě hodiny, Lenko. Měla jsi za ním jít po třiceti minutách.

L: Já vím.

S: Ulevilo se mi, že jsi tam ještě nešla, ale stejně … měla jsi.

L: Já vím. Omlouváme se.

S: To je v pořádku. Jsou tam pořád dvojčata?

F: My jsme tady.

G: Přítomen a k nalezení.

F: Tom je skutečně člověk?

G: Opravdu?

S: Ano

F: No nazdar!

G: Jak vypadá?

S: Na tom opravdu moc nezáleží.

G: Má nos?

S: Samozřejmě, že má nos.

F: Harry říkal, že Voldemort nemá nos.

S: To je pravda. Bylo to divné se na něj dívat. Tom ale nos má.

G: To je dobře.

F: To by bylo divné mít kamaráda, který nemá nos.

S: Až dodnes neměl tělo. I bez nosu by to stále bylo zlepšení.

F: Velmi trefná poznámka, pane profesore.

G: Takže pane profesore, kdy se s Tomem vrátíte do školy?

S: Nejsem si jist.

L: Co se stalo Voldemortovi? Byl poražen?

S: Nejsem si jist. Opustili jsme místo pomocí přenášedla dříve, nežli jsem mohl pořádně zkoumat, v jakém je stavu. Jediné, co vím je, že byl naživu, ale že jeho reakce byly velice pomalé. Alespoň tak, že jsme měli čas utéct.

G: To je dobře, ne? Slibné?

F: Tom říkal, že lektvar by ho měl oslabit, ne?

S: Doufejme, že se to stalo.

G: Co budeme teď dělat?

S: Počkám, dokud se Tom neprobere, a zjistím, jestli něco ví o tom, v jakém stavu se nachází Voldemort. Jakmile budu vědět, v jaké jsme situaci, půjdu za Brumbálem. Je na čase konečně mu říci, co se všechno děje. Pak s tím vším můžeme něco dělat najednou.

F: Jejda.

G: Jsi si jist?

S: Jsem si velmi jist.

L: Mohla bych vidět Toma předtím, nežli ho předáte Brumbálovi?

S: Já nepředám Toma, Lenko. Jenom řeknu Brumbálovi, že existuje. Tom zůstane tady.

G: Kde je tady?

S: To zatím nepotřebuješ vědět.

F: Dobrý nápad. Co nevíme, nepovíme.

G: Mazané.

L: Ale Tom je v pořádku, že? Mluvil jste s ním? Řekl něco před tím, nežli usnul?

S: Jenom řekl, že vypadám jako obrázek, který jsi namalovala.

G: Ty jsi namalovala obrázek Snapea?

F: Můžeme ho vidět?

L: Je to všechno, co řekl?

S: Byl vzhůru jenom několik sekund a pak využil všechnu svoji zbývající energii, abychom unikli. Můžeš si s ním promluvit, až se probere.

L: Děkuji.

S: Vy tři byste se měli vyspat. Ozvu se ráno.

F: Moment … co budeme dělat s Ronem, Harrym a Hermionou?

G: Jo, jsou stále svázáni. Někdo si toho všimne, když nebudou ráno na svých hodinách.

F: A všichni si všimnou, když vy nebudete ve své hodině, pane profesore.

S: Ach, Merline. Já jsem na ně úplně zapomněl. Jsou vzhůru?

G: Ještě ne.

S: Tak je nechte být. Jestli se proberou, snažte se je udržovat v klidu. Doufám, že budu zpátky ve škole ke snídani a můžeme je pustit a jít všichni společně za Brumbálem.

G: To ale jenom, pokud se do té doby Tom probere.

S: Ano, přesně tak. Doufejme, že se probere.

F: Dejte nám vědět, kdyby se cokoli změnilo.

L: Až se Tom probere, řekněte mu, že se velice těším na to, až se s ním setkám a brzo ho uvidím.

S: Řeknu. Ještě něco?

L: Jenom jednu věc … pane profesore, to se Vám výtečně podařilo provést tenhle plán. To bylo skvělé, co jste udělal, a jsem opravdu moc ráda, že jste v pořádku.

G: Jasně, dobrá práce, pane.

F: To bylo skvělé.

S: Děkuji Všem … jste moc hodní.

F: Rádo se stalo. Dávejte na sebe pozor.

G: Na shledanou zítra, pane profesore.

L: Dobrou noc.

…

„Pettigrewe?“

„Hm, ano?“

„Prosím, řekni, kde se v tomhle bytě nachází nějaké jídlo?“


	79. Celý

_T: Lenko?_

L: Pane profesore?

_T: Ne, to jsem já, Tom._

L: Tom? Ach božíčku! Jsi v pořádku? Profesor Snape říkal, že jsi zase člověkem?!

_T: Ano. Já … je to tak divné … teď to opravdu píšu … brkem … nepamatuji si, kdy jsem něco takového dělal naposledy … já mám ruce!_

L: To je tak vzrušující. Nemůžu se dočkat, až tě uvidím!

_T: Já se taky nemůžu dočkat, až se konečně potkáme._

L: Jak se cítíš?

_T: Unavený. Hladový. Bolavý. Celé tělo mě bolí. Lenko, já mám tělo!_

L: Tome, já se nemůžu zastavit, jak se hihňám. Jsem tak vzrušená. Nemůžu uvěřit, že se to opravdu stalo.

_T: Já taky ne._

L: Mám ale jednu otázku.

_T: Co to je?_

L: Jestliže jsi zase člověk, jak můžeš stále posílat zprávy skrze stránky toho deníku?

_T: Upřímně, Lenko … nemám představu._

L: To není něco, co bys ty udělal?

_T: Ne. Asi v tom deníku ještě něco zůstalo, když ten deník byl viteálem tak dlouho. Nikdo ještě v minulosti neudělal viteál zpátky tělem, takže nikdo neví, jak se ten obsazený bude chovat._

L: Je to velmi užitečné, že to stále pracuje.

_T: To je. Je to příjemná metoda, jak si spolu povídat._

L: Aha … konečně jsem si vzpomněla na tu druhou otázku. Co se stalo s Voldemortem?

_T: Je slabý. Velmi slabý. Máme dost dobrou šanci na to, že to vyhrajeme._

L: To je dobrá zpráva.

_T: Ano, to je._

L: Víš, kdy se profesor Snape vrátí do školy?

S: Vydám se zpátky za chviličku.

L: Aha, dobrý den, pane profesore. Nevěděla jsem, že tam jste taky.

S: Dobré ráno, slečno Láskorádová. Můžete se s Weasleyovic clapci se mnou setkat v mé kanceláři za deset minut? Půjdeme odtamtud k Brumbálovi.

L: Ano, pane. Už jsou tady a uklidňují Harryho, Rona a Hermionu.

S: Oni už jsou vzhůru?

L: Ano.

S: Budeme je muset vzít s sebou. Doufejme, že Brumbál nebude příliš rozlobený nad tím, že jsme zneužili jeho zázračný gang.

_T: Prosím zaznamenat, že s tímto plánem nesouhlasím._

L: Tome, někdy to panu řediteli musíme stejně oznámit.

_T: Musí to být teď? Já jsem akorát získal svoje tělo. Dával bych přednost tomu, aby nebylo okamžitě posláno do Azkabanu._

L: Nedopustím, aby se to stalo. Ty jsi neudělal nic špatného.

_T: No, ne poslední dobou._

L: Brumbál tomu porozumí.

_T: Doufejme._

…

Harry vypadal naštvaný.

Hermiona vypadala uražená.

Ron vypadal omráčený.

Lenka vypadala vystrašená.

Fred a George vypadali pobaveně.

Snape vypadal unavený a smířený s osudem.

Brumbál se naklonil ve svém křesle a pozorně celou skupinu pozoroval.

„Takže od začátku, co se přesně stalo?“

* * *

Několik poznámek k otázkám, ke kterým jsem dostal poznámky:

**Ohledně vzhledu Toma a Voldemorta;**

Voldemortovy oči. Červené v knize, modré ve filmech. Já jsem vzal ty modré, protože jsem si nevzpomněl, jaké byly v knihách, když jsem to psal, tak jsem jenom vyhledal Voldemortovy oči na Googlu a všechny obrázky je měly modré. Nechám to tak, protože mám modrou rád.

Tomovy vlasy. Černé v knihách. Ve filmu mi připadly hnědé, proto jsem je tak původně napsal. Tohle asi změním.

Tomovy oči. Hnědé v knihách a ve filmech.

Závěrečná struktura tohoto příběhu:

Tom — hnědé oči, černé vlasy, jeden nos.

Voldemort — modré oči, žádné vlasy, žádný nos.

**Ohledně toho, že deník stále funguje.**

Vysvětleno výše. Nevíme proč, prostě to pracuje. (Protože to je pro autora užitečné).

**Ohledně Harryho a Rona, kteří chtějí jít za Brumbálem.**

Díky Lence měla Zlatá trojka tři roky více méně bez Voldemorta (s několika výjimkami), takže se nenaučili jenom ze zásady dělat věci za Brumbálovými zády jako v kánonu, takže jejich prvotní impuls byl opak toho, co chtěl Snape raději, nežli se připojil k plánu.

…

The Madness in Me. Vyplňuje díry v zápletkách jednu po druhé. :)


	80. Plán

L: Tome? Jsi tam?

_T: Lenko? Co se děje? Co se stalo s Brumbálem?_

L: Je to … složitější.

_T: Začni od začátku._

L: No … začalo to v pořádku. Poté co nás seřval, že máme držet pusu nebo očekávat následky … profesor Snape zvládl zahájit konverzaci a vysvětlit panu řediteli celý plán, jak oslabit Voldemorta lektvarem.

_T: Co si ten starý moula o tom myslel?_

L: Neříkej mu tak, Tome, vím, že nesouhlasíš se vším, co Brumbál dělá, ale to neznamená, že musíš být hrubý.

_T: Dobře … co sám veliký jiskrných purpurových rób myslel o našem plánu?_

L: Já tohle nechám bez povšimnutí. Myslel, že to bylo velice nebezpečné a měl starosti s tím, že profesor Snape do toho zatáhnul skupinu studentů bez toho, že by se s ním poradil.

_T: Řekli jste mu, že to fungovalo?_

L: Samozřejmě. Trochu se uklidnil, ale stále se zlobil na Snapea. Bylo mi pana profesora velice líto, vypadal, že se opravdu stydí, a byl smutný.

_T: Bude v pořádku. Brumbál odpustil horší přestupky. Do rána to zapomene._

L: Doufám.

_T: Co se stalo potom?_

L: No, potom jsme mu řekli o tobě.

_T: Zatraceně, doufal jsem, že bych z toho mohl být vynechaný._

L: Slíbili jsme mu, že mu řekneme všechno.

_T: Mám si zabalit svoje cestovní zavazadlo? Jeden jednosměrný lístek do Azkabánu?_

L: Ne. Stále ještě neví, kde jsi, nebo že deník může stále komunikovat s tebou.

_T: Předpokládám, že kdyby o tom věděl, asi bychom si teď nepovídali._

L: Asi ne.

_T: Takže co teď ví?_

L: Že jsi původní viteál, který se stal člověkem, že jsme si spolu povídali roky a že jsi nám pomohl plánovat proti Voldemortovi. Že jsi v bezpečném bytě v nejmenovaném místě.

_T: Takže nepřesvědčil Snapea, aby mě vydal?_

L: Snažil se, ale profesor odmítl říci mu, kde jsi, dokud si nevyslechne celou historii a neporozumí jí. Také jsme mu velice důrazně oznámili, že Ti důvěřujeme a že jsme ochotni se za Tebe zaručit.

_T: Děkuji, Lenko._

L: Je to pravda.

_T: Takže jste mu řekli všechno. Znamená to, že Potter a jeho kamarádi o mně ví také? Byli při tom, ne?_

L: Ne, byli posláni pryč, poté co dovyprávěli svůj příběh o tom, jak byli svázáni během našeho útoku na Voldemorta a jak jsme ukradli Harryho plášť. O tom stále neví vůbec nic.

_T: Dobrá, alespoň něco. Co dělá Brumbál právě teď?_

L: Pořád mluví s profesorem Snapem, který mu vykládá podrobněji, jaké lektvary byly použity na Voldemorta, a zavolali profesora Moodyho diskutovat o možných následných útocích na Voldemorta, zatímco je vysílený.

_T: Professor who?_

L: Moody. Letos učí Obranu. Ještě jsem Ti o něm nevyprávěla?

_T: Ne._

L: Aha, on je skutečně velice dobrý, Tome. I když je velmi zvláštní. Je to bystrozor. Asi skutečně velice talentovaný, ale poněkud excentrický. Má skleněné oko, které může vidět skrze věci, a falešnou nohu. Je trošku děsivý, abych byla upřímná, ale stejně je velice dobrý. Líbí se mi.

_T: Moment. Myslím, že jsem o tomhle muži slyšel. Slyšel jsem o něm během první války, zajal tucty Smrtijedů, dost se o něm tehdy mluvilo._

L: To je pravda. Dnes o něm lidé mluví jako Pošukovi Moodym, což je dost ošklivé podle mého, ale zdá se, že jemu to nevadí.

_T: Aha, to je ten muž, kterého chtěl hrát Skrk._

L: Kdo?

_T: Barty Skrk mladší, Smrtijed, který spolupracoval s Voldemortem. Měli úplně nesmyslný plán unést tohohle Moodyho a že by jako Skrk zaujal jeho místo a celý rok vyučoval a pak unesl Pottera pomocí přenášedla, které by bylo schované v Poháru Tří kouzelníků._

L: Proč pohár? Harry se přece neúčastní Turnaje.

_T: Snažili se zmanipulovat věci tak, aby se do toho Turnaje dostal. Pak mu nějak dopomoci k tomu, aby vyhrál._

L: To všechno jenom proto, aby ho unesli? To máš pravdu, to je opravdu nesmyslný plán.

_T: Trochu se stydím za to, že moje druhé já vymyslelo něco takového._

L: To jsem ráda, že neunesli profesora Moodyho, spoustu jsem se toho od něj letos naučila.

_T: To je dobré, to jsem rád, že jste konečně měli alespoň jednoho trochu shopného učitele Obrany._

L: Profesor Lupin byl taky dobrý.

_T: Je to vlkodlak, který zapomněl vypít vlkodlačí lektvar, a skoro Tě zabil._

L: To byla nehoda.

_T: Bylo to neopatrné a lehkomyslné!_

L: Dohodněme se, že se nedohodneme.

_T: Ne, s tím nesouhlasím!_

L: Myslím, že profesor Snape by byl dobrý učitel obrany.

_T: Neměň téma hovoru!_

L: Chce to místo, všichni to říkají.

_T: Stále se bavíme o vlkodlakovi._

L: Nevím, proč mu tu nabídku Brumbál každý rok odmítne.

_T: Lenko!_

L: Předpokládám, že to je proto, že nikdy nevydrží déle než rok.

_T: Přesně stejně jako ten vlkodlak, protože byl neopatrný._

L: Nechce, aby nás profesor Snape opustil.

_T: Přesně jako ten vlk._

L: Jesliže by Snape učil Obranu, kdo by dostal na starost lektvary?

_T: Ty a dvojčata?_

L: Aha, takže ty už jsi se rozhodl se přidat na moji stranu?

_T: Ty bys tu moji stranu stejně ignorovala, ne?_

L: Ano

_T: Lenko?_

L: Ano, Tome?

_T: Já se skutečně nemohu dočkat, až se s Tebou setkám._

L: Já se také nemůžu dočkat.

_T: Pokud tedy Dumbledore přijme tu myšlenku, že nejsem takový padouch, jako moje druhé já._

L: Už nejsi.

_T: Au, Lenko, au._

L: Snažil jsi se mě přimět, abych použila _Crucio_ na mé spolužáky.

_T: To byl vtip._

L: Prosil jsi mě, abych povraždila Hagridovy kohouty.

_T: Také vtip._

L: Snažil ses mě přsvědčit, že můžeš ochočit draka tím, že řekneš Bippity Boppity Boo.

_T: Já jsem takový smíšek._

L: K popukání.

_T: Jsem rád, že souhlasíš._

L: Jsem ráda, že jsme kamarádi. Nemyslím si, že bych Tě chtěla mít za nepřítele.

_T: Já také ne, ty mě děsíš._

L: Neděsím.

_T: Pronásledovala jsi mě s gignatickými Škrknami._

L: Napadl jsi moji mysl.

_T: A to bylo děsivé._

L: Moc ráda bych nakoukla do Tvé mysli.

_T: To bys nechtěla. Není to dobré místo._

L: Chtěla. Jsem si jistá, že jsi přesvědčen, že je plná temnoty, ale já vím, že kdybych se snažila, našla bych tam někde i sladké sny a koťátko jménem Belle.

_T: Jenom ty by ses snažila najít něco takového v mé mysli. Nikdo jiný._

L: Nikdo jiný tě nezná jako já.

_T: To je pravda._

L: Brumbál pochopí, že jsi se změnil. Přesvědčím ho o tom.

_T: A co když to nepochopí?_

L: Pak můžeme utéct.

_T: Utéct kam?_

L: Kamkoli. Svět je veliký.

_T: To je hezký sen._

L: To není sen. To je plán.

_T: To je dobrý plán._

L: Lepší nežli Tvoje plány.

_T: Au, Lenko. Au._


	81. Překvapení

Tom se rozvalil na gauči, když krysák odhopsal udělat večeři.

Bylo to zvláštní být zase člověkem, mělo by to být vzrušující, nové dobrodružství, tak dlouho na to čekal, a teď je zavřený ve starém bezpečném bytě s Peterem Pettigrewem.

Tom měl smíšené pocity o té kryse. Na jednu stranu byl loyalání a bylo užitečné ho mít pohotově. Byl také slušný a ne úplně nesnesitelný společník. Na druhou stranu mu trochu lezl na nervy a Tom mu stále ještě úplně neodpustil, když se jako hlodavec na něj vymočil, když byl deníkem. Navíc, což je mnohem důležitější, vyhrožoval Lence, což rozhodně nebylo v pořádku.

Bylo třeba uznat, že téměř odčinil své prohřešky, když riskoval otevření té krabice, která mu mohla vypálit oči, aby pomohl Tomovi s jeho lektvarem. Téměř.

Bývalý viteál ale stejně bavilo děsit Smrtijeda.

„Ta večeře by měla být nejlepší, jakou jsem kdy ochutnal, nebo budu ráno hledat nového nohsleda,“ zavrčel s náznakem varování.

Možná, že ten chlap byl příliš dlouho krysou, protože teď skutečně zapištěl.

„Ano, ano, můj Pane, to bude, slibuji.“

Popravdě řečeno, Tom věděl, že tomu hlodavci nemůže ublížit, ale Peter to nemusel vědět a byla legrace vidět ho běhat kolem jako bezhlavé kuře, které nervózně kontroluje každou maličkost.

Mladý, nyní hmotný muž byl vyrušen zvonkem ze svých myšlenek.

Zvonek u dveří? Snape musí být zpátky.

„Pettigrewe, jdi otevřít!“

Krysák vyběhl z kuchyně, tvářil se nervózně a ve svých úzkostlivých rukách stále držel mísu na zadělání těsta.

Zkontroloval nově vyztužená ochranná kouzla, aby si potvrdil, že před dveřmi opravdu stojí Mistr Lektvarů, a pak odemknul zámky na dveřích, aby ho pustil dovnitř.

Tom koukal ze svého místa na to, jak Snape vstoupil dovnitř a tvářil se velmi nervózně. Už se chtěl zeptat, co špatného se přihodilo, když se Snape obrátil za sebe a zamával na někoho, aby přišel také.

O chvilku později už Tom stál na nohou a hleděl na mladou dívku v unikátně přizpůsobené uniformě Bradavic. Malá část jeho mozku ještě dokázala zaznamenat dlouhé blond vlasy, šedostříbrné oči, hůlku pečlivě balancovanou za uchem a náušnice z ředkviček, ale většina jeho mysli zařvala jediné slovo, které nedokázal udržet v sobě:

„Lenko!“

Dívka na něj chvíli zírala a pak se rozběhla, a než Tom věděl, co se děje, už ležel v nejvřelejším a nejupřímnějším objetí

Položil ruce na její ramena a pevně ji držel, zatímco Snape je sledoval s tichým pobavením. Zmatený Pettigrew, který se snažil vyrazit na Tomovu obranu, když se k němu rozběhla Lenka, ležel svázaný na podlaze, zabalený do provazů, které Snape duchapřítomně okamžitě vyčaroval kolem něj.

To bylo dobré rozhodnutí, protože Tom si byl jistý, že kdyby krysák jenom položil ruku na Lenku, tak by si skutečně musel najít nového pohůnka.

„Cože? Co tady děláš?!“ Smál se, radostí bez sebe z překvapení, držel si ji trochu od těla, aby si ji prohlédl. „Ne, že bych něco namítal … já … tohle je skvělé … jsem tak rád, že Tě vidím.“ Znovu si ji přitáhl do objetí, nechtěl ji pustit. Lenka se také smála a přivinula se k němu.

„Také jsem ráda, že Tě vidím. Ach, Tome, to je tak vzrušující! Vypadáš přesně jako na obrázku!“

„Ty také vypadáš jako ten obrázek, co jsi mi namalovala!“

Nakonec to byl Snape, kdo odpověděl na jejich otázky.

„Trvalo to déle, než jsem očekával, nežli jsem přiměl Brumbála, aby mi naslouchal, a mezitím byla slečna Láskorádová natolik nedočkavá, že to začalo mít vliv i na její školní práci. Dvojčata nám pomohla najít cestu ze školy. Budu s tím mít hodně problémů, až se vrátíme do školy, ale trvala na tom, že se s tebou musí konečně setkat.“

„Proč jsi mi neřekla, že přijdeš?“ Tom se ji zeptal bez obviňování, stále se doširoka usmíval. Konečně dívku pustil, nechal svoje ruce spuštěné, ale stále ji lehce držel za prsty a oba se drželi za ruce.

„Chtěla jsem Tě překvapit,“ blondýnka se šťastně usmívala.

Jas, který z ní úplně vyzařoval, byl nakažlivý. „To se Ti povedlo.“

„Máme jenom chvíli času“, informoval je Snape a trochu tím narušil náladu. „Striktně řečeno jsem protizákonně unesl studenta ze školy a už mám tak dost problémů. Možná nebudu už moc dlouho zaměstnaný.“

„Ach, pane profesore, to je mi velice líto. Vůbec mě nenapadlo …“

„Nestrachujte se, slečno Láskorádová, byl jsem si naprosto přesně vědom toho, co dělám, a jaké to může mít následky. Užijte si setkání, odejdeme za hodinu.“

Jedna hodina nebyla moc, ale rozhodli se že ji využijí co nejlépe.

„Pettigrewe, udělej nám čaj,“ přikázal Tom muži svázanému na podlaze.

Snape rozvázal provazy a krysák běžel zpátky do kuchyně s rychlým „Ano, Mistře“.

Snape následoval, aby nechal dvěma přátelům trochu soukromí.

Tom zdvihl ruku a ťuknul do jedné Lenčiny náušnice. A dívka se zasmála, „Líbí se Ti?“

Mladý muž si nebyl úplně jist, k čemu by měly být dobré, a bál se zeptat, ale odpověděl upřímně a bez zaváhání, „Miluji je.“

„Mohu Ti také nějaké udělat, kdybys chtěl,“ Lenka nabídla s napůl upřímným a napůl škádlivým úsměvem, „A náhrdelník ze špuntů, aby držel škrkny v odstupu.“

Tom si nemohl pomoci a rozesmál se, když si představil, jak směšně by vypadal, ale zároveň v tom okamžiku věděl, že by nosil, cokoli by mu Lenka dala. „Lenko, to by bylo skvělé. Mohli bychom mít pár, který by spolu ladil.“

Lenčin úsměv se ještě rozšířil, „Něco jako náhrdelník přátelství?“

Tom se opět zasmál a dodal „Přesně, tak aby každý věděl, že jsme nejlepší kamarádi a že jsme dobře chráněni od škrken.“

Plácla ho do ramene v žertovném pokárání, věděla dobře, co si myslí o škrknách. Zatáhl ji za rukáv, aby si sedla na sofa. Toužil po tom dozvědět se všechno, co jenom mohl, o této dívce, která zcela naplnila jeho svět v těch posledních několika letech.

Hodiny cvakly.

Večeře byla zapomenuta.

Čaj byl vypit.

Příběhy byly řečeny.

Sliby byly dány.

A hodina pominula rychleji, nežli kdykoli předtím.

„Až se dostanete zpátky do školy, vezměte deník Brumbálovi,“ řekl jim Tom, „Je načase, abych s ním mluvil.“

* * *

Byla skoro půlnoc, když k oknu přiletěla ta sova. Brumbál se stále neozval a Tom si nedokázal představit, co by ho mohlo zdržet, už tak měl z tohoto rozhovoru obavy.

Pták byl zkontrolován normálními kouzly, aby bylo jasné, že neobsahuje nějakou nastraženou bombu, a Pettigrew otevřel balíček, který měl připnutý k pařátům.

„Co to je?“ zeptal se Tom, a sklonil se, aby viděl.

„Nejsem si jistý,“ řekl krysák s upřímným zmatením na tváři. „Vypadá to jako … řetěz ze špuntů.“

Tom okamžitě popadnul náhrdelník z jeho rukou a bez toho, že by se dvakrát zamyslel, si ho pověsil na krk s křivým úsměvem na tváři.

Bylo to trochu těžké a stále to ještě jemně páchlo vůní ovocného vína, které kdysi ty špunty uzavíraly.

Bylo to ošklivé a divné.

Bylo to úplně směšně nesmyslné.

Bylo to skvělé.

Vzal do ruky obálku, ve které to přišlo, podíval se dovnitř a našel poznámku Lenčiným jemným rukopisem, která jednoduše zněla;

Pro štěstí.

Povídání s Brumbálem najednou vypadala mnohem méně znepokojivé.


	82. TKL

Jenom úsměšná poznámka, že první kapitola příběhu stranou tohoto příběhu „Tajný Klub Lektvarů“ byla nyní publikována pro kohokoli, kdo by měl zájem. :)


	83. Brumbál

_Krčí se před přiletajícími projektily._

Omlouvám se za včerejšek, vím, že to ode mě bylo ošklivé poslat to včera, omlouvám se, pokud jste byli zklamáni. :) A jako omluvu tady máte další kapitolu.

* * *

B: Tom Rojvol Raddle?

_T: Ach jé, plné jméno, to musím mít problém._

D: Mám tomu rozumět, že ve skutečnosti mluvím s Tomem Rojovolem Raddlem?

_T: V plné kráse. Úplně nové._

D: Severus mi řekl, že jsi byl viteál.

_T: Severus má pravdu._

D: Prosím, odpusť mi, ale shledávám současnou situaci poněkud bizarní.

_T: To je v pořádku, ty jsi byl také vždycky velmi bizarní, Albusi._

D: Jestliže jsi byl viteálem, jak je možné, že jsi zase člověkem?

_T: Použil jsem lektvar, který oslabil Voldemorta a pak ukradl jeho energii, abych sobě vybudoval novou podobu._

D: Ty to říkáš, jako kdyby Voldemort byla jiná osoba, nežli ty.

_T: To je._

D: To znamená, že ty se už neidentifikuješ jako Lord Voldemort?

_T: Vyvinul jsem si docela odpor k tomu jménu._

D: A ideály, které se s tím jménem pojily?

_T: Jsou pryč._

D: Mám věřit tomu, že jsi se změnil z chlapce naplněného nenávistí, kterého jsem kdysi znal?

_T: Změnil. Zeptej se Snapea, Lenky, nebo dvojčat. Všichni mě znají._

D: Už jsem se jich zeptal. S Veratisérem.

_T: Myslel jsem si, že ministerstvo přísně reguluje užití Veratiséra?_

D: Severus pro mě navařil zásobu ještě za války, kdy Smrtijedi byli všude a já jsem potřeboval vědět, kdo je spojenec a kdo to jen předstírá, aby unikl trestu.

_T: Záludné. To Ti je podobné. A co jsi se dozvěděl z těchto čtyř výslechů?_

D: Že Ti věří.

_T: A ty?_

D: Kdysi jsem Ti věřil, záleželo mi na Tobě. Sledoval jsem jak se měníš v monstrum a nebyl jsem schopen tomu zabránit. Jestliže jsi se teď opravdu změnil, kde mám hledat jistotu, že se nezměníš zpátky?

_T: Mám teď věci, které jsem tehdy neměl._

D: Jako?

_T: Pokoj mysli a duše, mám naději, víru v lidskost, přátelství._

D: Přátele jsi měl i předtím.

_T: Měl jsem následovníky. Lidi, kteří sdíleli moje ideály a které bylo jednoduché ovládat._

D: A tyhle nevinné děti, které nazýváš svými přáteli, se jednou stanou Tvými následovníky?

_T: Ne! Já už takový nejsem._

D: Jak tomu mohu věřit?

_T: Co musím udělat, abych Tě přesvědčil?_

D: Nemohu si představit, jaký důkaz bys mi mohl nabídnout.

_T: … moje magická síla._

D: Cože?

_T: Mohu odpřisáhnout svoji poctivost na moji magickou sílu._

D: Ty bys byl ochoten něčeho takového?

_T: Nenabízím to lehkomyslně, možná jsem teď více svobodomyslný, ale představa, že bych skončil jako moták, je mi stále odporná._

D: Tak proč to nabízíš?

_T: Protože teď mám co ztratit, co je pro mě důležitější nežli moje magická síla. Vím, že máš moc mě oddělit od mých přátel, a to nechci. Lenka je to nejlepší, co se mi v životě přihodilo. Ostatní jsou také dobří. Jestliže mám svoji magickou sílu použít jako pojistku na zajíštění těchto přátelství, tak to rád udělám. Prokazuje to moji upřímnost?_

D: Jsi si tím jist?

_T: Už jsem ti řekl. Lenka pro mě znamená mnoho. Pro ní bych riskoval cokoli._

D: Vím, že to je pozoruhodná dívka, možná jsem jí nevěnoval pozornost, jakou by si zasloužila. Možná, kdybych si jí více všímal, mohl bych vědět, že se dostala do kontaktu s nebezpečným viteálem a zlikvidoval bych ho dříve, nežli by se věci vyvinuly do tohohle stavu.

_T: Měl bych jinou myšlenku. Možná, kdyby sis jí více všímal, tak by nemusela být unesena nebezpečným uprchlým zločincem._

D: Slečna Láskorádová se zaručila za pana Blacka.

_T: Ano, zpětně to všechno vypadá dobře, ale to jsi v tom okamžiku nevěděl, že ne?_

D: Probíhala záchranná operace.

_T: Kdy? Kdy ta operace probíhala? Vzpomínám si, že Lupin byl jediný, kdo měl dost rozumu si všimnout, že dva studenti jsou pryč a prohledal Chroptící Chýši._

D: Remus je skvělý muž.

_T: Skvělý? Prohledal jediný opuštěný dům v okolí školy, který měl tajný průchod do školy. To není skvělé myšlení, ale normální zdravý rozum a stejně mu to trvalo tři dny! Tebe to mělo napadnout. Měli jste to místo prohledávat hned první den._

D: Lituji toho, že jsme nereagovali dříve.

_T: Byl jsi nedbalý._

D: Už jsem se omluvil slečně Láskorádové a panu Longbottomovi.

_T: Mluvě o Nevillovi, kdo nechal studenta bez přístupu do jeho společenské místnosti ve chvíli, kdy volně běhal vrah na svobodě?_

D: To byla nešťastná nepříjemnost, za kterou jsem se již omluvil.

_T: Omluv se znovu._

D: Omluvím.

_T: Dobře._

D: Tobě na Lence opravdu záleží, co?

_T: Myslím, že jsem to už řekl dost jasně. Je mým nejlepším přítelem._

D: Rád bych s Tebou mluvil osobně.

_T: Jak mohu vědět, že mě pří první přiležitosti neodtáhneš bystrozorům?_

D: Žádáš mě o to, abych v Tebe vložil velikou dávku důvěry, Tome; obávám se, že Tě musím poprosit o totéž.

_T: To je dost fér. Nech mě mluvit se Snapem._

…

S: Tome?

_T: Přiveď ho do bezpečného bytu. Je načase, abychom s tímhle skoncovali._


	84. Začátky

Tom nervózně přecházel po místnosti, přál si aby mohl něco hodit po Pettigrewovi, aby uklidnil svoje nervy, ale když očekával, že Brumbál už je na cestě do bezpečného bytu, přikázal krysákovi, aby se někam uklidil, a ten rychle odpelášil do jiného bezpečného bytu.

Čekání bylo nejhorší, proč se ten dědek furt ještě neobjevil? Mohli by se konečně pohádat a nějak by to konečně skončilo ať už by to dopadlo jakkoli, ale měl by to za sebou. Očekávání, čekání, to ho přivádělo k šílenství.

Tom doufal, že když Snapeovi povolil přivést ředitele školy do bezpečného bytu, tak že objeví skoro okamžitě, ale ne … no, starej dědek se pro jednou rozhodl být odpovědný a rozhodl se čekat až do rána, vypracovával bezpečnostní plány pro případ, že by to byla Tomova past nebo nějaké takové kraviny.

Možná jenom doplňoval svoji poslední vůli? Rozhoduje se o tom, který z jeho známých by měl dostat část jeho sbírky vlněných ponožek v případě, že se nevrátí zpět.

Hodiny, které předtím visely na zdi, byly teď jenom doutnající hromádkou popela na koberci. „Dobře Vám tak,“ myslel si Tom pro sebe, „utahovat si ze mě stále s tím svým tik ťak tik ťak.“

Dobrá, možná to v tomhle případě trochu přehnal.

Váha jeho korkového náhrdelníku, která byla neustále přítomná, udržovala bývalého Temného Pána alespoň relativně klidného, zatímco čekal na svůj osud. Pohrával si s jednou zátkou mezi svými prsty a připomínal si všechno, co by mohl získat z tohoto setkání.

… a všechno co by mohl ztratit, kdyby to skončilo špatně, upozorňoval ho pesimistický hlas v jeho nitru.

_Co jim trvá tak dlouho?_

Kdyby hodiny byly stále hodinami, ukazovaly by jednu odpoledne.

Tom byl vzhůru od šesti od rána, čekal, podivoval se.

_Jak dlouho to …_

Ochranná kouzla na hranicích jeho bezpečného bytu začala zvonit.

_Konečně!_

Pravděpodobně by měl následovat bezpečnostní protokol, který by zkontroloval, kdo je přede dveřmi, předtím, nežli rozrazil dveře, ale tohle už bylo dávno za ním a „hej, kdo jiný by to mohl být? To musí být Brumbál, ne?“

Tak otevřel dveře.

A opravdu, byl to Brumbál.

„Už bylo načase! Nevíš, jak dlouho jsem čekal?“

Oči starého kouzelníka se trochu rozšířily při dramatickém přijetí, kterého se mu dostalo, jak ho Tom netrpělivě uvedl do domu, přičemž málem přibouchnul dveře stejně překvapenému Snapeovi před nosem ve spěchu, jak chtěl už začít.

Tom byl zdráhavě ohromený intenzitou zlostného pohledu, který na něj vrhal Mistr Lektvarů, a cítil jemný třas, jak se cítil zastrašen, což by bývalý Temný Pán nikdy nepřiznal nahlas. Zároveň znovu otevřel dveře a proběhl kolem něj k sedací soupravě, následuje Ředitele.

„Omlouvám se, nevšiml jsem si vás,“ zabručel Tom a zase přirazil dveře.

Jestliže cokoli, zlostný pohled jenom zesílil. Tom se rozhodl raději celou věc přehlédnout a znovu obrátil svoji pozornost na Brumbála.

„Takže, Albusi, …“ Mladý muž rozmáchnul svoje ruce všeobjímajícím gestem. „Vítej v mé prosté chýši.“

Mužovy oči se neodvrátily od Toma samotného. Jejich síla mu byla až nepříjemná.

„Vypadáš, jak jsem si Tě pamatoval,“ poznamenal Brumbál s nádechem smutku. „Nežli jsi se pokroutil v muže, kterého jsem sotva poznával.“

Tom zasténal frustrací, tak raději k věci.

„Podívej, Brumbo. Já tady nejsem na srdečné hovory, kde se kecá o starých časech a diví se, kde se to všechno pokazilo, a já můžu vidět, že tím směrem míříš, tak mně dovol zastavit rovnou teď. Byl jsem špatná osoba, OK? Byl jsem naštvaný. Byl jsem svedený. Já …“

Na chvíli se pozastavil, ani si nebyl jist, kam touhle řečí míří.

„Byl jsem ztracený,“ přiznal nakonec. „Byl jsem tak ztracený, že jsem si ani neuvědomoval, jak moc ztracený jsem a jenom pokračoval s námahou vpřed bez jakékoli představy, kam kráčím nebo proč, protože jediné, co jsem věděl, bylo, že se nemohu vzdát. Že nemohu podlehnout. Nemohu přestat bojovat. Podělal jsem to, jasný? Já vím, že to je tak. Udělal jsem špatné věci a plánoval jsem ještě horší. Byl jsem člověkem, na kterého nejsem hrdý. Člověkem, kterým už vícekrát nechci být. Já … já … já … ne ….“

Tomovi trvalo déle, než by mělo, uvědomit si, že pláče, horké slzy se mu řinuly po tvářích. Jejda, vzhledem k tomu, že začal s tím, že nechce srdečný hovor, tak se dostali do dosti hlubinné situace pěkně rychle.

Mladý muž si s pocitem marnosti utřel tvář rukávem svého hábitu. Humpf … proč se takhle odkryl ze všech lidí zrovna před tímhle člověkem? Necítil se sám sebou. Byl Tom Riddle, původně nejhorší černokněžník na světě. Neplakal před tváří svých nepřátel.

Jenže … tohle nebyl jeho nepřítel … doufejme … tohle byl muž, který měl moc dát mu nový život. Tomovy ruce si zase začaly hrát s náhrdelníkem z korkových špuntů a přemýšlel o dívce, která mu ho dala.

„Prostě bych si přál druhou šanci,“ zašeptal.

Hnědé oči se zvedly, spojily se s modrými, které pamatoval, jak se vždycky třpytily, když se tento člověk na něj ještě někdy usmíval. Teď se neusmíval. Jeho oči se netřpytily.

Jenom upřeně zíral na Toma se znepokojivým soustředěním, jako kdyby hleděl až do středu jeho duše.

„Chci ti věřit, Tome.“

** „Ale?“

„Ale nic. Chci ti věřit. Opravdu chci.“

Tom polkl kolem uzlu, který se mu vytvořil v krku. To zní nadějně, ne?

„Ty mi dáš šanci?“ divil se, mysl plnou myšlenek na Lenku, na její vlídný úsměv a všechny drobné podivnosti, které se stále teprve začínal učit. Z ní bude tak úžasná čarodějka. _Prosím, Merline, dej mi být přitom, abych to viděl?_

Proběhlo několik dalších okamžiků mlčení a Tom mohl přísahat, že skoro slyšel přízračné tik ťak hodin zemřelého odměřujících každou dlouhou vteřinu dokud konečně …

„Já ti dám šanci, Tome.“

Slova zněla jako svoboda.

…

Samozřejmě, že to nebylo tak jednoduché.

Ne úplně. Museli vyřešit různé věci.

Detaily.

I když neexistovaly záznamy ztotožňující Toma Riddla jako Lorda Voldemorta (a ony existovaly, moc se o tom nevědělo, ale bylo dost lidí, kteří mohli představovat problém), byl stále příliš mladé vtělení chlapce, který dokončil Hogwarts před mnoha desítkami let. Prostě se nemohl jenom tak objevit uprostřed kouzelnického světa bez vysvětlení a neočekávat, že tím způsobí vlnobití. Velmi veliké přílivové vlny.

Musí být chytřejší.

Nový začátek vyžadoval nového Toma.

Potřeboval příběh svého života, který by neobsahoval slova jako: deník, Temný Pán, viteál nebo Voldemort.

Potřeboval jméno.

Jestliže měla být nějaká naděje pro jeho budoucnost, potřeboval novou minulost.

Následující týdny byly vyčerpávající pro všechny zúčastněné, Tom zůstával co možná nejvíce v kontaktu s Lenkou, přestože se nemohli setkávat osobně, protože Brumbál byl stále podezíravý, ale stále si povídali skrze stránky Deníku, který Lenka stále měla, aniž o tom starý kouzelník věděl.

Většinou si povídali o stvořeních, které měla Lenka tak ráda, bezpečná jednoduchá témata na zaplnění času; oba chtěli mluvit o budoucnosti, ale byli si stále příliš nejistí, aby dělali nějaké plány, dokud si nebyli úplně jistí, že nějakou budoucnost mají. Povídala mu o tom, co se děje ve škole, o klepech mezi jejími přáteli, zajímavé události během hodin, mírné zklamání, které nastalo mezi studenty Bradavic, když Pohár tří čarodějů vyhrála nějaká dívka z Beauxbatonské akademie.

Studenti z cizích škol na návštěvě se krátce potom vrátili domů a posledních několik týdnů školy proběhlo bez jakéhokoli problému.

Tom také hodně hovořil s ředitelem, ať už osobně nebo skrze deník, který zůstal u něj. Bylo toho hodně, co si museli probrat, hodně slibů muselo být vysloveno, starý muž stále ještě úplně nedůvěřoval bývalému viteálu, chtělo to čas, aby se více poznali, aby zjistil, jestli se skutečně změnil, předtím, nežli souhlasil s čímkoli určitým pro Tomovu budoucnost.

Když skončil školní rok, Brumbál navštěvoval konspirační byt častěji, aby poskytl veškerou pozornost mladému sirotkovi, který se tak neočekávaně znovu objevil v jeho životě.

Tom byl mírně řečeno zklamaný, zoufale chtěl strávit léto s Lenkou, ale jak týdny míjely a léto pozvolna končilo, bylo mu jasné, že se to nestane.

Když přišlo září, všechny kousky tajenky konečně sedly na místo, Brumbál byl přesvědčený, že Tom nepředstavuje hrozbu a že jeho touha začít nanovo je opravdová. Nakonec přece jenom jako pojistku složil domluvený slib na svoji kouzelnou sílu. Konec konců byl kouzelníkem dříve známým jako Lord Voldemort.

Od toho okamžiku se plány daly do pohybu.

Všechny nezbytné doklady byly vytvořeny a zapojeny do práce. (Kde našel Snape padělatele, bylo pro všechny hádankou, ale zjevně bývalý Smrtijed si i přes svůj návrat do světla zachoval několik známých s méně přijatelnou pověstí.)

Budoucnost vypadala plná příslibů a jasná, jak nevypadala už hodně dlouhou dobu.

Od okamžiku, kdy se brány Bradavic otevřely pro nový rok, Tom Rojvol Raddle už neexistoval.

Thomas Belle byl připraven začít nový život.

* * *

Omlouvám se za čekání, trvalo mi nějakou dobu nežli jsem tohle dostal do stavu, který jsem chtěl.


	85. Zařazený

MK = Moudrý Klobouk

Místnost byla tichá, stejné klidná úctyhodná atmosféra očekávání, kterou obdrželo každé zařazování nových studentů, jenom několik lidí v místnosti si bylo vědomo důležitosti tohoto konkrétního zařazování. Věděli o tom, kdo tenhle tajemný student přecházející z cizí školy je, a proč se objevil zčistajasna, aby byl zařazen do pátého ročníku. Patřil by sice do šestého ročníku, ale vzhledem k tomu, že Lenka teprve začínala čtvrtý, Tom se rozhodl, že když už si vytváří novou osobnost, není důvodu, aby nepředstíral, že je o něco mladší, takže mohou být tři roky spolu nežli skončí školu.

Všichni, kdo věděli pravdu o Tomovi, věděli také, jak to dopadne. Už jednou byl zařazen a nebyl jediný důvod myslet si, že bude tentokrát umístěn jinak.

Lenka byla nervózní, nevěděla, co se stane, když Tom začne získávat nové kamarády mezi zmijozelskými. Jestli nebude sveden zpátky na starou cestu myšlení. Myšlenka ji děsila, ale pak se cítila provinile, že nemá více důvěry ve svého přítele. Změnil se, ne? Takže by mu měla důvěřovat?

Její vnitřní diskuse byla velice intenzivní, jak vteřiny ubíhaly a klobouk stále mlčel, ztracený ve svém soukromé diskusi s tím, na jehož hlavě seděl.

* * *

MK: Tebe si pamatuji.

T: To je pěkné. Takže mohli bychom tohle mít už za sebou?

MK: Byl jsi zařazen před mnoha lety. Překvapuje mě, že jsi zase zpět po tak dlouhém čase, a přesto jsi stále tak mladý.

T: Je to komplikované.

MK: Opravdu, to vidím. Takže, kam s tebou? Kam jsem Tě zařadil minule? Zmijozel, že? Zmijozel pro Zmijozelova dědice.

T: Ano, bylo to tak. Předpokládám, že tam půjdu zpátky, že? Vždycky jsem tam patřil.

MK: Možná.

T: Co to má znamenat?

MK: To znamená možná. Možná ne.

T: Prostě mě zařaď, klobouku!

MK: Už jsem to řekl prve. Pamatuji si tě. Mazaný chlapec. Chytrý. Spousta potenciálu. Ctižádost. Pochopitelně, všechny charakterové vlastnosti nezbytné pro Zmijozela.

T: Já to vím a mám stále všechny tyto vlastnosti.

MK: To je pravda, ale mezi tím chlapcem, kterého jsem zařadil kdysi, a teď jsou rozdíly. Tehdy jsi byl rozzlobenější. Držel jsi v sobě temnotu, bublající jenom pod povrchem. Teď to ale na tobě nevidím.

T: Já … ne. Už to tam není.

MK: Namísto toho je v tobě vřelost. Síla a klid. Tak si přemýšlím, jak se to stalo?

T: Já … našel jsem přítele.

MK: To je velice mocná věc.

T: Ona je to pozoruhodná čarodějka.

MK: Také studentka?

T: Ano. Z Havraspáru.

MK: Aha. Mohl bych Tě poslat do Zmijozelu. Dát Tě tam, kde už jsi byl. Kam jsi kdysi náležel. Kam můžeš znovu patřit. Jestliže chceš. Ale možná nový začátek potřebuje novou cestu životem? Řekni mi, Tome Raddle, dědici Zmijozela, kam chceš jít?

…

Když se zvolání „Havraspár“ rozlehlo po místnosti, trvalo to několik okamžiků, nežli si Lenka uvědomila, co vlastně slyšela.

Nežli Tom došel ke stolu, aby se vedle ní posadil, už brečela a nezmohla se na nic jiného, nežli přijmout jeho objetí a držet.


	86. Jedovatý

„Co to máš na sobě?“

Tom zamrkal na knihovnu před sebou a pomalu se obrátil směrem k tomu hlasu, tvář zcela bez výrazu. Mohl slyšet úšklebek na dívčině tváři, ještě nežli ho viděl.

Byla to Zmijozelka, ze stejného ročníku jako Lenka podle jejího vzhledu a možná mohla být hezká, kdyby nebylo jejího nosu, který sice měl normální tvar a velikost, ale byl celý zmáčknutý, jako by cítila něco odporného.

Tom se podíval na svoji uniformu, pak znova na dívku s pokrčeným obočím. „Prosím?“

Dívka obrátila oči v sloup, jako by byl tupý, a ukázala svým přepěstovaným prstem na jeho hruď. „Co je tohle?“

Podíval se znovu dolů na sebe, pak zpátky na ní, aby si zkontroloval její posměšný pohled, a nahradil ho svým vlastním „Jsi slepá“. „To je náhrdelník ze špuntů.“

„Proč ho nosiš?“ Syčela, jako by byla osobně uražená touto myšlenkou.

Tom na ní dále nepřítomně zíral a užíval si rostoucího vzteku na její tváři. „Drží to škrkny v odstupu.“

Bývalý viteál se vnitřně smál, jak byl schopen bezproblémově přednést tuto odpověď, zvláště vzhledem k tomu, že sám osobně ve škrkny nevěřil. Pravda byla, že náhrdelník nosil, protože mu ho dala Lenka a nikdy ho nenapadlo, že by ho nenosil, ale tahle dívka to nepotřebovala vědět.

Z jakéhosi důvodu jeho odpověď dívku ještě více rozzlobila, její modré oči sálaly vztekem. „Škrkny neexistují. To nevíš?“ Přistoupila k němu o něco blíže, natlačila se do jeho osobního prostoru, Tom se nehnul ani o kousek, nenechal se vytlačit. „Řekla Ti o nich Lenka Šílenka? Ona vždycky vykládá takové nesmysly. Víš, že nemáš poslouchat takového rapla! Je šílená.“

Z ničeho nic její úšklebek zmizel a byl nahrazen nepřirozeným úsměvem, který Tomovi připomínal žraloka před útokem, dívčin hlas byl sladký jako cukr a studený jako led, jak se rukou otřela o jeho náhrdelník, jako by ho chtěla odstranit.

„Vypadáš jako chytrý kluk“, řekla mu ležérně, „se správnými přáteli bys to mohl dotáhnout daleko. Musíš se ale odstřihnout od svých toxických vztahů.“

* * *

„Tome!?“ Lenka ho plísnila později večer. „Je teprve den školního roku. Jak se Ti podařilo nabrat měsíc po škole?“

„Nemám představu, Lenko, jenom jsem si přátelsky povídal s někým v knihovně a předváděl jsem zcela neškodnou bodavou kletbu …“

* * *

Teď, když konečně skončily moje zkoušky, můj mozek se rozhodl stávkovat, takže jsem alespoň vydal tuhle maličkost, abych dal najevo, že jsem stále tady. Dokud se konečně nedostanu do pořádného záběru. :)


	87. Pojmenování

Dvojčata seděla spolu u nejvzdálenější části stolu, oba nakláněli hlavy na stranu, tváře složené v dlaních a lokty na stole. S jejich typicky dramatickým stylem seděli naproti sobě, takže pozorovateli, který by stál za nimi, by připadali jako rám kolem postavy Thomase Belle, který byl v tom okamžiku ve středu jejich pozornosti.

Tom tiše seděl a čekal, až jeho neobyčejní přátelé vysvětlí, co chtěli.

„Takže …“ začal Fred.

„… malý ptáček nám řekl …“ pokračoval George.

„…malý blonďatý ptáček, který měl na sobě tuřín …“

„… že ty …“

„… ty Tom …“

„… Thomas …“

„… Tomík …“

„… jsi byl ve skutečnosti jaksi …“

„… částečně …“

„… nepopiratelně …“

„… bezvýhradně …“

„… účasten nebo jinak odpovědný …“

„… za jistý žertík založený na lektvarech …“

„… který nás zajímá …“

„… velmi zajímá …“

„… stejný žertík, který nás ve skutečnosti upozornil na výše zmíněného blonďatého ptáčka.“

Tomovo obočí se nadzdvihlo v zamyšlení, jak tiráda pokračovala.

„Takže Tomíku …“ pokračoval George.

„… proč …“ zeptal se Fred „… že teprve teď …“

„… po mnoha dlouhých měsících přátelství …“

„… jsme se dozvěděli, že starý dobrý Tomík je ve skutečnosti …“

„… kolega autor žertíků?“

Vyčkal ještě chvíli, aby se ujistil, že končeně skončili. Tom se předklonil na loktech, prsty přitisknuté proti sobě, jak je pečlivě sledoval, a přemýšlel o své odpovědi.

„Dobře … abych byl úplně upřímný, kluci, …“ konečně odpověděl. „… nezeptali jste se.“

Dvojčata se podívala zmateně jeden na druhého.

„Dobře … on nás dostal, Frede.“

„Já s tebou musím souhlasit.“

„Takže kam budeme odsud pokračovat?“

„Kdybych mohl,“ přerušil je Tom, „myslím, že odpověď je velmi jednoduchá. V tomto okamžiku spolu s Lenkou představujeme čtyři velmi talentované, velmi schopné autory žertíků. Řekl bych, že jediným možným směrem, kterým se můžeme odebrat, je spojit se a využít naše talenty dohromady k všeobecnému dobru.“

Oči dvou Weasleyů se rozšířily v údivu, byť se poněkud zamžily, jak se dvě inteligentní mysli sladily, jak jenom mysli dvojčat se mohou srovnat, a jako jeden zašeptali slova, na která Bradavice nemusela být nikdy připravena.

„Noví Pobertové!“

V jednotlivých kancelářích přes celý hrad Albus Brumbál, Minerva McGonagallová a Severus Snape ucítili nevysvětlitelný chlad, který jim přeběhl po zádech.

* * *

„Potřebujeme jméno,“ prohlásil Fred. „Něco, pod čím bychom vystupovali. Vznešené jméno, které by přetrvalo věky, jako jméno Pobertů, akorát že ne to jméno. Něco původního. Něco, co je naše.“

„Což takhle Škrnalisti?“ navrhl Tom s úšklebkem, který jenom rostl, když ho Lenka přátelsky plácla přes rameno.

„Výtržníci,“ nabídl ne úplně jistě George. Všichni se ušklíbli, včetně George samotného.

„Příliš laciné,“ zachvěl se Fred. „A není to úplně, co je základem. My nechceme vyrábět problémy, ne? Jenom legraci. Způsob jak vyjádřit naší tvořivost a vynalézavost.“

Všichni shodně pokývali na souhlas.

„Vynálezci,“ navrhla Lenka.

„Ne úplně špatné. Dáme to kolonky ‚možná‘.“

„Šílení vědci.“ Tom to znovu zkusil. Všichni se smáli.

„To se mi docela líbí,“ zahihňala se Lenka. „Každý z nás by mohl mít přezdívku po nějakém slavném šíleném vědci.“

„Zabírám si Dr. Jekylla“ smál se Tom. „Lenko, ty bys mohla být Dr. Bolíto.“ Znovu do něho šťouchla a smála se ještě více, zatímco vrtěla hlavou.

George se zamračil. „To je dobré a líbí se mi to, ale … stále si nemyslím, že to jsme my. Mám na mysli, co jsme zač? My jsme … my jsme …“ Kráčel rozčileně dokolečka.

„… jsme talentovaní … jsme tvořiví … jsme kvalifikovaní. Jsme vynálezci, povzbuzovači, průkopníci. Jsme řemeslníci jemného umění žertování.“

„To je ono!“

„To jsi uhodil hřebíček na hlavičku, bratře.“

„To je perfektní.“

„Co?“

„Řemeslníci. To je naše jméno.“

George se zamračil a přemýšlel nad tím, nežli se jeho tváře usmála. „Aha. Máš pravdu. To je perfektní. To bylo jednoduché.“

„Byl bych zvědav, jestli Pobertové také vymysleli jejich jméno tak rychle?“

* * *

Před mnoha lety …

„Naposledy, Sirie, nebudeme se nazývat Blackovi černí banditi!“

„No, je to lepší nežli Čtyři neplechisti, Dvanácteráku.“

Remus si povzdechl. „Tímhle tempem skončíme školu dříve, nežli se budeme jakkoli nazývat.“


	88. Rivalové

„Je tohle poslední vydání Pokroucených slovíček?“

Tom se podíval na kluka ve frontě před ním, který se natahoval, aby viděl na časopis v jeho ruce, a byl překvapen tou otázkou.

„Ano.“ Odpovídal podezíravě, přemýšlel, jestli tohle je jeden ze spolužáků, kteří dělali Lence problémy. „Čtu článek o pohybech klisních much.“

Popravdě řečeno, četl článek jenom proto, že chtěl pobavit svého kamaráda, ale jestli se tenhle kluk jenom na chvilku zasměje tomu, čemu věří ta dívka, Tom byl připraven se zvednout a stejně ji bránit.

Místo toho se kluk jasně usmál a přisunul se blíže. „Loni jsem byl na výpravě, která sledovala klisní mouchy.“

To Toma okamžitě zaujalo a pořádně si prohlédl kluka, který stál před ním, hnědé vlasy, měkce zelené oči, jemný poprašek pih po tvářích. Byl o trochu menší, nežli si ho Tom představoval, ale bývalý viteál nepochyboval o tom, kdo se k němu právě přiblížil. S lehce násilným úsměvem se postavil a napřáhl svoji ruku v pozdravu. „Thomas Belle“, představil se. „Vy musíte být Rolf. Lenka o Vás toho tolik řekla.“

Na chlapcově tváři se objevil záblesk překvapení, který ale rychle zakryl, a hleděl na Toma s obnoveným zájmem. Ignoroval ruku, kterou měl nově zařazený Havraspár stále napřaženou k němu, a mladý muž se místo toho na něho podíval kriticky, předtím nežli se ušklíbl tak, že by na to i Zmijozel mohl být hrdý.

„Opravdu?“ Řekl s tónem, který byl právě trochu příliš nasládlý. „To je zvláštní. Nikdy se o tobě nezmínila.“

* * *

Fred a George sledovali, jak Tom vztekle prolézal přístěnkem se skladem v učebně jejich tajného klubu lektvarů, každou chvilku něco letělo vzduchem ven ze dveří nebo se ozval hlasitý zvuk tříštícího se nebo padajícího předmětu, který se rozléhal tichou místností. Navíc k hluku, který působil, Tom průběžně vztekle nadával, z čehož oba kluci slyšeli jenom útržky.

„… vlezlý spratek …“

„… já mu ukážu …“

„… první moje …“

„… nabarvím mu kůži na zeleno …“

„… a slizký …“

„… nevím, co vidí …“

„… vůbec není roztomilý …“

George položil svoji bradu na složené ruce a pozoroval, jak další kniha proletěla kolem něj. „Nějaký nápad?“ zeptal se svého bratra.

„Ani náhodou,“ odpověděl Fred. „Prostě se před pěti minutami objevil a od té doby nepřetržitě nadává, ale nic jasného neřekl.“

George souhlasně pobrukoval. „Máme se začít starat?“

Sklenice lučních koníků vyletěla z přístěnku a roztříštila se o kamennou podlahu těsně předtím, nežli se z vnitřku ozval hlasitý náraz a proud kleteb. Fred se poplašně podíval na svého bratra „Někdo by měl.“

* * *

Zabralo jim to další tři dny a nějaké chytré slídění, aby zjistili, co je podstata problému. Chytré slídění představovalo dva dny pokusů a omylů, jak pokradmu sledovali Toma, předtím nežli to vzdali a zeptali se Lenky, jestli něco ví. Nevěděla, ale jakmile věděla, že se něco děje, tak jí netrvalo dlouho nežli vytáhla pravdu z Toma.

„Proč jsi tak rozčilený na Rolfa?“ zeptala se ho překvapeně. „Je to velmi hodný chlapec. Myslela jsem si, že byste mohli být přátelé. Chtěla jsem Vás tenhle víkend představit.“

Tom se tvářil, jako když připravuje vraždu, a vzhledem k tomu, že jednou byl Lordem Voldemortem, tak to bylo docela možné. „Opravdu? Skutečně? Protože podle něho jsi se o mně nikdy před ním nezmínila.“

Lenka se zatvářila. „Samozřejmě, že jsem tě předtím nikdy nezmínila. Co jsem mu měla říkat? Mám kamaráda jménem Tom, který žije v knize a je jednou ze součástí duše zlého tyrana.“

To měla pravdu, ale Tom byl příliš naštvaný, aby to přiznal.

„Mohla jsi alespoň zmínit, že máš kamaráda jménem Tom.“

Lenka jenom stejně zdeptaně zahučela. „Nechtělo se mi. Upřímně řečeno, nehodlala jsem ani jeho zmínit před tebou. Kdybych si jednou nepopletla deníky, tak bych to neudělala.“

„Proč ne?“ požadoval Tom. „Proč jsi nechtěla, abych o něm věděl? Co bylo tak veliké tajemství?“

Lenka se na chvilku zatvářila zmateně. „Žádné tajemství nebylo. V té době jste oba byli moji kamarádi, ale každý trochu jinak, neměla jsem potřebu Vás mixovat.“

„Tak to je krásné, není-liž pravda? To jsme moc rád, že mohu být jednou polovinou Tvého krásného malého dvojího života.“

Blondýnka udělala krok zpátky, překvapená hořkým tónem, který kluk používal. Nikdy k ní nebyl takhle hrubý od těch několika prvních měsíců, kdy spolu začali mluvit. „To není žádný dvojí život. Prostě to tak bylo vzhledem ke všem okolnostem. Ty jsi byl Tom v knize. Pamatuješ si to, že jo?“

„Aha, takže to je moje vina?“

Lenka ve frustraci jenom rozhodila rukama.

„Co je tvoje vina? Já nevím, proč by to měl být problém? Plánovala jsem Vás představit. To jsi se s Rolfem nějak pohádal nebo co?“

Tom neodpověděl, jenom chvíli skřípal zuby, předtím nežli se konečně otočil a vyřítil se z místnosti.

Dívka se otočila ke svým ostatním kamarádům s očima dokořán, doufala, že by jí snad mohli nějak situaci vysvětlit.

Fred se zamyšleně poškrábal za uchem. „Víš, kdybych vás neznal o něco lépe, tak bych řekl, že ten kluk je žárlivý.“

„Proč?“ divila se Lenka.

* * *

Rolf byl zelený.

Tom byl pobavený.

Lenka nikoli.

„Proč bys něco takového udělal?“ požadovala, jasně rozhořčená.

Tom se jenom zašklebil zpátky. „Myslím, že mu to sluší.“

Fred a George se trochu odtáhli zpět, cítili v místnosti nebezpečí, jak se Lenka začala mračit. Hněv na ní vypadal nepatřičně a kdykoli jindy by to mohlo Toma vyděsit.

„Chci, aby ses omluvil,“ zasyčela na něj.

Druhý Havraspár zesinal. „Omluvit se? Tomu malému frackovi?“

Lenčiny oči byly zuřivé, když na něho ukázala prstem s jasným obviněním. „Ty jsi fracek.“

„Nejsem.“

„Jsi.“

„Nejsem.“

„Jsi.“

„Nejsem.“

Zachroupání vlevo od nich je vyrušilo z hádky a oba se otočili s pohledem upřeným na dvojčata, oba se mračili při pohledu na to, co viděli.

Vztek úplně opustil Lenku, jak zmateně nakláněla hlavu na stranu. „Kdy jste si přinesli popcorn?“

* * *

„Omlouvám se, že jsi tak únavný fracek, že bylo nezbytné nabarvit tvoji kůži na zeleno.“

„Tome!“ Lenka mu vrazila loket do žeber a Tom cítil, že jeho vztek jenom roste, když viděl, jak se Rolf šklebí.

„Je mi velmi líto, že jsem Tě ozelenil,“ procedil přes skřípající zuby.

„To je v pořádku.“ Mladý chlapec se usmíval, jeho hlas byl zase trochu moc sladký, napadlo Toma. „Naučil jsem se, že v hloupých konfliktech je vždycky lepší být ta lepší osoba. Odpouštím ti.“

Tom se usmál zpátky a kopíroval tón jeho hlasu. „Děkuji.“

Lenka se na ně oba usmála, měla za to, že problém je vyřešený, a nalila jim oběma čaj.

Malé shromáždění rychle skončilo, diskuse se točila převážně kolem různých zvířat, o kterých si byl Tom téměř jist, že neexistují, ale oba dva využili této příležitosti, aby se spojili v jeho odmítnutí jako nevěřícího a heretika.

Naštěstí on už ale slyšel dost o těchhle nesmyslech v posledních dvou letech, takže byl schopen v diskusi obstát, když se on a Mrzimorský démon snažili překonat jeden druhého v tom, kdo toho ví více.

Lenka se usmívala, nadšená z toho, že Tom se konečně začal zajímat o jejích stvoření a zjevně si nevšímala bitvy, která zuřila přímo před ní.

* * *

„Frede?“ divil se George o týden později.

„Ano, bratře můj?“

George se převalil na druhou stranu na koberci ve společenské místnosti, kde se oba váleli před krbem. „Ta věc mezi Tomem a Rolfem …“

„Ano?“

„O co vlastně bojují?“

Fred zvedl hlavu, aby mohl zírat na druhého chlapce přes područky křesla, jako by ten druhý byl šílený. „O Lenku. Pochopitelně.“

George obrátil oči v sloup a kopl nohama směrem k němu. „To vím. Měl jsem na mysli, o co vlastně bojují? O ni jako o nejlepší kamarádku nebo je to něco romantičtějšího?“

Druhé dvojče si sedlo a zamračilo se. „Nevím.“

George se také posadil a přehodil si nohy do tureckého sedu. „Myslíš si, že Tom to ví?“

Fred potřásl hlavou. „Mám svoje pochybnosti.“

* * *

Tom byl růžový.

Rolf se bavil.

Dvojčata byla neochotně nadšená z mladého Mrzimora.

Lenka jich měla všech dost.

* * *

Je mi velice líto, že jsem tenhle příběh tak dlouho zanedbával. Měl jsem poslední dobou opravdu problémy se na cokoliv soustředit. Slibuji, že jsem tenhle příběh neopustil.

Musím být poctivý a přiznat, že jsem si stejně nejistý jako George a Fred, jaké má vlastně Tom úmysly, ale opravdu jsem chtěl, aby tady vznikla tahle rivalita.

Je ještě spousta linií příběhu, na kterých chci pracovat, hlavní dvě otázky, které je třeba rozluštit, co se stalo s Peterem Pettigrewem a co má v plánu Voldemort?

Děkuji komukoli, kdo tohle stále ještě čte.


	89. Co máme společného

Asi tři týdny po začátku toho, co se vyvinulo v extrémně intenzivní válku kanadských žertíků a podrazů mezi Tomem a Ralfem, se bývalý viteál rozhodl přivolat posily.

Aby nenaštvali Lenku, dvojčata se rozhodla nestranit ani jednomu klukovi, ale odmítli zůstat stranou něčeho, co bylo taková legrace, když mohli vymýšlet nové žertíky, takže v zájmu spravedlnosti se rozhodli, že se rozdělí a Fred bude pomáhat Rolfovi a George asistovat Tomovi. Bylo to poprvé, co dva bratři stáli jeden proti druhému, a zatím byly výsledky jak děsivé, tak velkolepé.

Celkově se přitom oba strašně bavili, což se nedalo říci o Tomovi a Rolfovi.

Fred pozdvihl pohár ke svým rtům, vůně dýňového džusu byla dobře známá a bezpečná, když si chtěl spláchnout snídani.

George se na něj šklebil přes stůl a významně na něj mrkal, jako by vyzýval k souboji.

„Jdi, vypij to, jestli nejsi srab.“

Druhý kluk se zastavil, najednou nedůvěřivý a mnohem méně připravený vypít nápoj, nežli před chvilkou. Vteřinu přemýšlel, že by pohár položil zpátky na stůl, ale tenhle nápad zahnal jedním pokrčením ramen a pobaveným úsměvem směrem ke svému dvojčeti a dočasnému nepříteli.

„Až do dna.“

Hodil to do sebe.

Normální sladká chuť džusu byla následována krátkým hořkým ocasem, který ale mohl kdokoli minout, protože v dalším okamžiku ho zasáhla jakoby elektrická rána, která proběhla celou páteří od úst až po prsty na noze a zase zpátky až do hlavy, bylo to jako by celé jeho tělo zasáhla křeč, ne úplně bolestivá, jenom s ním škubla.

„JEJDA!“ zařval Fred, úsměv ještě širší nežli předtím a oči komicky rozšířené. „Prostě … jejda.“

George se smál, až se smíchy prohýbal, a několik lidí stojících v okolí se připojilo, když viděli Fredovy vlasy, které trčely na všechny strany.

„Kdy jsi tohle vymyslel?“ ptal se ho stále elektrizovaný bratr.

„PS mi pomohl to vyvinout.“ přiznal George, a užíval přitom jejich dohodnuté kódové označení pro profesora Lektvarů v případě, že by byli odposloucháváni. Přestože v rámci tajného klubu lektvarů s ním měli dost dobré vztahy, profesor měl stále pověst v celé škole a chtěl si ji uchovat.

„Skvělé!“ usmál se zpátky Fred a protáhl si prsty, aby uvolnil napětí, které se mu v nich usadilo.

Hlasité zaječení od stolu Mrzimoru a následný smích od Havraspárů uvědomily Freda, že on nebyl jediný, kdo prožil šokující zážitek během snídaně toho dne.

* * *

„Mám toho dost.“

Dva páry identických očí vzhlédly od domácího úkolu, který byl rozložený před nimi; tváří v tvář úkolu z Formulí bylo vyhlášeno příměří. Navzdory obecnému mínění oba výtržníci skutečně dělali svoje domácí úkoly, někdy, většinou.

„Dost, moje milá Lenko? Co můžeš mít na mysli?“

Dívka si přitáhla židli a posadila se na ni, složila tváře do dlaní a vypadala stejně frustrovaná, jako ve skutečnosti byla. „Proč prostě nemůžou žít v míru?“

Formule byly hbitě zapomenuty.

„Chceš po nás, abychom jim přestali pomáhat?“ zeptal se Fred jemným hlasem a vážně. Ať měli jakkoli mnoho zábavy s probíhajícím zápasem, ani jeden kluk nechtěl rozčílit jejich kamarádku, jestliže jí tohle soupeření opravdu vadilo.

„Můžeme jim říci, aby toho už nechali,“ souhlasil George. „Jsem si jist, že kdyby věděli, že by ti to vadilo, okamžitě by skončili. Oběma na tobě záleží.“

Lenka rozlobeně potřásla hlavou. „To je právě ten problém. Celé tohle blbnutí se točí kolem mě. A já vůbec nevím, co chtějí.“

Dvojčata hleděla jeden na druhého poněkud nejistě. Po dlouhém rozmýšlení a zkoumání si oba byli stejně nejistí, co je vlastně cílem této bitvy.

„Správně,“ rozhodně prohlásil Fred, „můžeme udělat jenom jednu věc.“

Ostatní dva na něho koukali s otázkou a oba dva mladí muži si mnuli ruce radostí. „Ty chceš, aby se smířili, co?“ Lenka kývla hlavou. „No, nic nespojí lidi jako společný nepřítel,“ George také pokývl hlavou a začínal chápat, co se děje. „Takže od tohoto okamžiku ani jeden z nás nestraní ani jednomu. Weasleyovic trojčata jsou zase spolu a oba dostanou co proto.“

Lenka zažila pobaveným vzrušením nad tím, že byla začleněna do tohoto označení. „Co budeme dělat?“

Formule byly teď už doopravdy zapomenuté. „Lenko, moje drahá, to jsem moc rád, že jsi se zeptala.“

* * *

„K zemi!“ Dva páry nohou běžely chodbami, kličkovaly a vyhýbaly se hejnu vybuchujících granulí, které je honily. Zásah každé kuličky měl různý efekt, některé vypouštěly zápach, některé vypouštěly oblaka barevných prášků nebo barev a některé vytvářely roztodivné pocity jako drobné údery, svrbění, brnění a v jednom případě dokonce nevysvětlitelnou lepkavost po celém těle, která nebyla spojena s žádnou konkrétní částí těla, a proto nebylo možné ji umýt.

Útok granulí začal nevinně, jedna nebo dvě se objevily během dne, každá zaměřená na svůj cíl, ale v průběhu dne se jejich počet zvyšoval, dokud se malý oblak neustále nevznášel nad chodbou připravený zaútočit a nešťastníci, kteří byli pronásledováni, byli nuceni utéct.

Prvních několik hodin obě oběti předpokládaly, že ten druhý může za tíživou situaci, dokud se oba nepotkali a nezjistili, že oba utíkají před stále se rozrůstajícím hejnem granulí, které je pronásledují. V okamžiku se obě mračna spojila a vytvořila jednu hrozivou masu létající neplechy a bez dalšího přemýšlení oba chlapci skončili ve společném běhu, s myslí příliš soustředěnou na záchranu, nežli aby se zabývali jejich soupeřením.

„Sem“, zapištěl Tom a vrhl se do úložné komory. Rolf měl akorát tak chvilku na to vmáčknout se dveřmi za ním, nežli je zabouchli, a na druhou stranu dveří zabubnovalo tucet nebo i více granulí.

„Skvělé“, zamumlal Rolf naštvaně, „teď tady trčím s tebou.“

Tom cítil stoupající vztek. „Víš, že jsem tě tam mohl nechat, jo?“

Odpovědí mu bylo jenom dlouhé ticho, nežli se druhý chlapec sesunul na podlahu, a neochotně přijal pravdivost tohoto tvrzení. „Tak asi děkuju, no.“

Více ticha.

I v úplném temnu, které je obklopovalo, dokázali oba kluci nevraživě zírat jeden na druhého, že by se mezi nimi mohla roztavit skála. Čekání bude velice dlouhé.

* * *

Před úložní komorou stály tři postavy a zíraly na dveře. Mračno granulí bylo z bezpečnostních důvodů zlikvidováno a na dveře přidali kouzlo, které vytvářelo klapavý zvuk, který vzbuzoval dojem, že jejich útok stále pokračuje. Dva zajatci neměli mít žádný důvod k tomu, pokusit se o útěk.

„Jsme si jisti, že jeden druhého nezabijí?“ Přemýšlela nahlas Lenka, a dělala si jenom částečně legraci.

„Budou v pořádku.“ ujistil ji George.

Fred přikývl na souhlas. „Několik hodin tam by mělo stačit na to, aby se uklidnili. Pojďme teď na večeři.“

* * *

_O hodinu později_

Komůrku stále ovládalo ticho, občas přerušovaného tichým kručením v žaludku.

„Nenávidím tě.“

„Nápodobně.“

* * *

_Dvě hodiny_

„Víš, že tohle je jenom Tvoje vina, že jo?“

Tomova hlava se zvedla z místa, kde podřimoval opřen o zeď. „Moje vina? Jak jsi na to pro všechny Merlinovy vousy přišel? _Ty_ jsi tohle začal!“

„Nezačal.“

„Začal.“

„Nezačal.“

„Začal.“

„Nezačal a nezačal a nezačal!“

„Začal a začal a začal. Ty a ten Tvůj stupidní vlezlý úsměv.“

„Já nejsem vlezlý!“ zasyčel Rolf naštvaně.

„Jsi.“

„Nejsem.“

„Jsi.“

„Nej… humf … nebudu v tomhle pokračovat.“

Tom se ušklíbnul „Flinta v žitě.“

„Já neházím flintu do žita. Jenom nepoklesnu na tvoji úroveň.“

„To říká každý, jakmile hodí flintu do žita.“

„Neříká.“

„Říká.“

„Neříká.“

„Říká.“

„Ří… do prčic, už zase!“

„To znamená, že jsem vyhrál.“ oznámil Tom odměřeně.

Rolf neodpověděl a ticho se opět protáhlo o několik dalších minut dokud ….

„Neznamená.“

* * *

_Čtyři hodiny_

„Měla dobrý důvod, aby mi o tobě nic neřekla. Nic to neznamená.“

„Jaký důvod?“ zeptal se Rolf, zoufale bojující s přicházejícím zívnutím. Byl jsi dost jist, že se přibližují večerce.

„Nemůžu ti říci,“ zamumlal naštvaně Tom „Ale byl to dobrý důvod.“

Rolf odfrknul „Určitě.“

* * *

_Pět hodin_

„Jednou Tě zmínila.“

Tom zamrkal a byl si napůl jist, že se mu to jenom zdálo. „Humf?“

„Lenka. Zmínila tě. Tak trochu. Když jsme hledali klisní mouchy. Zahlédli jsme stádo jednorožců, když jsme procházeli Truhanským pralesem, a ona řekla něco jako ‚Nemůžu se dočkat, až o tomhle řeknu Tomovi.‘ Nevěděl jsem, že si mluví jenom sama pro sebe, ale zaslechl jsem jí.“

Tom cítil na svých rtech příjemnou vzpomínku, jak si vzpomínal na podivnou konverzaci, kterou měl s mladou ženou o těch jednorožcích a o rozdílech, které zaznamenala mezi nimi a těmi, kteří žijí v Bradavicích; nejdůležitější byla zlatá hříbátka, tolik odlišná od zářivě bílých, které objevila a u kterých následný výzkum potvrdil, že se jedná o vzácnou výjimku.

„Miluje jednorožce.“ zamumlal unaveně.

„Já vím“ souhlasil Rolf.

* * *

_Pět a půl hodiny_

„Máš rád Lenku?“

Tom zamrkal při této otázce, obočí vztyčené v údivu.

„Samozřejmě, že ji mám rád. Je mojí nejlepší přítelkyní.“

Rolf si povzdechl, „Já myslím, máš ji jako doopravdy rád?“

„Rád jako doopravdy rád?“

„Chceš s ní chodit?“ Otázka byla vyslovena hrubě s náznakem nepřátelství.

Tom se nad tím chvíli zamýšlel s nosem pokrčeným soustředěním. „Nikdy jsem o tom nepřemýšlel. Já … nemyslím si.“ přiznal nakonec. „Ona je … znamená pro mě všechno, ale … ne v tomhle smyslu … chci jí být jenom blízko … být součástí jejího světa.“

Na druhé straně komory se najednou Rolf úplně uvolnil. „Doopravdy?“

„Jasně.“

„Tak jo.“ Vteřiny ubíhaly. „Já ji mám rád.“ přiznal Rolf tiše. „Doopravdy rád.“

Tom o tom chvíli přemýšlel a pak dopáleně opáčil: „Na to jsem přišel.“

„Máš s tím nějaký problém?“ postavil se proti němu mladý Mrzimor.

Tom si povzdechl, věděl, že této konverzaci neunikne. „Jasně. Trochu.“

Mohl úplně vidět zamračení na Rolfově tváři. „Proč? Když s ní nechceš chodit, tak proč bych nemohl já?“

Bývalý viteál trochu skřípal zuby, jak se ze sebe snažil dostat odpověď. „Protože je vším, co mám. No dobrá …“ teď se trochu zastavil on „… asi už vlastně ne, mám jiné přátele a další věci, ale … ona je tou nejdůležitější věcí v mém životě. Nechci, aby odešla. Aby na mě zapomněla.“

Slyšel, jak se Rolf trochu posunul, aby se posadil rovně. „Je to ten důvod, proč mě nemáš rád? Bojíš se, že se ti ji snažím ukrást? Že se rozhodne pro mě a tebe zanechá za sebou?“

Slyšet to, čeho se bál, vyslovené nahlas, bylo pro Toma více znepokojující, nežli čekal.

„Nedopadne to vždycky takhle? Lidé spolu začnou chodit a jejich přátelé jsou odsunuti na druhou kolej?“

Jemnost hlasu mladého muže byla v přímém kontrastu s prudkou nenávistí, kterou k němu Tom cítil.

„Ne vždycky. Ne, když si na to lidé dají pozor. Mimo to, odkdy dělá Lenko něco normálního?“

Tom se zachechtal. „Správná poznámka.“

„Jinak …“, povzdechnul si Rolf, „… i kdybych se tě chtěl zbavit, což mimochodem nechci, ale kdybych chtěl, stejně by mě nenechala. Jsi pro ní také důležitý, Tome. A vždycky budeš. Každý to vidí.“

Tom zavřel oči, jak se snažil se znovu ovládnout. „Opravdu?“

„Opravdu“, ujistil ho Rolf. „Jsi její nejlepší přítel. Nikdy bych se nechtěl postavit mezi vás dva.“

Hluboký povzdech.

„Díky, asi.“

„Já vlastně ani nevím, jestli mě má ona ráda“, přiznal Rolf a zněl podivně zranitelný.

Tom se hryzl do rtu, přemýšlel a neříkal nic.

„Má,“ nakonec přiznal. „Ona … řekla, že jsi roztomilý.“

* * *

_Šest hodin_

„Myslím, že už je po večerce.“ zamručel Rolf.

„Pravděpodobně,“ souhlasil Tom.

„Nemůžeme tady být celou noc.“

„Pravda.“

Oba kluci odevzdaně zasténali. Hlad a únava konečně překonaly jejich strach z útočícího hejna.

„Takže dobrá, budu toho asi litovat, ale … otevři ty dveře.“

Dvě hůlky se pozdvihly k obraně, připraveny na nejhorší, co by se mohlo stát, až na ně zaútočí to hejno. Jistá ruka uchopila kliku, a jak se dveře otevřely oba kluci vyskočili společně do chodby, aby se utkali s … ničím.

„Kde jsou?“

Tom sklonil svoji hůlku, zatímco Rolf se kolem zmateně rozhlížel a stále čekal na útok.

„Ach, Merline,“ starší kluk zaúpěl. „Oni jsou pryč! My jsme tam byli pro nic za nic.“

Rolf zamrkal, zatímco se mu rozsvěcelo. „Ach, do pr…“

Hlasité zakručení upozornilo oba kluky, že propásli večeři, a oba zaúpěli.

„Jdu zpátky stejně podél kuchyně,“ zdůraznil mladý Mrzimor. „Nechtěl bys jít se mnou a podívat se, jestli se nám nepodaří přemluvit domácí skřítky, jestli by nám nedali nějakou svačinku?“

Tom se usmál, konečně se začal s druhým klukem usmiřovat. „To je nejlepší nápad, který jsem slyšel za celý den.“


	90. Zpráva

**Zrádcovskému stvoření, které se odvažuje nazývat součástí slavného Pána Voldemorta. Toto je Bárty Skrk mladší, věrný služebník Temného Pána. Je mým největším potěšením oznámit ti, že máme tvoji krysu, a pokud se nám okamžitě nevydáš, tak ji bez milosti popravíme. Máš dva dny.***

* * *

Tom se díval na stránku deníku na ředitelově pracovním stole. Zpráva se v něm objevila někdy během minulé noci.

Brumbál seděl zpříma ve svém křesle a se zájmem hleděl na mladého muže přes hranu svých brýlí. Lenka, Snape a dvojčata na Tomově straně stolu, pět jich tvořilo polokruh, jak se nakláněli nad stůl aby si přečetli zprávu.

Tom si zhluboka povzdechl, když vzhlédl a uviděl ředitelovy oči.

„Předpokládám, že ho budeme muset zachránit.“

Po jeho lavici Snape protáhl tvář a zkřížil ruce. „Musíme? Já ho naprosto v pohodě nechám, kde je.“

„Profesore!“ obořila se na něj rozzlobená Lenka, „Prostě ho tam nemůžeme jen tak nechat! Vždyť by ho zabili.“

„Abychom byli upřímní, Lenko,“ rozumně vysvětloval George, „byla by to skutečně taková katastrofa? On to výsledně není moc dobrý člověk.“

Fred pokýval hlavou na souhlas.

„To jsem ale nebyl ani já,“ připomenul jim Tom, hlas vyrovnaný, ale smutný. „Ve skutečnosti jsem byl mnohem horší nežli on.“

Pronikavý pohled hnědých očí se obrátil na jeho přátele, naléhaly na to, aby ho pochopili. „Dali jste mi druhou šanci. Dlužím mu totéž. Konec konců mi pomohl. Občas za cenu značného rizika pro něho samotného.“

Nálada v místnosti byla napjatá, jak všichni přítomní přemýšleli o jeho slovech. Lenka se natáhla, aby chytila ruku svého přítele a stiskla ji, aby ukázala, jak je hrdá na to, jak daleko od těch časů teď jsou. Tom se na ní vřele usmál.

Snape konečně znovu dopáleně rozhodil ruce. „Dobrá, ale chci, aby se vědělo, že z toho nejsem šťastný.“

„Severusi, můj chlapče,“ Brumbál se poklidně usmál, jenom s náznakem škádlení, „kdy jsi byl z čehokoliv šťastný?“

Jestliže odpověď nebyla úplně vhodná pro slušnou společnost, malá skupinka studentů předstírala, že ji neslyšela.

* * *

„Jak se ale mohli dostat na Pettigrewa? Myslel jsem, že zůstává v tvém bezpečném domě?“ zeptal se Snape.

Tom souhlasně pokývl hlavou. „Byl. Myslím. Už jsem s ním nějakou dobu nemluvil. Asi jsem ho měl navštěvovat častěji.“

„Takže si myslíš, že se dostali do bezpečného domu? Nebo se on dostal ven?“ zeptal se Fred.

„Nejsem si jist.“

George se zamračil, jako by ho něco napadlo. „Jsme si jisti, že ho doopravdy mají? Možná to jenom tak říkají?“

„Určitě mají stránku z jeho deníku, jinak by nebyli schopni poslat zprávu takto.“

„To ale neznamená, že ho dostali. Mohl jim vyklouznout. Tohle mu přece šlo vždycky dost dobře.“

Tom se nad touto možností na chvíli rozjasnil. „Hmm. Dobrý nápad. Možná mohl …“

„Podíval se někdo doopravdy do toho bezpečného domu, aby to zjistil?“ zeptal se Snape, jeho vztek jasně viditelný.

Odpovědí mu bylo jenom ticho, jak všichni koukali na Brumbála, protože ten viděl zprávu první, předtím nežli je sem všechny zavolal.

„Severusi, …“ ředitel pomalu začal. „… Mám pro tebe úkol.“

Snape zavřel oči a počítal do deseti. Někdy život opravdu chtěl testovat jeho trpělivost.

…

„Takže určitě není tady,“ uzavřel Tom, zatímco se rozhlížel po prázdném domě.

„Tvoje pozorovací schopnosti mě oslňují,“ odpověděl suše Snape.

Tom se ani neobtěžoval vrátit úsměšek zpátky, už si dávno zvykl na hrubý přístup bývalého Smrtijeda a vzhledem k tomu, že ostatní zůstali ve škole, tak neměl nikoho jiného, koho by svým odmlouváním ohromil.

Chlapec se pozvolna smiřoval s tím, že už opravdu není Temným Pánem, byl jenom jeden ze studentů, a ať už byl Snape jeho původní následovník nebo ne, teď byl jeho učitelem. To by Tomovi nebránilo v tom, být většinou sarkastický, ale čas od času to prostě nechal být.

„Musel ho tedy přepadnout před domem.“

„Skvělá dedukce.“

Tom se lehce usmál a opět se neobtěžoval odpovědět.

„Myslím, že ho mají. Jestliže by se Petrovi podařilo uniknout, vrátil by se sem.“

Teď byl hlas Mistra Lektvarů zcela vážný. „Myslím, že máš pravdu.“

Dva si vyměnili pohled, předtím nežli prošli sítí ochranných kouzel kolem domu, aby se přemístili zpátky do školy a sdělili ostatním špatnou zprávu.

…

„Takže, co budeme dělat.“

Albus sevřel prsty a předklonil se. „Myslím, vzhledem k okolnostem, ve kterých se nacházíme, že nejlepší by bylo sehnat další pomoc.“

„Jakou pomoc?“ zeptal se Snape.

Ředitel se chvilku zastavil, nežli se nadechl, věděl, že jeho další návrh nebude přijat nadšeně. „Myslím, že bychom měli informovat nějaké bystrozory.“

Reakce byla přesně taková, jakou očekával. „Zbláznil jsi se?“ vykřikl George.

„Okamžitě by Pettigrewa zatkli,“ připomenul Fred. „Chtěli jsme ho zachránit.“

„Co když zjistí pravdu o Tomovi?“ zeptala se Lenka, úzkost jasně viditelná na její tváři.

Brumbál zvedl ruku, aby je utišil. „Tohle všechno jsem uvážil, ale trvám na svém nápadu. Díky Tomově oživení je Voldemort oslabený, ale jeho zavraždění se nezdá být v této chvíli možné, protože je stále udržován naživu pomocí Viteálů, včetně Toma. Další možnost je ho poslat do vězení. Možná jsme měli jednat dříve a mrzí mě, že jsme to neudělali, ale tohle by mohla být naše příležitost zbavit se provždy Voldemorta nejlepším možným způsobem, tím že bychom ho strčili do Azkabanu. Z tohoto důvodu si myslím, že bychom měli informovat Bystrozory.“

„Proč jsme je neuvědomili dříve?“ divila se Lenka.

„Zkoušeli jsme to,“ temně zabručel Snape. „Ale ať už to bylo kdokoli, ten kdo dostal naši zprávu, nechtěl věřit tomu, že Voldemort je zpátky, takže to udání odmítli jako kanadský žertík.“

„Proč by nám věřili teď?“ zeptal se Tom.

„Neřekneme jim o Voldemortovi,“ informoval je Brumbál. „Upozorníme je na aktivitu Smrtijedů v místě, kde se Voldemort vyskytuje, a necháme je aby ho našli sami.“

Snape zasténal. „Skvělé, pomůžeme chytit Temného Pána, ale nedostaneme za to žádnou zásluhu.“

„V tomhle souhlasím s profesorem,“ řekl George. „Úplně vidím Merlinův řád a doživotní volňásek na všechny naše žertíky od mámy, jak mizí v nenávratnu.“

Fred se pobaveně zachechtal. „Myslím, že můžu žít s tím, že někdo jiný bude za to chválen,“ uznal, uklidněný tím, že nikdo jiný nenavrhl nic jiného. „Ale to mi stále nedává odpověď na předchozí otázku. Co s Tomem a Pettigrewem?“

Brumbál znovu zvedl svoji ruku. „Tohle jsem také uvážil a myslím, že nejlepší bude předstírat záchrannou akci na osvobození Pettigrewa, v nejlepším případě bychom tam zanechali Voldemorta a Skrka v bezvědomí nebo neschopné pohybu, takže by nemohli uniknout, předtím nežli odtamtud vypadneme, abychom upozornili Bystrozory.“

„Aha, a to je všechno?“ vykřikl sarkasticky Snape. „Jenom přepadneme Voldemorta a jeho šíleného následovníka, oba dva je uspíme, zachráníme jejich vězně, všechno sami. Nic velkého.“

„Nebudeš sám, můj chlapče.“

Mistr lektvarů se zatvářil kysele. „Nebudu? Protože já s sebou určitě neberu žádné z těchhle dětí.“

Brumbál si povzdechl, a tiše se podivil, kde jenom důvěra jeho přítele zmizela. „Severusi, já půjdu s tebou.“

„Aha.“ Snape se zastavil, překvapen. „Jsi si jist?“

„Velmi jistý.“

Místnost na chvíli ztichla, všichni přemýšleli o plánu.

„Co můžeme dělat my?“ divila se Lenka nahlas, nebyla spokojena s tím, že bude nechána doma a nebude dělat nic, zatímco její dva učitelé budou v nebezpečí.

„Chci, abyste šli do Bezpečného Domu,“ řekl jim všem Brumbál. „Připravte nějaké léčebné lektvary, abyste byli připraveni pro všechny případy, až se Pettigrew vrátí. Možná je nebude potřebovat, ale nevíme, v jakém bude stavu, až ho dostaneme zpátky. Také bych potřeboval, abyste byli připraveni okamžitě uvědomit bystrozory a poslat je na naše místo, jakmile bude Pettigrew v bezpečí.“

Studenti pokývali hlavou, že rozuměli.

„OK,“ řekl Snape, znovu se postavil a rozhlédl se po místnosti. „Zdá se, že máme plán. Kdy se do toho pustíme?“

„Můžete je lokalizovat?“ zeptal se Brumbál Toma.

Mladý muž přikývl, zaměřil se na spojení, které měl s druhou částí své duše.

„Tak se do toho dáme dnes v noci.“

* * *

Omlouvám se všem, kdo v minulé kapitole toužili po dvojici Tom/Luna. Prostě mi nepřipadlo, že by se příběh ubíral tím správným směrem.


	91. Věřící

Peter se schoulil na dně očarovaného kufru, ve kterém byl držen. Všechny jeho pokusy prokousat se skrze kufr zoufale selhaly a nezbylo mu z nich nic nežli naštípnutý zub. Trochu to bolelo, ale to byl jenom drobný problém ve srovnání s různými kletbami, kterými ho Skrk zasáhl od té chvíle, co ho sem přitáhl.

Naštěstí mu jeho věznitelé nezpůsobili žádné vážnější zranění. Zatím.

Peter věděl, že je použit jako volavka. Past, která měla přilákat jeho pána k šílenému Smrtijedovi a tomu hanebnému zbytku Voldemorta tam vedle. Uvažoval o tom, jak dlouho jim to bude trvat, že Tom nepřijde. Ať už je napravený nebo ne, ten kluk byl stále Tom Rolvoj Raddle. Na kryse mu nezáleželo, pokud posloužila jeho potřebám. Nikomu na něm nezáleželo.

Nakonec na něm nezáleželo ani jeho kamarádům. Nevšimli si, jak se kolem něho stahují vlákna temnoty a stahují ho dolů.

Sirius o něm říkal, že je zbabělec. Že zradil svoje kamarády, aby si zachránil svoji kůži.

Ale tak to nebylo.

Přes všechny svoje chyby Peter byl Nebelvír a byl stejně statečný jako všichni ostatní. Nebyl zbabělec.

Byl věřící.

Ne od začátku. Ne když kolem něho byli James a Sirius a Remus, kteří dávali jasně najevo, co si myslí. Zejména nesouhlas s tím „šíleným šmejdem Temným Pánem“.

Ale pak za ním přišel Greggory Glard a potřeboval špióna uvnitř organizace. Nemohl to být Bystrozor, protože ty všechny Temný Pán znal. Musel to být někdo neviditelný, někdo nenápadný, někdo kdo byl tiše chytrý ale zcela zapomenutelný, kdo se může zapojit do jejich řad bez povšimnutí. Někdo koho by nikdo nepodezíral.

Nikdo o tom pochopitelně nesměl vědět. „Čím více lidí o tom bude vědět, tím pravděpodobněji se to prozradí.“, řekl mu Greg. Nikdo nic nevěděl. Nikdo nevěděl, že Peterovy první kroky směrem do temnoty byly ve službách světla.

O rok později byl Greggory mrtev, zabit při náhlém přepadu a Peter byl v pasti, příliš hluboko zaangažovaný a bez možnosti návratu. Nikdo se za něj nemohl zaručit.

Přál by si, aby mohl říci, že tehdy to začalo, ale nebylo by to pravda, tehdy už byla vlákna kolem něj pevně rozprostřená. Skoro si toho ani nevšiml.

Uprostřed skupiny lidí, se kterými by normálně neměl nic společného, zaujat různými přísliby a slávou bohatství, Peter už začal sklouzávat.

Zjistil, že Temní jsou naprosto nesmyslně skvěle placení. Všechny ty čistokrevné rodiny se na financování podílely. Bylo tam mnoho jemného. Mnoho tajemného. Noc za nocí rozmařilých večírků a nevyslovitelného vzrušení, které mělo mnoho co nabídnout mladému klukovi, který vyrůstal s velice málem, co by mu náleželo.

Ale to nebylo to, co ho dostalo. Bylo to povídání. Nekonečné řeči o novém světě. Lepším světě. Někdo ho zaujal. A někde cestou pozvolna začal Peter poslouchat. Opravdu poslouchat.

Nebylo to náhlé rozhodnutí, ani to doopravdy nebylo vědomé rozhodnutí.

Jednoho večera ulehl jako špeh a probudil se jako Smrtijed.

A věřil tomu.

Jedno dítě.

To je, co mu řekli.

Jedno dítě a bude po válce.

Byla by vyhraná a všechna ta smrt a utrpení a skrývání se by bylo za nimi, přinesli by nový přislíbený svět.

Ano, bylo to ohavné.

Ano, znamenalo to zradit Jamese nejhorším možným způsobem, ale James nerozuměl vizi Temného Pána, jako jí rozuměl Peter.

Nikdy by tomu nemohl porozumět.

Jenom jedno dítě. V celém velkém plánu světa jenom malá oběť.

Peter se mýlil.

Teď to věděl.

V rozhovorech s Tomem, jak málo jenom jich bylo, se Peterovi zjevil muž za tím vším šílenstvím.

A šílenství to bylo.

Nikde v tom nebyla žádná sláva. Žádný lepší svět. Žádný velký plán.

Jenom vztek a marnost jednoho muže, který je rozšířil na ostatní a tak se mu to vymklo z rukou, že raději roztrhal svět na půlky.

Celé to bylo k ničemu.

Ztlumený pád někde nad jeho začarovaným vězením bylo dost na to vyburcovat krysu z jeho přemítání. Vzdálené zvuky, které skoro mohly být zápasem, se sotva dostaly skrze ochranná kouzla, která ho držela v zajetí. Peter si povzdechl, to byl asi jenom Skrk s nějakým svým dětinským záchvatem vzteku a vyhazující do povětří jejich skrýš.

On byl jenom krysa, opakoval si posté.

Nikdo nepřijde.

* * *

Nevím, jestli je v knihách někdy uveden důvod, proč se Peter připojil k silám Temnoty, ale tohle je můj pokus to nějak vysvětlit. Vzhledem k tomu, že se Lenčin tým rozhodl ho zachránit, bylo pro mě důležité, aby bylo alespoň vzdáleně možné ho nějak zachránit. Doufám, že se mi to alespoň trochu povedlo.


	92. Andělé a ďáblové

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V současné době byl originál dokončen a má akorát jedno sto kapitol. Blížíme se …

Nikdo neočekával Brumbála.

Nebylo úplně jasné, co očekávali, ale se Skrkovou nepředvídatelnou povahou a Voldemortovým rostoucím šílenstvím, tento párek nebyl opravdovým protivníkem proti komukoli, kdo se mohl objevit. Bojovali opravdu divoce, surově a násilně a snažili se zabít, ale celkově byli nesehraní a nedostatečně připravení.

Vyzvali Toma, aby přišel sám a zdálo se, že očekávali, že to opravdu nastane, zjevně vůbec nezaznamenali jeho nové spojence, přestože věděli že je do útoku zapojen právě Snape, který uvedl Viteál do lidské podoby. Možná ho neviděli? Alespoň ne dost na to, aby ho poznali?

I když byli připraveni na to, že s Tomem přijde Snape, nebyli připraveni na to, že přijde Brumbál.

Boj byl krutý.

Boj byl zuřivý.

Boj byl strašný.

Ve chvíli, kdy se Slunce dostalo na okraj obzoru dalšího rána, byl boj dohrán.

* * *

„Já bych řekl, že bychom měli počkat na Bystrozory.“

Brumbál se obrátil na Severuse s vykulenýma očima a překvapený. „Proč?“

Severus opáčil pohled a obrátil oči v sloup. „Proč? Protože jsem právě pomohl chytit Lorda Voldemorta a sakra chci tady zůstat, abych za to obdržel uznání.“

Mistru lektvarů ztvrdl úsměv, vyzývavě čekal na druhého muže, aby mu odporoval, což on také opravdu udělal.

„Severusi, jsi si jist, že to je dobrý nápad? Jednou jsi býval Smrtijed, jak budeš moci vůbec vysvětlit, že jsi byl v jednom úkrytu s Voldemortem? Zejména, když si všichni myslí, že je mrtev.“

„Řeknu jim, že jsem našel cestu, jak přežil a že jsem sem byl povolán, protože si myslel, že jsem k němu stále loajální, a využil jsem to jako příležitost k tomu se ho zbavit.“

„Severusi, …“

„Albusi, já jsem si to zasloužil! Roky loajality, mnoho nebezpečných akcí jak na konci minulé války a pak tenhle rok. Nemůžu nechat skupinku náhodných pravděpodobně nebelvírských Bystrozorů, aby byli vyznamenáni za moji práci. Prosím, mohl bys mi tohle nechat?“ Jeho hlas byl pln zoufalství, jak se snažil přesvědčit ředitele školy, aby mu porozuměl.

Brumbál stále nebyl přesvědčen, ale s tichou odevzdaností se rozhodl dále se nehádat. „Dobrá. Hodně štěstí, můj příteli. Staneš se hrdinou kouzelnického světa. Doufám, že jsi na to připraven.“

„Ty tady můžeš také zůstat.“ vybídl ho mladý muž.

„Myslím, že raději ne.“ Ředitel se nemohl zbavit znepokojení, které v něm ten plán vzbuzoval. Jak moc si Severus zasloužil uznání, boj proti Grindewaldovi před těmi všemi lety ho naučil až příliš dobře, jaké je to břemeno být viděn jako hrdina v tomto světě. Stresy celebrity. To bylo proč se snažil ochránit Harryho Pottera tolik let od jeho vlastní slávy. Alespoň se mu snažil dát normální dětství. „Uvidíme se, až to skončí.“

„Děkuji.“ Severus poklidně pokývl hlavou, zatímco se koukal, jak Brumbál zmizel s ostrým prásknutím, zatímco držel kufr s Peterem Pettigrewem. Vzhledem k tomu, jakou měl krysák historii, připadlo oběma, že bude lépe, když ho nenechají uniknout z kufru dříve, nežli si budou jisti, že neodpeláší.

* * *

Severus tiše kráčel přes celou místnost, jenom občas pohlédl na dvě postavy v bezvědomí, které ležely nedaleko svázané na podlaze. Byli stále mimo a díky Brumbálovi se na tom nic nezmění ještě nějakou dobu, ale vzhledem k tomu, že se jednalo o Voldemorta, bylo stále potřeba na něj dávat pozor pro všechny případy.

Bude to chvíli trvat, nežli Ředitel informuje Bystrozory o tom, kde jsou a také jim bude chvíli trvat, nežli se objeví, a tak ten čas využil k tomu, že si procházel, co jim řekne, až se objeví.

Ztlumený úder, který se ozval ve vedlejší místnosti, vyrušil Mistra Lektvarů z jeho myšlenek a okamžitě ho postavil do pozoru, dlouho pěstované instinkty mu říkali, že to nejsou Bystrozorové.

Tiše se plížil ke dveřím a pečlivě se postavil do pozice, a zatímco se stále alespoň částečně chránil jejich rámem proti čemukoli, čím by ho kdokoli mohl napadnout, stále měl hůlkou pozdviženou a připravenou. Nakouknul do ztemnělé místnosti a byl překvapen stínovou postavou, která byla mnohem blíže dveřím, nežli jak očekával, a stála mu přímo tváří v tvář.

Postava měla ruce spuštěné, držela v ruce hůlku, ale neměla ji ani pozdviženou a zcela instinktivně se Severus rozhodl využít příležitosti a zaútočit dříve, nežli se druhá postava zmůže na protiútok. Brutálním, ale ne smrtelným útokem odhodil postavu na druhou stranu místnosti.

Vetřelec narazil na zeď na druhé straně a padl k zemi, přitom se posunul a stal se na zemi ještě temnějším stínem. Tiché zachroptění bylo jediným varováním, které Mistr Lektvarů obdržel, předtím nežli přímo proti němu vyrazil velký a velmi vzteklý černý pes.

Ostré uhnutí doleva a dobře umístěný koberec bylo všechno, co ho zachránilo od těch krutě vypadajících čelistí. Severus v hrůze hleděl, jak ho stvůra minula jenom o šířku vlasu, a pak sklouzla na látku a chvíli se zorientovávala před neočekávanou překážkou.

Ale ten moment bylo všechno, co Snape potřeboval, aby vypálil další kletbu, která opět poslala stvoření do zdi.

Vzteklé zavrčení bylo zatlačeno ještě vzteklejším výkřikem útočníka, když se proměnil do lidské podoby, hůlku téměř okamžitě v ruce a tentokrát vysoko pozdviženou.

Vycházející slunce proniklo skrze polámané okenice a dalo Severusovi první možnost si pořádně prohlédnout svého oponenta a vlna emocí se prohnala skrze něj, když zjistil, že nebojoval s nikým jiným nežli se Siriem Blackem.

Kdyby to bylo jenom o něco dříve, Snapeova okamžitá reakce by byla ho zavraždit. Kletba, která se nepromíjí, nebo cokoli co by mohl doufat, že Ministerstvo mu nechá projít, když by jenom chytil největšího temného černokněžníka v historii, Black byl stále hledaný pro vraždu a mohl by to klidně vysvětlit jako sebeobranu. Naneštěstí, mrzutý profesor byl jedním z vybrané skupiny lidí, kteří věděli o nevině uprchlíka (a věřte mi, že to pro něj nebylo jednoduché tomu uvěřit), takže ať už to bylo jakkoli lákavé, vraždící kletby byly nepřijatelné.

Severus uskočil do strany ve stejné chvíli, kdy na něj Black vrhnul ošklivou kletbu, která ho minula jenom o vlas.

S velkým sebezapřením se ovládal a nepoužil nic horšího nežli Omračující kletbu, a vyslal jich na protivníka tolik rychle za sebou, že mohl doufat, že alespoň jedna protivníka zasáhne.

Zvěromág uhnul stranou a pokračoval v posílání kleteb, zatímco Severus přeběhl pokoj, aby se schoval a pokračoval ve svém útoku, oba bojovali ze všech sil, které jako bojovníci znali, i když Mistr Lektvarů se snažil nepoužívat smrtelné kletby.

Překvapivě Black se snažil o totéž, alespoň doposud.

Nesoustředěná střela kletby přes okraj pohovky, za kterou se schovával, byla následována pádem, žuchnutím a pak bolestivým zaúpěním. Pak pokoj zcela ztichnul. Když profesor opatrně nakouknul do pokoje, překvapen uviděl Blacka v bezvědomí na zemi a na něm spadlá knihovna. Zjevně díky jakési milosrdné náhodě ta poslední kletba minula svůj cíl, ale srazila k zemi knihovnu přímo na uprchlíkovu hlavu.

* * *

_O třicet hodin dříve_

Sirius přebíhal mezi jednotlivými stíny, měkké tlapky téměř neslyšné na dláždění, čenich nízko u země. Pach byl slabý, ale když se soustředil, byl schopen ho sledovat.

Plán chytit Petera ve škole selhal. Krysa utekla a na konci musel utéci i Sirius a jenom tak tak, že unikl mozkomorům.

Po nějakou dobu bylo jeho prvním zájmem přežít a uniknout Bystrozorům a nemohl kvůli tomu pokračovat ve vlastním pátrání. Jeho jediným potěšením bylo, že alespoň Peter už nebyl Harrymu nablízku.

Byla to náhoda, která ho přivedla do tohoto okamžiku, před několika dny hledal něco k snědku, když najednou ucítil závan dávno známého pachu. Nebylo toho mnoho, stopa byla trochu stará, ale pro někoho, kdo byl tak odhodlaný jako Sirius to bylo více než dost, aby se za stopou vydal; lov začal nanovo a teď už ho nemohl od něj svést ani palčivý hlad.

Následoval stopu do vesnice kousek na jih od Edinburghu, nalezl krysu v jedné ulici tentokrát v lidské podobě, jako kdyby zrádce měl právo chodit za plného denního světla a předstírat, že je cokoli jiného nežli bezpáteřný vrah.

Sirius se akorát připravoval vrhnout se na svoji kořist, když ho někdo předešel. Od pohledu vypadal jako jiný Smrtijed. Druhý muž vypadal pološílený, syčel něco o Temném Pánu, nežli se zmocnil Petera a přemístil se pryč.

Z toho co viděl byla dvě možná vysvětlení:

První, že Smrtijed, který se zmocnil Petera, věděl, že krysa nevědomky poslala Voldemorta na smrt a chtěl se pomstít. (Příjemná myšlenka pro Siria, uvážíme-li, že přesně tento strach držel Petera tak dlouho skrývajícího se jako krysa a že by to bylo jenom to, co si zaslouží)

Druhá, že Smrtijed byl Peterův spojenec a že něco plánovali.

Vzhledem k tomu, jak násilně se ten člověk zmocnil Petera, tak to byla pravděpodobně ta první možnost, ale Sirius nemohl nic riskovat. Navíc, Peter měl více práv Siria nenávidět nežli kterýkoli Smrtijed, a pokud měl někdo tu krysu zlikvidovat, tak to byl on, musel jenom zjistit, kam ho odtáhli.

Následovat přemisťování bylo velmi složité a časově náročné kouzlo, ale nebylo to nemožné.

Po třiceti hodinách usilovné práce se objevil na pozemku starého domu.

O pět minut později lezl skrze okno do zatemněné místnosti.

Za dalších pět minut, po jednom souboji a jednom nárazu do hlavy byl v bezvědomí.

* * *

Severus se jednou koukal na animovaný film. Dokonce na několik, byl ještě dítě a otec ho vzal na návštěvu k jeho mudlovským prarodičům. Většina filmů byly frivolní hlouposti, které si sotva pamatoval, zábavné pro dítě, ale zapomenutíhodné pro dospělého, kterým se stal.

V tom okamžiku mu najednou všechny ty filmy přišly na paměť; obrázek představující postavu bojující s rozhodnutím, jejich vnitřní konflikt byl zobrazen pro diváka dvěma postavami, jedním andělem a jedním ďémonem, kteří seděli na jeho ramenou a oba se snažili postavu přesvědčit na svoji stranu.

K Severovi nehovořil žádný anděl ani ďábel, ale kdyby hovořili, tak si představoval, že by to vypadalo nějak takhle:

**Démon:** Nech ho být. Přicházejí Bystrozoři a odtáhnou ho zpátky do Azkabánu, kam patří.

**Anděl:** Akorát, že tam nepatří, co? Byl nevinný.

**Démon:** Těžko nevinný. Pamatuješ si školu. Byl kletbou Tvého života.

**Anděl:** To je pravda, ale opravdu si za to zasluhoval Azkabán? Není dvanáct let tam ztrávených dostatečným trestem pro člověka, jehož jediným trestem bylo, že byl kretén?

**Démon:** Snažil se Tě zabít.

**Anděl:** Byl mladý a pitomý. Je dost pravděpodobné, že o tom pořádně nepřemýšlel a ve skutečnosti Tě nechtěl zabít.

**Démon:** Určitě chtěl. A taky mu to prošlo.

**Anděl:** Dvanáct let. Myslím, že karma ho už dostatečně potrestala. Trpěl. Opravdu si zaslouží, aby trpěl ještě více?

**Démon:** Ano, zaslouží. Ty jsi taky trpěl.

**Anděl:** No, buďme poctiví, ty jsi také nebyl tak úplně svatý.

**Démon:** _Drž hubu. Na čí straně vůbec jsi?_

**Anděl:** _Ty drž hubu. Já jsem jeho svědomí._ Nechceš být lepším člověkem? Není to proč jsi to vydržel s těma spratkama celou to dobu?

**Démon:** Dvanáct v té noční můře nacpané testosteronem. V jistém smyslu to Blackovi prošlo. Azkaban je prakticky rekreace ve srovnání s tím.

**Anděl:** Přicházejí Bystrozoři. Víš, že si nezaslouží se tam vrátit. Chceš si vzít na svědomí další špatné rozhodnutí ve svém životě? Další věc, za kterou se budeš stydět?

**Démon:** Myslím, že budeš spát docela klidně. Opravdu si to myslím.

**Anděl:** Víš, že nebudeš.

**Démon:** Prostě počítej ovečky. Budeš v pohodě.

**Anděl:** Akorát jsi zachránil Pettigrewa. Po tom, co spáchal. Jestli on si zasluhuje druhou šanci, tak teprv Black.

**Démon:** Nezasluhuje.

**Anděl:** Zasluhuje.

**Démon:** Nezasluhuje.

**Anděl:** Zasluhuje.

**Démon:** Nezasluhuje.

**Anděl:** Zasluhuje.

Severus zasténal, jak se štípnul do nosu a přemýšlel, kdy jeho představivost začala být takhle šílená, obával se, že to má co dělat se společností, ve které se v těchto dnech pohyboval.

Nežli mohl v přemítání pokračovat, raději chytil Blacka a vytáhnul ho ze země a přemístil oba do Tomova bezpečného domu a snažil se nepřemýšlet o celoživotní slávě a vyznámenáních, které by ho čekaly a kterých se vzdal, když se vzdálil od dopadených.

Vykoupení je občas na prd.

* * *

Omlouvám se, pokud Vám tento díl připadne uspěchaný, nebyl jsem si jist, jestli bych tuhle kapitolu neměl rozdělit na dvě, ale nakonec jsem se rozhodl to takhle nechat. Také jsem přeskočil vlastní bojovou scénu, protože mi nikdy moc nešlo je psát. Doufám, že Vám to nevadí.


End file.
